Totál Dráma Világturné az OC-immel
by Ser Matten
Summary: A jól ismer Totál Dráma harmadik évada, a saját karaktereimmel és teljesen más végkimenetellel.
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, kezdődjék a harmadik évad! Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

Elkezdődött a Totál Dráma legújabb évadja, a Totál Dráma Világturné.

\- A Totál Dráma harmadik évadjában, - Chris kezdte a felvezetőt, egy kanadai repülőtéren, Ottawában. - a világ az én zsákmányom lesz! Tengertől a távolabb tengerig! - Egy busz érkezett a repülőtérre. - Sajnos, kénytelen leszek együtt utazni egy halom, lökött tinivel. Igen. Ők versenyeznek az egész világ körül, egy újabb millióért! Ismerkedjetek meg a játékosokkal, - Elkezdtek leszállni a már jól ismert versenyzők. - Courtney, - Boldogan integetett. - Marshal, - Már nem volt rajta a kötött, fekete, halálfejes sapkája, vissza nőtt a haja, rövid, tüsi stílusban. - Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Liz, Leshawna, Taylor, Lindsay, Owen, DJ és Harold! - Az utolsó három elakadt. - Srácok?

\- Az édes eperbefőttre mondom, - Owent Dj erőteljesen lefogta hogy ne tudjon elmenekülni. - na ne!

\- Még mindig fél a repüléstől!

\- Aerofóbia, - Harold is leszállt a buszról. - latin eredetű, ellentéte az aeronauszofóbia, a félelem az émelygéstől. - Haroldot követte Noah, akit nem érdekeltek Harold elméletei.

\- Tartsd meg magadnak az okos elméleteidet, vagy egész úton téged fognak aeronauszálni.

\- És, - Chris nem hagyhatta ki. - az én kis kedvenceim, Noah, Cody és… - Mielőtt folytathatta volna, Ezékiel, tőle, természetellenesen, a személyiségét megváltoztatva próbált felvágni mindenki előtt.

\- Az idei buli győztese, a házban van! Öhm… - Önmagát is összezavarva próbálta keresni a megfelelő beszólásokat, amivel nem égeti le magát, de hiába. - A buszban? Nem! A kifutón! Hol a gép? - Izzy szállt le következőnek.

\- Tőlem mehet a Rövid Páva! - A nyakába ugrott és mindketten a földre estek.

\- Igen, - Folytatta Chris. - itt van Izzy és egy másik nagy visszatérő, Tyler! És a Totál Dráma Utórengések vezetője és persze, az egyetlen feleség és anyuka, Bridgette! - Mindannyian egy nagy kupacba estek össze.

\- Hé, - Ezékiel egy kissé felháborodott. - engem nem mutattál be! - Chris lefáradtan felsóhajtott.

\- És, - Megforgatta a szemeit, jelezve, hogy bárcsak ne lenne a műsorban. - Ezékiel. Most hogy kavarjunk és érdekesek legyünk, behoztunk 2 új versenyzőt. Az egyik egy kiváló tanuló, diplomata apukával és olyan vonzerővel bír ami a legtöbb fajra csábító erővel hathat. Alejandro.

A buszból egy magas, spanyol, barna bőrű fickó jött ki, hosszú, barna hajjal, aprócska szakállal, fülbevalóval, minőségi bőrcsizmában, barna, vászonnadrágban, fehér pólóban, vörös ingben, fekete napszemüvegben és egy eszméletlenül csábos mosollyal.

\- Felsegíthetem önöket, hölgyeim? - Felsegítette Bridgette-t és Izzy-t, akik azonnal zavarba jöttek a latin macsótól.

\- Nekem férjem van! - Bridgette próbálta magát észhez téríteni, de Alejandro Ezékielt és Tylert is felsegítette.

\- És barátaim, ha szabad?

\- Hoppá! - Ezékiel tisztes távot tartott tőle.

\- Én a lányokat szeretem! - Szögezte le Tyler.

\- A lány pedig, - Chris az utolsó új versenyzőt mutatta be. - egy cukorfüggő rajongó, 16 Totál Drámás bloggal, Sierra! - A busz utolsó utasa, egy magas, barna bőrű lány volt, hosszú, többször is, gyűrűkbe fogott, lila hajjal, világoszöld topban és feszes farmerban. Eszméletlenül izgatott volt.

\- Jézusom! De szépek vagytok! - Végignézett az összes játékoson, akiket harmadik éve bálványozott. - Ez életem legszebb napja! - Alig jutott szavakhoz és levegőhöz. - Van valakinél egy papírzacskó hogy lélegezzek?! - Újult erőhöz és levegőhöz jutott amint meglátta a kedvenc Totál Drámás szereplőjét. - Édes istenem! Cody! Régóta álmodoztam erről a pillanatról! Csak az inged nélkül!

Az örömteli találkozót fémes nyikorgások zavarták meg. Egy óriási, ócskavasból épült, rozoga repülőgép közeledett feléjük, tele ragasztva Chris arcával.

\- Mi a…

\- Elnézést! - Courtney egyből jelentkezett. - De kétségeim vannak a biztonsággal kapcsolatban!

\- Nyugi, - Bizonygatta Chris. - totál biztonságos! - A repülőgép egyik oldala ki esett, miközben egy patkány tört ki belőle amit egy mosómedve üldözött. - Beszállás!

\- NEM! - Owen még mindig félt a repüléstől, ezért pánikrohamot kapott. - Nem szállhatok be! Hívja valaki az ENSZ-t! A rendőrséget! Egy taxit és az anyukámat! - Chris egy serpenyővel erőteljesen fejbe verte, amitől elájult és összeesett.

\- Van még valakinek fenntartása?

\- Nincs! - Cody, Bridgette és Lindsey, ahelyett hogy az életüket veszélyeztetőt repülőgéptől való félelmüket fejezték volna ki, inkább a Christől való rémületükkel csinálták meg.

\- Imádom!

\- Stip-stop az ablak mellett!

\- Akkor beszállás! - Chris eldobta a serpenyőt. - Vár minket az 1000000$! Nektek egész útra, ezen a héten, első osztályon! Nálunk! A Totál! Dráma! Világturnén!

\- Ez most komoly?

* * *

Chris elkezdte körbe vezetni a versenyzőket a repülőgépen, az első megálló, az étkezde volt, de előtte, külön kitért arra, hogy minden fejezetben énekelni kell egyet.

\- Éneklés?! - Gwen egy kicsit szkeptikusan fogadta. - Tényleg?! Azt hittem, Chris csak viccelt.

\- Nekem nincs vele bajom. - Courtney felől rendben volt.

\- Mert te szeretsz énekelni. - Jegyezte meg Leshawna.

\- Én meg nem! - Duncan a nem tetszését fejezte ki.

\- Én sem! - Mandy is vele volt, akárcsak Marshal.

\- A lányok nótáznak, a kismadarak nótáznak, a Duncan-ek nem nótáznak!

\- Kelleni fog a szájdob?! - Harold izgatottan jelentkezett, de mielőtt neki kezdhetett volna, Duncan leállította.

\- Előbb váglak szájba!

\- Miért csinálod ezt velünk?! - Akadt ki Heather, de Chris megadta a választ.

\- Az énekes valóságshow nagy dobás. Minél hamisabb, annál jobb. Éppen ezért, a műsorban, nem lesznek énektanárok, nem fogunk próbálni, se előre szólni. - Ezen mindenki felháborodott, de Chris nem törődve a többiek haragjával, folytatta a repülő bemutatását. - Akárhogy is, ez maga az étkezde, itt lehet enni menet közben.

\- De nem sokáig, - Ezékiel, az újonnan szerzett magabiztosságával, sokkal inkább a többieket bosszantotta. - mert jön Zek és péppé ver mindenkit. - Zek, ez volt a beceneve.

\- Na jó, - Gwen volt az egyetlen aki a szemébe nézve, megmondta neki az igazat. - nem akarok durva lenni, - Finoman a vállára tette a kezét. - de mindkét előző évadban, téged szavaztak ki először. - Zek nem lett letörve, elképesztően magabiztos volt.

\- Igaz, de minden percben azon vagyok hogy ez ne történjen meg. Erősebb lettem, okosabb, fürgébb… - Chris félbeszakította.

\- Bőbeszédűbb, makogóbb és szószátyárabb! Pofa be, had jussak a végére és had kezdődjön az utazás! - Zek összehúzta magát.

\- Van női mosdó? - Tért ki a fontos lényegre Leshawna.

\- Arra, hátul.

\- Remek, mert igénybe venném.

* * *

Vallomások

Leshawna

_Mit sem sejtve bejött, de amikor meglátta, mit szereltek a tükörre, lefáradtan nyögött egyet._

_\- Kamerát szereltek a klotyóba?! Már megint?! Ebben a műsorban még a lányok sem kapnak egy kis magánszférát?!_

* * *

A következő helyszín, egy mocskos, üres terem volt, tele ablakokkal, amik a repülő mindkét oldalán sorakoztak, amik alatt egy-egy hosszú, földre illesztett fapad állt és mindenkinek elegendő biztonsági kötés. Fölöttük a poggyásztartó.

\- A vesztes csapatok pompás elhelyezést élvezhetnek itt, a turistaosztályon, a két helyszín közötti úton. - Lindsay egy értelmes kérdéssel állt elő.

\- De hol vannak az ágyak?

\- Owen, bemutatnád? - Owen, még mindig kiütve ült az egyik padon és az egyik biztonsági övvel volt a falhoz szegezve.

\- Nem tűnik kényelmesnek. - Heather és mindenki más is így látta.

\- A veszteseknek nem jár. Biztonsági övek és vészkijárat van. Kényelem, nincs. - Sierra izgatottan bámulta ahogy Chris jókedvűen bosszantja a többieket.

\- Uramisten! Én teljesen magamon kívül vagyok!

\- Nézzük meg a győztesek lakosztályát! - Javasolta Ezékiel. - Mert én sosem kerülök ide vissza! Soha! - Sokan elundorodtak a szájszagától.

\- Az se jut eszedbe soha, hogy megmosd a fogad? - Kérdezte Noah.

* * *

A következő hely egy luxus hotelra hasonlított, tele kényelmes, puha ülésekkel, amiket ágyként is lehetett használni, sőt, egy bárpult is volt, ahol lehetett ingyen iszogatni és első osztályú ételeket fogyasztani.

\- Ez itt az elsőosztályú szállás. A győztesek itt pihenhetik ki a fáradozásaikat.

Mindenki kényelembe helyezte magát, Marshal egy pohár whisky-t töltött magának, amíg Alejandro illedelmesen egy székbe segítette Lindsay-t.

\- Pont ilyen szállás való a hölgyeknek. - Ezzel összezavarta Lindsay-t.

\- Hölgyeket is beengednek ide? - Leesett neki végre, mire gondolt a latin macsó. - Oh, mármint, rám célzol?

Tyler egy kicsit féltékeny lett, ahogy a barátnőjét milyen könnyen elcsábítja Alejandro.

\- Sima a csávó szája, akár a pin-pong asztal. - Állapította meg DJ.

\- Lindsay, elvileg engem szeret!

\- A simának minden simán megy. - Tyler nem adta fel és megpróbálta lenyűgözni a szíve hölgyét.

\- Hé, Lindsay! Nyomok egy kézenállást! - Valóban sikerült a kezére állnia, de túl nagy lendületet vett, így elesett, bukfencezett egyet és az orrára esett. Szerencséje volt hogy nem sérült meg.

\- Jesszusom, szegény. - Lindsay megsajnálni megsajnálta, de megismerni nem ismerte. - Nem emlékszem a nevére. Várjunk csak! Tudom! Alejandro!

\- Az az én nevem.

\- És milyen szép név. Alejandro. Egész nap mondogatnám.

\- Tedd azt.

Heathernek, a távolból nem tetszett ahogy a spanyol fickó flörtöl Lindsay-vel.

* * *

Vallomások

Heather

_A pilótafülkében, a Séf előkészítette a gépet a felszállásra és Penny nővér figyelte, hogyan beszéli ki a világnak Heather az új fiút._

_\- Simán átlátok a szitáján. - Végig nézett a pilótafülkén. - Szóval, ez a másodlagos gyónó fülke százszor jobb mint a WC-n beszélni._

_\- Talán neked, - Förmedt rá a Séf. - én a felszállást készítem elő!_

_\- Szerintem izgalmas. - Penny piszkálódó éneklésbe csapott át. - Heather szerelmes lett!_

_\- Csitt! Épp egy vallomást csinálok! - Folytatta. - Akárhogy is, az új srác elég hivalkodó, olyan hamis… - A Séf félbeszakította._

_\- Izgalmasan csábító?_

_\- Olyan mint te, férfi kiadásban?_

_\- Épp az ellenkezőjét akartam mondani!_

_\- Jóképű! - Jegyezte meg a Séf. - Szívesen blokkolnám!_

_\- Szintúgy. - Pennyvel pacsiztak egyet._

_\- Na jó, hagyjuk abba._

* * *

\- Azta, hová kerültünk? - Cody egy másik szobába került, ami egy luxus hotel VIP szobájára emlékeztette.

Ha az előző, elsőosztályú szállás jó volt, ez a VIP szoba, maga a mennyország. Volt ott egy zongora, több száz éves, palackozott whisky, jégbe hűtve, fatüzelésű pizzasütő és kandalló egyszerre, egy 4 személyes jakuzzi, egy hatalmas, puha ágy, két személyre és egy plazma képernyős TV.

\- Ide hogy lehet bejutni?!

\- Lassan a testtel! - Chris dühösen rájuk szólt. - Ez az én szobám, ahova ti, soha nem jöhettek be. - Szögezte le.

\- Jaj, Chris, - Sierra ismét Christ fényezte. - isteni a tiltás!

* * *

Vallomások

Heather

_Inkább a WC-n vall._

_\- Na szóval, Beth nincs itt és Lindsay-ke, meg az Ale akárki fenyegetést jelent. Tele van minden ellenséggel. Az egyetlen logikus lépés, ha az új lánnyal kötök szövetséget. De úgy tenni mintha kedvelném, nagyon nehéz lesz. Nem kedvelem az új lányt._

* * *

\- És nagyjából ennyi. - Chris befejezte a repülő bemutatását. - Kihagytam a rakteret és a konyhát, de azokat majd megtaláljátok, ahányszor csak bezárlak oda titeket.

A gép elindult, de előtte egy nagyot bukkant, amitől Bridgette elesett, de Alejandro elkapta.

\- Senorita, nem esett baja? - Teljesen megpróbálta elcsábítani.

\- Megmozdult a föld? - Bridgette egy kicsit zavarba jött.

\- Nem, mi mozgunk! - Állapította meg Izzy.

\- Még egy apróság! - Chris elfelejtett valamit. - Nyilván mindannyian emlékeztek arra, amit csak búcsú szertartásnak nevezünk. Megmutatom, hol zajlik.

* * *

Néhány, a Wawanakwa táborból hozott kellékkel kidekorálva, volt egy vödör, ami mögül Chris sorsolni fog és az Akcióból származó pódium, ahol a vesztesek fognak ülni.

\- Itt fog zajlani a Kiszavazási Ceremónia. Ha nem juttok hozzá a mogyoróval teli hányós zacskóhoz… - Ezékiel félbeszakította.

\- Én allergiás vagyok a mogyoróra! Vagy… csak érzékeny? - Chris nem törődve a kijelentéssel, idegesen folytatta.

\- …akkor a Szégyen Csűrőlapjára kerültök!

\- Jó, csak nem szeretem… - Chris megragadta Ezékielt és kihajította, még a felszállás előtt.

\- DE ÉN IGEN!

A gép elindult és egyre nagyobb sebességet vett fel a kifutópályán.

\- Hé! - Ezékiel utánuk futott. - Csak viccelsz! Most lelassítasz és hagyod hogy felugorjak?!

\- Nem! Minden búcsú végleges, tesó! - Ezékielt otthagyták és a gép felszállt.

* * *

A gép hosszú órákig a levegőben repült, biztonságosan. A látszat ellenére, egészen jól bírta, kívülről egy rozoga roncsnak tűnt, de megtette amit egy repülőnek kellett és az égen maradt.

\- Egyre közelebb kerülünk a kalandhoz és távolabb a mamától. - DJ-nek honvágya volt.

\- Cody Emmet Jamieson Anderson! - Sierra tudta Cody egész nevét és kezdett ijesztő lenni a tudása ami róla szól. - Véletlenül azt is tudom hogy április elsején születtél, ezért számomra te vagy Április Bolondja!

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Aha, „véletlenül"._

* * *

(Csengés)

Egy csengő hangot lehetett hallani a háttérben, mire Chris jelent meg a reflektorfényben, egy öltönyben, kalapban és sétabottal. Levette a kalapot és elmagyarázta a csengő lényegét.

\- Ha megszólal ez a helyes kis csengő, eljön a musicalek ideje! Szóval, dalolni kell!

\- De mit kell énekelni?! - Kérdezte Courtney.

\- Kapásból kell kitalálni. Máskülönben nem lenne benne kihívás.

* * *

(Jöjj szállj velünk)

(**Nem, nem fogok dalszövegeket és koreografált táncbetéteket írni. Remélem nem baj, de én kihagyom az éneklést. Félre ne értsétek, szeretem a Világturné dalait.)**

Duncant, Gwent, Mandyt és Marshalt csak nagyon nehezen tudták rávenni az éneklésre. Ami döntő szerepet játszott, a szabály, miszerint, aki nem énekel, az ki lesz zárva.

Chris nem nagyon figyelt a musical darabra, csak a magazinját bújta, amikor a Séf idegesen beleüvöltött a hangosbemondóba.

\- _ELÉG A NÓTÁBÓL, SNECIK! ÖVEKET BECSATOLNI! NEMSOKÁRA MEGÉRKEZÜNK EGYIPTOMBA!_ \- A bejelentésnek már vége volt, de még hallani lehetett a Séfet beszélni. - _Még hogy musical. Rossz ötlet. Chris egy idióta…_ \- Hirtelen elhallgatott.

\- _Ugye tudja hogy hall minket?_ \- Penny volt a másik a vonalban.

_\- Hogy? Ja, akkor ezért ég ez a lámpa?!_

* * *

A gép leszállt egy egyiptomi piramis mellett. Minden tele volt homokkal, a nap erőteljesen tűzött és akkora hőség volt hogy majd meg lehetett halni.

\- Készenálltok a mókára? - Chris, fáraónak öltözve, egy hordágyra szerelt nyugágyon iszogatott, miközben az egyiptomi rabszolgának öltözött segédmunkásai cipelték. - Ez azért elég menő. Az első feladat neve, Piramis alatt és fölött. - Leshawna egy kicsit felháborodott.

\- 11 órás repülés, Séffel és Pennyvel a botkormánnyal, egy ránk kényszerített musical betétdal és még egy feladat is?!

\- Egész izgalmas. - Christ lerakták a „szolgái" hogy könnyebben eligazíthassa a játékosokat.

* * *

Mindenki felsorakozott a rajtvonalnál.

\- Mintha egy hatalmas sütőben forralnának! - Harold nem bírta a meleget.

\- Hasznos lenne, ha nem öltöznél hajában sült krumplinak. - Leshawna idegesen a Harold fején lévő alufólia csákóra mutatott.

\- De ez megvéd attól hogy a földönkívüliek bele lássanak az elmémbe! Erre gyakori az ilyesmi.

Chris erőteljesen magára vonta a figyelmet, ezúttal nem a kedvenc dudájával, hanem egy pár, réz cintányérral. Ennek is megvolt a hatása.

\- Nahát, ez örömmel tölt el! - Elkezdte a szabályok magyarázását. - A Piramis alatt és fölött, annyit tesz, hogy te döntheted el, hogy hogyan jutsz el a piramis csúcsára. Vagy a piramis alatt vagy pedig fölötte. Világos? - Mindenki megértette. - Jó. Vigyázz! Kész! - Valaki megzavarta az indulást.

\- Várjatok srácok! Hé! - Ezékiel volt az, mindenki meglepetésére. - Mondtam hogy idén nem én vesztek!

\- Nem tettünk ki téged, Helyfexben vagy Whitehorse-ban vagy akárhol? - Ezékiel elmagyarázta, hogyan jutott vissza a gépre, miután többször is kihajították a gépről.

\- Utolértem a gépet, bemásztam és elrejtőztem.

\- Nagyszerű, de már vesztettél.

\- Egy fenét! Azért jöttem hogy én nyerjek! Tuti!

\- Neked már véged! - Chris belátta, nincs értelme elutasítani. - Jó, kapsz még egy esélyt. - Összecsapta a cintányérjait. - Rajt!

Mindenki elindult a piramis felé.

* * *

A játékosok többsége a piramis alatt próbálkozott, főleg mert ott hűvösebb volt, de 3 alagútra vált az ösvény.

\- Remek, - Noah lefáradtan állapította meg a helyzetet. - a műsorvezető barátunk elfelejtette említeni, hogy több ösvény kínálkozik.

\- Erre egyedül jöttél rá? - Vetette oda Marshal, ő is alul ment. - Szerintem, elég egyértelmű volt.

\- Hé, Sierra, - Heather hamis, kedveskedő hangon fordult az új lányhoz. - szerinted merre kéne menni?

\- Hogy szerintem? - Nem volt ötlete.

\- Komolyan? Az őrült rajongót kérdezed? - Újabb kellemetlen beszólás, ezúttal Liztől.

\- Honnan tudjuk melyik út a helyes? - Aggodalmaskodott Owen, de Izzy-nek ötlete támadt.

\- Én tudom! Egy kémfilmben láttam! Megnyalod az ujjad és feltartod hogy érezd a légmozgást.

\- Ez nem is akkora őrültség. - Marshal ezt most elismerte. Izzy megnyalta az ujját.

\- Hm, a homok rá ragadt a fogamra. Klassz! DJ, add a kezed! - DJ vonakodva, de belement, viszont Leshawna megállította.

\- Ne csináld, DJ! Lehet hogy a hülyeség fertőző!

\- Erre kell menni! - Marshal, ugyanazt a trükköt használta mint amit Izzy akart, de jóval értelmesebb volt nála és tudta, honnan jön a friss levegő.

\- Gyerünk Harold, kövessük! - Leshawna, Harold és DJ követte Marshalt a szkarabeuszos ajtón át.

\- Menjünk a múmiás ajtón! - Izzy izgatottan felkiáltott, Owen, egyértelműen követte a barátnőjét, Noah és Liz nem szerette volna a keresztes ajtót egyedül megkockáztatni, így ők is követték az őrült lányt.

* * *

A piramis tetejét kevesebben kockáztatták, főleg az eszméletlen hőség és a nehéz terep miatt. Tyler, Bridgette és Lindsay az aljáról tanulmányozták az ősi, monumentális építményt.

\- Szerintetek, túl késő már alul menni? - Tyler a kezével takarta el a napot.

\- Alejandro és Mandy klasszul csinálja. - Lindsay csak az újfiút és a mogorva, vadászlányt bámulta. - Mintha ők lennének a világ legszuperebb hegyi kecskéi. - Alejandronak nem okozott nehézséget a piramis megmászása, ahogy Mandy-nek sem. Alejandro visszafordult.

\- Várj! Én is tudok ugrálni! - Tyler még mindig nem bírta elviselni hogy Lindsay-t mennyivel jobban lenyűgözte Alejandro.

\- Majd én segítek. - A spanyol srác udvariasan segítőkezet nyújtott a két lánynak, akik a bűvöletébe esve, elfogadták.

\- Lindsay! - Tyler kétségbeesett. - Kecske vagyok! - Hiába, meg sem hallotta.

* * *

Courtney, ezalatt, Duncannek parancsokat kiabálva, magához kötözte egy kötéllel.

\- A sziklamászás csapatfeladat volt az egyetemen! És ha Tiffany Brisielwetsky nem lett volna olyan béna társ, én nyerek! - Duncan-t már nagyon fárasztotta a barátnője fölényeskedése és nagyképűsége, de volt annyi esze hogy ne tegye szóvá.

\- Mindig mondtam hogy túlértékelték. - Csak megforgatta a szemeit, de Courtney-t ez csak jobban felbosszantotta.

\- Gúnyolódj ha kedved tartja, de az én, tanult készségeim segítenek hozzá a diadalhoz. - Duncan meglátott két ismerős hölgyet, akik szintén a piramis megmászása mellett döntöttek.

\- Hé, Gwen! Taylor! Ti is felülmentek?!

Taylor egész jól viselte a mászást, de Gwen nem volt olyan edzett, ezért a vörös hajú barátnője felsegítette.

\- Azon vagyunk!

\- Hé, nem csatlakoztok?! - Kiáltott vissza Taylor.

\- Összeállhatnánk velük. - Duncan, elsősorban Gwen miatt akart belemenni a szövetségbe, de inkább a logikai előnyét akarta fitogtatni a barátnőjének.

\- Na jó, - Courtney lefáradtan, de belement. - de csak mert többen többre vagyunk képesek.

* * *

A piramis belsejében, Izzy, Owen, Liz és Noah elértek egy teremig, ami tele volt fáslival.

\- Nézzétek! Ez az orvosi szoba! - Egyből beleugrott a halom fásliba.

\- Ez egy piramis, - Noah lefáradtan segítette ki. - nem egy gimnázium.

\- A múmiákat szokták ilyennel bekötözni. - Liz is hasonló véleménnyel volt.

\- Jelmezbál! - Izzy teljesen bekötözte magát. - Múmia vagyok!

* * *

Alejandro, a vállán Bridgette-el és Lindsay-vel, felért a csúcsra. Tyler, még mindig reménytelenül próbálta felkelteni a barátnője figyelmét.

\- Lindsay! Várj meg! - Mielőtt a következő fokba kapaszkodhatott volna, Mandy elkapta az egyik kezét. - Mandy? Mit csi…

\- Légy figyelmesebb. - Mandy egy skorpióra mutatott, amire Tyler rámarkolt volna, ha nem kapja el a kezét.

\- Hú, köszi. - Együtt mentek tovább.

* * *

A piramis belsejében, Heather, Cody és Sierra, hárman mentek tovább, az új lány rálépett egy nyomólapra, amitől az egyik falból dárdák repültek feléjük. Heather gyorsan kapcsolt és a földre vetette magát, Cody-t és Sierrát is.

\- Bocsi, Heather. - Heather legszívesebben leordította volna, de ez a lány volt az egyetlen, aki hajlandó volt vele menni, ezért uralkodnia kellett magán.

\- Apró hiba. Bárkivel megeshet.

* * *

A piramis felénél tartott Duncan, Courtney, Taylor és Gwen, mind a négyen összekötözve. Duncan ment legfelül, alatta tartott Courtney, aki megjegyzéseket kiabált a két lánynak.

\- …és az alakotok is elmegy!

Taylor, ugyan éppolyan edzett volt mint Courtney, de hátra maradt hogy segítse Gwent.

\- Kösz, Courtney. - Vágott vissza Gwen, miközben Taylor felsegítette a következő fokon. - Pont ez járt a fejemben!

\- Inkább segíthetnél!

\- Tudjátok, lányok, azért vagytok itt, mert ma kedves napom van. - Fölényeskedett Courtney.

\- Nem lehetne hogy befogod?! - Akadt ki Taylor. - Segíts, vagy mássz tovább!

\- Hűha, Courtney-nál ilyen a kedves nap? - Gúnyolódott Gwen. - Hé, Taylor, nem sajnálod egy kicsit Duncant?

\- Hallottad ezt, Duncan?! - Courtney a két lányra, de sokkal inkább Taylorra akadt ki. - Itt én vagyok az egyetlen tapasztalt…

\- Jól van! Felfogtuk! Az előző két évadban is ezt szajkóztad és mindkét évadban halálra idegesítettél mindenkit és mindkét évadban vesztettél! - Taylor már azon volt hogy lehajítja ezt a nagyszájú libát a piramisról, de tudta, ha ezt megteszi, Duncan-t, Gwent és saját magát is a mélybe taszítja. - Fogd! Be!

\- Taylor, - Gwen a vállára tette a kezét, mielőtt a másik kettő ízekre szednék egymást. - csak hagyd rá.

Duncan csak csendben mászott tovább, a hőség, a kimerültség és a vitatkozó lányok, elkezdték felőrölni az idegeit.

* * *

A piramisban, Marshal, DJ-t, Haroldot és Leshawnát vezetve haladt tovább, amikor DJ megállt egy csapatnyi, mumifikált kisállat előtt.

\- Egy igazi kutya! - DJ felismerte az egyik, ősi állatot.

\- DJ, nincs időnk! - Parancsolt rá Marshal. - Gyerünk tovább!

\- Igaza van! - Leshawna is egyetértett. - Nincs időnk egy kitömött, 1000 éve halott kutyát ajnározni!

\- Szevasz, kis haver. - Megsimogatta. - Bár lenne nálam egy kis keksz. - A mumifikált kutya megrepedt majd elporladt, amint megérintette. - Mit tettem!

Az egész terem elkezdett remegni és nagy, kemény páncélos bogarak hulltak alá a mennyezetről.

\- SZKARABEUSZOK!

\- FUTÁS!

* * *

Izzy eltűnt, Owen kétségbeesetten kereste.

\- Izzy! Merre vagy?! Izzy!

\- Haver, - Noah próbálta leállítani. - neki annyi. Mennünk kell.

\- Valószínűleg, előre ment és ránk vár. - Liz próbált nyugtató választ adni Owennek, ezzel rá véve, hogy haladjanak.

\- Igazad van Liz! Gyerünk tovább! - Eleresztett egy f*ngást, amitől mindketten elundorodtak. - Bocsi. Repülőgépi koszt.

* * *

Ezékiel magára maradt. Egyedül ment be az egyik ajtón, amikor hirtelen, egy halom fásli hullott alá és csapdába ejtette.

* * *

Alejandro és a lányok azon gondolkodtak, hogyan juthatnának le.

\- Sajnos, túl meredek hogy ugyanúgy levigyelek titeket.

\- Biztos van egy egyszerűbb út. - Bridgette-nek ötlete támadt, amint meglátta az egyetlen táblát a piramis csúcsán. - Meg van! Szörfös vagyok! - Azon volt hogy kitörje táblát a helyéről, Tyler pont most tért vissza.

\- Én is! - Bridgette kitörte a táblát és ha Mandy nem húzza félre időben, alaposan orrba verte volna Tylert.

* * *

Marshal volt az első aki célba ért. Őt követte Harold, DJ és Leshawna.

\- Szép volt, srácok! - Chris gratulált.

\- Nyertünk?! - DJ alig hitte el. - Nyertünk!

\- Álljatok az első helyre.

\- Egyiptomiul az vahhindi. - Harold megjegyzését senki sem értékelte.

* * *

Még voltak néhányan a piramisban, Owen a cél felé ment, a barátnőjét keresve, mikor Noah, az egyik teremben meglátott valakit.

\- Hé, nagyember, meg van a csajod. - Egy tetőtől talpig befáslizott személy volt az, a feje is teljesen el volt takarva.

\- Látod, mondtam hogy csak mennünk kell. - Liz is hasonlóképpen volt.

\- Iz! Egész helyes múmia lett belőled. - Owen, teljesen meggyőződve, hogy a barátnője van a halom fásli alatt, magához ölelte és azon volt hogy megcsókolja, amikor a múmia hangosan próbált visítani és rángatózott, próbálva kiszabadulni. Noah észrevette.

\- Ez nem Izzy! Futás!

Owen ellökte magától, felkapta Noah-t és Liz-t majd rohant.

\- Várjatok! - Liz hiába próbálta megállítani, hiába. Owen csak rohant.

* * *

A piramisról, Bridgette egy táblán szörfölt le, miközben Alejandro és Lindsay belé kapaszkodtak és biztonságosan földet értek, pont a célvonal előtt.

\- Ez király volt!

\- Hölgyeim, - Alejandro úriemberként, előre engedte a két lányt. - csak önök után.

Bridgette és Lindsay átlépték a célszalagot, majd beálltak a gyülekező csapathoz. Alejandro követte volna őket, de Chris megállította.

\- Ne olyan gyorsan. Ebben az évadban 3 csapat lesz. Bridgette és Lindsay jóvoltából, az egyes csapat létszáma teljes lett. Alejandro, te kettes csapat első tagja vagy. - Harold még gyorsan közbeszólt.

\- Egyiptomiul, Ainénhe-t mondj.

\- Ha ez vigaszul szolgál, - Chris oda sem figyelt Haroldra. - megkapod… - Csak a soron következő versenyzőkre mutatott. Tylerre, aki megcsúszott a piramison és épp lebukfencezett a hatalma építmény oldaláról, egyenesen a célvonalra, őt Mandy követte.

\- Tylert és Mandy-t?

\- Igen. Ráadásként, - Owen, Noah-t és Liz-t cipelve rohant ki a piramisból. - Owen, Noah és Liz. Sok szerencsét hozzájuk.

\- Ez… - Alejandro, egy pillanatra, majdnem elvesztette az önuralmát, de vissza fogta magát. - nagyszerű.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Ezeket a k*baszott, inkompetens…_

* * *

A piramisból kirohant Sierra, Cody-t cipelve és Heather mögöttük.

\- Úgy örülök hogy kijutottunk! - Sierra boldog volt hogy Cody-val teljesítették a próbát. - Heather, te is örülsz?!

\- Én sikítani tudnék a boldogságtól. - Ez fél hazugság volt, sikítani sikított volna, de sokkal inkább a haragtól. Beértek a célba.

\- Megcsináltuk! - Lerakta Cody-t és átölelte. - Gyere, Heather! Te is! - Heather vigyort erőltetve az arcára, csatlakozott.

\- Igen, Sierra, állj be a kettes csapatba. - Így tett, de Chris, a következő mondatával, összetörte a kedvét. - Heather és Cody, ti a hármas csapatban lesztek.

\- Egyiptomiul… - Harold ismét közbeszólt, de Chris gyorsan leteremtette.

\- Dugulj el, Harold!

Cody észrevette, a többi csapathoz képest, az övé és Heather-é egy kicsit hiányos.

\- Hol van Gwen? - Kérdezte aggódva. - Nem mintha aggódnék! Csak kérdeztem.

* * *

Az utolsók, akik még nem értek célba, a négy fős csapat, Duncan, Gwen, Courtney és Taylor.

\- Higgyétek el, - Gwen javaslatát, Courtney-n kívül mindenki elfogadta volna. - el kell oldanunk a kötelet!

\- Igen. Úgy gyorsabban lejutnánk. - Taylor támogatta.

\- De az nem lenne biztonságos! Én vagyok a főnök és… - Chris a diktafonjával félbeszakította őket.

\- GYEREKEK!

(Csengés)

\- ISMERŐS EZ A HANG? AKI MÉG NEM ÉRT CÉLBA, AZ CSAK EGY MUSICAL-EL HOZHATJA HELYRE MAGÁT.

\- Az mondtad, részenként csak egy dal lesz! - Duncan idegrendszere már csak egy hajszálon függött.

\- IGEN, DE EZ CSAK ISMÉTLÉS LENNE. NEM ÚJ DAL. HA NEM ÉNEKELSZ, KI VAGY DOBVA. HALLJUK!

\- Tudod mit?! Nem! - Duncan megindult lefelé, nem törődve a három lánnyal akik hozzá voltak kötözve. - Szó szem lehet róla! 3 óra a 40C0-ban, megmászni egy kib*szott piramist, közben ennek a három, hülye p*csa marakodásának a hallgatása után, még énekeljek is?! Felejtsd el!

\- Cimbora, szerződésünk van.

\- Kapd be, McLean! - Elővette a bicskáját. - És ha szükséged lenne rám, a gépen leszek, várva hogy haza vigyen, - Elvágta a kötelet, ami a három lányhoz láncolta. - mert eltolom a bringát.

Visszament a gépre, Gwen és Courtney döbbenten néztek utána, Gwen szomorú lett emiatt, de egy segítő kéz felsegítette.

\- Szia, társak lettünk. - Cody volt az.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

_\- Nincs jobb a sértett lányoknál! Zokognak és te zsebit adhatsz nekik, rájuk figyelsz és… akkor sem fognak veled járni, de adhatsz nekik papír zsebit._

* * *

A piramisból, végezetül Izzy rohant ki, a múmiát cipelve.

\- Izzy, ne! - Owen befogta a szemét.

\- Egy élőhalott lényt cipelsz! - Noah Owen mögé bújt.

\- Vagy egy fertőző holttestet! - Liz volt az egyetlen aki értelmesen gondolkodott.

\- Király! - Izzy-nek ez nem okozott problémát. - Harapj meg engem is és én is élőhalott leszek mint Frankenstein!

A múmia kiszabadult a karjaiból és letépte magáról a fáslit, egy ismerős alak volt alatta.

\- Kösz a segítséget, lököttek! - Ezékiel volt az.

\- Izzy, a te csapatod a… - Harold nem bírta ki hogy ne ossza meg a tudását.

\- Telethe! A hármas!

\- Ne csináld már! - Ezékiel nem akarta feladni. - Ezek után vissza kell venned!

\- Jó, de csak mert Duncan elment. Csatlakozhatsz az egyeshez.

\- Ez az!

\- Figyeljetek, - Chris a következő utasítást adta a csapatoknak. - tanácskozzatok és ötöljetek ki egy nevet a csapat számára. 3 percet kaptok, amíg én el leszek ezzel a kis fagylalttal.

* * *

Az egyes csapat, Marshal, Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, DJ, Lindsay és Ezékiel.

\- DIADAL CSAPAT! - Címerük egy sárga mezőben lévő aranyserleg.

A kettes csapat tagjai, Heather, Gwen, Courtney, Taylor, Izzy és Cody a következő nevet adták a csapatuknak:

\- AMAZON CSAPAT! - Egy rózsaszín mezőben, egy rózsaszínes lila lány szimbólum volt a címerük.

A hármas csapat, Alejandro, Tyler, Mandy, Liz, Noah, Owen és Sierra nem tudtak dűlőre jutni. Sierra kitalált egy nevet.

\- Megvan! A Nagyon-Nagyon-Nagyon Király Chris csapat! - Ez lett a nevük (NNNKC), a címerük, Chris arca egy kék mezőben.

\- Pompás! Az utóbbi csapat neve tetszik a legjobban és meglesz érte a jutalom is! Az Amazon csapat, nyert egy tevét. - Az Amazonok közül csak Izzy volt feldobva tőle. - És a Nagyon-Nagyon-Nagyon-Nagyon Király Chris csapata…

\- Szerintem csak 3 nagyon van benne.

\- Nyert egy kecskét. - Az említett kecske, azonnal felöklelte Tylert. - És a Diadal csapat, - Egy faágat vett elő. - ezt nyerte.

\- Egy pillanat! - Leshawna fennakadt ezen. - Az utolsók egy tevét kaptak, a másodikok egy kecskét és az elsők, egy faágat?!

\- Idővel megértitek. Sorakozzatok fel a következő feladathoz!

* * *

Mindenki ki volt merülve, a nap megállás nélkül tűzött, de ez nem akadályozott meg senki sem abban hogy felsorakozzon a rajtvonalnál, a csapata kijelölt helyén. Az NNNKC csapat egy kék mezőt kapott, az Amazon csapat vöröst és a diadal sárgát.

\- Nézzétek! Ezek a csapat színei! - Izzy izgatottan vette szemügyre a színes mezőket.

\- Miért pont sárga? - Harold felháborodott. - Nem vagyunk gyávák!

\- Lazíts, szívem, - Leshawna lenyugtatta a pasiját. - az inkább arany, ami a győzelmet szimbolizálja.

\- Nem mellékesen, - Tette hozzá Marshal, - a negyedik kedvenc színem.

\- Hihetetlen hogy Duncan kiállította magát, csak azért mert nem akart énekelni. - Gwen-nek hiányzott Duncan.

\- Talán nem az erőssége. - Vágta oda Heather.

\- Bármire képes ha rászánja magát! - Courtney a védelmére kelt. - De most a gépen rekedt és várja a hazautat. Szegényke. - Neki is hiányzott. - Szörnyű lehet neki.

* * *

A gépen, Duncan kényelembe helyezte magát a légkondicionált első osztályon és egy pohár whiskyt iszogatott. Teljesen kikészült a hőségtől, a lányok veszekedésétől és mászástól. A hűvös levegő, az ital és a kényelmes ülés, segített megnyugodnia, még a repülőn énekelt dalt is dúdolta.

* * *

\- Duncan és Courtney rajongói ki lesznek akadva. - Sierra, az NNNKC csapatból átjött az Amazonokhoz és Izzyvel beszélgetett. - De véleményem szerint, te meg Owen lesztek az évad párosa.

\- Owen lenyűgöző! Amikor levegőt vesz, az orra az amerikai nemzeti himnuszt fütyüli.

\- Tényleg király, de azért mégsem egy Cody. Tudtad hogy egy Jerry nevű kitömött emuval alszik a mai napig?

\- És ezt honnan tudod? - Noah és Liz eléggé zavartak és rémültek voltak a lány tudásától.

\- Felhívtam a nagynénjét. TV-s ügynöknek adtam ki magam.

\- Hát ez gáz. - Noah ott hagyta, de Liznek volt egy hozzáfűzni valója.

\- Ez elképesztő.

\- Így gondolod?! Köszi!

\- Nem, hanem az hogy te megtudtál szökni a Nasa-tól. Mert hogy te nem erről a bolygóról származol, az egyszer biztos. - Mielőtt bárki megsértődhetett volna, a Séf, Chris cintányérjaival magára vonta a figyelmet.

A Séf egy egyiptomi katonának, Penny egy egyiptomi királynőnek és Chris egy fáraónak öltözött. Egy segédmunkás legyezte Christ, miközben Penny egy tál szőlővel szolgálta ki és egy rabszolgának öltözött segédmunkáson ülve.

\- Nem tudom hogy vagytok vele, de én imádom Egyiptomot, de nem annyira, miközben nézhetlek titeket. A második feladat, a pompás, Teve verseny!

Az NNNKC-k és a Diadal csapat zavartan körbenézett, de Harold kérdezte először.

\- Hol a többi teve? - Csak az Amazonoknak volt.

\- Nincs „többi" teve. Ez teve verseny. Nem tevék versenye.

\- Ez az! - Az Amazonok ennek külön örültek.

\- De mi nyertünk! - Marshal is szóvá tette a nemtetszését.

\- Igen! - Leshawna támogatta. - Ők kaptak tevét, kecskét, de mi csak egy faágat?!

\- Mindegyiknek meg lesz a maga előnye. A verseny célja, a világ egyik legnépszerűbb vízi útja, a Nílus. A csapatoknak magukkal kell vinni a jutalmukat, egészen a célvonalig. 1 percetek van felkészülni.

* * *

A csapatok elkezdtek előkészülni. Heather felmászott a teve púpjára.

\- Mindent bele! Ez verseny.

\- Hé! - Courtney volt az első aki felszólalt ellene. - Ez az Amazon csapat és nem az Amazon Diktatúra!

\- Klassz, akkor nem adok parancsot, ha nem fogtok hibázni! - Mindenki felszállt a tevére, Izzy a teve nyakára, Gwen a háta tetejére, Taylor a púp elé, közvetlenül Gwen mögé, Heather a púpra és Courtney a púp mögé.

\- Ez az! Enyém a nyaka! Hurrá! - Természetellenes módon, Izzy izgalomba jött. - Bemutatkoztam tevéül.

\- Igen, - Gwen zavartan mosolygott rá. - egyértelmű volt.

\- Hé, - Cody felkapaszkodott a teve oldalára, hogy beszélhessen Gwennel. - később nem koccanunk?

\- Cody? Szia. Figyelj, még mindig értékelem hogy összehoztál anno Trenttel.

\- Igen, szép volt. De most hogy elment… szabad vagyok.

\- Hallod ezt? Ez a lányok hangja, szerte a világon ahogy loholva rohannak, kétségbeesve hogy aztán kulcsra zárhassák maguk mögött az ajtót. - Mindenki jót nevetett Heather megjegyzésén, de Cody csak búsan próbált a teve hátához menni, de Taylor elkapta.

\- Várj, - Felemelte és hassal ráfektette a teve hátára, maga elé és Gwen mögé. - utazz velünk.

\- Köszi, Taylor. - Cody, kicsit megalázva érezte magát, de örült hogy nem a teve hátsójába kapaszkodva kell utaznia.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

_\- Úgy is le veszem a lábáról! Csak idő kérdése. És meggyőzésé. És szenvedésé. És én, szenvedésre születtem._

* * *

Az NNNKC csapatban Alejandro vette át a vezetést.

\- Nincs szükségünk tevére, amíg együtt vagyunk! Senki se állhat az utunkba! Van akaratunk és megvan az erőnk! Így aztán, együtt, mienk lesz a győzelem!

\- Jó! - Owen meggyőzve.

\- Jó! - Tyler meggyőzve.

\- Oltári! - Noah meggyőzve.

\- Mindent bele! - Liz meggyőzve.

\- Ha te mondod. - Mandy, fogjuk rá hogy meggyőzve.

Sierra csak lefáradtan meredt rá, ő nem volt meggyőzve.

* * *

Vallomások:

Sierra

_\- Nahát, én vagyok a Totál Dráma legfőbb rajongója! Mindig leírom a blogomban! De Alejandro? Ő még a TV-ben sem szerepelt! Nem mutatták be a hónap tinijei között! Nem értem, mit esznek rajta a lököttek? Zakkantak!_

Bridgette

_\- Geoff, na jó. Tudom hogy a látszatt mást jelez, de szeretném ha tudnád, nem zúgtam bele Alejandro-ba. Csak a hőség miatt volt! Nem akarok mást, csak végig húzni az ujjam azon a sűrű, sötét… - Leesett neki, mibe is kezdett bele és gyorsan korrigálta. - szőke hajadon!_

* * *

Harold, az indulás előtt demonstrált néhány mutatványt a bottal Ezékielnek és DJ-nek.

\- Az előnye, az ággal megvédhetem a csapatot a halálos viperáktól! - Egyértelműen Leshawnának produkálta magát. - Bárhol ott lehetnek! - A lányok riadtan felsikítottak és Leshawna Harold karjaiba ugrott, amitől majdnem összeszakadt. - Nem kell… félni! Én… megvédelek! - Véletlenül megbökte Ezékiel szemét.

\- Áu! - DJ elvette Harold kezéből.

\- Állj le, mielőtt megsebesítesz valakit! - Eldobta az ágat, de pont egy arra szálló madarat talált el amitől lezuhant.

* * *

Vallomások:

DJ

_\- Előbb egy mumifikált kutya, most meg egy madár vesztét okoztam! Én állatbarát vagyok! Otthon sose lenne ilyen!_

* * *

\- Jól van! - Marshal felvette a faágat és eltette. - Elég a hülyéskedésből! Nem kaptunk állatot, így ki kell találnunk valamit! - A csapatban ő volt az egyetlen, igazán karizmatikus alak, így a többiek odafigyeltek rá. - Hogy ne tévedjünk el, követnünk kell az egyik csapatot, amelyik lassabban halad!

\- Én nem kedvelem ezt a fickót, - Jegyezte meg Leshawna. - de mond valamit.

\- Én őt követem. - Harold csatlakozott.

\- Én is! - Lindsay-t is meggyőzte.

\- Ha más nincs. - Bridgette is benne volt.

\- Lehetne rosszabb is. - DJ vele tartott.

\- Legyen ő vezér! - Ezékiel is.

* * *

Az NNNKC csapatban Alejandro ki logisztikázta, hogyan utazhatna, 7 ember egyetlen kecskén. Tyler és Mandy került alulra, Owen és Sierra középre, Noah és Liz felülre.

\- Ez így nagyon állat… Alekandúr? - Owen nem tudta megjegyezni Alejandro teljes nevét. - Vagy Alekozmál? Inkább csak Al-nak hívlak. - Nagyon érzékeny volt az egyensúly, Mandy egyszerre cipelte Sierrát és Liz-t, Tyler Owent és Noah-t.

\- Ez szerintem nem fog működni. - Liznek kétségei támadtak.

\- Liz, legyen egy kis hited. - Alejandro ösztönözte a csapatát. - Higgy bennünk! - Felugrott, Liz és Noah vállaira és olyan sziklaszilárd egyensúly alakult ki hogy egy szélvihar sem tudta volna lelökni őket.

\- Hű! Tökéletes egyensúly! - Tyler alig hitt a szemének.

\- Ez elképesztő! - Liz is le volt nyűgözve.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_A pilótafülkéből jelentkezett, miközben a Séf épp a repülőgép műszerfalán matatott és Penny nővér épp egy keresztrejtvényt fejtett._

_\- Ez egy nagyon alapvető számítás amire bárki képes, akinek az IQ-ja meghaladja a 163-at, az rájöhet. Nem mellékesen, - A Séfhez és Pennyhez fordult. - önök nagyszerű munkát végeznek pilótaként és másodpilótaként._

_\- Hogy én?! - A Séf teljesen zavarba jött. - Dehogy._

_\- Ne szerénykedjen. Ami igaz az igaz. És maga, Penny nővér, elképesztően tehetséges, rögtönzött módszerei, biztos sok életet mentettek már meg. - Penny alig reagált valamit a bókra, hiszen átlátott Alejandro trükkjein, de stábtagként nem szólhatott bele a játékba._

_\- Nagyon édes vagy. - Csak ennyivel rázta le._

* * *

\- Akkor hát, - Chris még egy utolsó jó tanácsot adott a játékosoknak. - a Nílus arra van! Elég nagy, kék, tele van vízzel és remélhetőleg, épp útba esik, mert ha nem, meghaltok. Végeznek veletek helyi szkarabeuszok. Épp zajlik a párosodás és ilyenkor nagyon szeretnek gyilkolni.

\- Mázli hogy itt egy sincs. - Leshawna megnyugodott. - Mind ocsmány dög.

\- Átadom nekik.

A Séf kiöntött egy hatalmas vázát, ami tele volt szkarabeuszokkal. A húsevő bogarak, amint kiszabadultak, rámásztak a segédmunkásra, akin Chris állt és néhány másodperc alatt, az összes húst lerágták róla.

A versenyzők felé vették az irányt és mindannyian, hangosan felsikítottak.

(Csengés)

\- Ideje dalolni! - Emlékeztette őket Chris, miközben a segédmunkás csontvázán ácsorgott. - Ez is a feladat része. A dal lenyugtatja a vad, agresszív és húsevő bogarakat. Ha jól énekeltek, talán mindannyian megúszhatjátok.

* * *

(Ez Szerelem)

A dal valóban lenyugtatta őket. Sajnos Ezékiel elrontotta és félbeszakította a dalt. Szerencsére, már mindannyian elég messze voltak a rajtól hogy megmeneküljenek.

\- Szép volt! Hajrá! - Chris, az ő kedvenc dudájával elindította a csapatokat.

Az NNNKC-k vették át a vezetést, a kis kecskéjük, olyan gyors volt mint amennyire meg volt pakolva. Az Amazonok lassabb tempót vettek fel a tevéjükkel. A Diadal csapat gyalog követte a két csapatot.

* * *

Mindhárom csapat, legalább egy fél órája menetelt a sivatagban. A Diadal csapat nem bírta tartani a tempót egyik csapattal sem, így lemaradtak. Az Amazonoknál Courtney próbálta a tevét gyorsabb tempóra ösztönözni.

\- Gyerünk teve! Nyomás!

\- Egy tevét nem így kell noszogatni. - Szólt rá Heather és demonstrálta a saját módszerét. - Mozogj, barom!

\- Igen, ez így tényleg sokkal jobb. - Vágott vissza Gwen.

\- Ne üvöltsetek annyira. - Szólt hátra Izzy. - Épp egy mesével mulattatom. - Valami kitalált nyelven beszélt a tevéhez, de a jószág a legkisebb jelét sem adta hogy érzékeli-e.

\- Cody, hogy vagy? - Taylor az előtte és a Gwen mögött fekvő srácot kérdezte.

\- Jól! A lábam elzsibbadt, de jól.

A teve lehagyta a kecskét, amit Heather kihasznált arra hogy beszóljon a mögöttük lévő csapatnak.

\- Simán bezsebeljük a győzelmet. Viszlát, vesztesek!

\- Igen, - Courtney és Heather tökéletesen egyformák voltak. - egyetek homokot!

\- Ilyen gonosz megjegyzést egy ilyen tüzesen jó eszű nőtől. - Alejandro nem lett sem dühös, sem kétségbeesett. - A csalódás szele kerülget.

\- Ügyes vagy, de van pasim!

\- És milyen kár, hogy arra áldozod magad, aki feladta. - Ez egy kicsit szíven ütötte Courtney-t. - Pedig meg sem érdemel.

\- Ezt nem… - Nem tudta mit mondhatna. - Duncan ő… csak… Nem mehetnénk gyorsabban?!

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

_\- Ügyes a srác. Túl ügyes. Most komolyan, mire pályázik? Ez szinte maga a tökély._

* * *

\- Látja valaki a Nílust, Izzy? - Kérdezte Courtney. Izzy a teve szájával játszott.

\- Nem, még nem!

\- Itt kell lennie valahol!

* * *

Alejandro a távolban, a horizonton, vizet látott.

\- Figyelem, mindenkinek! - Szólt a csapatának. - Útirányváltozás! - A testsúlyának az elhelyezkedését, áthelyezte jobb oldalra, amitől a kecske irányt váltott, egyenesen a víz felé, de az Amazonok ezt nem vették észre és elmentek, tovább a sivatagba.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Megmutathattam volna a lányoknak hogy merre kell menni, de minden előnyre szükségünk volt. Mármint, láttátok a csapatom?_

* * *

Az Amazonok eltévedtek a sivatagban.

\- Srácok, a többi csapat eltűnt. - Állapította meg Gwen. - Csak mi maradtunk itt.

\- Tudja valaki hogy hol lehetünk? - Izzy megadta a választ.

\- A Föld nevű bolygón.

\- ELTÉVEDTÜNK!

* * *

A Diadal csapat még mindig le volt maradva és el is tévedt. Marshal sem tudta merre kell menni.

\- Annyira lemaradtunk hogy nem is látjuk a többieket! - Ezékiel már nem bírta sokáig.

\- Nem hagytuk el azt a kaktuszt, legalább kétszer? - Állapította meg Bridgette.

\- De igen. - Lindsay megismerte. - Szia Tüskés.

\- Megállni! - Utasított mindenkit Marshal. - Ez így nem fog menni!

\- Körbe-körbe rohangálunk! - Leshawna is beijedt.

* * *

Az NNNKC csapat elérte a Nílust.

\- Ott a cél! - Tyler meglátta a célvonalat a folyó másik oldalán.

\- Igen, a túloldalt. - Állapította meg Noah. A folyó tele volt krokodilokkal.

Chris várta őket a túloldalt napozva.

\- Üdv a harmadik feladatnál!

\- Mi van?! - Kiabált át Owen. - Hangosabban!

\- Üdv mindenkinek!

\- Hallotok belőle valami? - Chris csettintett egyet és a Séf odaadta neki a diktafonját.

\- AZT MONDTAM, ÜDV A HARMADIK ÉS EGYBEN UTOLSÓ EGYIPTOMI KALANDBAN! A NÁDCSÓNAKNÁL! MINDEN CSAPATNAK CSÓNAKOT KELL FONNIA A NÁDAKBÓL. AZ ÖSSZES CSÓNAKBAN EL KELL FÉRNIE AZ EGÉSZ CSAPATNAK, BELEÉRTVE, A JUTALMATOKNAK IS. PÉLDÁUL, A KECSKEKÉPŰT.

\- Hé! - Tyler ezen megsértődött.

\- A kecskére értette. - Al megnyugtatta.

\- Ja, jó.

\- MAJD A KOSARAK ÉS AZ EVEZŐK SEGÍTSÉGÉVEL, ÁT KELL JUTNOTOK A CÉLVONALON. AMELYIK CSAPAT ELSŐKÉNT JUT ÁT, ELSŐOSZTÁLYON UTAZHAT A KÖVETKEZŐ HELYSZÍNRE.

\- Ez csodálatos! - Sierra izgalomba jött.

\- Hogy itt fogunk bénázni? - Kérdeze Noah.

\- Én kosárfonó ősökkel rendelkezem!

\- Én is értek a fonáshoz. - Mandy-vel együtt, két fonójuk is volt. - Csak hozzátok a nádakat. - Utasította őket.

\- Pazar! - Owen a kecskét etette.

A két lány elkezdte fonni a csónakokat.

* * *

A Diadal csapat nem ment tovább, eltévedve aszalódtak a napon. Marshalnak sem támadt semmi ötlete.

\- A sivatagban rohadni, - Leshawna alig akarta elhinni. - elég nagy pofára esés!

\- Ez a WC-n való maszturbálás okozta halál, vagány változata. - Marshalnak csupán tréfák jutottak az eszébe.

\- Elsőkből lesznek az utolsók. - Haroldnak sem támadt ötlete. Marshal majd megfőtt a bőrdzsekijében, levette és a derekára kötötte amitől kiesett az ág a földre, de elkezdett remegni és egy irányba mutatni. - Várjunk csak! - Harold felvette. - Ez egy vízkereső bot!

\- Nem akarom hogy elsodorjon a hullám! - Jelentkezett Lindsay.

\- Segít vizet találni! - Szólt rá Leshawna.

\- Ezt persze Chris elfelejtette megemlíteni. - Marshal is megkönnyebbült.

\- Elvégre, Chris mondta hogy mindegyik jutalomnak más és más előnye van. - Emlékeztette őket DJ.

\- Harold, mutasd az utat! - Utasította Marshal és mindenki boldogan követte.

* * *

Amíg a Diadal csapat úton volt a Nílus felé, az Amazonok még mindig vakon tekeregtek a sivatagban és egyszerűen nem bírtak dűlőre jutni.

\- Hé, lányok, - Izzy-nek ötlete támadt. - ne kérdezzük meg Rubent? - Ismét az állítólagos teve nyelven beszélt. A teve, válaszul nyerített egyet és megfordult.

\- Ez egy kicsit ijesztő. - Taylor nem hitt a szemének.

\- Ugyan, csak véletlen egybeesés hogy a teve irányt váltott! - Courtney szkeptikus volt.

\- Talán csak egy jó helyet keres a halálra. - Heather egyből a legrosszabbra gondolt.

\- Nézzétek! - Taylor kiszúrt valamit.

\- A CÉLSZALAG!

\- Fura, én azt kérdeztem, hol kapunk limonádét, de ez is megteszi. Szóljak neki hogy siessen? Oké! - Az Amazonok, hála Izzy-nek, megérkeztek a Nílushoz.

\- Papirusz nádból csónak? - Heather nem akarta elhinni hogy egy olyan feladatot kapott amihez egyikük sem ért.

\- Sajnálom hogy így lemaradtatok. - Sierra, félbehagyva a munkáját, Izzy-hez ment. - Mindjárt kész a csónak, mert én és Mandy fürgék vagyunk a fonásban.

\- És Owen is a te csapatodban van!

\- Cody meg nálatok! - Cody-nak elzsibbadtak a lábai, így nem tudott állni, de ez nem okozott problémát Sierrának hogy felkapja és átölelje. - Tudom, Cody, én is azt szeretném ha egy csapatban lennénk!

\- Olyan édesek vagytok együtt!

\- Talán helyet cserélhetnénk! - Ezt a többi Amazon is hallotta.

\- Egy idióta helyére egy fonó zsenit? - Heather számára ez az ajánlat kiváló volt. - Jól van, Sierra. Velünk vagy. Izzy, menj és játssz a másik csapattal.

\- Hé! - Al-nak ez nem volt ínyére, de Sierra, gondolkodás nélkül elkezdte fonni a másik csapat hajóját.

\- Azta! - Courtney is elámult Sierra gyorsaságán. - Elképesztő.

\- Heather, - Taylor is elismerte. - ez a pont most a tiéd.

\- Talán nem ártana, ha többet hallgatnátok rám. - Büszkélkedett Heather, mire a többiek kiröhögték.

\- Vak tyúk is talál szemet! - Taylor nem volt meggyőződve.

\- Ennél több kell hogy bízzunk benned! - Sem Courtney, sem Gwen.

\- Hol van Chris?! - Al a műsorvezetőt hívta, mire egy motorcsónakkal átkelt a Níluson. - Ő biztos nem engedi!

\- Elnézést, engem keres valaki? - Sierra azonnal átölelte a lábait.

\- A mai, hivatalosan is, életem legszebb napja! Feltéve, ha engedélyt adsz a cserére? De persze, nyilván helyes döntést hozol, mert te vagy a döntések nagymestere! - Sierra rátapintott Chris gyengéjére, a talpnyalásra.

\- És épp ezért, megengedem.

\- Ha gondolod. - Nem volt mit tenni, Chris szava törvény a játékban.

Heather kiöltötte a nyelvét Al-ra, de ő csak egy lehelt csókot küldött vissza, ami rettenetesen meglepte, de mindent megtett hogy ignorálja.

\- Kész! - Sierra máris befejezte a csónakot, amiben elfért az egész csapata és a teve is.

\- AZ AMAZON CSAPAT AZ ÁSZ!

\- Nem frankó! - Az NNNKC csapat önbizalmát egy kissé visszavetette.

\- Nyugalom, - Mandy, nem volt olyan jó mint Sierra, de ő is értett a fonáshoz. - a miénk is kész van. - Mandy befejezte a csónakot és indulásra kész volt.

\- Király vagy, Mandy!

\- Beszállás! - Az NNNKC csapat beszállt a csónakba, Alejandro vitte a kecskét.

A Diadal csapat is megérkezett, de kissé elkéstek.

\- Gyerünk-gyerünk! - Harold vezette őket.

\- Mit kell csinálni?!

\- FONJATOK NÁDBÓL CSÓNAKOT, EVEZZETEK ÁT IDE ÉS SATÖBBI. - Magyarázta Chris, harmadszor is a feladatot.

\- Hallottátok! Satöbbi!

Mindannyian elindultak nádat szedni.

* * *

\- Gyerünk már, Taylor! - Kiabálta Courtney. - Hozd már azt az ostoba tevét! - Az egész Amazon csapat a csónakban várt, Cody lábai még mindig el voltak zsibbadva az utazástól, ezért Taylor próbálta behúzni a tevét a csónakba, de az megmakacsolta magát.

\- Próbáld meg tolni. - Javasolta Gwen.

\- Megpróbálom. - Jobb ötlet híján, a teve hátuljához ment, de hiába, csak egy nagy adag barna csomagot küldött a képébe. - UNDORÍTÓ!

\- Izzy, szólj Rubennek hogy szálljon be! - Courtney átkiabált az NNNKC csapathoz, Izzy-nek. Ők már a vízen voltak, de Izzy eleget tett volna a kérésnek, azonban, Noah befogta a száját.

\- Na-na, Izzy már a mi csapatunkban van és nem a tiétekben! Egy szót se, Izzy.

\- Akkor majd mi megoldjuk! - Courtney és a csapata a saját kezébe vették az ügyet.

A zsibbadt lábú Cody-t a csónakban hagyták, miközben a teljes Amazon csapat, Tayloron kívül, akinek a képébe ürített a teve, épp mosta az arcát.

* * *

A Diadal csapat jól haladt, Leshawna értett a fonáshoz és a csapatmunkájuk is kiváló volt. Mivel a jutalmuk csak egy bot volt, ezért csak a csapatot kellett elbírnia a csónaknak. Vízre bocsájtották és elkezdtek evezni.

\- Ez nem igazságos! - Heather összefoglalta a helyzetet. - Ha nem lenne ez a makacs teve, már a folyó közepén hűsölhetnénk mi is!

* * *

Az NNNKC csapat már a folyó közepénél tartott, amikor Alejandro visszanézett a tevével küszködő Amazonokra.

\- Ez tisztességes győzelem lesz. De hogy ne legyenek kétségek, - Al a kecskét tartva a kezébe, odafordult az őrült lányhoz. - Izzy, szólj a tevének hogy szálljon be.

\- Rendben. - Izzy, ha Mandy nem fogta volna be időben a száját, megtette volna. Liz olyan erővel könyökölte oldalba Alejandro-t hogy elejtette a kecsét, ami felöklelte Tylert, aki a hajó orrára akadt fel.

\- Egy szót se, Izzy! - Parancsolt rá Mandy.

\- Ez meg mi volt?! - Liz kérdőre vonta Al-t, de az egész csapat hasonló véleményen volt.

\- Nem akartam hogy a lányoknak esélyük se legyen a győzelemre! - Alejandro próbálta az úriembert játszani.

\- Ha be akarsz csajozni, várd meg amíg nem leszünk már csapatban. - Liz nem engedte Alejandro-nak sem Izzy-nek hogy segítse az ellenséget.

* * *

A Diadal csapat csónakja a vízen volt, de valaki hiányzott.

\- Hol van Harold?

Az emlegetett szamár, egy evezőt használva, neki lendült a folyópartnak és egyenesen a csónakba érkezett. Sajnos elrontotta az érkezést és a lábai átszakították a csónak oldalát.

\- Hoppá.

\- Evezni! - A csapat teljes erejével elkezdett evezni és beérni az NNNKC csapatot.

\- Nocsak, - Chris elkezdte kicsit unni. - a feladat ezen része nem tűnik elég nehéznek. Ezért.

(Csengés)

\- Ideje egy musicalnek! - Mindenki lefáradtan nyögött fel. - Hé, ha befejeztétek volna az előző dalt, nem kellene. Zek? Nótát!

* * *

(Most Veszek Egy)

Miután az Amazonok, nagy nehezen behúzták a tevét a csónakba, az NNNKC csapat elsőként ért át a Níluson. A Diadal csapatban, Ezékielre volt bízva a faág, de amikor megpróbálta távol tartani a folyóban élő krokodilokat, az egyik kikapta a kezéből. A Diadal csapat érkezett meg másodikként. Az Amazonok lettek az utolsók.

\- Gratulálok! Túléltéket! A NNNKC csapata lett az első és mivel senki sem vesztette el a jutalmát, senkit sem szavazunk ki. - Mindenki örült, kivéve Ezékielt.

\- Öhm… elhagytam a faágat. - A csapata, először döbbenten, majd dühösen meredt rá.

\- Most nem lennék a helyedben.

* * *

Kiszavazási Szertartás

Chris, a Séf és Duncan várta őket, egy tál mogyoróval. Penny a pilótafülkében maradt és vezette a gépet.

\- A Diadal az utolsó lett és a jutalom is elúszott. Zek? Szóval, szavazzunk. A vesztes osztály budijában találhattok 7 útlevelet.

\- Ha Zek nem etette meg a krokodilokkal. - Tette hozzá, dühösen Harold.

\- Már bocsánatot kértem!

\- Csak le kell pecsételni az elküldeni kívánt személy fényképét. Értettétek? Lindsay? - Tőle külön megkérdezte.

\- Hát persze! Tuti felfogtam.

* * *

Szavazás:

Lindsay

_Mindenkijét lepecsételte._

* * *

Ezékiel

_Marshalt pecsételte le._

* * *

Leshawna

_Ezékielre szavazott._

* * *

DJ

_Nem tudott dönteni, Marshal és Ezékiel között és Chris már rá szólt hogy siessen._

* * *

Harold

_Ezékielre szavazott és hogy kifejezze, mennyire szeretné a távozását, háromszor, egymás után is lepecsételte._

* * *

Bridgette

_Egy kicsit elszállt az idő, amíg megigazította a sminkjét és a haját, de gyorsan Ezékielre szavazott._

* * *

Marshal

_Egyértelműen Ezékielre._

* * *

\- A kezemben van a szavazás végeredménye. Akik a játékban maradnak, kapnak a mogyoróval teli hányós zacskóból. - Megszagolta. - Hm, hánytató. - Elkezdte kiosztani őket. - A következők úszták meg. Leshawna, Harold, Bridgette, Lindsay és DJ. - Egy zacskó mogyoró maradt. Marshal és Ezékiel maradt a végére. - És az utolsó zacskó mogyoró gazdája, - Egy rövid, drámai szünet után, meg lett a gazdája. - Marshal.

\- Mi van?! - Ezékiel nem hitte el hogy harmadik alkalommal szavazták ki, először.

\- 5 másodperced van hogy ezt magadra csatold, - Odadobott neki egy ejtőernyőt. - vagy a Szégyen Csűrőlapja a Fájdalom Csűrőlapjává fog változni.

\- Ettől eldobom az agyam! Ez nem csapat! Ez csak egy csomó csákó akik… - A Séf kirúgta, mielőtt tovább makogott volna.

\- Tudtam hogy ez örömet fog szerezni! - Chris megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul hogy végérvényesen megszabadult tőle.

Ezékiel megkapaszkodott a gép farában és egyszerűen nem engedte el.

\- AKKOR SE MEGYEK SEHOVÁ! EZ A JÁTÉK AZ ENYÉM LESZ! AZ ENYÉM!

Duncan csak a kijárat melletti falnak támaszkodott és fütyült.

\- Vacak lehet neki.

\- Itt a tiéd is, nem versenyző. - Chris az ő kezébe is nyomott egy ejtőernyőt.

\- Na nem! Úgy volt hogy haza viszel!

\- Igen, de más merre megyünk, ezért, - Kilökte őt is. - szia! Kellemes landolást!

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Heather lenyúlta Sierrát? Bukta. De még nálam van az adu. A Cody rajongói klub elnöke, nem tud rólam semmit se. Senki se. És azon vagyok hogy ez így is maradjon. Hozzám képest, még Heather is egy szent._

Liz

_\- Alejandro, ez az új fiú nem tetszik nekem. Jobb ha szemmel tartom._

Marshal

_\- Most én vesztettem, de én ismerem a többieket, kizárt hogy harmadszor is elbukjam a milliót._

* * *

Chris a pilótafülkében ült, miközben a Séf vezetett, Penny közöttük nézte az eget.

\- Na végre, három igazi versenyző! Hol lesz a következő próba helyszíne és Owen legyőzi a repüléstől való félelmét? Kiderül legközelebb! A Totál! Dráma! Világturnén!

* * *

Szavazási arányok

Ezékiel: 6

Marshal: 2

Lindsay: 1

Harold: 1

Leshawna: 1

Bridgette: 1

DJ: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**


	2. Japán Játéktér

**Halo, legutóbb nem volt új rész, így most dupla résszel jelentkezem. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Világturnéban, - Chris az első osztályon magyarázta az előzetest. - Egyiptom! A piramisok földje! A forróság földje! A verejték földje! A versenyzők féktelen örömüket lelték hogy nyomot hagyjanak maguk után a homokban. De még így is, maradt idejük hogy ebet porítsanak, tevével csevegjenek, krokit etessenek és madarat írtsanak. Mivel elsőként keltek át a Níluson, a Nagyon-Nagyon-Nagyon Király Én csapata lett az első. Zek meglelte a módját hogy veszítsen, újra, újra és újra. Zsinórban, harmadszor dobták ki elsőként. Ahogy a nap kezdett nyugovóra térni, a homokos Egyiptom fölött, kitaláltuk, mi legyen annak a sorsa, aki nem hajlandó beszállni az éneklésbe. Ezen a héten ki fog dalolni? Ki fog táncolni? És ki adja el a barátait hogy az övé lehessen az 1000000$?! Íme, a Totál! Dráma! Világturné!

* * *

Az NNNKC csapat élvezte az első osztály nyújtotta kényelmet, amíg az Amazon csapat és a Diadal csapat a turista osztályon várakozott a következő próbára.

\- Túl fiatal vagyok hogy meghaljak! - Owen teljesen pánikba esett a repüléstől.

\- Nyugi, zabagép, - Csitította Noah. - a repülés a 15-ik legbiztonságosabb utazási mód. Feltéve, ha a gép bírja.

\- Igen, - Liz is becsatlakozott a nagy süteményhabzsolás közben. - nagyobb esélyed van balesetet szenvedni egy buszon.

\- Liznek igaza van. - Alejandro bókolt egyet Liznek, aki sütivel teli szájjal mosolygott egyet.

\- Köszi. - Liz egy kicsit elfordult hogy ne láthassa az arcát.

\- Alig hiszem el, egy ilyen okos lány, aki ilyen csinos, le vagyok nyűgözve. - Alejandro a mellkasára tette a kezét és a pillantásával, majdhogynem megbabonázta a felemás szemű lányt.

\- Nekem… - Liz hirtelen felpattant. - Ki kell mennem!

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_Még a kamrában is eltakarta az arcát, de felfedte a gonosz vigyorát, jelezve, hogy teljesen eszénél van._

_\- Tudom miben mesterkedik Al. El akar csábítani, hogy aztán eláruljon és kidobhasson. - Sunyin kacsintott az ezüst szemével. - De ez az én szakterületem. Habár, - Kicsit ténylegesen zavarba jött. - egész jóképű._

* * *

Az Amazonok csak duzzogtak a vereség miatt.

\- Legközelebb nekünk kell nyernünk és a luxus osztályon utazunk! - Foglalta össze Courtney. - Ennek érdekében, magamat jelölöm csapatkapitánynak.

\- Ha képesek lettünk volna nyerni Egyiptomban, nyertünk volna, tök mindegy ki a vezér! - Ellenkezett Gwen.

\- Igen, - Értett egyet Taylor. - mást se csinálsz, csak annyit mondasz hogy „előre", egy jó vezér azt mondja, „utánam".

\- Most ezt mondom! Engem kell követni! Tekintsetek vezetőnek. - Heathernek volt egy ellenvéleménye.

\- Ne felejtsétek el, hogy nem ti vagytok az egyetlen emberek ebben a csapatban. Sierra barátnőmet se hagyjátok ki. - Sierra ép kutatott Cody táskájában, megtalálta az egyik cipőjét és úgy ölelte magához, mint egy szerelmes levelet, majd erőteljesen beleszagolt.

\- A barátnőd úgy túrja Cody cuccait mint egy mosómedve a kukát.

\- A cipőfűző meg az orrába ragadt.

Marshal figyelmét nem kerülte el, ahogy a cipőfűző, az őrült rajongó orrába került és a száján jött ki.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Valaki hívja a történészeket, megtaláltuk a hiányzó láncszemet._

* * *

\- _Itt az önök kapitánya beszél._ \- Chris volt az a hangosbemondón. - _Mindenki jelentkezzen az étkezdében. Szó szerint, mindenki._

Így is tettek a játékosok, az étkezdében Chris várt rájuk.

\- Üdv a mai remek próbán. Ez a… - Harold félbeszakította.

\- Jutalom vagy kiesés lesz a vége?

\- Jó kérdés, Harold. És el is mondanám…

\- A múltkor két fickót is kidobtak, - Súgta oda Tyler. - szerintem, csak jutalom lesz.

\- Jól jönne egy jutalom. - Álmodozott Lindsay. - Remélem, egy nyalóka. Vagy egy nagy halom cipő! Vagy nyalókából készült cipő!

\- Én meg remélem, - Folytatta Chris. - mindenki elhozta az óriás, radioaktív szörny riasztóját, mert nemsokára földet érünk, Japánban!

A Séf rontott be az étkezdében, egy katana karddal a szájában és buddhista szerzetes harci ruhában.

\- Bocsi, fiúk, a kard még rendben van, de a Séf ruhája egy az egyben kínai! - Ellenkezett Harold a kulturális pontatlanság végett.

\- Köszönjük Harold, de senkit sem… - Harold még mindig nem hagyta abba.

\- Az ember azt hinné, azért ebbe több munkát fektettetek… - Chris ezúttal nem fogta vissza magát.

\- Harold, fogd be! Bárki, aki nem énekel, azonnal ki lesz dobva!

\- A kulturális érzéketlenségetek szinte rémes! Mármint, szörnyű!

Chris, annak érdekében, hogy elhallgattassa Haroldot, jelzett a Séfnek hogy vágja szét a kijárati ajtót, amitől az eszméletlenül magas légnyomás, néhány másodperc alatt kiszívta a játékosokat. Chris, mivel számított erre, neki és a Séfnek volt ideje megkapaszkodni.

\- LE IS SZÁLLHATTUNK VOLNA A GÉPPEL!

\- NEM! AZ UNCSI LENNE!

Kérdések elkerülése végett, Penny vezette ezidő alatt a gépet, **(Hogy az eredeti alatt ki vezetett, az számomra is rejtély)**.

* * *

A játékosok, mindhárom csapat, zuhantak. Teljes sebességgel közeledett a föld és akkora sebességgel zuhantak hogy amint elérik a talajt, összetörik a testük mint egy tojás.

(Csengés)

\- MOST HOLT KOMOLYAN?!

\- ÉNEKELJ! ÉS MUSICAL KÖZBEN TALÁN MEGMENTELEK TITEKET! DE CSAK HA TETSZIK A DAL!

(Mielőtt Meghalunk)

Chris nem volt ostoba, a zuhanás előre ki volt tervelve és az összes versenyző, biztonságban, egy hatalmas tál rizsbe esett.

\- Japán! Ez az! - Harold izgatott volt. - Mindent tudok erről az országról! - Leshawna is előmászott a rizsből, de tudta ki miatt történt az előző jelenet.

\- A tudásod miatt, szabadesésben volt részünk!

\- Harold, - Marshal is előjött. - lehetne, hogy nem ingerled a műsorvezetőt, ami miatt ilyen dolgokra vetemedne?!

\- De én jártam Steve sensei nyári japán táborába!

\- Már megint egy tábor, aminek 6-szor átköltöd majd a nevét? - Mandy még mindig a nyári táborok neveivel cukkolta, de mielőtt Harold mondhatott volna bármi is, Alejandro is előbújt a rizsből.

\- Ami azt illeti, én is tudok japánul. Leshawna, - Demonstrálta a nyelvtudását. - hana no yu nikkirei.

\- Mi van?

\- Azt mondtam, szebb vagy mint egy virágszál. - Leshawna elpirult, ő sokkal inkább belerepült Al hálójába mint Liz. Harold ebből csak annyit vett ki, a barátnője, jobban kedveli az újfiút mint őt.

* * *

Chris az első feladata színhelyéül szolgáló helyen várta be a versenyzőket, miután Penny letette a gépet, ő meg a Séf biztonságosan leszálltak.

\- Jól van, a soron következő próbára, egy nagy japán játékgépben kerül sor. - Összetartotta a két tenyerét és meghajolt. - Hajoljatok meg, mielőtt belevágsz, a Hiper-Szuper-Mega Flipperbe!

Tyler, Harold és Liz teljesen izgalomba jöttek.

\- Oda vagyok a japán játékokért! - Tyler nem rejthette el az örömét. Mindhárman pacsiztak egyet.

\- A Dragon Ball játékaik nagy nyomot hagytak bennem! - Liz mondta a kedvencét.

\- Én is! A személyes kedvencem, a Viszkető Emberi Autós Verseny, ahol banánt kell bedobni a szélvédőn, bevetve… - Tyler befejezte.

\- Egy óriási lángvillát! Állati! - Egy hatalmas gong szakította félbe az örömüket. Chris volt az.

\- Látjátok? Nekem a gong a kedvencem! Minden csapatból kell egy önkéntes aki bemászik az óriási flipper golyók belsejébe. Utána, a csapattagok körbe repítik őt a táblán, úgy szerezve pontot a csapat számára, hogy mindennek neki lökik és taszítják. A legtöbb pontot elérő csapat külön jutalmat kap a következő feladaton. Azok, akik beszállnak a golyókba, lesz egy külön meglepetés. Akkor, legyen egy golyós srác vagy csaj. Diadal?

A Diadal csapat egy kicsit tanácskozott, de meg egyeztek.

\- Marshalt választjuk. - A szarkasztikus s*ggfej előlépett, méghozzá büszkén és elhatározottan.

\- Rendben, itt a haverod! - Chris odadobott neki egy panda bébit.

\- MARSHAL! NEHOGY KÁRT TEGYÉL BENNE! EMLÉKEZTEK, HOGY ÖSSZEZÚZTAM EGY EBMÚMIÁT?! - DJ visszaemlékezett ahogy megérintette Egyiptomban a mumifikált kutyát, de ennyi elég volt hogy előidézzen egy nukleáris atomrobbanást, amitől a piramis és minden más 5km ható sugarú körben felrobbanjon.

\- Neked teljesen elment az eszed?! - Leshawna felpofozta. - Az ebmúmia nem robbant fel, csak elemeire hullott! Emlékszel?!

\- Én emlékszem, hogy egy szegény kismadár vesztét is okoztat. - Lidnsay emlékeztette.

\- Igen, ez egyszerűen rettenetes! Szerintem a kutya átka ül rajtam és a csapaton. - A panda, amit Marshalnak adtak, kiugrott a kezéből és egyből DJ-re vetette magát, majd ütni, tépni és harapni kezdte.

\- Jaj, DJ, átkok nem léteznek! - Marshal leszedte róla a medvebocsot. - Figyelj és bebizonyítom.

\- Önbizalom, - Chris heccelte a csapatot. - NNNKC csapat?

Ez a csapat több ideig gondolkodott, de végül Alejandro lépett előre.

\- Vállalom, a csapatért, - Fél szemmel a kis tökmag lányra pillantott. - és persze, érted is, Liz. - Ő csak félénken elmosolyodott.

\- Pazar! - Odahajította a pandát. - Vidd csak! - A panda vérszomjasan repült Al felé, de ő csak elkapta és azon nyomban megszelídült.

\- Szervusz, bájos teremtmény. Megsimogassam a füled? - Alejandro elkezdte simogatni, amitől kezes báránnyá vált.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Ha jól sejtem, Al engem és azt a pandát egy kalap alá veszi. Nagyot fog koppanni, amikor rájön, hogy bilibe lógott a keze. Már alig várom a reakcióját._

* * *

Alejandro módszerétől, szinte az összes lány szíve megolvadt és vágyakozóan bámulták. Marshal medvebocsa még mindig vad és rakoncátlan volt. Legszívesebben leharapta volna DJ fejét. Az, ami leállította, egy hatalmas pofon volt, Marshal részéről. A medve megijedt és finoman simogatni kezdte az ütés helyét.

\- Két lehetőséged van, panda. Továbbra is így viselkedsz és én továbbra is ilyen ütésekkel látlak el. A másik, rendesen viselkedsz és, - Finoman simogatni kezdte, vakargatva a füle tövét. - ezt csinálom az ütések helyet. Melyik legyen? - A panda elgondolkodott, majd dűlőre jutott. Finoman, odabújt Marshal mellkasához és várta hogy ölelgesse, amit meg is tett. - Látod, lehet velem alkudozni.

\- Amazon csapat? - Chris az utolsó csapatot kérdezte.

\- Gwen arcát át kéne alakítani. - Heather egyből kijelölte.

\- Klassz, nem szívesen mondom, de egy csapat vagyunk! Ha valami sunyi húzást fontolgatsz, jobb ha elfelejted!

\- Nincs szükség vezérre? - Courtney lecsapott az alkalomra, Cody-t felidegesítette a marakodó lányok zaja, önként akart jelentkezni, de Taylor megelőzte.

\- Vállalom! Adj egy pandát!

\- Parancsolj, Taylor! - Chris neki is adott egy pandát.

\- Szervusz, kicsi. - Taylor egy szelíd pandát kapott, amit elég volt simogatni és kedves lett. - Tök cuki vagy.

Mindhárman beszálltak a golyókba. Taylor, Marshal és Alejandro izgatottan várták a kezdést.

\- Kezdődjék, az első, Emberi Flipper!

A Séf elindította, mindhárom golyót egyszerre. Marshal csapódott be először, Taylor másodszor, Alejandro, a panda útmutatására hallgatva, kétszer annyi pontot szerzett az elején mint a többiek. A Diadal csapat volt a felelős az egyik visszarúgó nyelvért

\- Ha a golyó úgy csapódik a nyelvhez hogy 33,7 fokos szöget zár be, akkor tökéletes a hatás. - Harold, amennyire csak tudott, segített, elvégre, ő a mentális tudásával volt nagy, nem a fizikai erejével.

\- Segíts, vagy tűnj az útból! - Marshal neki csapódott a nyelvnek és folytatta az útját.

A Diadal csapatból, Marshal vette át a vezetést, szorosan mögötte az NNNKC csapatól, Alejandro loholt, amíg az utolsó helyen, Taylor kullogott. A vöröshajú lány szédülve és émelyegve állt le. A golyója kinyílt és tébolyogva kiszállt.

\- Taylor! Hogy eshettél ki ilyen könnyedén?! - Fakadt ki Heather.

\- Jól vagy, Taylor? -Gwen inkább aggódott.

\- Mi szereztük a legkevesebb pontot. - Courtney észrevette hogy Taylor alig szerzett 400 ezer ponot, a másik két csapat mindjárt eléri az 500 ezret. - Mit hozol fel mentségedre, Taylor? -Taylor nem tudott válaszolni, minden, amit az elmúlt órákban evett, összegyűlt a gyomrában és egyszerre próbált kiszabadulni. A vörös hajú lány képen hányta Courtney-t.

\- Bocsi.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_Már harmadszor vakarja le magáról Taylor hányását._

_\- Na most van elegem ebből a vörös hajú idiótából! Ha veszítünk, ő megy haza!_

* * *

Marshal és Alejandro ketten maradtak a pályán, fej-fej mellett haladva.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Nem hagyom hogy ez az Ale, a f*sz tudja ki, lenyomjon! Kétszer buktam el a végső győzelmet, harmadszorra meg is fogom szerezni a milliót!_

* * *

Egyszerre ért véget a golyózás a két férfinak. Mindketten biztonságban emelték ki a pandáikat.

\- 46300 pontos eredménnyel, a Diadal csapat nyert a Megagiga Emberi Hiper Flipperben! Marshal csapattársai lepacsiztak egymással. - Így, előnnyel indulnak az újabb, japán próbával. 46200 ponttal a második, az NNNKC csapat lett a második. - Alejandro-t is hasonlóképen fogadta a csapata. - Az utolsó helyet, 402100 ponttal, az Amazon csapat érte el. - Taylor elszégyellte magát.

* * *

A következő próbát egy japán filmstúdióban forgatták, amiben egy óriási monitor volt, amin a Totál Dráma Akció előzetese volt, japán kiadásban. Az egész magyar szinkronnal volt, de mégis, mások szinkronizálták.

\- Ez most mi akart lenni? - Tette fel a kérdést Noah.

\- Az imént látott csoda, egy japán remake reklámfilm. A Totál Dráma itt nagyon menő!

\- Ezt értem, - Jelentkezett Courtney. - de ha a mi nyelvünk, amin beszélnek, miért kellett szinkronizálni?

\- Mert nem szeretik az eredeti hangotokat.

\- Ez nem igaz!

\- Tényleg, na, - Chris a lényegre tért. - jöhet a következő feladat! Remélem figyeltetek, mert írtok, rendeztek és pénzeltek! Egy totál saját, japán reklám filmet. Van egy vadonatúj cucc amit a most kerül a piacra. - Elővett egy rózsaszín zacskót, rajta egy rózsaszín halfarkas cukorral. - Ez a Totál Dráma Nyam-Nyam Ízű Cukros Halfarok! Én úgy hívom, Totál Dráma Nyam-Nyam Ízű Cukros Halfarok. - TDNNÍCH. - Feladat, a nagyok ötlete! - A Séf megértette mit is akart.

\- Azt mondta, megfizetünk egy rendes reklámcéget a munkával!

\- Igen, mondtam. - Chris nem hazudott, csak elfelejtette. - Kelléknek bármit felhasználhattok amit a repülőgép rakterében találtok. Mivel az első próbát a Diadal csapat nyerte, ők választhatnak először. Utánuk következik a Nagyon-Nagyon-Nagyon Király rólam elnevezett csapat. Végezetül, az Amazonoknak be kell érni amit a másik kettő meghagyott.

* * *

A Diadal csapatból Marshal átkutatott egy ládát amiben talált egy halom fekete ninja szerelést és egy halom, távolkeleti fegyver utánzatot.

\- Tudom is mi legyen a forgatókönyv! - Marshal kiosztotta a fekete ruhákat és fegyvereket a csapatának. - Egy magányos hős, akit egy csapat gyilkos ninja támad meg!

\- Marshal, ez egyszerűen elképesztő, de a hősnek egy katana kard is el kélne! - Harold oda adta a kardot Marshalnak.

\- Lenne nekem is egy ötletem! - Jelentkezett Lindsay egy ötlettel. - Amikor legutóbb Japánban jártam, volt egy halom tájtésztám és nagyon bejött.

\- Jó ötlet, Lindsay! - Javasolta Marshal. - A reklámfilm után, a főhős és a támadó ninják együtt esznek egy nagy adag tájtésztát. - Mindenki jónak tartotta az ötletet.

\- Ne aggódjatok! - Harold tovább győzködte a csapatát az ötleteivel. - Drámai látomásom volt az imént! Egybe vetem Kurosowa pátoszát Miazaki látványvilágával!

\- Úgy emlékszem, a japán büfében is ezt rendeltem. - Lindsay egy szót nem értett belőle.

* * *

A Diadal csapat már szedte is amit kellett, amikor Alejandro megállította Haroldot.

\- Sok szerencsét, tisztes ellenfelem.

\- Nem kell ide szerencse! - Igaz, a csapat többi tagja már jóval előttük tartott, de Harold örült ha őt tarthatták a csapat vezérének. - Egyértelműen, te vagy a vezér és a csapat jól járt veled.

* * *

Az NNNKC csapatból Alejandro válogatott.

\- Látok egy parányi Tokiót, egy óriási radioaktív lényt.

\- Igen! - Izzy megértette a forgatókönyvet. - A Nagy O lehetne a szörny! - Egyből Owen karjaiba vetette magát. - Na, Nagy O?! Légyszi, légyszi!

\- Al, - Owennek is tetszett az ölet. - te lángész vagy!

\- Ideillő ötlet Al!

\- A Godzilláról kopiztad, de imádom! - Liz is velük volt.

\- Noah, Mandy, ti mit gondoltok? - Noah és Mandy csak megforgatták a szemüket, mire mindkettőjük fejére vassisakot nyomtak.

\- Nekem mindegy. - Vallotta be Noah.

\- Szintúgy. - Mandy-t sem érdekelte.

* * *

Az Amazon csapat következett, azzal amit a Dialad és amit az NNNKC csapat meghagyott.

\- A maradék kellék, - Courtney végignézett a kellékeken, de egy halom lejárt fánkon, egy döglött halon egy akváriumban és egy rakás petárdán kívül nem volt sok minden, nem remélt sokat. - ami senkinek se kellett. Ég veled elsőosztály! - Meglátták Ezékielt a felszerelések között.

\- Az ott nem… - Csak egy pillanatra látták, gyorsan visszabújt az árnyak közé és hiába keresték.

* * *

Az NNNKC csapat javában építette az apró Tokiót, de a föld elkezdett remegni, ahogy Owen gyakorolta a szörny szerepét. Egy lila pók jelmezt viselt, a fején egy alien maszk volt, a lábain és a kezein egy-egy dinoszaurusz karom.

\- Owen tapos! Owen durván tapos! - A dübörgés eléggé zavarta a többieket, de Noah leállította a barátját.

\- Nyugi, cimbora! Előbb fejezzük be a mini várost.

Alejandro megkóstolta a terméket amit el akarnak adni, Liz és Marshal hasonlóképpen. Mindhárman kihányták.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Mintha rohadt halbél lenne…_

Liz

_\- Gusztustalan, szerintem ez az a maradék amit a csövesek kotorászták volna ki…_

Marshal

_\- Ez most valami tengeri sz*r…_

Alejandro

_\- … köretnek polipszemmel és koszos hokiruhában. - Ismét elhányta magát._

Liz

_\- … de még alaposan össze is vizelték. - Tele hányta a csapot._

Marshal

_\- … amit egy nagyobb kupac szar megevett és kisz*rt._

* * *

Az Amazon csapatból Heather-nek ötlete támadt.

\- Meg van! Fogjuk az aranyhalat az akváriumba, de kitör és neki kezd kosarazni! Ez állati! - Gwennek más terve volt.

\- Elveted a sulykot! Inkább legyen álarc! - Egy hokimaszkot mutatott. - Beletömjük a cukros halfarkat.

\- Marhaság! - Courtney nem finomkodott. - Petárdák és tűzijáték kell! A Séf imádni fogja őket!

\- Nem, menő diszkó fények! - Taylor egy diszkógömböt talált a szemétben.

\- Lányok, ezek mind jól hangzanak, de… - Cody megpróbált érvelni, de a lányok meg se hallották.

\- Elvetve! - Heather elhallgattatta. - Akvárium!

\- Hahó, csak akkor leszünk ha bevetjük az álarcot! Méghozzá sokat!

\- Csupa lehetetlen alak! - Courtney belefáradt. - Elhúzom a csíkot!

\- Akkor én is! - Heather csatlakozott.

\- Jól van! - Gwen Cody képére nyomta a maszkot és ő is kiviharzott.

\- Nem ronthatunk ki innen mindannyian! Épp a lényeg emészt el!

\- Akkor te menj arra!

\- Nem! Te menj arra!

\- Én jöttem erre először!

* * *

Taylor, Cody és Sierra maradtak ott.

\- Nyakig ülünk a pácban. - Állapította meg Cody

\- A magasságos úr nevére, kapjam el őket? - Ajánlotta Sierra.

\- Igen, értelmet kéne vernünk beléjük! - Taylor egyetértett.

\- Nem kéne! - Ők hárman belekezdtek a film rendezésébe.

* * *

A Diadal csapat is jól haladt, de Harold komoly kikötései megnehezítették a csapat munkáját. Marshal volt a szamuráj, a többiek ninjának öltöztek. A forgatókönyv szerint, Marshalt megtámadják a ninják és a cukros halfarkakat, shurikenként beledobja a szájukba, amitől nem megölni, hanem barátkozni akarnak vele és együtt, beülnek egy tájtésztára.

Az utolsó jelenetet, Harold unszolására, kivágták, de nem elégedett meg ennyivel.

\- Több esőt! - Harold azzal érvelt, hogy Japán egy nagyon esős ország, ezzel a csapat, egyfajta kulturális tiszteletét akarta kifejezni. - Mindannyiunk cuccának ázottnak kell lennie! Japánban van, ahol hetekig esik!

\- Jól van, Harold. - Bridgette és mindenki más is ideges volt miatta.

\- Mester! Hívjatok mesternek! - Teljesen a fejébe szállt a forgatás idejére kapott hatalma.

\- Öt percetek van hogy befejezzétek! - Figyelmeztetett mindenkit Chris. - Aztán jön a Nyam Cukor Hal akármi! Öt perc múlva bemutató! - Ismételte.

* * *

Az Amazon csapat szorgosabb fele ügyetlenül dolgozott a filmen.

\- Lányok, tudjátok mit csináltok? - Cody a kamerát tartotta.

\- Fogalmam sincs. Még sosem csináltam ilyet. - Taylor a diszkógömböt rakta fel a díszletre.

\- Halványlila gőzöm sincs. - Sierra a többi kelléket hozta. - De akkor is, isteni!

\- Csak mi hárman maradtunk, hat ember munkájára. - Cody csak sóhajtott egyet, de folytatnia kellett a munkát. - Csak figyeljetek és… felvétel.

* * *

Mindenki elkészült, A Diadal csapat és NNNKC csapata rendesen befejezte, amíg az Amazonoktól Gwen, Courtney és Heather csak idegesek voltak, amiért ők nem csináltak filmet.

\- Owen, vége a forgatásnak. Le veheted a jelmezt. - Értesítette Tyler a még mindig szörny jelmezben lévő Owent.

\- Az a helyzet, hogy eléggé beleizzadtam és nem akar lejönni.

\- Jól van, lássuk megérte-e ennyit melózni. - Chris megérkezett. - Séf?

\- Lepukkant, dilettánsok, csórók, bambák és idétlenek társasága. - Morogta a Séf.

\- Elsőként, NNNKC csapata, A Szörny Bulival!

A monitoron lejátszották a kis filmet.

A helyszín Tokió városa volt, amiben egy hatalmas szörny tombolt.

\- GROAR! SZÖRNYETEG ZAJOK!

A kormány kiküldte a hadsereget, Alejandro volt az osztag parancsnoka, a többiek a katonái.

\- Jaj ne! Az óriás és alaktalan szörnyeteg! - Figyelmeztette a csapatát a parancsnok.

\- Rohannunk kell! - Tyler beijedt.

\- Gondolj a gyerekekre! - Figyelmeztette Noah.

\- Esküt tettünk! - Emlékeztette őket Mandy.

\- Kell hogy legyen gyengepontja! - Liz próbált kitalálni valamit.

\- Dögös a pasi! - Izzy jól hozta az őrültet, még itt is.

A szörnyeteg egyre közelebb került hozzájuk, amikor Alejandronak ötlete támadt. Elővette a Séf termékét.

\- Ezzel megtudjuk állítani! - Elővett egy halfarkat és Owen szájába dobta.

\- Ízletes. - A szörny lenyugodott és a város megmenekült.

Ez egy kifejezetten jónak számító reklám volt.

\- Következzék, a Diadal csapat, A Szamuráj Halbulijával!

A film fekete-fehér volt. Egy hatalmas vihar tombolt Japán hegyei között, az ég dörgött és erősen fújt a szél, de egy bátor, fiatal harcos járta a vidéket. A páncélja, a ruhája és mindenét eláztatta az eső, de ment tovább. Az ösztönei veszélyt érzékeltek és igazat súgtak.

A bokrok közül, egy csapat, feketébe öltözött ninja vette körbe.

\- Végre, bevégezhetem a bosszúmat, szamuráj! - Harold volt a ninják vezetője.

A szamuráj megőrizte hideg vérét, az arca rezzenéstelen maradt, még akkor is, amikor elvágták a menekülési útvonalat, csak egy csoda menthette volna meg. A szamuráj elővette a rózsaszín, halfarkas zacskót, kinyitott és kivett öt darabot.

Egy szempillantás alatt, akár a dobó csillagokat, tökéletesen betalált a cukrokkal a szájukba.

\- Ez vagány! - Harold boldogan szopogatta cukrot.

\- És édes! - Lindsay is így találta.

\- Ez vajon mennyibe kerülhet? - Érdeklődött Bridgette. Marshal felemelte a fejét hogy az egykori támadói szemébe nézhessen.

\- Vagánynak lenni, megfizethetetlen. Akárcsak édesnek is. Ellenben, - Mutatta a zacskót. - a Totál Dráma Nyam-Nyam Ízű Cukros Halfarok, nagyon is megfizethető. Jóétvágyat.

\- Meg kell hagyni, ez király volt! - Chris tetszését elnyerte.

\- Azért ha a tájtésztát beraktuk volna, jobb is lehetett volna. - Tette hozzá Lindsay.

\- Bocsi, de arra már nem volt idő. - Ismerte el Marshal. - Azért így is jó.

\- Művészi volt, Marshal! - Harold is elégedett volt, de rajta még mindig a ninja szerelés volt. - Nem csak vagány módon leszerelted az ellent, de egyfajta metaforikus… - Chris nem mondott semmit, csak befogta a száját.

\- Következzék, az Amazon csapat reklám filmje!

A három lány idegesen össze nézett, de egyikük sem mert megszólalni.

\- Ez megalázó. - Gwen lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Mit mondjunk neki? - Súgta Heather. Courtney volt az aki felvállalta.

\- Chris, mint az Amazon csapat vezetőjére, rám hárul a feladat hogy be jelentsem… - Cody közbevágott.

\- Elkészült a páratlan, nagyszerű reklámunk!

\- Van reklámunk? - Gwen még most sem értette.

\- Nevezzük el… Minek is?

Elindították.

A képernyőn egy diszkógömb jelent meg aminek a fényei fánkokból álltak, de idővel felrobbantak és a füstfelhőből megjelent 4 hokimaszka, amiből ömlött a cukros halfarok.

\- _Edd csak meg!_

_\- Edd meg most! - _Taylor és Sierra, egy-egy diktafonnal énekelte.

Az akváriumban egy halfarok úszkált és egy döglött madár megette.

Chris nem tudott mit hozzászólni az utolsó reklámhoz.

\- Oké. - Csak ennyit mondott. - Séf, melyik tetszik?

\- Chris, - Ezúttal a Séf volt a verseny bírája és el is döntötte, melyik reklám lett a nyerő. - nekem bejön, - Most jött el az igazság pillanata. - az Amazon csapat reklámja. - A nyertes csapat megkönnyebbültem éljenzett. - Talán mert bejön a diszkógömb és a robbanó fánkok.

\- Cody, ez nagyszerű volt! - Gwen elismerte.

\- Még annál is jobb! - Courtney is büszke volt rá.

\- Csapatmunka volt. - Mutatott Cody Taylorra és Sierrára.

\- Igen, ölelés! - Sierra magához szorította Cody-t, a többiek is megpróbálták, de nem engedélyezte. - Vissza!

\- Gratulálok az Amazon csapatnak, de Séf, ki lett a vesztes? - A Séf egyből meg is mondta.

\- Azok ott, - A Diadal csapatra, pontosabban, Haroldra mutatott. - azzal a bánatos szamárral! Buktatok! VALAKI KÖZÜLETEK MA HAZA TAKARODIK! MÉG MA!

\- Ne már! Megint vesztettünk?! - Akadt ki DJ.

\- De ma nem csak jutalomra ment a próba?! - Érdeklődött Leshawna.

\- Úgy tűnik nem. - Jegyezte meg Marshal.

\- Nekem ez jutalom. - Vágott oda Chris.

* * *

A repülőgépen, Harold bánatosan nézett ki a gép ablakán. Alejandro látta hogy egyedül van és lecsapott.

\- Én is járhattam volna így. - Jóbarátként a vállára tette a kezét. - Legalább a becsület megmaradt. Meg a lányok. Főleg Leshawna, aki fantasztikus jelenség. A büszke férfiakat szereti.

\- Mint a szamurájok?

\- Mint a szamurájok. - Harold úgy érezte, tudja mit kell tennie.

\- Mit csináltok? - Marshal jött be a szobába.

\- Csak dumáltunk és lelket öntöttem, közös barátunkba. - Állt fel Alejandro és elhagyta a termet. Marshal egy kicsit gyanakodva nézett utána.

\- Remélem tudod, hogy nem a te hibádból vesztettünk. A Séf nem bírja a fekete-fehér filmeket.

\- Én javasoltam azt.

\- Csak menjünk.

* * *

A Kiszavazási Szertartás

\- Ideje szavazni! A vesztesek budijában találtok 6 útlevelet. Azét pecsételjétek le akit haza akartok küldeni. Értette mindenki? Lindsay? - Chris tőle külön kérdezte, először még viccesnek tartotta, de Lindsay ezen már megsértődött.

\- Hagyj már! Értem!

* * *

A szavazás:

Lindsay

_Csak a saját képét nézegette._

_\- Csini vagyok ezen a képen. - Nem szavazott._

Bridgette

_Idegesen lepecsételte az általa nem kedvelt személy fotóját._

Leshawna

_Nem tudott dönteni, Marshal és Harold között._

DJ

_Hogy ne ártson több állatnak, önmagára szavazott._

Harold

_Büszkén mint egy szamuráj, megtette amit kellett._

Panda bébi

_Dühösen DJ-re szavazott._

* * *

\- Akik a játékban maradnak, rágcsát ragadnak és aki nem kap, repülhet, de a gép nélkül. - Elkezdte az életmentő mogyorók kiosztását. - A következő játékosok úszták meg, Lindsay, Bridgette, Leshawna, Marshal. - Egy adag mogyoró maradt. - Aki az utolsó adag mogyorót kapja, Haro… - Harold nem fogadta el ezt a végkimenetelt.

\- Állj! A csapat miattam bukott el! Csak egy dolog hozhat ismét feloldozást. - Elővett egy zöld, játék fénykardot és Harakirit csinált vele. - Nekem végem! De megérte! - Tettetett haldoklással, kivonaglott a repülő ajtajához. - Leshawna… azt hiszem… te fogsz… a legjobban hiányozni!

\- Harold, az csak egy játék fénykard.

Tovább folytatva a Harakirit, kiugrott a gépből.

\- Szerintem, erre még szükséged lehet! - Chris utána dobta az ejtőernyőt. - Sok sikert, Harold! Valamit kiabál nekem! Ja, nem, csak segítségért kiált!

18 játékos maradt. Ki lesz a következő?

* * *

Szavazási arány:

DJ: 3

Harold: 2

Marshal: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**


	3. Milyen szakon? Északon!

**Halo, itt a folytatás. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Világturnén! - Chris kezdte az előzetes bemutatását. - Habár hagyományokon alapul, Japán jelenkori kultúrája éppoly izgalmas mint a történelme. Versenyzőink átélhették a japán szórakoztató ipar örömeit. Hiába Marshal kiváló teljesítménye, mint Japán kardforgató és cukorhajító, Harold jóvoltából, szemtanúi lehettünk a sorozat történelmének a legbénább búcsúzásnak. Harold áldozata jelzi, hogy 3 harcosunk oda és 18 maradt hogy megszerezze az 1000000$-t. A Totál! Dráma! Világturnén!

* * *

Az első osztály kényelmét és luxusát, ezúttal az Amazonok élvezhették. Heather a nyálát kifolyatva aludt az egyik kényelmes ülésen, amíg a többiek ugyanúgy élvezték a különleges szállást. Sierra serényen masszírozta az alvó Cody talpát.

\- Mit csinálsz, Sierra?! - Cody hirtelen felébredt.

\- Mindenki szereti a lábmasszázst. - Vágta rá az őrült rajongó, mire Cody elvette a lábát.

\- Igen! Általában! Én egyszerűen, nem szeretem ha a talpamat tapogatják! - Sierra visszavette és folytatta.

\- Tudtad, ha egy bizonyos ponton érintik meg a talpat, akkor az egész testet le lehet bénítani.

\- Klassz, de leállhatsz… Áu! - Sierra megtalálta azt a pontot.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

_\- Sose aludj el egy rajongó mellett. Ez az első számú szabály. Vagy tegyek lakatot a cipőmre?_

* * *

A turista osztályon, a korábban, másodikként befutott NNNKC és a vesztes Diadal csapat kénytelen volt elviselni a mocskos és a Totál Drámában már megszokott, kényelmetlen és kevésbé higénikus ellátást. Mindenki a padokon ülve, a falakhoz szíjazva utazott.

A Diadal csapatból, Leshawna egy igencsak ismerő játékot nézett.

\- Az Harold jojója? - DJ észrevette hogy mi van a kezében. - Honnan szerezted?

\- Nekem adta, az idiótája.

\- Sajnálom hogy elment.

\- Igazán kár érte. - Tette hozzá Marshal.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Harold elvesztése hatalmas csapás a csapat számára. Nem értem mi történt, amikor vesztettünk, megbeszéltem vele hogy DJ-t szavazzuk ki és minden rendben volt, amíg nem beszélt azzal az új fiúval, Al-al. Jobb ha szemmel tartom._

* * *

\- És mindenki jól érzi magát idebent? - Szólt be Chris a turistaosztályra. - Ezt mondanám, ha érdekelne. - Áthaladt a két vesztes csapat között. - Utat kérek!

\- Most hova fogunk menni? - Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Kérhetném, hogy olyan helyre, ahol nincsenek flipperek meg más, idegesítő vackok sem találhatók?

\- Se pandák! - Kérte DJ.

\- Se cukros halfarok. - Noah is kipróbálta és még kísértette a gyomrát, akárcsak Lizét.

\- Halfarok?! - Owen felébredt az álmából. - Hol van?!

\- Csak beszéltünk róla! - Liz gyorsan leteremtette. - Már megetted mindet!

\- A következő úti célnál, ezek az óhajok mind teljesülni fognak. - Chris nem hazudott, de Sierra, aki végig hallgatózott, tudta, mit jelent.

* * *

Vallomások:

Sierra

_\- Hála annak hogy alaposan átnéztem, újra néztem és megint újra néztem az első és második évadot, teljes bizonyossággal kijelentem, hogy tudom, amikor Chris mond valamit, akkor teljes mértékben valami másra gondol. Tipikus Chris._

* * *

A repülő elkezdett rázkódni és megszólalt a „biztonsági övet bekapcsolni" lámpa.

-_ Kátyúk vannak a légi úton! Nem ártana jól becsatolni az öveket! Vétel!_

_\- Nem kell mondania hogy „vétel"!_ \- Bekapcsolva maradt a rádió.

\- _De nekem jól esik azt mondani! Vétel!_

\- Meg fogunk dögleni! - Owen teljes pánikba esett, de Alejandro megcsípte a megfelelő ideget a vállán, amitől elájult.

Lindsay és Bridgette keresztbe rakták az ujjaikat, Liz és Noah becsatolták az öveiket, de Noah-é elszakadt, a repülőgépen élő patkányok, sorra ugrottak és ejtő ernyőztek a vészkijáraton.

* * *

A repülő, elég durva leszállást hajtott végre egy kifutópályán. A versenyzők, szépen, sorban kiestek a friss hóba.

\- Üdv, a Yukonnál! - Egy fagyos pusztaságon értek földet, Kanadában.

A rajtvonal egy befagyott tavon volt, amin ezernyi jégtömb úszott. Chris egy fehér bunda kabátban várta a játékosokat, amíg ők a rendes ruháikban maradtak ott, dideregve.

\- Hahó, nekünk nem adsz kabátot?! - Fakadt ki Heather.

\- Nyugi, mindenkinek rendeltem egyet. - Mindenki megkönnyebbült. - Hetekig nem lesznek kész, de amint meghozzák őket, azon nyomban kiosztom őket. - Mindenki letört.

\- A meleg miatt, össze kéne bújni. - Javasolta Courtney.

Cody egyből Gwent akarta átölelni, aki csak a képébe nyomta a tenyerét, egyenesen Sierra karjaiba lökve, Gwent Taylor ölelte át, hátulról, aki ettől kínosan érezte magát, tudva, hogy a vörös hajú a lányokat szereti. Pontosabban, őt, de képtelen viszonozni amit érez.

Izzy, Lindsay és Leshawna Alejandrot célozták meg. Tyler Lizt kapta fel, de egy ágyékon térdeléssel a földre küldte, Noah Bridgette-t próbálta átölelni.

\- Hé, nekem férjem van! - Azonnal vissza is utasította.

\- Engem magadhoz ölelhetsz! - Owen egyből felkapta Noah-t.

\- Ugyan, egy kis fázás még ölt meg senkit sem. - Nyugtatott mindenkit Chris.

\- A hipotermiának lenne egy kis ellenvetése! - Didergett Liz.

\- Kész a kakaód. - Penny, ő kapott egy kabátot és hozott egy forró kakaót Chrisnek és magának.

\- Nem mondok nemet. - Chris elvette és kortyolgatni kezdte.

Alejandro, az őt ölelgető lányok hada közül, egyenesen Bridgette-re pillantott, aki egy kicsit zavarba jött tőle.

\- Sokkal jobb. - Chris befejezte a kakaóját. Owen odament hozzá.

\- A végét még megiszod? - Chris helyett, Sierra válaszolt.

\- Persze hogy megissza, ez a kedvenc itala.

\- Téves, a kedvenc italom…

\- A paradicsomlé után. - Chris megrémült a lány tudásától.

\- Ez nincs fenn a rajongói oldalon!

\- Elmentem a régi gimidbe és megkérdeztem a tanáraidat, mert írok egy partizán életrajzot rólad. Azt mon… - Chris befogta a száját és a lényegre tért.

\- Jó! Lépjünk tovább! - Ismertette a mai feladatot. - Egykor könnyű volt átkelni Kanada fagyott tundráin és jeges vizein, mert a folyó akkor még jéggé volt fagyva. Viszont, a globális felmelegedés - Owen f*ngott egy nagyot. - és Owen, sokkal érdekesebbé tette a Földünket. Úgy értem, veszélyesebbé! A mai próbát úgy neveztük el, Totál Dráma a Jégcsapon! A csapatoknak úgy kell átjutniuk ezen a folyón, hogy jégtábláról jégtáblára kell ugrálni. Az első, aki átér, útnak ered a túlparton lévő kutyaszánokhoz és ő lesz a kutya. Húzva a szánt, - Egy hatalmas, zászlókkal jelölt ösvényre mutatott, ami egy hatalmas hegyre vezetett. - egész a célig, és útközben, a megjelölt helyeken, felszedi a csapat többi tagját. Aki elsőként ér oda, az egész csapatával, az jár jól, szóval, sietve. Ne féljetek, ha valaki beleesik a vízbe, két búvár várja hogy kihúzza. - A búvárok jégbe voltak fagyva, mozdulatlanul.

\- Készen álltok a jégtáblaugrálásra?! - Tyler teljesen izgalomba jött. - Ez a srác, - Magára mutatott. - tudja hogy mitől csúszik a fóka!

\- Remélhetőleg, én vagy DJ érünk előbb a szánhoz. - Összegezte a tervet Marshal. - A többiek menjenek egyenesen a célhoz és várja be a szánhúzót.

\- Ez egy remek ötlet! - Leshawna egyetértett.

\- Odafigyelni és vigyázni egymásra. - Ez volt az utolsó tanács.

\- Mi lesz a próba jutalma? - Heather egyvalamiről meg akart bizonyosodni.

\- Mondtam én hogy lesz külön jutalom? - Chris csak játszott, tudta mire céloz.

\- Már eddig is volt! 3-an is kiestek. Elkapkodod.

\- Ma tuti jutalomra meg. - Állapította meg Noah. - Nem vagyunk elegen hogy minden részben kiessen valaki.

\- Az első évadban is az volt hogy minden részben kiesett valaki, szóval, ez is egy ilyen évad lesz. - Chris egy az egyben kimondta. - Minden versenynek, kiszavazás lesz a vége. Ettől a játékosok jobban fognak hajtani. Kár a gőzért! Felkészülni! Vigyázz! Rajt!

* * *

A Séf megfújt egy vadászkürtöt ami inkább egy szarvas párzási nyögésére hasonlított és a versenyzők azonnal rohantak az egykor befagyott, jeges vizű tóhoz.

Tyler ugrott át először, de a tornacipője nagyon csúszott a jégen és beleesett a folyóba.

\- Szia Noah! - Lindsay elsétált mellette és átugrott egy másik jégtáblára.

\- Sz… sz… szia… T… Tyler! - Reszketve próbált kimászni a tóból, közben kisegíteni a barátnőjét a nevével kapcsolatban.

\- Nem, én Lindsay vagyok! - Lindsay teljesen félreértette és nem ismerte fel a saját pasiját.

* * *

Vallomások:

Tyler

_\- Ezt nem értem, rólam írnak a legkevesebbet a Totál Dráma blogokon! Még Zek is menőbb, pedig folyton őt szavazzák ki először. Ami még ennél is rosszabb, ugrás közben, Lindsay Noah-nak szólított! Noah-nak! Mintha észre sem venne!_

* * *

\- Gyorsan! - Mandy hamar ott termett és kihúzta a kétbalkezes sportolót.

\- K… köszi, Mandy. - Tyler vacogva, de kimászott a jeges vízből.

* * *

Izzy gyorsan elhaladt mellettük, eszméletlenül ügyes, tornászokat megszégyenítő ugrásokkal és bukfencekkel. Owen, Liz és Noah csak ledöbbenve bámulták.

\- Csak nem olyan nehéz. - Liz átugrott az első jégtáblára, sikeresen megőrizve az egyensúlyát és folytatta.

\- Ha a lányoknak megy, nekünk sem okozhat gondot. - Bíztatta Noah a kövér cimboráját. - Nyomás!

Átugrott az első jégtáblára, de megbotlott és orra esett.

\- Noah! Jövök, haver! - Owen utána ugrott, de a súlyától, a jégtábla, katapultként repült a levegőbe, egy kupac hóba. - Bocsi! Akkor most… előre megyek!

* * *

Leshawna és Marshal könnyen vették az akadályt, akárcsak Gwen, de alatta megrepedt a jégtábla és csak idő kérdése hogy mikor szakad össze alatta.

\- Tarts ki! - Cody azonnal szíve hölgyének a megsegítésére sietett.

\- Jövök! - Taylor szintúgy.

Mindketten gyorsan ugráltak hogy megmenthessék a gót lányt, de Cody beleütközött Owenbe, amitől mindketten fenékre estek. Hirtelen, egy jegesmedve dugta ki a fejét a vízből és a két fiúra vicsorgott. A medve, teljes testsúlyával ránehezedett a jégtáblára, amitől a két áldozata elkezdett lecsúszni a jégről.

A medve fejéhez egy hatalmas jégtömböt hajítottak, amitől ájultan merült a víz alá.

\- Rossz jeges maci! - Sierra volt a megmentő, aki csupán Cody védelmére kelt. - Nem akarok gyászjelentést írni a Cody blogomba! - A medve súlyának, hirtelen hiányától, a jégtábla hátra billent, amitől Cody és Owen a jeges vízbe zuhantak. - JÖVÖK MÁR, CODY! - Sierra kiemelt a vízből egy kardhalat és evezőként használva, elindult a két fiú felé.

* * *

\- Jól vagy? - Taylor sikeresen segített Gwen-en, aki megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet.

\- Megvagyok, köszi.

* * *

Marshal elszakadt Leshawnától mert látta Alejandro-t és követni akarta. Al megsegítette Bridgette-t, akit, ha nem kapott volna el, beleesett volna a vízbe.

\- Köszi. - Bridgette megköszönte a jóképe fickónak. - Tudod hogy nem egy csapatban vagyunk, ugye?

\- Anyám úriembert nevelt, a csapat nem számít. - Bridgette zavarba jött az alázatosságától.

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

_\- Ha Geoff ott lett volna, sem ő, se senki más nem tud hatni rám. Talán, mert ha együtt vagyunk, folyton szexelünk, vagy smárolunk, de… most hogy csak én vagyok itt… Hiányzik Geoff!_

Marshal

_\- Hm, ez az Al, egy igazi úriember, vagy sántikál valamiben?_

* * *

Cody és Owen már legalább 2 perce voltak a jeges vízben, de a sok vacogás után, Owen megkönnyebbülten nyögött fel.

\- Mitől lett melegebb? - A víz nem csak melegebb, hanem sárgább is lett. - FÚJ! BELEPISILTÉL?! UNDORÍTÓ! - Megpróbált elúszni előle, de a salakanyag követte.

Alejandro és Bridgette együtt haladtak tovább, jégtábláról jégtáblára, amikor Al átugrott egy széles szakadékot.

\- Túl messze van! - Bridgette nem mert ugrani, de Al tovább bíztatta.

\- Fog ez menni! Csak bízz önmagadban! - Bridgette összeszedve az erejét és bátorságát, nekifutásból ugrott, de egyenesen Alejandro-ra esett és az ajkuk összeért a becsapódáskor.

\- Köszi hogy elkaptál.

\- Hm, kösz hogy megcsókoltál. - Bridgette teljesen zavarba jött és gyorsan felállt.

\- Az véletlen volt!

\- Ami az egyiknek véletlen, az a másiknak, minden.

\- Én… azt hiszem… férjem van. - Bridgette nem volt teljesen biztos abban amit mondott.

\- Akkor… férjed van vagy csak azt hiszed hogy férjed van?

\- Én… azt hiszem… férjem és… babám! Azt hiszem.

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

_\- Rémes zavar. Én nem zúgok bele! Higgyétek el!_

Marshal

_\- Nagyon jó a fickó. Csakhogy, én még jobb._

* * *

\- Nincs messze a szán! - DJ volt az első, nem csak a Diadal csapatból, de az összes játékos közül, aki elérte a szánokat, így az ő csapata kapta a legjobb fajtát.

* * *

Cody már a fagyhalál küszöbén állt.

\- Már nem… érzem a… megfagyok. - Elmerült a víz alatt.

Sierra minden erejét latba vetve, evezett és épp időben húzta ki a lassan halálra fagyó Cody-t a vízből.

\- Jaj, drága Cody-m! Ha egyikünknek fuldokolnia kell, inkább én legyek az! - Cody erőtlenül kinyitotta a szemét és a maradék erejével megszólalt.

\- Szerintem is.

* * *

Alejandro és Bridgette együtt értek ki a túlpartra, Al felkapta a szörfös lányt és kiugrott vele a partra, majd letette. Bridgette-nek eszébe jutott valami, egykor régen, Heather is hasonlóképpen bánt vele, de csak egy ok miatt.

\- Te titkos szövetséget akarsz kötni velem!

\- Szövetségbe?! - Al, mint akit szíven szúrtak, meghökkent. - Oh, Bridgette, - Megragadta a két vállánál, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett. - számomra, ez sokkal többet jelent egy játéknál. - Bridgette, egyszerűen elolvadt a lágy, zöld szemek, hipnotikus erejétől és gyönyörétől.

Valaki más is ugyanott ért partot mint ők.

\- Látom, megzavartam valamit. - Marshal volt az.

\- Hogy mi?! - Bridgette, a csapatkapitánya érkezésétől, kizökkent Alejandro hipnotikus bűverejéből. - Nem! Alejandro csak segített nekem!

\- Remek! - Marshal nem tűnt dühösnek, csak boldognak. - Akkor haladhatunk tovább, a célszalag felé, - Marshal megragadta Bridgette egyik karját és húzni kezdte. - hogy lenyomjuk őt és a csapatát!

\- De talán… - Bridgette egy kicsit zavarodott volt, de még nem került ki Al bűv erejéből. - Alejandro is jöhetne. Csak ha szeretne! - Marshal visszanézett a latin macsóra, aki ártatlanul mosolygott.

\- Megtiszteltetés lenne. - Mondta Alejandro és tiszteletteljesen meghajolt.

\- Ahogy akarod. - Marshal nem tiltakozhatott, de kiskaput, igenis talált.

Együtt indultak a célszalag felé, Marshal volt középen, a jobbján Bridgette, a balján Alejandro és ügyelt, nehogy a kettő, fizikai kapcsolatot létesítsen. Bridgette, még mindig nem volt egészen észnél, Alejandro csábító ereje miatt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Ez a mocsok, egyesével akarja elintézni az ellenségeit, elcsábítva és faképnél hagyva őket a legutolsó pillanatban. Jó taktika, de egy hatalmas hibát követett el. Velem kezdett ki._

Alejandro

_\- Marshal tökéletesen átlátott a szitámon, de nem adhattam fel. El kellett csábítanom Bridgette-t hogy a Diadal csapat veszítsen és erre semmi esélyem, amíg Marshal képben van. Okos a fickó, de nem elég elegáns és nekem is van még néhány trükk a tarsolyomban._

* * *

Cody jégcsappá fagyva kuporgott a jégtáblán, amit Sierra vezetett.

\- Mielőbb a partra kell juttatnunk téged!

\- És hogy… - Egyszerűen csak felkapta és elhajította, egyenesen egy hegyoldalba csapódott.

* * *

Leshawna is kijutott a túlpartra és beszállt abba a szánba amit DJ foglalt le. Felvette a bekészített prémsapkát, de meglátta ahogy DJ a szán előtt sírdogált.

\- Mi bajod?

\- Bocsi, - DJ arca tele volt könnyekkel. - Kanadába érve, eszembe jutott a mama! Ez a sok jég, akár a fagyasztója!

* * *

Az Amazon csapatból Heather és Courtney egyszerre érték el a második, nem olyan jó minőségű szánt, mint az elsőt, de megtette.

\- Courtney, - Chris el is döntötte, ki legyen a húzó. - mivel te vagy az első Amazon, feszülj neki a hámoknak!

\- De Heather pont ugyanakkor ért ide mint én! Együtt kéne húzni a szánt!

\- Igen, de nem. Döntetlen esetén, az ABC a döntő. - Courtney tudta hogy ezt már nem nyerheti meg.

\- Heather, nem segítenél? - Heather-t nem aggasztotta a dolog, csak felvette a prémsapkát.

\- Mit tehetnék? Írjam át az ABC-t?

* * *

Az NNNKC csapatból Tyler volt az első és őt követte Mandy.

\- Ajjaj! - Az utolsó szán, ami csak egy rakás, radioaktív címkés dobozból állt.

\- Sajnos de! - Chris nem kegyelmezett. - Jó hír, - Mandy után, Izzy azonnal rávetette magát az egyik dobozra. - hogy már megvan két csapattársad.

\- Nézd csak! - Izzy az egyik radioaktív címerre mutatott. - Hangszóró! Biztosan tud zenélni!

\- Ez tényleg radioaktív?! - Tyler és Mandy óvatosan elhátráltak.

\- Neked elment az eszed!

\- Ugyan, - Chris csak megvonta a vállát. - manapság már minden radioaktív. Legalább Pennynek jó napja lesz.

Izzy kibújt az egyik zöld folyadékkal teli dobozból, de a bőre zölden világított, ami megrémítette Mandy-t és Tylert.

\- Nem találom a rádiót! Valaki lenyúlta!

* * *

DJ sikeresen felcsatolta magára a hámot és elindult.

\- Végre! - DJ-nek nem okozott nehézséget a szán húzása.

\- Éljen! A Diadal csapat az élre tört! - Leshawna hangot adott az örömének.

\- Várjatok! - Courtney egy kicsit elakadt. - Hogy kell feltenni ezt a hámot!

\- Egy szót se, DJ! - Leshawnának elege volt hogy folyton ők vesztenek. - Csak hajts!

\- Igazi sportemberek! - Gúnyolódott Heather. - Vigyázz, DJ, a nagy rohanásban még újabb állatokat küldesz a túlvilágra! - DJ újra elsírta magát.

* * *

Tyler felcsatolta magára a hámot, majd Izzy-vel és Mandy-vel elindult. Courtney még mindig nem tudta hogyan kell és az, hogy Heather egy korbáccsal csapkodta sem segített.

\- ÁÚ! HÉ! Ne csapkodj… - Hiába, Heather túlságosan élvezte a korbácsolást.

\- Hajts! - Courtney-nak végül, sikerült felcsatolnia a hámot és húzta.

Mindhárom csapat szánja úton volt.

* * *

Cody, magára maradt, egyedül a jeges pusztaságban, összefagyva, csak reménytelenül bóklászott. Hirtelen Sierra bukkant fel a képe előtt.

\- Hogy találtál rám! - Cody halálra rémült, elvégre rengeteg versenyző nyoma maradt a hóban, akik ugyanerre indultak.

\- Követtem a lábnyomaidat, könnyű feladat, 7-es a méreted és a jobb lábad eléggé csámpás. - Cody csak gyorsabb tempó vett fel, hogy minél távolabb kerülhessen az őrült rajongótól.

* * *

Az Amazon csapatból Courtney húzta a szánt, akit Heather hajtott a korbáccsal.

\- Húzd, Courtney! Húzd! - Az egyik kijelölt helyen megtalálták Gwen-t és Taylort akiket gyorsan felkaptak. Egy újabb korbács csapással próbálta indulásra késztetni, de Courtney-nál most telt be a pohár.

\- ELÉG VOLT!

\- Nem élvezem, - Heather sunyi vigyora az ellenkezőjét sugallta. - de gyorsabban mész tőle.

\- Kipróbálhatom?! - Taylort is szórakoztatta a dolog.

\- Parancsolj.

Taylor most kiadhatta az előző évadban, Courtney iránt érzett haragját, igencsak hasznos módon.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Hajtani?! Egy korbáccsal?! Ha eljön az ideje, ezt még nagyon meg fogják bánni!_

* * *

Tyler minden erejét beleadva húzta a szánt a jégmezőn.

\- Lányok, - Szólt hátra az utasainak. - ha láttok valakit, kiáltsatok!

\- Ott van Tyler! - Kiáltotta Izzy.

\- Aki nem én vagyok!

\- Akkor ott van Mandy!

\- Aki nem ő! - Hátulról két csapattárs is felszállt a szánra.

\- Itt van Noah és Liz! - Csöndesen odasúgott nekik. - Valaki lenyúlta a rádiónkat. - Nem értették, de látva Izzy, zöld, radioaktív bőrét, nem is érdekelte őket.

* * *

A Diadalcsapat megtalálta a stoppoló Lindsay-t.

\- Már csak Bridgette-t és Marshalt kell felkapni és mehetünk is a cél felé! - Állapította meg Leshawna. - Végre, először mi is nyerünk!

\- Hajrá! Nyomás haza! - A két lány pacsizott.

DJ még mindig sírt, de Leshawna megpróbált lelket önteni belé.

\- Megint eszedbe jutott a fagyasztó?!

\- Már megvolt, de aztán Lindsay azt mondta, haza! - Tovább sírt.

* * *

Marshal, Alejandro és Bridgette elértek egy zászlóig.

\- Nézzétek, kijelölt hely. - Alejandro, inkább Bridgette-nek szánta, de Marshal nem hagyta hogy elcsábítsa.

\- Kiváló, Alejandro. - Marshal Bridgette kezét fogta és húzni kezdte. - Te maradj itt és várd be a csapatod. Én és Bridgette, megbeszéltük a csapatunkkal, - Ezt erőteljesen kihangsúlyozta. - hogy a célnál várjuk be a szánhúzókat. Együtt.

Marshal keresztbe tett Alejandronak, ismét, de a latin macsó kijátszotta az utolsó ütőkártyáját.

\- Bridgette, te reszketsz! - Levette az ingét, ezzel felfedve a tökéletes, kockás hasizmát. Marshalt ez emlékeztette Justinra az előző évadból, de egy kicsit több ésszel. - Tessék az ingem. - Al hasizmaitól, Bridgette arca, gyakorlatilag lángolni kezdett.

\- Félpucéran ácsorognál a jégmezőn? - Vágott oda Marshal, ezzel próbálva visszavonulásra kényszeríteni.

\- Nem kell értem aggódni, sose fázom, a latin vérem nem engedi. - Átnyújtotta az ingét Bridgette-nek. - Nem szeretném ha beteg lennél, Bridgette és emiatt veszítenétek és szavaznának ki téged. - Visszaverte Marshal támadását, de nem fogyott ki az ötletekből.

\- Akkor itt az én bőrdzsekim. - Marshal is levette a felsőjét, de alatt volt egy fekete pólója, ami legalább annyit melegített mint Alejandro inge, a dzseki, amit átnyújtott Bridgette-nek pedig még többet. - Tessék. Én Texasi vagyok, ott is elég meleg van.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Sakk és matt._

Alejandro

_\- Ravasz a fickó. Nagyon ravasz. Ő az elsődleges ellenfelem._

Bridgette

_\- Nem tudom mi történt Alejandro és Marshal között, de hogy önként átadják az ingjüket és a dzsekijüket az északi sarkon? Valami bűzlik._

* * *

\- Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá, Marshal. - Alejandro alább hagyott Bridgette csábításával és hagyta hogy tovább folytassák az útjukat, Marshallal a cél felé.

\- Viszlát, Alejandro. - Bridgette még kábulatban volt.

\- Igen, viszlát Al! - Integetett Marshal is.

Amint Bridgette nem figyelt, a két fiú, az eddigi legőszintébb, haragos pillantásukat vetették össze, de csak egy pillanatra.

* * *

A Diadal csapatból DJ erőteljesen húzta a szánt, mialatt Leshawna és Lindsay jót beszélgettek egymással.

\- Igen, Harold jó arc volt és persze, nem hagyott hidegen…

\- Lányok, már nem bírom… - DJ próbált szólni a két lánynak, de Leshawna rászólt.

\- Most épp beszélgetünk!

\- Nem látok egy útjelző póznát sem! - Lindsay idegesen nézett körbe.

\- Én sem! Hol a célhoz vezető út, DJ?!

\- Nem tudom, mert a könnyek 10 perce a szememre fagytak és nem látok semmit sem!

\- És miért nem szóltál?!

\- Ezt próbáltam elmondani, de lecsitteltél! - Az út elején egy aranyos kis fóka kúszott át, amit DJ nem látott, de a két lány nagyon is.

\- EGY FÓKABÉBI! - DJ elgázolta, amitől beleesett a szirt végén lévő szakadékba.

\- Most tényleg elcsaptam egy fókabébit?!

\- Igen! - Lindsay elszörnyedt. - Aztán bele csobbant a folyóba!

\- MI?! Segítenünk kell rajta! - DJ készenállt hogy segítsen a bajba jutott állaton, de Leshawna nem akarta elveszíteni emiatt a próbát, ezért hazudott a csapattársának.

\- Nézd csak, most mászik ki!

\- Én nem hallom! - DJ reménytelenül hallgatózott, miközben Leshawna a könyökével bökdösni kezdte Lindsay-t, amitől utánozni kezdte a fóka hangját.

\- Ez ő. Hallod? Gyerünk, tovább!

A fókabébi kimászott a jeges vízből és bosszút esküdött DJ ellen.

* * *

Marshal és Bridgette beértek a célba és várták a csapatukat.

\- Elárulnád, mi volt ez az egész közötted és Alejandro között? - Marshal kérdőre vonta a csapattársát.

\- Hát… nem is tudom. Tök kedves volt velem, annak ellenére hogy ellenséges csapatban vagyunk, de…

\- Alejandro egy simlis.

\- Micsoda?! Nem! Ő…

\- Megpróbált elcsábítani hogy megzavarodj és emiatt veszíts. - Bridgette ledöbbent.

\- Ez…

\- Igaz. Én is csináltam ezt, az első évadban, Taylorral. Nem működött olyan jól, mint ahogy most Al-nak, de átláttam a dolgon. Kedves veled egy darabig, majd úgy hajít el, mint egy darab szemetet.

\- Te félreismered őt! Ő jó fiú!

\- Bridgette, én nem téged akarlak óvni, hanem a csapatot. Nem lehetek mindig melletted, ha folyamatosan bedőlsz Al csábításának, akkor előbb-utóbb behálóz és azzal nekünk, a csapattársaidnak fogsz ártani. Emlékezz, férjed van és egy kisbabád. Vagy elfelejtetted? - Marshal ezután otthagyta, egyedül, de Bridge elgondolkodott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Bridgette

_\- Marshalnak igaza van! Alejandro totál megkavarta a fejem! Sajnálom, Geoff! Esküszöm, ha Alejandro ismét próbálkozik, rá se fogok figyelni!_

* * *

Az NNNKC csapat felvette a dühös és csalódott Alejandrot, mialatt, az Amazon csapat Sierrát és Cody-t, aki még mindig jéggé volt fagyva. Az Amazon csapat teljes volt, amíg az NNNKC csapatnak még az utolsó tagját is meg kellett találniuk. Meg is találták, az egyik kijelölt helyen.

\- Mi van veled, Nagy O? - Izzy aggódva kérdezte, ahogy a legyengült Owen felszállt a szánra.

\- Órák óta nem ettem! Bárcsak Oroszországban lehetnénk. - Ábrándozott a kövér fickó. - Ott van a világ legnagyobb tortája. - Összefolyt a nyál a szájában.

\- Milyen ízű? - Érdeklődött Izzy, izgatottan.

\- Nem mindegy?! Torta!

\- Talán egyszer ellátogathatnánk oda. - Liz ezt jó ötletnek tartotta.

\- Jól van, Tyler, - Noah volt az egyetlen, aki a célra összpontosított. - teljes a létszám, húzzunk bele.

\- Én húznék! - Tyler teljes erővel próbálta húzni a szánt, de Owen plusz súlyától nem bírt tovább haladni, főleg hogy csak csúszott a jégen. - A tornacsukám! Nem jó a jégre! Ha egy kosárlabda pályán kellett volna átkelni a szánkóval, már rég nyertünk volna.

* * *

Az Amazonok, szintén összeszedték a teljes csapatot és leelőzték a NNNKC csapatot, Heather és Taylor felváltva csapkodták Courtney-t a korbáccsal. Tyler nem adta fel és minden erejét összeszedve, felhúzta a csapatát a hegy tetejére, viszont Owennek komoly problémái akadtak, a lassú haladáson kívül.

\- Haver, húzz már bele! Gyorsan kell egy WC, vagy egy másik folyó! - Az ingertől, Owen annyira ugrálni kezdett, hogy az alattuk lévő jéghíd megrepedt és leszakadt.

Az egész szán és az egész csapat lezuhant, egyedül, Tyler tartotta az egészet, a leszakadt híd végébe kapaszkodva.

* * *

Vallomások:

Tyler

_\- Oltári erősek az ujjaim. Az orvosok sem tudták megmondani, miért. Az első zongora leckén, eltörtem a zongorát és ezután mentem sportolni._

* * *

A Diadal csapat többi tagja tovább haladt, a két lány visszatérítette DJ-t az útra.

\- Nézd, valami, ami nem hó! - Lindsay a célszalagra mutatott.

\- Az a célszalag! - Leshawna alig akarta elhinni. - Ezúttal tényleg mi lettünk az elsők! Csak így tovább, DJ!

\- És nincs is előttünk szánkó, mi vagyunk az elsők! - A Diadal csapat örvendezésbe kezdett.

* * *

Az NNNKC csapat szépen, lassan felmászott Tyleren, majd ő is és felhúzta maga után a szánkót is, de túl gyorsan ért földet és, habár a csapata időben ráugrott, őt magával rántotta és tehetetlenül húzva lett a szánkó által.

Már látták a másik két csapatot, akik jóval előttük haladtak, de Noah-nak támadt egy ötlete.

\- Owen, dőlj előre! - Owen engedelmeskedett és a szánkó sebessége megnőtt, amitől gyorsan megnőtt a szánkó sebessége és egyenlítette a távolság hiányát.

A Diadal csapat ért be először, őket követte a NNNKC csapat és végül, az Amazon csapat futott be utolsónak.

\- Az utolsó hely?! - Heather teljesen kiakadt. - Nem hiszem el hogy ennyit szenvedtem a semmiért! - Courtney legszívesebben szét csapta volna a korbácsot a hátán, de Chrisnek volt egy kis hozzá fűzni valója

\- Valójában, a NNNKC csapat Tyler nélkül ért be a célba, mivel őt a szánkó húzta, így ők az utolsók. - Az említett csapat teljesen letört. - Így, a Diadal csapat lett az első, az Amazon pedig a második.

* * *

Vallomások:

DJ

_\- Ha Marshal nem szedte volna össze Bridgette-t időben, vesztettünk volna! Ráadásul miattam, mert megátkoztak Egyiptomban! Mármint, egy fókabébit?! Nem már!_

Alejandro

_\- Úgy fest, a Diadal csapat sokkal keményebb probléma lesz mint azt vártam. Ha kiiktatnám Marshalt, a többieket könnyűszerrel elintézném._

Marshal

_\- Alejandro arra játszik hogy kiiktassa a csapatomat, de a terve, a mai napon fordítva sült el._

* * *

Kiszavazási ceremónia:

Az NNNKC csapat

Chris és a Séf vezette a szertartást, Penny nővér maradt a pilótafülkében.

\- NNNKC csapat, 6 földimogyoróval teli hányószacskóval teli tasak van, de 7-en vagytok. A következők úszták meg, - Elkezdte a sorsolást. - Alejandro, Liz, Owen, Mandy, Noah és… - Egy zacskó földimogyoró maradt. Tyler és Izzy maradt. Tyler idegesen mérte fel a helyzetét, elvégre, miatta vesztettek, de sokan, idegesítőnek találták Izzy-t. Izzy, csak a szemhéjai felsőrészét húzta fel, ezzel idegesítve a többieket. Mielőtt kioszthatta volna az utolsó mogyorót, Penny is látni akarta, személyesen. - Egy pillanat, ha Séf és Penny nővér is itt vannak, ki vezeti a gépet?

\- Nem kell aggódni, - Nyugtatta a Séf. - Pennyvel lerendeztük.

* * *

**A pilótafülke**

Két lufi, az egyik Penny nővérre, a másik a Séfre hasonlított, úgy csinálva, mintha vezetnék a gépet, de a robotpilóta elintézett mindent.

_\- Ismétlem, - _A rádióból egy katonai bázis központja jelentkezett. - _azonosíthatatlan légijármű, jelentkezzen! Hahó?!_

* * *

Vissza a kiszavazásra

\- Az utolsó zacskó mogyoró tulajdonosa, - Tyler és Izzy maradt a végére, Tyler ideges, Izzy viszont nyugodt volt. - Tyler.

\- Ez az! - Tyler izgatottan fogadta el a mogyorót.

\- Hát, - Izzy felállt. - előbb-utóbb mind elmegyünk. Viszlát.

Felkapta az ejtőernyőt és kiugrott a gépből.

* * *

Vallomások:

Tyler

_\- Ma ki tettem magamért! A puszta ujjaim mentették meg az egész csapatot! Most már mindenki tudja ki az a Tyler! Sikeres akció!_

_Lindsay véletlenül benyitott._

_\- Hoppá, bocsi, Noah._

_\- Az én nevem, Tyler!_

* * *

Szavazási arányok:

Izzy: 5

Tyler: 2

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**


	4. Utazás a nagy almában

**Halo, újabb csütörtök, újabb rész. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- A Yukon, Kanada fagyott tája. - Chris kezdte a bemutatót. - Versenyzőink átélhették a jégtáblaugrás izgalmait, a fogat hajtás borzalmait és rideg románc veszélyének a rettenetét. Alejandro megvezette Bridgette-t és ha nem lett volna Marshal, a Diadal csapat harmadszor is vesztett volna. Végül, az NNNKC csapat volt a bukó és Izzy-től vettünk búcsút. Nem mintha érdekelt volna. Vajon hol hajítjuk ki a versenyzőket? Nemsokára kiderül majd! A Totál! Dráma! Világturnéban!

* * *

A repülő maximális sebességgel haladt, miközben a Diadal csapat élvezte az első osztály luxusát. Marshal a bárt vette ostrom alá, az elmúlt héten 3 üveg whisky-t ürített ki, DJ és Bridgette az 5 csillagos ételeket falták, mint akik most esznek igazán jót, életükben először, Leshawna a masszázs szalont foglalta le, Lindsay a kozmetikai szalont élvezte, ahogy arckenőcsökkel kezelték és kifestették a körmeit, mind a lábain, mind a kezein.

* * *

A vesztes csapatok, az NNNKKC csapat és az Amazon csapat voltak.

\- Retkes turistaosztály! - Heather volt az, akinek a leginkább tele volt a hócipője. - Nem igazság, hogy Marshal és a csapata élvezi az elsőosztályt! Főleg, hogy annyit senyvedtem a semmiért! - Befogta az orrát. - És mi ez az iszonyú szag?!

\- A vereségé? - Tette hozzá Gwen, idegesen.

\- Bocsi, én voltam. - Taylor mentegetőzött, de igazából tudta hogy Gwen eresztett egyet.

\- Persze, - Courtney gyorsan terelte a témát. - gyorsabban is húzhattam volna a szánt, ha valakik, - Gonoszul és bosszúállóan Taylorra és Heather-re nézett. - nem korbácsolnak!

\- Közismert tény, hogy ez nem igaz! - Heather próbált mentegetőzni, de hiába.

\- Amint lehetőség lesz rá, segítek kiszavazni Heathert. - Ajánlotta Gwen.

\- Pazar lesz! Ki lehet korbácsolni őket? - Courtney Taylortól is ugyanúgy meg akart szabadulni mint Heather-től.

\- Igazából… - Gwen nem mert ellenkezni.

* * *

Vallomások

Heather

_\- Korbácsolni? Nem, ha a csapat a hasznomat veszi. Vagy, ha ráveszem Cody-t, Sierrát és a Taylort hogy a tenyeremből egyenek. Mind a kettő jó._

Taylor

_\- Úgy érzem, Courtney tőlem is meg akar szabadulni, de kétlem hogy Gwen csak úgy lemondana rólam. - A szemében erős kétséget lehetett felfedezni. - Ugye? Azért egy tartalék terv nem ártana. Mondjuk, összebarátkozni Sierrával és Cody-val. Mind a kettő jó._

* * *

Sierra összefogta Cody két lábát és erősen dörzsölni kezdte, amit Cody nagyon kellemetlennek tartott.

\- Ez majd segít felmelegedni. És mostantól, ha valaha elfagyna a lábad, rám fogsz gondolni.

\- Jaj csak azt ne! - Miközben Sierra, továbbra is Cody felmelegítésén dolgozott, Heather megpróbálta maga mellé állítani őket.

\- Hé, srácok, mondtam már mennyire értékes a barátságunk? - Cody felháborodott ezen a kijelentésen.

\- A három évad alatt, összesen háromszor szóltál hozzám, ezzel együtt!

\- Én is nagyra értékelem, Heather! - Sierra sokkal készségesebb volt. - Ölelés?! - Sierra félbehagyta Cody lábának a dörzsölését és át akarta ölelni Heather-t.

\- Azt hiszem, elég kimondani! - Gyorsan elhátrált. - Megnézem, hogy van Taylor! - Heather gyorsan otthagyta őket és Taylort vette célba. - Szervusz, Taylor.

\- Mit akarsz, Heather? - A vörös hajú lány előre tudta hogy tervez valamit.

\- Csak észrevettem, hogy Courtney és Gwen elég jóban vannak.

\- És?

\- És, Gwen eléggé kedveli Courtney, főleg hogy téged visszautasított a világhálón.

\- Igen?

\- Courtney nem igazán kedveli a képed, főleg a múltkori próba után.

\- Van benne valami.

\- Ezért, egyesíthetnénk az erőnket, Sierrával és Cody-val és megszabadulhatnánk Courtney-tól, majd te és Gwen újra barátnők lehettek.

\- Hm, észben tartom.

* * *

Vallomások

Taylor

_\- Nyugi, lehet, nem vagyok a legokosabb, de azt tudom, soha ne bízz egy kígyóban._

* * *

A NNNKC csapat is a turista osztályon utazott, Owen csak megkötözve aludt az egyik padon, Tyler hiányolta Lindsay-t, Mandy el tudta viselni, de Liz csupán undorodva keresett magának egy tiszta helyet.

Alejandro megpróbált összebarátkozni az Amazon csapattal, azzal hogy egy vastag takarót adott át Sierrának hogy felmelegíthesse Cody-t.

\- Egyet se félj, cimbora, ez majd felmelegít. - Mielőtt Sierra vagy Cody bármit is felelhetett volna, Heather gyorsan közbelépett.

\- Köszi, de nincs rá szüksége, mi sose bízunk az ellenségben! Különösen nem, ha megnyerő, undorítóan kellemkedő fajta.

\- Nem, köszi, ellenség. - Tette hozzá Sierra.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Még szép hogy Heather megcélozta Sierrát! Ő Chris kedvence és ha ez a számító céda behálózza Sierrát, Chris is a kezében lesz! Ő és Marshal eddig a két legveszélyesebb. Egyelőre, hagyom Marshalt, most az elsőosztályon van és én nem beszélhetek vele, inkább Heather-t veszem kezelésbe._

* * *

Chris a raktárba hívatta a játékosokat és egy motorcsónakba ültette őket. Ő maga egy mentőmellényt viselt.

\- Üljetek le, kapaszkodjatok és elmondom, mi a célpont.

\- Király, - Tyler, a csónakban levés lehetőségét megragadva próbált közelebb kerülni a barátnőjéhez, aki nem is emlékszik rá. - szuper a csónak, ugye Lindsay?

\- Oh, persze, - Lindsay csak Alejandro-t bámulta megbabonázva. - Dave, ugye?

\- Miért viselsz mentőmellényt? - Kérdezte Noah, kicsit aggódva.

\- Mert ti legalább 17-en vagytok. Értékes énemből csak egy darab. Nyomás, Séf! - Amint jelzett, a Séf meghúzott egy kart a pilótafülkében, amitől a csónak alatt a padló kinyílt és zuhanni kezdett, benne az összes játékossal és Chrissel.

Nem volt olyan mély zuhanás, alig 50m-re vízen értek földet. Egész jó móka volt.

\- Üdvözöllek titeket, New York Cityben! - A csónakkal elhaladtak a szabadságszobor előtt és tökéletes rálátás nyílt a világ legnagyobb városának a látképére.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Ez az! New York! Tudjátok, mennyi bolt van itt?! 10 évadra való szájfényt szerzek be, anélkül hogy megerőltetném magam! Juhé!_

* * *

Mindannyian összegyűltek a Szabadságszobor alatt és Chris elkezdte a feladat ismertetését.

\- Az első feladat, egy kocsi verseny a Central Parkban, amit én úgy nevezek, Szabadság, vagy Halál! - Owen teljesen izgalomba jött.

\- Mindig szerettem volna olyan kocsin utazni, amit lovak hajtanak! - Courtney-t egy kellemetlen emlék, borzasztóan ingerültté tette, amit a legutóbbi próbán szerzett be.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson, hogy belőlem paripát csinálsz! - Dühösen a két ostorozóra bámult. - Heather, Taylor!

\- Nyugalom, - Chris gyorsan kimagyarázta magát. - elvetitek a sulykot! Csak babakocsi verseny lesz. - Leshawna és mindenki körbenézett és egy a verseny lételemét alkotó összetevő hiányzott, de csak ő tette szóvá.

\- Hol vannak a babakocsik?

\- Ott fent. - Chris a szabadságszobor fejére mutatott, aminek a koronájának az ágain, kötelek lógtak le és az ágak végén, ott himbálóztak a babakocsik. Mindenki felháborodott vagy megrémült. Sierrán kívül.

\- Jaj nekem, Chris, szerintem, a te szárnyaló szellemed szédítő!

\- Köszönöm, Sierra. - Chris boldogan fogadta az őrült rajongó bókját. - Imádom, ha nagyra értékelnek.

\- Értékelnek?! - Sierra egyenesen Chris mellé lépett. - Én, imádlak! Ez mindig így volt! Már akkor is régen-régen, amikor rémes filmet csináltál a beszélő macskákról. - Chris ezt már zavarónak tartotta.

\- Öhm… - Mindenki nevetett rajta egyet.

\- Az is volt a tervem, hogy a rajongói klub, a Chris Titánok nevet kapja, de valaki megfúrta. - Sierra gyorsan korrigálta, amit onnan lehetett tudni, hogy Chris megpaskolta a fejét, majd visszalökte.

Alejandro-nak ötlete támadt, ettől a jelenettől.

\- Na, kevés a duma, sok a duda… - Amint rájött, hogy egy elég lapos beszólás hagyta el a száját, gyorsan a lényegre tért. - Mászás! Sok mászás! Hagyjuk a dudát másra. Bárhogy, aki eléri a Szabadság szobor koronáját, a kötélen felhúzhatja a csapattársait. Ha mindenki felért, minden csapat magához ragad egy-egy babakocsit. Elszáguld vele a kikészített csónakokig és követi a bójákat a próba következő, izgalmas helyszínére, a Central Parkba.

\- Öhm… - Lindsay idegesen jelentkezett. - Mikor megyünk vásárolni?

\- Semmikor. - Chris, ezzel az egyetlen szóval, teljesen összetörte.

\- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

A próba elkezdődött, mindhárom csapatnak, a címerüknek megegyező színű szőnyeggel volt megjelölve az adott kötele. Chris egy síppal jelezte hogy indulhatnak.

Az NNNKC csapatból Alejandro ment elől, őt követte Mandy, Tyler, Liz, Noah és Owen. A Diadal csapatból Marshal ment elől, utána DJ megfogta a kötelet, de fájdalmasan felkiáltott.

\- Áu! Miből van ez a kötél?

\- Acél gyapjúból. Durva, de jó erős. Akárcsak a nagy alma.

DJ fájdalmasan, de elkezdett mászni, utána ment Bridgette, Lindsay és Leshawna.

Az Amazon csapatból egy kis probléma akadt, hogy ki menjen elől.

\- Inkább én mennék előre, hogy megkíméljem a hölgyeket. - Cody, a csapat egyetlen hím nemű tagja lépett előre, de Courtney gyorsan megállította.

\- Már tudom, hogy menjünk fel!

\- Ugye nem azt akarod javasolni, - Gwen ellene érvelt. - hogy megint higgyünk neked, mert az úgy bejött Egyiptomban?

\- De… - Courtney sarokba szorult. - Nem… én… Nekem mindegy!

\- Szerintem, - Heather egy új javaslattal állt elő. - döntsön Sierra.

\- Uram Isten! Azt hittem, én mindenkit ismerek ebben a showban, de te folyton meglepsz, Heather!

* * *

Vallomások:

Sierra

_\- Igen, tudom hogy Heather csak ki akar használni. Minden epizódot legalább 15-ször láttam, hahó! Igazából, én használom ki Heather-t._

* * *

\- Majd én megyek elől!

Taylor volt az aki önként jelentkezett és előre ment, őt követte Gwen, Courtney és Heather.

\- Ebben a feladatban nem leszek utolsó! - Heather nem adta magát olyan könnyen és tovább mászott.

\- Csak utánad. - Sierra előre engedte Cody-t, aki egy szó nélkül elfogadta. - Ez alapvető. - Amint Cody elkezdett mászni, Sierra követte és erőteljesen elkezdte bámulni az alsó fertályát. - A legjobb kilátás New Yorkban.

* * *

25 perccel később

\- Máris eltelt 25 mászással töltött perc és még senki sem ért fel! - Christ egy helikopterrel vitték fel a Szabadságszobor fejére és türelmetlenül várakozott.

* * *

A mászás alatt, a Diadal csapat tökéletesen összehangolva működött és Alejandro nem talált fogást rajtuk, így az Amazon csapatot próbálta bomlasztani. A kötéllel odalengett Sierrához hogy adjon neki pár „kellemes" tanácsot.

\- Aggódom Chris miatt. Nincs olyan érzésetek, hogy hiányolja a szép időket? Amikor még sztárként tündökölt, aztán meg úgy érzi, hogy senki sem emlékszik rá? Le se köpik? - Sierra elgondolkodott és Alejandro innen tudta, hogy ennyi elég volt.

\- Szegény Chris. Én le is köpöm!

Az NNNKC csapatból Owen haladt legalul, de teljesen belegabalyodott a kötélbe és nem bírt tovább haladni. Tehetetlenül himbálózott a magasban, megkötözve.

* * *

30 perccel később

\- Másszatok már fel! Halálosan unatkozom! - Chris már kezdett kikészülni, de Marshal volt az első akinek sikerült felmásznia.

\- Gyere és próbáld ki! Megnézzük, neked mennyi idő alatt menne! - Marshal összeszedte magát és elkezdte felhúzni a csapatát. Chris jót mulatott a beszóláson, de látta hogy valaki más is felért.

\- Te… - Alejandro volt az, kimerülten és idegesen. - maga… vagy… a pokol… ördöge!

* * *

15 perccel később

Az Amazon csapat nagyja már majdnem felért, amíg a NNNKC csapat tagjai még jócskán lemaradtak.

\- Nézzétek! - Noah a Szabadságszobor melleit nézte.

\- Micsodát?! - Cody is a szemét legeltette a kőszobor keblein, de emiatt kibillent az egyensúlyából a kötél kicsúszott a kezéből és egyenesen a szobor mellei közé esett.

\- Ez 10 pontos landolás! - Tyler csak viccelődött.

Cody egyre mélyebbre süllyedt a két kő cs*cs között.

\- Ez magába szippant! SEGÍTSÉG! - Sierra amint észrevette, a megsegítésére sietett.

\- Kihúzlak, Cody! - Odalengett és a fogaival megragadta a nadrágja szárát és visszarakta a kötélre.

\- Köszi!

* * *

Vallomások

_A pilótafülkében_

_Cody épp a lábát fáslizta be._

_\- Már tényleg azt hittem hogy meg fogok halni._

_\- De milyen halál lett volna?! - Viccelődött a Séf_

_\- Te vagy az első férfi, aki letapizta a Szabadságszobor kebleit! - Ismerte el Penny._

_\- A fején találták a szöget._

* * *

20 perccel később

Már az utolsó csapattagokra kellett csak várni.

\- Oh, mindent bele! - Chris holtfáradtan nyögött fel, miután a versenyzők másfél óra mászás után, kimerülten próbálták felhúzni a társaikat. - Fáradt vagyok! Éhes és pisilni is kell!

Az Amazon csapatból Sierrát kellett még felhúzni, aki gyorsan feljutott, így ők lettek az elsők.

\- Én hozom a kocsit! - Jelentkezett Heather és már hűlt helye volt. - Erre csakis a leghasznosabb csapattag képes! - Óvatosan, egyensúlyozva közelítette meg a babakocsit.

Sierra, amíg vártak, ismét odarohant Chrishez.

\- Hé, Chris, tudod mi van?! Meg van dvd-n minden egyes alkalom, amikor feltűntél a képernyőn! Még a főzőműsorod is! - Ez már teljesen kikészítette Chris idegeit. - Csak egyszerűen, Chris McLean-el! A recepted a fehér rizsre, valami elképesztő! - Chris bal szeme elkezdett remegni az idegességtől. - Olyan kár hogy egyetlen pilot után törölték az egész sorozatot. - Mindenki, ismét kiröhögte.

Alejandro észrevette, hogy a terve működésbe lépett, méghozzá sikeresen.

\- Én csak… - Chris teljesen összezavarodott és csak makogni tudott. - pont… olyan fázisban voltam… - Be sem fejezhette, mert Heather megszerezte a babakocsit a csapatnak.

\- Tá-dám! Ahogy mondtam, hasznos vagyok!

\- Amazon csapat, - Chris visszatért az ideiglenes zavarodottságból. - törj előre!

\- De hogy jutunk le?! - Kérdezte Courtney.

\- Tűzoltó póznát valakinek? - Chris megadta a választ. - Csak 30 emelet magas.

Mindannyian belenéztek a mély lyukba, de nem lehetett látni az alját.

\- Ki megy előre? - Kérdezte Sierra.

\- Valakinek meg kell tennie. - Gwen idegesen állapította meg.

\- Majd én! - Taylor felkapta a babakocsit, a nyakára akasztotta és lecsúszott, majd egy hangos koppanással ért földet. - Áu! Jól vagyok!

A társai is követték, Gwen, Courtney, Heather, Sierra és Cody.

* * *

A Diadal csapat volt a következő aki felért. Marshal felhúzta DJ-t, együtt felhúzták a lányokat, Bridgette-t, Lindsay-t és Leshawnát.

\- Jól… van. - Marshal teljesen kimerült és féltérdre rogyott.

\- Hozom a babakocsit! - DJ, látva hogy Marshal mennyire kimerült, önként jelentkezett.

Óvatosan, balett tánclépésekkel , tökéletesen egyensúlyozva haladt a korona ágának a vége felé és megszerezte a babakocsit, majd ugyanilyen könnyedén vissza is jutott a többiekhez.

* * *

Vallomások

DJ

_\- Mindig az úttest szélén haladok. Soha se lépek a járdára. Nem kockáztatom meg hogy repedésre lépek és már a csontjaim se épek._

* * *

Amint DJ visszatért, le csúsztak a tűzoltó póznán és ők lettek a másodikak.

Az NNNKC csapatból mindenki felért, kivéve Owent, aki magatehetetlenül himbálózott a kötélen, megkötözve. Az egész csapat azon volt hogy őt felhúzza, de beakadt a Szabadságszobor orrába és hiába erőlködtek, nem tudták felhúzni.

* * *

Az Amazonok, amint mindannyian lejutottak, megcélozták a vöröses rózsaszín csónakot és beszálltak. Courtney beindította, de Cody kiesett a csónakból.

\- Fordulj meg! - Kiabálták mindannyian, de Courtney nem hallotta.

* * *

Amint felhúzták Owent, az NNNKC csapat észrevette hogy mennyire lemaradtak.

\- Hozom a babakocsit! - Mandy jelentkezett, aki gyorsan és óvatosan megszerezte, amíg a többiek eloldozták Owent.

Mindannyian igénybe vették a tűzoltó póznát, előbb Mandy, Liz, Tyler, Noah, majd Owen, de ő beszorult, viszont Al a babakocsival akkorát csapott a fejére hogy sikerült átpasszírozni a kövér testét a szűk nyíláson.

* * *

Cody nagy nehezen megkapaszkodott a Diadal csapat csónakjában, de nem vették észre, Marshal beindította a csónakot és lerázták.

Az NNNKC csapat csónakja pedig majdnem elgázolta, de időben lebukott és megkapaszkodott egy kötélben, amitől egy darabig utánuk vízi síelt, de amint nekicsapódott egy póznának vége volt.

Az Amazonok, akik az élen tartottak, Courtney jóvoltából, aki későn hallotta meg a csapattársai kiabálását, vissza kellett fordulniuk Cody-ért.

\- Tessék, így lettünk elsőkből az utolsók! Szép volt, Courtney!

\- Mi van?!

Sierra kiemelte Cody-t és az Amazonok tovább haladtak.

* * *

A Diadal csapat volt az élen.

\- Totálisan előre törtünk! - Állapította meg Lindsay.

\- Nincs aki megállíthatna! - Marshal magabiztos volt.

\- Igen, - Leshawnát egy valami aggasztotta. - de csónakkal menni a Central Parkba? Nincs sok értelme. A Park Manhattan közebén van!

\- A bóják vezetnek. - Magyarázta Marshal.

\- Nézzétek! - Lindsay egy újabb bóját vélt észrevenni, ami egy csatornabejárathoz vezetett.

\- Fúj!

Az összes csapat, undorodva irányította a csónakját a csatornába.

\- Ez undorító! - Leshawna alig bírta elviselni a bűzt. - Nem lehet szebb jutalom ezen próba után, mint egy hosszú, forró, fertőtlenítő fürdő!

\- Ne nyavalyogj! Tarts ki! - Utasította Marshal. Hirtelen, egy ijesztő morgást hallottak.

\- Ez egy aligátor volt? - Kérdezte Lindsay rettegve, mire Bridgette is megrémült.

\- Nincsenek aligátorok a csatornában! - Nyugtatta a lányokat DJ. - Az csak egy városi legenda.

* * *

Ahogy haladtak tovább a csónakkal, egy hatalmas, fehér bőrű aligátor dugta ki a fejét a víz alól. Az NNNKC csapat is hallotta a morgásokat, Alejandro vezette a csónakot, de még őt is megijesztette.

\- Hallottátok?! - Tyler idegesen próbálta keresni a hang forrását. - Olyan volt mintha… - Az óriási, fehér aligátor megtámadta a csónakjukat, de átugrott felettük és elvétette.

* * *

Az Amazonok az ideges aligátor hátát rámpaként használva átugrattak és előnyre tettek szert. A mutáns aligátor a nyomukba eredt.

Már lehetett látni a csatorna kijáratát és a Diadal csapat ért ki először. Őket követte a NNNKC csapat, végül az aligátor, ami olyan nagy volt hogy beszorult a csatorna kijáratába és kénytelen volt kiköpni az Amazon csapat csónakját és ők értek be utoljára.

Chris várta őket a stégen, egy gázálarcban, miután a versenyzők bűzlöttek a csatornától.

\- Ocsmány! Az efféle bűz soha nem múlik el! - Chris utasította a Séfet. - Írassa alá az aligátorral hogy lemondhat az összes jogáról.

A Séf, idegesen morogva beugrott a vízbe, egy szerződést és egy tollat nyomva a bestia elé, amit az egyetlen, szabad karjával aláírt.

\- Chris, nincs nálad ragyogóbb parancsnok! - Sierra ismét elkezdte Christ dicsőíteni. - Ezért emelkedtél ki mindig a fiúbandádból!

\- Várjunk csak! - Owen nem hitt a fülének. - Chris egy fiúbandában volt?!

\- Letesztelték egymás „nyelvtudását"? - Viccelődött Marshal, amin a többiek kinevették Christ. - Esetleg a torokmélységüket?

\- Következő! - Chrisnek ez is egy zavarba ejtő emlék volt.

\- Még régen, a 80-as években. - Elkezdte előadni az egyik számukat. - _Sokkal könnyebb, hogy botrányt keress, rávenni téged hogy szeress!_ \- Chrisnek az egész arca remegett az idegességtől.

\- Benne voltál a Hírvárban?

* * *

Vallomások:

DJ

_Alaposan kiröhögte_

Owen

_Ő sem különben._

Courtney

_Még ő is nevetségesnek találta._

Séf

_Nem bírta megállni._

* * *

Mindenki, ismét kiröhögte, amit nagyon nem értékelt.

\- Imádom, hogy sose hagyod hogy a gúny elvegye a kedved! Ez még a gyászjelentésedben is benne lesz. - Sierra egyszerűen nem állt le. - Már van is egy jó vázlatom. Érdekel? - Meg sem várva a választ, elkezdte. - „Chris McLean, született 1978-ban…" - Chrisnek most lett elege.

\- Ebből elég! Befogni! Mindörökké!

Alejandro látta, a terve tökéletes sikert aratott.

* * *

Vallomások:

Heather

_\- Sierra végig Chris kedvence maradhatott volna, de most elrontotta. Így már sokkal kevésbé hasznosabb. Hogy történhetett mindez? - Hirtelen, eszébe jutott valami. - Várjunk csak! Az a mosoly, Alejandro-n! Az a cseles bitang! - Gonoszul felnevetett. - Még csak most jön a java. Csak várd ki a végét._

* * *

\- Jól van, figyelmet kérek! - Chris ismertette az utolsó feladatot. - A próba utolsó része következik! Száguldás a Nagy Almában, helyi stílusban. A következő a teendő, minden csapat végig tolja a babakocsiját a park egyik ösvényén, egyenesen a híres Teknőc Tóig. Ott mindegyik csapat egyik tagja beúszik egy különleges almáért. Csak szájhasználattal, a kéz tilos. Amint megvan az alma, a kocsiba kell pakolni és aki elsőként ér a Central Park szívébe, az nyer. Mi lenne egy babakocsi csecsemő nélkül?

\- Bevásárló kocsi! - Jelentkezett Owen.

\- Költői kérdésnek szántam.

\- Jaj, Chris, hát ez annyira… - Sierra ismét bepróbálkozott nála, de Chris gyorsan leteremtette.

\- Pofa be!

Alejandro értette a helyzetet és Heather is, most hogy Chris megutálta Sierrát, az Amazon csapat egy komoly előnyt vesztett. Al csak csábosan kacsintott egyet Heather-re, aki csak ignorálta.

\- Minden csapat egyik tagjának a babakocsiban kell utazni és bent marad amíg meg nem érkeznek a célszalaghoz.

\- CODY! - Az Amazonok egyből Cody-t választották.

\- Talán majd én. - Az NNNKC csapatból Liz jelentkezett.

\- Megteszem a Diadal csapatért! - Lindsay volt az önkéntes. - Szeretem ha mások bébinek hívnak.

\- Ezt nem árt észbe vésned. - Tanácsolta Noah Tylernek, aki egy kicsit félreértette.

\- De nincs nálam véső.

\- A Diadal ért ide előbb, - Chris kiosztotta az útvonalakat. - így ők mehetnek a legrövidebb úton. A NNNKC csapat caplat majd a hosszabb úton és az Amazon csapaté a leghosszabb, jobboldali út. Oh, és egy kis úti muzsikát is szeretnék!

\- Mindig is szívem vágya volt hogy táncra perdüljek New Yorkban! - Courtney nem bánta.

\- Most tényleg minden részben nyomni kell egy musicalt?! - Leshawna alig bírta elhinni.

\- Jó, ugye?! - (Csengés) - Na siessetek, csak egy órára béreltük ki a parkot!

(Mondd mi a gáz)

* * *

Hiába volt néhány út hosszabb, a csapatok egyszerre értek a tóhoz. Az Amazonok nem tettek kitérőt, Courtney erőteljesen hajtotta őket, amíg a Diadal csapatból Leshawna és DJ sok időt pocsékoltak a táncra, amíg a NNNKC csapatból, Owen tele pakolta Liz babakocsiját hot-dogokkal és sült perecekkel.

\- A többi csapat is ideért?! - Értetlenkedett Leshawna. - Nem a miénk volt a legrövidebb útvonal.

\- Igen, de a táncod után nehéz volt magunkhoz térni! - Förmedt rá Lindsay.

\- Elp*csölted az időt. - Tette hozzá Marshal.

\- Nézzétek mekkorák az almák! - DJ a tóra nézett amin 3 ember méretű alma úszott.

\- Ne feledjétek, kéz nélkül! - Emlékeztette őket Chris.

\- Ezt simán lenyomom, srácok! - Tyler jelentkezett, de megbotlott és a földre esett.

\- Majd én megcsinálom! - Mandy levette a csizmáit és beugrott a tóba, Tyler helyett.

* * *

\- Nálunk ki megy? - Kérdezte DJ.

\- A frizurám. - Leshawna nem vállalta.

\- A szájfényem. - Lindsay sem.

\- Intézem! - Marshal le is vette a bőrdzsekijét és a csizmáját, majd ugrott is a vízbe.

\- Köszi, Marshal! - Lindsay megnyugodott.

\- Mutasd meg ki a főnök! - Leshawna, ha nem kedvelte, de szurkolt neki.

\- Áu! - DJ fájdalmasan felkiáltott, mert egy teknős megharapta a lábát.

* * *

Az Amazon csapatban már egy kicsit macerás volt kiválasztani hogy ki legyen az úszó.

\- Az én, pompás balett mozdulataimnak köszönhető hogy sikerült ledolgoznunk a hátrányunkat! - Fölényeskedett Courtney. - Valaki merüljön mielőtt oda az előnyünk! - Sierra jelentkezett.

\- Tavaly eltörtem a lábam egy kanáltojás versenyen, a Chris McLean rajongói pikáns pikniken!

\- Egy pillanat, - Gwen egy apró részleten fennakadt. - tartanak Chris McLean rajongói pikniket?

\- Sehol sincs párja! Igazából, csak 6-an jövünk össze, de akárhogy is, több mint egy hónapja nem vettem részt rajta, ezért kénytelen voltam online fókaedzéseket venni! Most kapóra jön!

\- Megismétlem, - Courtney-t és a többieket kikészítette. - lemerülni!

\- Taylor már lemerült. - Mutatott Cody a vörös hajú lányra, aki megunva Sierra dumálását, ledobta a cipőjét és már be is ugrott a tóba.

* * *

Amíg vártak, Alejandro bepróbálkozott Heather-nél.

\- A Central Park tömény romantika, nem gondolod? - Heather csak megforgatta a szemeit, jelezve az érdektelenségét.

\- Mindegy, tudom hogy megzavartad Sierra fejét, szóval állj le, vagy nagyon megbánod! - Figyelmeztette, de nem adta fel.

\- Én csak azt bánom, ha feladok valamit. - Betelt a pohár és Heather elzavarta.

\- Oh, csak szórakozz az idétlen csapatoddal és hagyj minket békén! - Alejandro továbbra is csak mosolygott.

\- Gyönyörű vagy, amikor így kéreted magad. - Rámorgott és ez elég volt ahhoz hogy visszavonulót fújjon és otthagyja a babakocsit, amiben Liz feküdt.

Heather-nek ötlete támadt, elrabolt egy másik baba kocsit egy anyukától és megpróbálta kicserélni az NNNKC csapat babakocsijára, de a terve meghiúsult.

\- Mit csinálsz, Heather? - Liz hirtelen felé nézett.

\- Oh, ébren vagy?! - Meglepődött.

\- Mit csinálsz azzal a babakocsival? - Érdeklődött, aljasul, ártatlanságot színlelve. Tudta mit akart.

\- Én csak… - Heather ránézett a gyerekre, akit éppen elrabolt.

* * *

A Teknőc tóban, Mandy volt az első aki elérte az egyik almát, de nem használhatta a kezeit, így a fejével tolva úszott vissza, ettől ugyan nem látott, de haladt tovább. Következőnek Marshal érte el az almát és ugyanúgy mint Mandy, a fejével tolta. Végezetül, Taylor is elérte az almát, de ő inkább a fejére kapta fel és mivel ő látott, gyorsabban haladt.

Mandy és Marshal egymásnak ütköztek és kénytelenek voltak újra az almák mögé úszni és újra a fejükkel tolni őket. Taylor ez idő alatt, elsőként jutott ki a tóból és belerakta a Heather által elrabolt babakocsiba az almát, nem tudva, hogy az nem is az ő csapatuké.

\- Várj, ez nem… - Heather hiába figyelmeztette, a csapattársai meg sem hallották és rohantak a cél felé, otthagyva Cody-t.

* * *

Amíg a Diadal és a NNNKC csapat izgatottan várta hogy Marshal vagy Mandy ér ki előbb, egy rakás teknős támadott DJ-re és harapták ahol csak érték.

\- Vad teknősök!

\- Ez nem véletlenül a Teknőcök Tavának! - Emlékeztette Chris.

\- Siess, Mandy, csak kicsivel vezetünk! - Miután az Amazonok előre törtek, Alejandro idegesen biztatni kezdte a csapat úszóját.

Mandy ért ki előbb a tóból, Alejandro kivette az almát a tóból, majd belerakta a babakocsiba, egyenesen Lizre.

\- A célszalaghoz!

* * *

Marshal is kiért a tóból és ők is belerakták az almát a babakocsira, Lindsay-re. DJ megszabadult az összes teknőctől és az utolsót készült visszadobni.

\- Jól van, pici páncél, ideje hazamenni. - Visszadobta és egy óriási teknős szájában landolt, ami megette. - NE! MIÉRT?!

\- Mert megátkoztak! - Leshawna nem várt sokat, csak maga után húzta. - Gyerünk tovább!

* * *

Chris és Séf várakoztak a Central Park szívében lévő szökőkútnál és megérkezett az első csapat.

\- Az Amazon csapaté az első hely és az első osztály, egy hétre! - A lány csapat örömét egy csecsemő sírás zavarta meg és Heather, ahogy lihegve kapkodta a levegőt.

\- Öhm… ez vagy nem a mi babakocsink, - Állapította meg Taylor. - vagy Cody csecsemővé változott.

\- HOL VAN CODY?! - Sierra majdnem szívrohamot kapott amikor a tudomására jutott hogy a kedvese eltűnt.

\- Már… mondani… akartam… - Lihegte Heather. - Cody… hátramaradt.

\- Ha nincs Cody, nincs első hely.

\- Ez hogy történhetett?! - Courtney egyből gyanította, kinek a keze van a dologban. - Heather? - Heather idegesen elmagyarázta a helyzetet, a társai, egyértelműen nem örültek neki.

\- Úgy érted, - Összegezte Gwen. - elraboltál egy csecsemőt?!

\- Ezért le is csukhatnak! - Vágta rá Taylor.

\- Ez most mindegy, - Heather próbálta menteni magát. - inkább gyerünk vissza Cody-ért!

\- Sierra már habzó szájjal rohant vissza érte, a másik babakocsival. - Mutatott Courtney, Sierra hűlt helyére.

* * *

Sierra gyorsan visszavitte a babakocsit, ahol Heather találta és az almát gyorsan rárakta Cody-éra, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, a célszalag felé rohant.

Amíg az Amazonoknak várniuk kellett, addig a Diadal csapat volt az első, egy orr hossznyi előnnyel akik beértek a célba. Utánuk a NNNKC csapat és Sierra ért be utolsónak.

\- És akik elsőként teljesítette a New York-i próbát, nem más mint, a nagyszerű, Diadal csapat! - Amíg a csapata örvendezett, Marshal gonosz vigyort küldött Alejandro és Heather felé, akik nagyon nem vették jó néven. - Elképesztő, hogy most is ti nyertetek. NNNKC csapata, a se nem győztes, se nem vesztes helyre került. Így, az Amazonok először kerülnek kiszavazásra.

* * *

A kiszavazási ceremónia:

Amazon csapat

A Diadal csapat tagjai is jelen voltak.

\- Nos, Amazonok, ideje szavazni. A vesztesek budiján találtok 6 útlevelet. Pecsételjétek le annak a képét, akit hazaküldenétek. - Mindenki szavazott. - Az, aki földimogyoróval teli hányós zacskót kap, megúszta. - Elkezdte kiosztani őket. - Taylor, Cody, Sierra, Gwen. - Már csak egy adag mogyoró maradt és két játékos. - Az utolsó adag tulajdonosa, - Heather és Courtney mérgesen néztek egymásra, de Chris átadta az utolsót. - Courtney.

\- Mi van?! Hogy engem?!

\- Parancsolj, Heather. - Chris odadobott neki egy ejtőernyőt és a Séf kihajította a gépből.

* * *

Szavazások:

Gwen

_\- Heather, egyértelműen._

Courtney

_\- Heather miatt buktuk el ezt a próbát._

Taylor

_\- Én Courtney-ra szavazok. Heather balesetből okozta a vereséget, de Courtney hozzáállása veszélyezteti a későbbi csapatmunkát._

Sierra

_\- Én a gonosz Gwen-re szavazok, mert Cody valamiért oda van érte._

Cody

_\- Én Sierrára szavazok._

Heather

_\- Courtney meg akar szabadulni Taylortól és ő ezt tudja. Így talán ő megy haza._

* * *

Miután kihajították Heather-t, az Amazonok visszamentek a turistaosztályra és a Diadal csapat is a kiszavazó ülésekre ült. Chris mellett ott volt a három óriási alma, amiket ki kellett húzni a tóból és máris belekezdett a magyarázásba.

\- Diadal csapat, biztos kíváncsiak vagytok rá, hogy miért kellett idejönnötök, annak ellenére hogy ti nyertetek.

\- Ja, egy kicsit. - Adta meg a választ Marshal.

\- Mint a diadal learatói és a jutalom elhódítói, ti vehetitek vagy vethetitek el az almákban rejlő jutalmat. Mindent bele, Diadal! - Odadobott Leshawnának egy kalapácsot.

\- Álljatok hátrébb, ez a csaj zúzni fog! - Lesújtott az első almára és egy nagy halom cukor ömlött ki belőle. - Cuki! DJ, vállalod a kövit?

\- Azt hiszem. - DJ még mindig tele volt harapásnyomokkal és gyötörte a megöletett kis teknős halála. Rácsapott a kalapáccsal a soron következő almára és egy rakás alma volt benne.

\- Almák? - Forgatta a szemét Leshawna. - Komolyan?

\- Ha nem kell, ki is dobhatjátok. - Ajánlotta Chris.

\- Megtartjuk. - Leshawna az utolsó almára nézett és a többi csapattársára. - Lindsay, Bridgette, melyiktek vállalja?

\- Szerintem, Marshalnak kéne. - Ajánlotta Bridgette.

\- Hogyan? - Leshawna még mindig nem bízott Marshalban és nem értette.

\- Nélküle vesztettünk volna, megérdemli hogy ő nyithassa ki.

\- Jól van, a tiéd. - Átadta neki a kalapácsot.

\- Köszönöm. - Marshal egy erős csapással összezúzta az utolsó almát és egy fémszerkezet volt benne. - Ez egy… húsdaráló?

\- Az ám.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy szükség lesz rá.

* * *

Vallomások:

Leshawna

_\- Nem tudom, Marshal elég nagy f*sz volt az előző két évadban, de eddig nem csinált semmi olyat, ami miatt nem bíznék benne. Egy darabig, szemet hunyok felette._

Alejandro

_\- Oh, vérzik a szívem, amiért Heather ilyen hamar elhagyta a játékot, de legalább nyugodtabban koncentrálhatok Marshalra és a Diadal csapatra._

* * *

Szavazási arányok:

Heather: 3

Courtney: 2

Gwen: 1

Sierra: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**


	5. Pofon adás

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Ez történt legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Világturnéban! - Kezdte Chris az előzetest. - New York! A város, ami más városokat eszik reggelire! A versenyzőink hihetetlen magasságokba másztak, hogy felérjenek a csúcsra! A Szabadság Szobor rejtett réseiből és a Nagy Alma legbűzösebb csatornájába pottyantak. Végül, a Diadal csapaté lett a Diadal és az Amazonok lettek a bebukók, Heather jóvoltából. Az Amazonok kidobták Heather-t és a Diadal csapat aratta le a jutalmat. Még 16 versenyző küzd az 1000000$-t és majd meglátjuk, ki viheti haza! A Totál! Dráma! Világturnéban!

* * *

A repülő csendben és nyugodtan szállt az égen. A belsejében az összes játékossal. A Diadal csapat élvezhette az első osztályt, amíg az Amazon és a NNNKC csapat a turistaosztályon senyvedett.

\- Teljesen megkönnyebbültem, hogy megszabadultunk Heather-től. - Courtney nyugodt és boldog volt, annak ellenére hogy ők vesztettek legutóbb. - Már itt az elején.

\- Oh, igen, nyugodtan hátra dőlhetünk. - Gwen is nyújtózott egyet.

\- Igen, - Taylor inkább ideges volt, amiért Gwen és Courtney egyre közelebb került hozzá. - így csak mi vagyunk. A legjobb barátnők. - Próbálta egy kicsit a saját irányába húzni Gwen-t, de nem volt haszna és Courtney szúrós tekintete sem segített.

\- A legjobb barátok, - Sierra a hüvelykujját, épp Cody szájába nyomta, amit úgy szopogatott mint egy csecsemő a cumiját. - Én és Cody. - Cody elkezdett ébredezni és észrevette, mi van a szájában. - Lám, lám, a kis aranyos. - Cody megrémült és kiköpte. - Oh, csupa bűbáj vagy amikor így megrémülsz.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

_Erőteljesen mosta a fogait és a nyelvét._

_\- Ha nem figyelünk, a hóna alá dugja az ujjait!_

Sierra

_Az ujjait a hóna alá dugta._

_\- Cody teljesen belém van zúgva._

* * *

\- Szerintem, mi vagyunk a legkirályabbak! - Owen teljesen izgalomba jött. - Ha mi Steakek lennénk, 32-es argentin marha volnánk! - Az Amazonokra nézett. - Ti meg csak egy kis tál Bolognai spagetti. - A lányok és még a saját csapata is idegesen nézett a kövér fickóra.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy nem mi nyertük az előző próbát. - Emlékeztette Alejandro.

\- De ha te vagy a vezérünk, többé semmi sem lehetetlen! - Biztatta Owen. - Nézd, - Kicsatolta a biztonsági övét. - már a repüléstől sem rettegek! Ezt figyeld!

Felállt és a hatalmas termete ellenére, könnyed, balett táncba kezdett, amitől az egész gép elkezdett rázkódni. Igazából, nem az ő súlyától rázkódott a gép, hanem mert épp turbulenciába kerültek. A gép annyira megvadult, hogy az utasait összevissza dobálta, egyetlen nagy kupaccá Noah-t, Liz-t, Tylert és Mandy-t. Az egyik fal kiszakadt és erőteljesen elkezdte kiszívni a levegőt, vele együtt a játékosokat.

\- VALAKI! KAPJON EL! - Üvöltött Owen. - NYÚJTS BARÁTI KEZET ALEJANDRO! - Alejandro csak ideges lett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Hogy merészeli, ez a hájas disznó, a szájára venni Alejandro Burro Muerto fenséges nevét?!_

* * *

Óriási szerencse, amikor Owen szorítása engedett és egyenesen a hatalmas lyuk felé zuhant, de az túl kicsi volt hogy kiférjen rajta, így, a hatalmas hátsója beszorult, ezzel mentve meg mindenki életét. Mindenki sokkot kapott a félelemtől és észre sem vették a baleset alatt beszabadult madarat, ami berepült az első osztályra.

* * *

A lányok, Leshawna, Bridgette és Lindsay élvezték a pedikűrt és az ízletes csokoládét. Marshal egy pohár Whiskyt iszogatott, amikor meglátta a bús DJ-t, aki a masszázs ellenére is csak csalódottan lógatta az orrát.

\- Mi baj, DJ? - Leült, a mellette lévő ülésre. - Van ingyen pia és meg is masszíroztak. Mi az ami elrontotta a kedved?

\- Csak az, hogy el lettem átkozva, Egyiptomban. - Marshal csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Dehogy lettél. - Nyugtatta Marshal, miközben töltött neki egy italt. - Átkok csak az emberek fejében léteznek. - Odaadta neki az italt. - Nézd meg, hol vagyunk. - Körbe mutatott az első osztályon és a lányokon. - Három dögös csajjal vagyunk összezárva egy luxus utazáson. Komolyan, azt hiszed, el vagy átkozva?

\- Három, egyáltalán nem szingli csajjal.

\- Az részlet kérdés. Ami az átkot illeti, engem már egy tucatnyi alkalommal átkoztak el és nincs semmi bajom. A titka, a tudatod. Ha eléri hogy ezen görcsölj, annál inkább működik. Én lesz*rom mindet és minden rendben. Tehát, csak sz*rd le.

\- Hm, megpróbálom.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Most hogy Heather elment, Alejandro az én csapatom kiiktatására kezdhet koncentrálni. Össze kell tartanom a többieket._

* * *

Egy madár, ami berepült az első osztályra, egyenesen DJ ölében állt meg pihenni, amitől teljesen bepánikolt.

\- Hess! Sicc! Itt nem vagy biztonságban! - DJ teljesen rágörcsölt az átok dologra, Marshal csak otthagyta.

* * *

A turista osztályon a többség kinézett az ablakon és egy havas tájat láttak.

\- Ezek az Alpok? - Érdeklődött Noah.

\- _Achtun kis winner schitzelek! - _Chris a hangos bemondón szólalt meg. - _Mielőtt landolni kezdenénk, csatolják ki az öveiket és menjenek a raktérbe!_

* * *

A versenyzők így is tettek, a raktérbe mentek, de nem várta ott őket senki sem.

\- Most mi lesz?

A raktár padlója kinyílt és mindannyian kizuhantak a repülőből, a mély, friss és puha hóba. Alejandro, amint földet ért, felpattant és elkapta az első hölgyet akit csak tudott. Leshawnát, aki kis híján agyon nyomta.

\- Köszi, Alejandro.

\- Szívesen.

* * *

Tyler is kimászott a hóból és a barátnőjét, Lindsay-t látta meg először.

\- Szia, Daryl. - Lindsay még mindig nem ismerte meg.

\- Én vagyok az! Tyler! Első évad! Te meg én lefeküdtünk egymással!

\- Szerintem, összekeversz valakivel. Az egyetlen pasi, akivel lefeküdtem az Tyler. De azt mondták, ő sose jön vissza. - Ez már nagyon meredek volt.

* * *

Taylor kiásta Gwen-t a hóból, Sierra Cody-t és erősen átölelte. A madár követte DJ-t és az ölébe ült.

\- Nem! Nem! Süket vagy, kismadár!?

Chris, egy ejtőernyővel és egy óriási ventilátorral a hátán lebegett a levegőben.

\- Guthen thag, und willcomengbar Danchouand, - Chris németül köszöntötte a játékosokat. - más néven, Németország! - A hangjától, egy kicsit megremegett az egyik hegyoldal, így suttogni kezdett. - Itt könnyen zúdulnak a lavinák, szóval, jobb lesz susogni.

\- Micsoda?! - Lindsay izgalomba jött. - Kiárusítás van a Khaki pajtában?! JUHÉ! - A hegy ismét megremegett, mire Tyler és Cody befogták a száját.

\- Akkor jöjjön, - Folytatta Chris, továbbra is suttogva. - a mai musical. - (Csengés) - Kerüld el, a zenelavinát. Hogy megússzátok a feljutást, élve a hegyre és hogy ne kapjatok havat a fejetekre, jobb ha szépen énekeltek és egyben finoman.

* * *

(Eine Kleine)

Az éneklés alatt, sokan Owenre figyeltek, nehogy a bélgázaival lavinát indítson, de időközben, Lindsay megismerte a saját pasiját, Tylert és megcsókolta. Nem mellékesen, Alejandro elkezdett rányomulni Leshawnára, aki a hideg ellenére, majd elolvadt a latin macsó közelségétől.

\- Hát emlékszel rám?! - Alig hitte el, Lindsay boldogan bólogatott. - Lindsay emlékszik rám! IGEN! - Tyler annyira örült, hogy Lindsay emlékszik rá, hogy olyan hangosan ordított, amitől lavinát indított be.

A hegy oldala leomlott és egy rakás hó hullott a játékosok fejére, de senki sem sérült meg, de Chris jót nevetett az egészen.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Ahogy sejtettem, Alejandro mozgásba lendült és Leshawnát vette célba. Azt hiszem, ez közbelépést igényel._

Alejandro

_\- Marshal legutóbb időben kapcsolt és sikeresen szabotálta hogy kiiktassam Bridgette-t, de alábecsültem. Ezúttal, nincs kegyelem._

* * *

A játékosok egy kemény hegymászás elé néztek, sokan fáradtak és meggyötörtek voltak, viszont Lindsay, elképesztően boldog volt.

\- Nagyszerű hír, srácok! Tyler visszatért! - Lindsay teljesen izgatott volt.

\- Hű, hívjuk híradót, ez nem mindennapi hír. - Marshal érdektelenül és szarkasztikusan reagált.

\- Ez csodálatos, Lindsay. - Bridgette egy kicsit együtt érzőbb, de kissé feszélyezve volt a társa késő felismerésén.

\- Na nem! Az kizárt! - Leshawna csak adta alá a lovat, had örüljön.

\- De itt van! Nem hihetetlen?! - Még egy darabig futkározott egy darabig.

\- Jobb, ha csak úszunk az árral. - Súgta oda a többieknek, Leshawna.

Marshal és Bridgette is elbeszélgettek.

\- Észrevetted, - Súgta oda Marshal. - Al gyorsan elfeledkezett rólad és Leshawnára vetett szemet.

\- Látom. Az a cseles bitang. - Bridgette már értette, mire célzott Marshal. - Figyelmeztessük Leshawnát.

\- Nem. Leshawna nem bízik bennem. A kérésem, tartsd szemmel Leshawnát és próbáld rávenni, hogy Al egy simlis.

\- Megpróbálom.

* * *

A hegymászás, lassan a végéhez ért. Owen a vége felé járt, de ő volt az első, aki valami különöset érzett.

\- Ez az illat, - Még egyet szimatolt a levegőbe és tökéletesen beazonosította az érzett illatot. - kajáé! - Egyből az illat forrása felé rohant és talált egy óriási kupac fűszeres húst a havon, amit egyből elkezdett habzsolni. - Csodálatos!

\- Nyugi, tigris. - Chris leállította. A többiek is utolérték Owent, összesen három kupac fűszeres hús volt a havon, mellettük három, óriási húsdaráló. - Ne úgy nézzetek ezekre mint nyers húsra. Inkább mint nyers építőanyagra. Németország legalább 1500 kolbászféle hazája. Jöjjön, minden idők, legnehezebb próbája! - Mielőtt bárki megszólalhatott volna, a Séf jelent meg és teljes tüdőből kezdett ordítani.

\- POFA BE, UND TÖMNI!

\- Danke, Séf. Minden csapat elkészít egy óriási német kolbászt, húst lapátolva a darálóba, benyomjátok és ami a végén kijön, az egy hatalmas kolbásztöltelék lesz. Vigyázat, nehogy levágjuk az ujjainkat.

\- Az király, - Taylornak bejött ez a próba. - imádom a kolbászt!

\- De nem a férfiét. - Piszkálta Courtney.

\- Akkor kár hogy nem hot-dogot csinálunk. - Chris nem élvezte a vörös hajú lány lelkesedését, de megpróbálta letörni a többiek lelkesedését. - Se csőr, se pata, se bél nincs benne. - DJ elhányta magát és soha többé nem evett hot-dogot. - Gyorsan kell lapátolni, mert nem lesz kész a kolbászod és nehezebb lesz lecsúszni a hegyoldalon. - Mutatott egy kedves, békés kis hegyoldalra, kedves volt, sima, ahol a szülők, nyugodtan megengedték volna a gyerekeknek hogy szánkózzanak és egy szivárványt is lehetett látni. - Ja, bocs, ez nem az. - A hegy másik oldalára mutatott, meredek volt, tele nagy, hegyes sziklákkal, kidőlt fatörzsekkel és még egy villám is lesújtott. Látni lehetett egy táblát, amin egy halálfejet lehetett látni sárga mezőben. - Igen, ez az! A Diadal csapat előnnyel indul, amiért a múltkor, jutalmul megszerezték a húsdarálót, amit ha bedugnak az óriásiba, magától megy és nem kell kézzel darálni.

\- Ha már a jutalmaknál tartunk, - Leshawna egy kicsit aggódott a sok nyers hús miatt. - elképzelhető hogy szalmonellát kapunk?! - Owen gyomra csak korgott.

\- Hm, szalmonella.

\- Lesz jutalma annak, aki elsőként ér le a hegyről és büntetés is jár majd az utolsó csapatból, egy valakinek. - A Séf hozott egy szűk, kantáras rövidnadrágot, amit egy fehér, hosszú ujjú inghez erősítettek. - Elnyeri jutalmát. - A Séf megfújt egy hatalmas kürtöt, amit az egész környéken be lehetett hallani. - Gyerünk, gyerünk, gyerünk!

* * *

Mindhárom csapat gyorsan odarohant az óriási húsdarálókhoz.

A Diadal csapat volt az első.

\- DJ és én ásunk, - Utasította Marshal, miközben bedugta az elektromos húsdarálót a gépbe, amitől az óriási is zúgni kezdett és magától darált. - a lányok meg tömjenek!

\- Tuti terv! - Mindannyian egyetértettek vele.

DJ és Marshal erőteljesen lapátolták a húst, de egy elé undorító húsmasszaként jött ki a daráló végén.

* * *

Az Amazonoknál

Courtney lapátolt, amíg Gwen tömött, Cody nyomta be a húst és Taylor hajtotta a darálót a testi erejével.

* * *

Az NNNKC csapatnál

Alejandro, mivel a csapata még nem nyert az egyiptomi próba óta, keményen hajtotta a csapatát.

\- Tyler, erősen kell darálni! - A béna sportoló keményen veselkedett neki a feladatnak. - Owen, tömj mintha az életed múlna rajta!

\- Igenis, kapitány!

\- Liz és Noah, ti rakjátok be a húst a darálóba!

Alejandro egyedül ásta a sok húst.

* * *

Az Amazonoknál, miközben Courtney lapátolta a sok húst, Cody próbálta betuszkolni a darálóba, miközben Taylor hajtotta. Valamiért, a hús elfogyott és Taylor hiába hajtotta a darálót, Gwen alig kapott valamennyi darált húst.

\- Mi van veled, Taylor?! Az összes húst belapátoltam! - Fakadt ki Courtney.

\- Úgy darálom ahogy bírom! Cody, benyomod az összeset?!

\- Igen, de szerintem hiány van.

\- Mégis, - Vetette fel Gwen. - mitől?

Amint szétnéztek, meglett a válasz. Sierra egy rakás hús ellopott hogy húsból megalkothassa Hús Cody-t amit erőteljesen csókolgatott.

* * *

A Diadal csapat darálója, az elektromos darálónak köszönhetően, magától ment. Marshal és DJ lapátolt, Leshawna nyomta a darálóba, Lindsay és Bridgette tömött. Miközben lapátoltak, DJ beledobta a kismadarat, ami a nyomában volt.

\- JAJ NE! - DJ, félbehagyva a lapátolást, a darált hússal teli kolbászhoz rohant és sírni kezdett, egészen addig, amíg valami át nem lyukasztotta a kolbász bőrét és egy kopasz madárként, DJ-re meredt, dühösen. - Életben van?! Az átok mégsem létezik!

* * *

\- Ez katasztrófa! - Az Amazonoknál Courtney volt az első aki kiakadt. - Hála Sierrának, nem maradt több hús!

\- Akkor dobjuk bele Hús Cody-t! - Javasolta Taylor.

Hús Cody-t Sierra ölelgette és csókolgatta, de megcsúszott és leszánkázott a hegyoldalon, majd egy jó darabig nem volt látható.

\- HÚS CODY! NE! - Sierra könnyeket ontott a húsból alkotott szerelme képmásáért.

\- Van valakinek B terve? - Kérdezte Taylor.

* * *

Miközben lapátoltak, Noah odaszólt az Amazonok egyetlen férfi tagjához.

\- Nézzétek, Cody-nak kicsi a kolbásza!

\- Nekünk legalább van kolbászunk! - Vágott vissza az egyik kocka a másiknak.

Az NNNKC csapatból Owen befalta az összes húst.

\- Egy kicsit fűszeres. - Annyira teletömte magát, hogy mozdulni sem bírt.

\- Haver, - Jött oda Chris. - ez nyers hús volt. Nagyon nem jó.

Alejandron majdnem eleresztett egy sornyi káromkodást, de kitalált valamit.

\- Támadt egy ötletem! Owen hátán is lecsúszhatnánk!

\- Az nem ér! - Ellenkezett Courtney.

\- Owen hússal van tömve, - Vetett ellent Chris. - vagyis, tökéletesen elmegy kolbásznak.

* * *

Az NNNKC csapat volt az első.

\- Már indul is, Der Wiener Express! - Dicsekedett Noah.

\- Aki kérdezné, a Győztes Express! - Adta meg a választ Liz.

Alejandro, a csapatával a hátán, lelökte Owent a hegyoldalról. A következő, a Diadal csapat volt, Marshal vezetésével. Az Amazon csapat, mivel nem tudtak elég nagy kolbászt csinálni, nem tudtak lecsúszni a hegyről.

\- Elfelejtettem említeni, - Szólt utólag Chris. - vigyázni a veszett hegyikecskékkel! Szuper halálosak! Mi tenyésztettük őket!

* * *

Korábbi felvételek:

_A Séf két dobozt hozott a csúszók pályájára. Kinyitotta az első dobozt, amiben egy felnőtt, kimondottan mogorva képű kecske volt. A másik dobozon egy figyelmeztető jelzés szerepelt, a Séf rettegve nyitotta ki, de a dobozból egy aranyos, kicsi kecske jött elő. Aranyos, gyermeki hangokat adott elő, az idősebb kecske rámorgott, mire a fiatalabb kimeresztette a ragadozó fogait és rátámadt._

_Minden csupa vér volt és rengeteg reccsenést lehetett hallani, mire végzett az idősebb kecskével. Ez nem volt elég neki, újabb áldozatokat keresett._

* * *

Ez a kicsi kecske újabb áldozatokat követelt. A Diadal és a NNNKC csapat közül válogatott és a Diadal szemelte ki. Egyenesen DJ-re ugrott.

\- Nyugi, pajti, - DJ elkapta. - nem foglak bántani! - Mielőtt folytathatta volna, a kicsi kecske nekicsapódott egy faágnak és ott ragadt. DJ elkezdett sírni miatta.

* * *

\- Így kell elbukni egy próbát, Sierra! - Courtney idegesen kiabált. Sierra, aki elpocsékolta majdnem az összes húst, ami miatt nem tudtak rendes méretű kolbászt csinálni, maga alatt volt.

\- Ne kiabálj vele! - Cody a védelmére kelt, amitől Sierra elképesztően boldog lett. - Nem szándékosan csinálta.

\- Akkor mit javasolsz, Cody?! - Várta a választ Courtney.

\- Lapítsuk ki! - Taylornak ötlete támadt.

\- Hogyan?

\- Ha elég lapos, lecsúszhatunk rajta, mint egy hódeszkán. - Taylor elkezdte taposni a vékony kolbászt.

\- Legalább kinézhetünk idiótának is. - Gwen csatlakozott és a többi Amazon is.

Amint a kolbász elég lapos lett, szűkösen ráálltak és a többiek után csúsztak, de a kolbász vékonysága és a csapat összsúlya következtében, eszméletlen gyorsan csúsztak. A lány csapat ugratott egy hatalmas sziklán, elvesztve a kolbászt és egy óriási hógolyóba tömörülve gurultak le a hegyoldalról.

* * *

A NNNKC csapat Owenen csúsztak le, aki megette az összes húst, de emiatt egy hatalmas kolbásszá változott. Alejandro irányította, amíg a többiek az életükért kapaszkodtak Owenbe.

\- Menő a kormányos! - Owen kifejezetten élvezte, de a jókedve alább hagyott amint egy szikla nekicsapódott az arcának. - Óvatosan! - Még egy. - Jól vagyok! - Egy újabb és újabb, mire végre, elsőként értek be a célba. Szorosan utánuk a Diadal csapat, végül az Amazon csapat lapos kolbásza és csak utánuk az óriás hógolyó, amiben az Amazonok voltak.

\- Gratulálok az elsőként befutó, NNNKC csapatnak! - Chris köszöntötte a csapatokat. Vele volt a Séf és Penny nővér is. - Hogy Owen képét használtátok féknek, az külön pontot ér.

\- Miénk a győzelem?! - Owen izgatottan tért vissza a kómából.

\- Jön tswei része a mai próbának! - Chris folytatta. - A versenyzők betanulnak és előadnak egy hagyományos német táncot, ezen a színpadon. - Összesen 8 négyzet formájú táncmező volt a színpadon, fekete-fehér kockákkal és az összes feketén lila és kék nyilak mutattak minden irányba. - A tánc mezők direkt úgy vannak kialakítva, hogy kellemetlen ütést okozzanak, amint valaki elvét egy lépést, vagy ha csak egyszerűen röhögni akarok. Aki tovább bírja, nyer.

\- Hol a beígért jutalom?! - Követelte Leshawna.

\- Türelem, Mein virág. - Nyugtatta Chris. - A NNNKC csapata ért ide előbb, ők kapják a jobb sisakokat. - A Séf kiosztott nekik egy-egy nehéz vassisakot.

\- Legalább egy tonnát nyomnak! - Noah alig bírta megemelni.

\- Semmi kétség. - Súgta oda Chris, majd a második csapat fejfedőjét osztotta ki. - Diadal csapat, ezek a tiétek. - A Diadal csapat svájci szőrme sapkákat kapott, ami Lindsay-nek nagyon tetszett.

\- Ez a legújabb divat Párizsban!

\- És legvégül, az Amazon csapat tökfödői! - A lánycsapatét Penny nővér osztotta ki, egy rakás kis zöld sapka, amiben egy vörös madártoll volt szúrva.

\- Talán fordított pszichológia. - Sierrának tetszett. - A legutolsó kapja a legjobbat.

\- Ha ettől jobban érzed magad. - Chris nem értékelte, hogy nem tudta letörni a lelkesedését. - Minden csapatból 3-an táncolnak, a többiek kiülnek.

\- A táncolókat mi választjuk? - Kérdezte Marshal.

\- Ennyit megadok nektek. - Válaszolt Chris. - És hogy el ne felejtsük, - Az Amazonokhoz fordult. - melyik vesztes fogja viselni, Der Büntető Gatyát? És aki viseli, annak kötelező táncolnia. - Séf ismét elővette a szűk, rövid, kantáras nadrágot amihez egy fehér hosszú ujjú inget illesztettek. Cody azonnal meglátta saját magát benne és halálra rémült.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

_\- Figyu, bármit megtennék, csak Gwen ne lásson engem abban a német bikiniben!_

* * *

\- Az a jelmez, - Cody súgta Sierrának, remélve hogy kihasználhatja a lány iránta tanúsított rajongását. - egész biztosan jól nézne ki… - De nem érezte jól magát tőle. - rajtad. - Sierra teljesen izgalomba jött.

\- Én felveszem! Én! Én! Felveszem! Felveszem! - Izgatottan ugrálni kezdett.

\- Fura, - Chris ismét ki lett zökkenve a világából. - eredetileg rád akartam tukmálni, de a tény, hogy akarod, mindent megváltoztat. Így Cody, te viseled. - A karma lesújtott és mire Cody egyet pisloghatott volna, a kantáras nadrág és az ing a fejéhez lett vágva.

\- NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

Amint Cody át öltözött, elég kellemetlenül érezve magát, de készen állt a feladatra.

\- Nézzétek, a ki Pán Péter! - Nevetett Taylor és a többiek is jót szórakoztak rajta.

\- Milyen a gatya?!- Kiabált oda lentről Noah.

\- Mintha valaki jól tökön rúgott volna.

A Séf a hatalmas kürtjével szakította félbe a bájcsevej.

\- Ez németül, a pofa be! - Kiabált a Séf. - Tegyétek amit mondok és megússzátok. Talán. - Elkezdte demonstrálni a táncot, amit a játékosoknak is elő kell adniuk, hogy elkerüljék az áramütéseket. - _Jobb kéz fel, bal kar fel, toppant, ugrik, combra ver! Fenékbe rúg, ugrik, tapsol hej!_

* * *

Vallomások:

Sierra

_\- A nagyszüleim németek! Stitzel tizedik generációs szteppelő vagyok! Ez tartott egyszerre életben a suli játszóterén és emiatt nem voltak barátaim sem! De kinek kell barát, ha Cody az enyém?!_

* * *

Sierra teljesen lázba jött és ő maga is elkezdett táncolni, úgy ahogy a Séf mutatta.

\- _Egy két há, csapkodj már! A férjem lesz Cody, engem vár! Négy öt hat, ugorhatsz! Jöjj édes Cody engem ápolhatsz! Hét nyolc kilenc, fel, fel, mi lesz?! Csak Cody, nekem tuti kellesz! Számolj velem még, nem elég! Kopj le, Cody az enyém, rég!_ \- Egy kicsit megrémisztette Cody-t, aki bármit megtett volna hogy megszabaduljon tőle.

* * *

A Diadal csapat táncosai, Marshal, Leshawna és DJ volt, amíg Bridgette és Lindsay kiültek. Az Amazonoktól, Cody, mivel ő kapta a nadrágot, így kötelező volt, Taylor és Sierra. A NNNKC csapatból Alejandro, Mandy és Owen.

Még volt egy kis idő gyakorlásra.

\- Meg kell hagyni, - Alejandro még megdicsérte Leshawna táncmozdulatait. - mesésen táncolsz. Egy kicsit se fogd vissza magad! - Javasolta.

\- Igazad van, Maci cuki! - Leshawna engedett Alejandro csábításának és mindent beleadott.

\- El az útból! Ez a táncvonat mindenkit elsöpör! - Mindenki, köztük Marshal is felfigyelt erre.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Al ismét próbálkozik. - Csak gonoszul elmosolyodott. - Múlt héten meglepett, de úgy fest, eléggé kiszámítható a fickó. Örömmel fogadom a sablonos cseleit és nagy örömmel verem őket vissza._

Alejandro

_\- Marshal azt hiszi, ismét ugyanazt a taktikát alkalmazom mint Bridgette-nél, de egy magamfajta, lángelme, soha nem jön kétszer, ugyanazzal trükkel. Főleg, ha először nem működött._

* * *

A Diadal csapatból Marshal, miközben hallgatózott és látta hogy Alejandro otthagyta Leshawnát, elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy figyelmeztesse.

\- Észrevettem, hogy Al-al, egész jóban vagytok.

\- Aha. - Leshawna alig hallott valamit.

* * *

Vallomások:

Leshawna

_\- Erős, jóképű, szexi és az arccsontja! Amúgy is tudnám ropni, de az ő bátorításával, Jennetből átmentem, Biance-ba!_

* * *

Noah, a nézőtéren észrevette hogy Alejandro kicsit közel került a másik csapathoz.

\- Szerintetek, Al minek nyomul Leshawnára? - Kérdezte Lizt és Tylert.

\- Egyértelműen, meg akarja zavarni.

\- Azt mégis hogy? - Tyler nem értette.

\- Úgy hogy, most kedves vele, - Gondolkodott Liz. - de forral valamit. A nyakamat rá. Jobb ha vigyázunk vele.

\- De Al tök jó fej! - Ellenkezett Tyler.

\- Most még. - Figyelmeztette Liz. - Mivel az érdeke hogy nyerjünk és bízzunk benne. Amint megszűnnek a csapatok, ő lesz a legveszélyesebb ellenfél.

\- Ezt jól kikövetkeztetted, Liz. - Noah meglepődött a társa észjárásán.

\- Al lenne az ellenség?! - Tyler csak most kapcsolt.

\- Még nem. - Nyugtatta Liz. - Csak ha már nem lesznek csapatok.

* * *

Alejandro és Mandy jól táncoltak, mindketten edzettek és mozgékonyak voltak, de Owen, nagy és kövér termetű lévén, nem mozgott jól.

\- Nem érzem magam túl... dögösnek. - Lihegte.

\- Most kipróbáljuk, ezt a kis kütyüt! - Chris egy távirányítót vett elő és nyomott meg rajta egy gombot, amitől a táncparkett megrázta Owent és egy nagyot böfögött.

\- Hm, sült kolbász illata van!

* * *

A tánc alatt, Marshal ismét megpróbálta figyelmeztetni Leshawnát.

\- Figyelj, komolyan mondtam! Al veszélyes! Bridgette-re is ugyanúgy rá akart hajtani, mint most rád! Ne bízz benne!

\- Inkább te figyelj, Marsh! - Leshawna, ismerve Marshal múltját a játékban, egyértelműen nem bízott benne. - Al egy igazi férfi és sokkal inkább vágyik erre az egészre! - Magára mutatott és tovább táncolt.

\- Kérdezd meg Bridgette-t! - Ez most nem volt lehetőség, mert ő lent volt a nézőtéren, ők meg a táncparketten. - A próba után… - Be sem fejezhette mert az áram megrázta.

* * *

Vallomások:

Leshawna

_\- Tény, hogy Marshal sokat segített az elmúlt próbák alatt, de kutyából nem lesz szalonna és kizárt hogy készpénznek vegyem a szavát. Csak maga mellé akar állítani, miután a csapatok feloszlanak._

* * *

Chris ismét megnyomta a gombot a távirányítón, amitől mindenkit megcsapott az áram.

\- Nehezítsünk egy kicsit!

Mindenkit elektrosokként ért az áramcsapás.

\- Azt hiszem, most lettem közepesből jól átsült. - Owent is megviselte.

\- Aki utoljára marad a placcon, annak a csapata lesz a győztes! - Emlékeztette őket Chris. - Ez nagyon király lesz! - Megnyomott egy másik gombot, amitől a táncparkettek felemeltette, velük együtt a játékosok is.

* * *

Owen Taylorral, DJ Sierrával, Alejandro Cody-val, Leshawna Mandy-vel és Marshal volt a Diadal cserejátékosa, arra az esetre, ha Leshawna vagy DJ kiesne.

Taylor és Owen belekezdtek az ütögető táncpárbajba, de egyenlőnek minősültek. Taylor erős testalkatú és kellően izmos volt, valamint jól is mozgott, de Owen nagy és nehéz, akit nem könnyű megmozdítani.

Mandy és Leshawna sem bírt egykönnyen egymással, de amint Leshawnát megcsapta az áram, nem törődve az újabb áramütésekkel, egy szabálytalan módszerrel letaszította Mandy-t a hóba.

NNNKC: 2

Alejandro és Cody párviadala elég egyértelmű volt. Cody alig merte felemelni a kezét hogy megküzdjön Alejandroval, de neki elég volt egy dühös pillantást vetnie rá, hogy inába szálljon a bátorsága és egyetlen pofonnal a padlóra küldte.

Amazon: 2

\- CODY! - Sierra teljesen bepánikolt, látva hogy az álompasija a földre került és egyetlen rúgással kiütötte DJ-t.

Diadal: 2

Marshal beállt DJ helyére, Sierra ellen. A Cody kiütése miatt érzett haragtól, Sierra egyenlő ellenfele volt Marshalnak és erősen neki rontott. Marshal, tanulva DJ hibájából, nem hagyta magát olyan könnyen kiütni. Hosszú percekig párbajoztak, de végül Marshal kiütötte Sierrát, aki csalódottan a hóba esett.

Amazon: 1

Taylor és Owen még mindig tartották egymást, mire Owen elkezdett teljesen kimerülni és egy újabb áramütést kellett elviselnie. Egy pillanatra elbambult, böfögött még egyet, majd kihányt egy vastag húsmasszát, amit a kezével elkapott. Végül kidőlt.

NNNKC: 1

A Diadal csapat vezetett, nekik még bent volt Marshal és Leshawna. Az Amazon és a NNNKC csapatból csak egy-egy személy maradt, Taylor és Alejandro.

Marshal Alejandro-val és Leshawna Taylorral küzdött meg.

Marshal lihegett, mert teljesen kimerült a Sierrával vívott párbaja során, amíg Alejandro nyugodt és kipihent volt, de még így is, Marshal, élete második legkeményebb párbaja elé állította a latin macsót. Marshal vesztett és ki lett ütve.

Diadal: 1

Taylor is kifáradt az Owennel való küzdelem után, ahogy Leshawna is kipihent volt. Leshawnát többször is megrázta az áram, de egy újabb szabálytalan technikával próbálkozott, de Taylor kitért előle, igaz, őt is megrázta az áram, de sikeresen megkapaszkodott, amíg Leshawna leesett a táncparkettről.

Diadal: 0

\- A Diadal csapat vesztett és ők fognak hazaküldeni valaki a mai kiszavazáson! - Jelentette be Chris. - Vajon melyik csapat utazik az első osztályon? Taylor vs Alejandro!

Az utolsó két játékos, a latin szívtipró és a leszbikus, vörös hajú lány között zajlott.

\- Igazán kár, hogy a hölgyek iránt érdeklődsz. Remek páros lehetnénk. - Állapította meg Al.

\- Egy latin macsó és egy helyes kis vörös? Valóban szépek lennénk, de van a lábad között valami, amit én utálok. - Nevettek egy sort, de végül egymásnak estek.

\- Taylor, le ne merj esni! - Biztatta Courtney.

\- Hajrá, Alejandro! - Leshawna Al-nak szurkolt. Marshal elgondolkodott hogy megpróbálja ismét figyelmeztetni, de nem látta értelmét.

Mindketten kimerültek és alig volt már erejük, ellenben, Alejandro, úriember lévén, szándékosan megbotlott és hagyta magát lelökni, így Taylor nyerte el a próbát.

\- Az Amazon csapat győzött! - Jelentette be Chris.

\- Igen! - Taylor diadalittasan emelte égnek az öklét és leugrott, mielőtt Chris ismét megrázhatta volna.

\- Mi történt? - Noah és a NNNKC csapat többi tagja felsegítette Al-t.

\- Nem tudom. - Játszotta a sérültet és a kimerültet. - Marshal totál kimerített és nem maradt semmi erőm a végére. Így Taylor ki tudott ütni. Nagyot csalódtam önmagamban.

\- Lenyomtad Marshalt! - Tyler büszkén felsegítette. - Nincs mit szégyellni!

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Azt hiszem, a tervem totál bevált. A Diadal csapat egy fővel kevesebb lesz és Marshal egy lépéssel közelebb a bukáshoz._

Marshal

_\- Alábecsültem Al-t. Emiatt most egyikünk fog hazamenni. Ez a fickó ravasz. Nagyon ravasz, de még nem mondtam ki az utolsó szót._

Taylor

_\- Én nyertem meg a próbát! Tetszik vagy nem, de Courtney-nak el kell ismernie!_

Gwen

_\- Örülök hogy nyertünk, annak meg külön hogy Taylor nyert. Courtney talán megenyhül rajta._

Courtney

_\- Nem enyhülök meg Tayloron, de egy esélyt talán adhatok neki._

* * *

\- Amazon csapat, frissen sütött rétes vár rátok az első osztályon!

\- Juhé!

\- NNNKC csapata, megint, a se nem győztes, se nem vesztes, szürke zónába került, a turistaosztályon. A Diadal, nevével ellentétben, ki kell hogy szavazzon valakit.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Örök rejtély marad, vajon Al hagyta magát Taylor ellen, vagy tényleg le tudta-e győzni. Teljesen mindegy, jobban teszem, ha magam mellé gyűjtöm a csapatom tagjait és a következő vereség alkalmával, kiszavazzuk Alejandro-t._

* * *

Liz nem üzent hadat Alejandro-nak. Hagyta, had éljen a saját kis álomvilágában és amikor boldogan és kényelmesen dől hátra, akkor jön majd rá, hogy vesztett. A konyhából valami borzalmas bűzt érzett és a forrása az Owen előtt lévő tálca volt, amin egy kupac, fűszeres, büdös hús volt, amit a kövér fickó nagyban habzsolt.

\- Ez nem az a kolbász, amit a Taylor elleni párbaj alatt kihánytál? - Kérdezte Noah, Owen tartott egy kis szünetet és ez elég volt Liznek, hogy öklendezve rohanjon a WC-re.

* * *

\- Akkor, figyelmeztessem Leshawnát Alejandro-ról? - Kérdezte Bridgette, miközben a Diadal csapat, megbeszélést tartott, Leshawna nélkül.

\- Ne. Korábban kellett volna. Ezt a hibát nem követem el még egyszer.

\- Miről beszélsz? - Érdeklődött DJ.

\- Gyerekek, rajtatok áll hogy hisztek-e nekem, vagy sem, de jobb ha tudjátok, Alejandro, arra játszik hogy egyesével iktassa ki a Diadal csapatot. - DJ és Lindsay ezen megdöbbentek.

\- De Alejandro olyan rendes. - Vetett ellent Lindsay.

\- Marshalnak igaza van. - Igazolta Bridgette.

\- Harolddal kezdte. - Folytatta Marshal. - Nem tudtam megvédeni. Bridgette-t szemelte ki következőnek, de időben megállítottam és most Leshawnát választotta ki. Ismét elkéstem.

\- Miért nem figyelmeztetjük most? - Kérdezte DJ.

\- Mert most valaki ki kell szavaznunk és szerintem, neki kéne mennie.

\- De Leshawna a barátunk! - Ellenkezett Bridgette.

\- Tudom, de ki menjen? Valamelyikőtök, vagy ő?

* * *

Kiszavazási Szertartás

Diadal csapat

\- Van négy hányós zacskóm, tele a legfinomabb mogyoróval, amit azért osztanak az első osztályú járatokon, hogy elkerüljék az allergia pereket. Derítsük ki, ki kapja. - Mindenki szavazott. - Oké, megtörtént a szavazás. Leshawna, - Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, Marshal pedig egy pillanatra felháborodott, de Chris mindkettőjüket lenyugtatta. - talán kapsz egyet, miután adtam Lindsay-nek, Bridgette-nek és DJ-nek. - Egy zacskó maradt és két játékos, Marshal és Leshawna. - Az utolsó adag mogyoró tulajdonosa, - Idegesen összenéztek, de meg lett a gazdája. - Marshal.

\- Micsoda?! - Leshawna megdöbbenve és sokkos állapotban pattant fel. - Hogy engem?! De hát… - Nem tudott mit mondani, de nem is volt lehetősége, mert Chris a kezébe nyomott egy ejtőernyőt és kilökte.

\- Nincs idő! Viszlát!

Leshawna még megkapaszkodott az egyik szabad kezével a gép oldalában, de meglátta Alejandro-t, aki gonoszul vigyorgott rá.

\- Te?! - Hirtelen megértette, Marshal igazat mondott és Alejandro csak becsapta. Kilökte a kezét amivel kapaszkodott és kizuhant.

Marshal, DJ, Bridgette és Lindsay boldogan majszolták a mogyoróit, de Chrisnek egy kérdése támadt.

\- A Diadal csapat vajon megérdemli ezt a nevet?

* * *

Szavazási arányok:

Leshawna: 4

Marshal: 1

15 játékos maradt

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**


	6. Am-Ah-Zon futam

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- Legutóbb, a Totál Dráma Világturnéban. - Kezdte Chris a szokásos bemutatót. - Németország, ahol a versenyzőink felmentek az Alpokba és jól mulattak, legalábbis, lefelé menet. Megtudták, miért is olyan híres a német kolbász, valamint, hogy mit tesznek bele. Mától fogva, azonban, a német hon csak egy dologról lesz híres, a népi táncról, mivel a csattanásokat, az egész világon lehetett hallani. Még mindig vannak 15-en, de nem sokáig! A Totál! Dráma! Világturnéban!

* * *

A repülő csendesen haladt az égen, mindenki, a turistaosztályon, próbált pihenni, de Owen nem hagyott senkit sem aludni.

\- Lezuhanunk… - Félálomban nyögött és a repüléstől félt. - Elromlott a motor… - Nyál csorgatva beszélt álmában.

\- Befognád már?! - Alejandro oldalba bökte, mert őt és Lizt is idegesítette.

\- Készüljenek fel a vészlandolásra! - Owen bepánikolt és össze-vissza csapkodott a karjaival. Liz ki tudott térni előle, de Alejandro nem volt ilyen szerencsés és egy nagyot behúzott neki, a jobb szemére. - Hú, de durvát álmodtam. Al, mi történt veled? - Idővel észrevette, hogy Al a földön fetrengve dörzsöli a sérült szemét.

\- Ne aggódj, egy kis jég és bosszú kell hogy helyre jöjjön.

\- Jó. - Owen pillanatnyi nyugalma aggodalommá változott. - Várjunk, azt mondtad, bosszú?

\- Dehogyis. - Nyugtatta Alejandro. - De amúgy, nincs valami allergiád? Lehetőleg, halálos?

\- Öhm… lássuk csak… - Owen elgondolkodott, amit Liz csak egy szemforgatással dicsért, majd otthagyta őket.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Úgy fest, Owen továbbra sem az esze miatt maradt bent, idáig._

Owen

_\- Néha, az az érzésem támad, hogy Al és Liz nem bírnak, annyira. Vágjam őket képen? Nem segítene, főleg Liz-nél nem. Feltéve, ha egyikük, erre bukik. Szurkoljatok._

* * *

Penny nővér ellátta Alejandro sérülését, miközben egy patkány mászott az egyik polcon, de a gép rázkódott egyet és bele esett az alvó Noah szájába, aki gyorsan felriadt.

\- FÚJ! Tetves turistaosztály!

\- Azért, van előnye. - Tyler jól érezte magát, amíg együtt maradhattak a Diadal csapattal, akik között ott volt a barátnője is, aki már megismerte és viszonozta a szerelmét.

\- Ha legközelebb gépre szállunk, - Magyarázta Alejandro Liz-nek és Owen-nek. - az első osztályon utazunk.

\- Klassz lenne! - Owen magához ölelte Al-t és Lizt, akik nagyon nem nézték jó szemmel és idegesek lettek tőle. - Legyünk csapattá! - Alejandro csak lefáradtan nyögött egyet. - Amelyik, közösen együtt működik! - Liz legszívesebben megfojtotta volna. - Mindenki megbocsájt mindenért, amit véletlenül vagy szándékosan követett el!

* * *

A Diadal csapat, ha egységesebb volt, de tele voltak megbánással.

\- Rossz érzés hogy kidobtuk Leshawnát. - DJ törte meg a csendet.

\- Valakinek mennie kellett és nem nekünk. - Marshal próbált lelket önteni a többiekbe, de hiába.

\- Leshawna jó barátom volt. - Bridgette is nehéz szívvel emlékezett vissza.

\- Fel a fejjel, srácok. - Lindsay volt az egyetlen, akinek a szavai értek valamit. - Ha Tyler visszatért a játékba, bármi megtörténhet! - Végignézett a csapatán, ők voltak a legkevesebben. - Talán mi leszünk a világ legjobb csapata. - Hihetetlen, de Lindsay volt az egyetlen, aki önbizalmat csepegtetett DJ-be, Bridgette-be és Marshalba is.

\- Itt a világ legjobb csapata! - Jött be Chris. - Mindig ezt mondom, amikor bemegyek az elsőosztályra.

A Diadal csapat ismét letört.

* * *

Az Amazon csapat élvezte az első osztály nyújtotta luxust, az ingyen WIFI-t, amit Sierra ki is használt, egy doboz pizzával, amit laptopnak használt és egy élő egeret, amit meg számítógépes egérnek, a pizza felső részének az aljára ragasztott egy általa rajzolt képet, amin ő van, amint Cody a karjaiban tartja, félmeztelenül, kigyúrt, izmos felsőtesttel.

\- Te meg miben sántikálsz? - Kérdezte Gwen, miközben épp felébredt.

\- Fenn vagyok a neten. Majd megnézheted az e-mail-jeidet, amint végeztem.

\- Ez nagyon… - Gwen látta, hogy nem is laptopot használ, hanem egy pizzás dobozt és nem tudta, mit mondhatna. - Nem szükséges.

Courtney és Taylor a bárpultnál figyelték, a pizzán gépelő Sierrát.

\- Szerinted, veszélyes? - Kérdezte Taylor, kicsit aggódva, hogy kettesben hagyta Gwennel.

\- Furának elég fura, de szerintem ártalmatlan és javában hozzájárult a győzelemhez a múlt héten.

\- Akárcsak én. - Emlékeztette, mire Courtney egy kicsit megvető pillantást vetett rá, emlékezve, a régi sérelmekre. - Figyelj, szeretnék bocsánatot kérni a korbácsolás miatt. Fel voltam dobva és valamiért jó mókának tűnt. Ha vissza mehetnék az időben, felpofoznám a múltbeli énem. - Courtney csak mereven nézett rá, de mielőtt válaszolhatott volna, Chris szólalt meg a rádión.

\- _Landolásra felkészülni! Megérkeztünk az új úti célunkhoz, az Amazonashoz, de a kifutópálya egy kicsit… kurta._

Courtney otthagyta Taylort, leült az egyik ülésre és becsatolta az övét, akárcsak a többiek.

\- Amazon csapat az Amazonasnál? Ez biztos jó szerencsét jelent. - Gwen elég magabiztos volt.

\- Ajjaj! - Sierra megrémült. - Ha az egyik csapat tagja előre bejelenti hogy szerencséje lesz, mindig veszítenek!

\- De én nem… - Gwen, mielőtt folytathatta volna, Sierra befogta a száját.

\- Ez hülyeség. - Taylor szkeptikus volt. - Nincs olyan hogy valami szerencsét vagy balszerencsét jelent. Amúgy, Gwen-nel vagyok. Biztos mi nyerünk. - Gwen örült a támogatásának, de a csapat többi tagja, rémülten néztek rá.

\- _Remélem, az Amazon csapat előre bejelentette hogy szerencséjük lesz, mert az mindig katasztrófával egyenlő._

* * *

A gép leszállt, egy kissé rövid kifutópályán és egy kemény karambolt követően, mindenki kiszállt az őserdő szélén. A játékosok felsorakoztak és Chris elkezdte bemutatni a helyszínt.

\- Üdvözöllek titeket Peruban. Itt születik a pompás Amazonas folyó. A mai próba neve, Am-Ah-zon futam! A csapatok egy ősi, inka ösvényt követve haladnak a perui dzsungelben, egészen, a Macsupicsuig. A Macsupicsu romjai között, egy aranykincs várja hogy felfedezzék. Akié a kincs, az első osztályon utazhat egy hétig. Az utolsó csapatnak, aki a Macsupicsura ér, el kell küldenie valakit, a Szégyen ajtaján keresztül. Vigyázzatok, a dzsungelben rengeteg a veszélyes rovar. - Cody megrémült és ijedten jelentkezett, de Chris tudta mit akar. - Igen, Cody, tájékoztattak minket az életveszélyes allergiádról és ránk szóltak hogy hozzuk magunkkal az ellenszerét. - Mutatta az injekciót és Cody már vette volna el, de Chrisnek kifogása volt ellene. - Lenne bármi értelme annak adni, aki az allergiával küzd? Mi van ha elájulsz és be kell oltani?

\- Majd én! Majd én! - Egyből Sierra jelentkezett.

\- Ki akarja gondját viselni? - Chris csak az agyát húzta, de Sierra egyre türelmetlenebb lett.

\- Jaj, Chris! Ne már!

Cody szomorú, könyörgő, boci szemekkel nézett Gwen-re, aki beadta a derekát.

\- Jó. Majd én vállalom.

\- Mivan?! - Sierra teljesen felháborodott ezen. - Nem! Innen csak én tudom, mitől ájul el Cody! Fekete, barna, vörös hangyák, darazsak, méhek, farkaspókok, mérges szöcskék, a duplaszárnyú kalózpillangók csípése és a kecske nyáltól!

\- A kecske nyáltól?! - Chris jót röhögött ezen. - Biztos különleges lehet veled randizni. Tessék Gwen. - Odaadta az ellenszert és folytatta az eligazítást. - A dzsungelben honosok az Zing-Zingek. Egy bennszülött törzs, akik között még nem járt modern ember és nem is nagyon szeretnék. Ha szembe jönne egy Zing-Zing, nem szabad kapcsolatot teremteni mert… - A háttérben egy baljóslatú dobolást lehetett hallani, amit a Séf csinált, de borzasztóan elkezdte idegesíteni Christ. - Nem lehetne befogni?!

\- Milyen messze van a Makipisi? - Owen nem tudta megjegyezni a hely nevét, de Chris kijavította.

\- A Macsupicsu, egy ugrás, egy köpés, egy lendülés, plusz 18 óra. - Erre mindenki felnyögött. - A dzsungel túl veszélyes éjszaka, ezért alkonyatkor le kell állni és napkeltéig letáboroztok.

\- Feltehetően, sátor nélkül? - Alejandro, szinte olvasott Chris gondolataiban.

\- Telitalálat! Tehát, mivel a játékterülete olyan nagy és veszélyes, minden csapat kap egy adóvevőt, vész esetére. Csapatok, sok szerencsét kívánok, vagy legalábbis, a túlélést.

* * *

A Diadal csapat és NNNKC csapata tört az élre, fej-fej mellett, de egy elágazáshoz értek.

\- Jó lett volna, ha legalább táblákat szereltek volna fel. - Marshal tanácstalan volt, még sose járt ebben az erdőbe, ahogyan senki más sem.

\- Ec-pec, ki me-hetsz… - Lindsay megpróbálta egy mondókával ki találni, de nem tudta tovább a szöveget. - Balra?

\- Ugyanannyi esély van rá, mint a jobb oldalinak. - Marshal nem ellenkezett. - Mit gondoltok?

\- Felőlem. - Bridgette benne volt, DJ csak megvonta a vállát és az egész Diadal csapat egyetértett Lindsay-vel.

\- Mit gondoltok? Balra? - Tyler a barátnője után akart menni. - Az biztos jó. - Egyből elindult.

\- Igen, a farkad után. - Mandy-nek nem tetszett, de semmi garancia nem volt rá hogy a másik út biztonságosabb.

* * *

Az Amazon csapat egy kicsit lemaradt, de ők is elérték az elágazást.

\- Talán mi menjünk jobbra. - Javasolta Gwen.

\- Nem! Balra! - Sierra tiltakozott. - Még ha el is b*sszuk, együtt b*sszuk el, a többi csapattal!

\- Igen, többen biztosabb. - Cody egyetértett Sierrával, amitől extázisba esett. - Csak a hölgyek miatt mondom.

* * *

Vallomások:

Sierra

_\- Amikor Cody mindenki előtt egyetértett velem, szólt a nászinduló!_

* * *

\- Nem tudom, - Courtney bizonytalan volt. - Gwen elég baljóslatú vagy most, mivel bejelentetted hogy szerencsénk lesz. - Gwen egy kicsit letört, de Taylor a védelmére kelt.

\- Ne gyertek már ezzel! Ez csak egy ostoba babona! Menjünk jobbra és lekörözzük a többieket! - Gwen örült hogy a barátnője kiállt mellette, de Courtney és Sierra továbbra is balra akartak menni. - Cody, te döntesz. - Cody egy kicsit elgondolkodott, de végül, meggondolta magát.

\- Menjünk jobbra.

Az Amazonok jobbra mentek.

* * *

A másik úton, a Diadal csapat vette át a vezetést és elértek egy kötél pályára amin csak egy csörlő volt található és Chris már várta őket.

\- Üdv, Diadal csapat! Ti vagytok az elsők. Át kell jutnotok a folyón, - A csörlőre mutatott. - ezt az egy kapaszkodót használva.

\- De négyen vagyunk! - Jelentette ki Bridgette.

\- Hé, a többi csapatnak ennyit sem adunk.

\- Hogyan jussunk át? - Kérdezte Lindsay.

\- Van egy ötletem! - Marshal, mindkét kezével a csörlő egyik oldalába kapaszkodott. - DJ, kapaszkodj, ugyanígy a másik végére. - Utasította és DJ engedelmeskedett. - Bridgette, te kapaszkodj belém, Lindsay meg DJ-be és így, egy lendüléssel átjutunk.

Így is lett és a minden terv szerint haladt. A Diadal csapat tört az élre.

* * *

Az Amazon csapat már órák óta menetelt a dzsungelben, szenvedve a melegtől, a sűrű növényzettől és az őket körülvevő bogaraktól.

\- Köszi, hogy hozod az ellenszerem, Gwen. - Cody próbált örömöt találni az ürömben. - Tudod, hogyan kell használni?

\- Nem.

\- Bele kell szúrni, a csupasz fenekembe. - Gwen ettől ledöbbent és undorodva odaadta neki az injekciót.

\- Sok szerencsét. - Cody idegesen legyezte a szúnyogokat, de egy óriási elkapta és megpróbált elrepülni vele, de Sierra ledobta egy kővel, amitől eleresztette és a karjaiba zuhant.

\- Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki mindig itt van veled, Cody. Örökké! - A vállára kapta és úgy folytatta az utat.

\- Nekem annyi.

* * *

A NNNKC csapat is elérte a kötélpályát, de a csörlő már nem volt rajta.

\- Hol az az izé? - Kérdezte Tyler.

\- Milyen izé? - Chris csak játszott vele.

\- Ami itt szokott lógni!

\- Ami itt szokott lógni?

\- Tudod! Az az izé, amivel le lehet innen csúszni! Olyan mint a vödör fogantyúja!

\- Ez egyre hidegebb. - A teljes csapatot bosszantotta Tyler hozzá nem értése.

\- Nincs szükség csörlőre. - Alejandro lépett előre. - Mi vagyunk a NNNKC csapat! - Levette a nadrágszíját és lecsúszott rajta.

\- Ha te mondod, úgy van! - Owen a puszta kezével fogta meg a kötelet és úgy csúszott le rajta, de teljesen lehorzsolta a tenyerét és szinte lángolt, mire a hatalmas súlya teljesen lehúzta a kötelet a folyóba, viszont gyorsan kimászott, de egy rakás pirája harapdálta.

\- Ja, igen, vigyázni a pirájákkal. - Hirtelen jutott Chris eszébe.

\- És persze, csak most szólsz. - Liz-t is kezdte fárasztani Chris.

* * *

Az Amazon csapat még mindig a dzsungelben bolyongott, amikor egy tábortüzet láttak a fák között, körülöttük két, maszkos, lándzsás, félmeztelen bennszülött férfit.

\- Zing-Zingek! - Cody gyorsan, némán jelzett a csapatnak hogy vonuljanak fedezékbe. - Nem teremthetünk kapcsolatot! Forduljunk vissza. - A lányokra figyelt, akik rettegve bámulták azt, ami Cody háta mögött volt. Egy Zing-Zing vadász, akinek az arcát nem lehetett kivenni a háromszemű maszktól. Cody felkiáltott és a lányok mögé bújt.

A Zing-Zingek rájuk szegezték a lándzsáikat és fogságba ejtették őket.

\- Szóval, Gwen, még mindig érzed a szerencsét? - Súgta oda Courtney.

\- Chris, - Gwen a rádióba próbált beszélni. - segítség kell! - Nem volt válasz. - Chris? Chris! - Későn vették észre, hogy nem volt elem a rádióban.

Sajnos a Séf és Penny nővér elhasználta az össze elemet, hogy videójátékokat játsszanak egymás ellen és mindig Penny nyert.

* * *

\- Ez így biztos érdekes lesz. - Chris előre várta, hogy Tyler a nadrágját használva, próbált lecsúszni a kötélen, de Liz megállította.

\- Tyler, az úgy nem fog működni!

\- Nyugi, sokszor csináltam már! - Tyler nem hallgatott rá, de Mandy megállította és lerángatta a kötélről.

\- Muszáj elrontanod a mókát?! - Chris egy kicsit megsértődött.

\- Akkor, mit csináljunk? - Várta a választ Tyler.

\- Van valakinek öve? - Liz tudta, hogy Alejandro-t kell most utánozni. neki szoknyája volt, így a többiekhez fordult.

\- Nekem van. - Ajánlotta Mandy, levéve a sajátját.

\- Akárcsak nekem. - Noah-nak is volt.

\- Jó. Tyler, fogd Noah övét és vidd át őt, Mandy pedig engem.

Hihetetlen, de a NNNKC csapat is átjutott, sérülés nélkül. Kivéve Owen.

* * *

Az Amazon csapatot a Zing-Zingek táborukba hurcolták és egy fához kötözték őket.

\- A zseblámpámban lévő elemek talán jók az adóvevőbe, de nem érem el a jobb hátsó zsebem. - Gwen-re nézett, aki közvetlenül mellette volt.

\- Majd én megoldom! - Sierra bepróbálkozott, de ott volt közte és Cody között Gwen és Taylor.

\- Állj le! - Csitította Taylor. - Gwen van mellette, neki kell megpróbálnia. - Egyértelmű célzást tett. Gwen megforgatta a szemét, de belátta, nincs más lehetőség.

\- Ne lelj benne örömet. - Belenyúlt a zsebébe, amitől Cody szája széles vigyorra nyúlt és elkezdte kipakolni a zsebe tartalmát. - Mentolos rágó, hajzselé, dezodor és röntgen szemüveg? - Az utóbbit felpróbálta.

\- Milyen a gatyája! - Sierra érdeklődve kérdezte, amire Gwen igyekezett megadni a választ, de látta, Cody nem hordott gatyát a nadrágja alatt és egyenesen az álló nemi szervére nézett.

\- ÁÁÁÁRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! Nincs rajta!

\- Ki hord alsó a folyóparton? - Cody elpirulva kérdezte, tudván, hogy Gwen látta pucéran.

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Mindenki hord alsót a folyóparton! Mindenki!_

Cody

_\- Gwen megfogta a fenekem. Jó, csak nadrágon keresztül, de az is ér._

Taylor

_\- Bár az én zsebemben lett volna egy zseblámpa._

Sierra

_\- Ha nyerek, meghosszabbítom a karjaimat, hogy legközelebb, én is elérjek Cody zsebéig!_

* * *

\- Had nézzem én is! - Sierra elkérte a szemüveget, de későn, Gwen eldobta és tovább kutatott Cody zsebében.

\- Meg van! Áu! - Valami megszúrta. Amint kihúzta a kezét, mindenki látta, Cody allergia gyógyszeres injekciója szúródott a kezébe. Egy kicsit aggódva bámulta.

\- Nyugi, rendben leszel, csak kapsz egy adrenalin löketet.

\- Mekkorát? - Mielőtt megkaphatta volna a választ, Courtney belenyúlt a másik zsebébe és megtalálta a zseblámpát.

\- Hoppá, a balban volt. Bocsi.

* * *

A nap már kezdett lemenni, a NNNKC csapat elért egy tisztásra, ahol megálltak pihenni.

\- Már alkonyodik. - Alejandro megállította a csapatát. - Itt verünk tábort.

\- Hozok tűzifát. - Mandy már indult is, de a bokrok között szenvedő Owen, felkeltette mindenki figyelmét.

\- Víz kéne. Pihenni kéne. Egy kis nachos kéne. - Lihegte, mire Noah szarkasztikus választ adott.

\- Igen, nem hiányzik más csak chips, marha, paradicsom, sajt, salsa… - Mielőtt folytathatta volna, Liz leállította.

\- Jó, elég a hülyéskedésből!

* * *

A Diadal csapat még mindig az élen haladt az úton, de már fogytán volt az erejük és éheztek, amikor belebotlottak Chrisbe.

\- Na, mi lesz a következő kínzás, Chris? - Marshal előre felkészült a rá és a csapatára váró borzalmakra. Chris elő vett egy kést és elvágta a mellette feszülő kötelet, amitől leesett egy doboz a fáról. Az eséstől összetört és a Diadal csapat alig hitt a szemének.

\- Annyi banán, amennyi csak belétek fér. Elvégre, még mindig ti vagytok az elsők.

A csapat örült, hogy legalább van mit enniük, de mielőtt bárki, bármit csinálhatott volna, Chris rádiója megszólalt.

\- _ChirsChrisChris, ittGwen!_ \- Gwen volt az, de olyan gyorsan beszélt hogy alig lehetett érteni, amit mondott. - _AZingikafáhozkötöztekésakezemCodynadrágjábanyúlt!_

\- A hangja alapján, úgy tűnik, nagy bajban lehetnek. Fel kéne venni. - Chris végül a hivatalos arcát vette fel. - Az adóvevők csak és kizárólag vészhelyzet esetére használhatók.

\- _AZingikafáhozkötztekésakezemCodynadrágjábanyúlt!_

\- _Klassz volt, Cody! -_ Tyler is beszállt a beszélgetésbe.

\- _Köszi._

\- _Dárdahegyek, segítség!_

\- _Gwen belőtte magát, - _Courtney volt az, aki megadta az Amazonok helyzetét. - _segítsetek!_ \- Hiába, Chris még mindig nem fogta fel.

\- Vész-hely-zet!

\- _A Zing-Zingek meg akarnak ölni minket! _\- Taylor vette át a rádiót. - _Ha nem segítesz, nekünk annyi!_

\- Mi vagyunk az első helyen! - Lindsay még mindig izgatott volt. - Szia Tyler!

\- Na jó, - Chrisnek kedves napja volt. - Amazon csapat, csak nyugalom. És... - (Csengés).

\- _Most ugye hülyéskedsz?!_

\- _Nekünk kell énekelni?_ \- Owen kérdezte.

\- Nem, csak az Amazonoknak. És rajta!

* * *

(Gypsy Rap)

A musical alatt Sierra és Courtney kiönthette a lelkét, mely szerint Gwen-t hibáztatják, amíg Taylor a védelmére kelt, de Cody csak a sajnálatát fejezte ki. Gwen, az adrenalin lökettől, olyan gyorsan rappel-t hogy alig lehetett követni. A dalt a Zing-Zing-ek állították le, miközben riadtan Taylorra mutattak.

\- Öhm… mi lelte őket?

\- Talán olyan rondának tartanak, hogy megrémültek tőled. - Piszkálódott Courtney, de Taylor csak egy lefáradt tekintettel honorálta.

A bennszülöttek egy női totem szoborra mutattak aminek a haja narancsszínre volt festve, akárcsak Tayloré.

\- Most mi van? - Taylor értetlenkedve meredt a szoborra.

\- Szerintem, - Találgatott Cody. - valami istennek hisznek téged. Most vagy tisztelni fognak, vagy feláldozni.

* * *

Késő éjszaka volt, a Diadal csapatból Marshal rakott tüzet, a többiek megvacsoráztak banánból. Amíg a többiek aludtak, Marshal őrködött, de az éj csendjét folyamatos csapkodások zavarták meg.

\- DJ, hagyd már abba! - Marshalt borzasztóan idegesítette.

\- De teljesen elleptek a bogarak!

Bridgette-t és Lindsay-t is felébresztette.

\- DJ, azok nem bogarak, hanem aranyos, kicsi majmok! - Bridgette azonnal rászólt.

\- Mi van?! - Amint rávilágítottak a zseblámpákkal, DJ észrevette, Bridgette-nek igaza volt. - Jaj ne! - Amint lenézett, látta hogy egy halom kis majmot nyomorított meg. - Biztos a banánok vonzották ide őket!

\- Srácok, segítenünk kell nekik! - Bridgette azonnal a kisállatok segítségére sietett.

* * *

A NNNKC csapatot nem zargatták a majmok, de valami félelmetes bestia üvöltése zavarta meg az álmukat.

\- Ez a tűzből jött? - Kérdezte riadtan Owen.

\- A tűz nem szokott bömbölni. - Válaszolt Noah.

\- Al rakta, nem akarok rasszistának tűnni, de talán a spanyol tűz…

\- Körbevettek! - Kiabált Mandy.

Igaza volt, egy rakás, zöld, óriás hernyó támadt a NNNKC csapatra. Az egyikük valami zöld trutyit köpött a tűzre, amitől egyből kialudt és a hernyók a táborozókra támadtak.

* * *

Taylort a Zing-Zingek eloldozták, egy fa trónra ültették, virág füzért raktak a nyakába, egy vörös levelekből fonott koronát a fejére és imádkozni kezdtek hozzá.

\- Öhm… most mi van? - Odasuttogott a többiekhez, miközben az egyik bennszülött imádkozott, addig a másik hozott neki egy tálca gyümölcsöt. - Oh, köszi. - Ő legalább ehetett, amíg a többiek éheztek.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_Még rajta volt a vörös levél korona._

_\- Hihetetlen hogy istenségnek tartottak! Mármint, mennyi esély volt rá?!_

Courtney

_\- Hogy Taylort tartják istenségnek, miközben engem fogolyként tartottak és éheztettek?! Neki befellegzett!_

* * *

Amíg Marshalt elnyomta az álom, mivel DJ és a lányok azon voltak hogy bekötözzék a DJ által megnyomorított majmokat, nem volt szükség őrködésre. Amint az utolsó kisállatot is befáslizták, megpróbáltak csendben odébb állni, de DJ rálépett egy száraz faágra, amitől a majmok felébredtek és a véres bosszújuknak eleget téve, DJ-re támadtak.

* * *

A nap felkelt, a NNNKC csapat sikeresen elűzte az óriási hernyókat, de beszereztek néhány sérülést.

\- Hajnal! - Ébresztett mindenkit Alejandro. - Nincs idő létszámellenőrzésre! Indulnunk kell a Macsupicsura a kincsért!

\- Várj, Owen eltűnt! - Figyelmeztette Mandy. - Menjetek előre, én megkeresem.

\- Jó, a többiek, utánam!

Mandy hátramaradt és a kereste a hiányzó csapattársát.

* * *

A Diadal csapat is úton volt, felmásztak a sziklába vésett lépcsőn és belebotlottak Chrisbe.

\- A Diadalmas csapat! Valahogy, még mindig az élen vagytok. A próba utolsó része, találjátok meg az aranykincset a többiek előtt és az első osztály, a tiétek!

\- Éljen! Éljen! Éljen! - Lindsay teljesen magán kívül volt, Bridgette is osztotta az örömét, de Marshaltól csak egy fáradt mosolyra futotta, amíg DJ még mindig szomorú volt a megsebesített majmok miatt.

\- Neki mi baja van? - Se Bridgette, se Marshal nem tudta megfogalmazni, de Lindsay számára egyértelmű volt.

\- A szokásos, minimajmok támadtak rá, ő megnyomorította őket és ismét rátámadtak.

\- Megérdemlem! Én mindig megérdemlem! - DJ teljesen összeomlott.

\- Szedd már össze magad! - Marshal már belefáradt DJ nyavalygásába.

\- Az üvöltés nem megoldás! - Bridgette DJ védelmére kelt, de Lindsay volt még mindig az egyetlen, aki tudta mit kell mondani.

\- De DJ, ezúttal az állatok nyomtak le téged. És, még mindig az elsők vagyunk. Talán nem tőlünk megy haza valaki. - DJ letörölte a könnyeit és kicsit reszketve, de felállt.

\- Jól van, - Marshal, amint megbizonyosodott, hogy DJ még játékképes, elmagyarázta a tervét. - oszoljunk két fős csapatokra! Lindsay, te pátyolgasd DJ-t és közben kutassatok, addig én és Bridgette keressük a kincset.

\- Jó terv!

* * *

A NNNKC csapat is elérte a Macsupicsut, de Chris megállította őket.

\- Na, na, nem lehet kutatni, amíg nincs itt mindenki! - Mandy és Owen még hiányoztak.

\- Ezt egy szóval sem mondtad! - Fakadt ki Alejandro.

\- És ez miért is lep meg?

\- Jó, - Al csak sóhajtott egyet. - ti maradjatok itt, addig én meg keresem drága bajtársainkat.

* * *

Reggelre, a Zing-Zingek még mindig fogva tartották az Amazon csapatot, Gwen teljesen elkábult és hangosan horkolva aludt. Amíg ők éheztek, Taylor jól lakottan ült a trónon, de nem tudott mit tenni.

\- Ha elmúlik a szer hatása, az nagyon ki tud ütni. - Magyarázta Cody.

\- Az agyamra megy Gwen horkolása! - Idegeskedett Sierra.

\- Ezt már nem lehet fokozni! - Courtney sem volt jó kedvében. - Taylor, oldoztass már el minket!

\- Én próbálom! - Taylorra valami fura, fakéreg darabkákat szórtak. - De nem értik! - A bennszülöttekhez próbált beszélni. - Oldozzátok el a barátaimat! - A Zing-Zngek csak értetlenül néztek rá. Nem értették. - Ol-doz-zá-tok el a ba-rá-ta-im-at!

\- Miért beszélsz így? - Kérdezte Courtney.

\- Hogy megértsék!

\- Nem értik a nyelvünket, te idióta! Ha lassan és hangosan beszélsz, az nem segít!

Az éjszaka alatt, a Zing-Zingek egy különös szobrot emeltek, amíg a többiek aludtak, telepakolták az alját fával, de nem lehetett érteni, mit akarnak.

\- Nem tudok mit csinálni. Megpróbálom elmutogatni. - Taylor felállt a trónról, amit a Zing-Zingek egyfajta jelnek tekintettek és megkötözték Taylort. - Ez meg mi?! Nem én vagyok az istenetek?! Tudjátok, a Tűzhajú lány! - Odakötözték a szoborhoz.

\- Na, végre, észbe kaptak. - Courtney-t jól mulattatta dolog, de nem volt a számára sem vicces, amikor az egyik bennszülött egy fáklyával tért vissza.

\- Mit akarnak azzal?! - Taylor ismerősnek találta a helyzetet.

\- Szerintem, nem istennek tartottak, csak neki akarnak feláldozni. - Taylor elkezdett kapálózni és rángatózni a kötél szorításából.

* * *

Mandy elindult hogy megkeresse Owent, szerencsére, kiváló nyomolvasó volt és követni tudta az óriás hernyók nyomait, egy óriási gubóig, amiből egy ismerős nyögdécselést lehetett hallani.

\- Owen? - Letépte a gubó alját, amiben megtalálta Owen arcát.

\- Mandy? De jó hogy látlak!

\- Mi történt?

\- Al nem mesélte el? Ő látta hogy elvonszolnak.

\- Nem, ő és a többiek előre mentek, de én visszajöttem érted. - Levágta a gubót és kiszabadította.

\- Fogalmad sincs, mennyire hálás vagyok neked, Mandy.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Igen, lábra tudok állni. Talán egy kicsit éhes vagyok.

\- Majd eszel a gépen. Gyerünk!

Miközben előre mentek, a Macsupicsu felé, belebotlottak Alejandroba.

\- Al?!

\- Owen, Mandy? Jól vagytok?

\- Meg lett Owen, de azt mondja, hogy nézted, ahogy elviszik.

\- Nyilvánvalóan, téved.

\- De nyitva volt a szemed! - Erősködött Owen, amire Mandy is figyelmes lett.

\- Ez igaz?

\- Természetesen, nem! - Alejandro az ártatlan, meggyőző arcát vette fel. - Ha láttam volna, egyből segítettem volna.

\- Igazán? Akkor miért vagy itt? Jól sejtem, hogy Chris nem engedélyezi a kutatást, amíg nincs meg mindenki?

\- Nos…

\- És hogy találtál ide, ilyen gyorsan? Te nem vagy nyomolvasó. - Még Owen is gyanakodni kezdett.

\- Most hogy mondod…

\- Csak haladjunk! - Al kifogyott a trükkökből. - A Diadal csapat találja meg a kincset!

* * *

A Macsupicsun, az NNNKC csapat kénytelen volt várakozni, amíg a Diadal javában kutatott a kincs után. Alejandro, Mandy és Owen visszatértek, de nem volt idő örvendezni.

\- Gyorsan, keressük a kincset! - Lihegte Alejandro.

A csapat így is tett, Chris nyugodtan leülhetett, de alig egy másodperccel később, Owen felkiáltott.

\- Megvan! Megtaláltuk!

\- Ez gyors volt. - Chris tudta hogy hol van a kincs és azt is tudta, ennyi idő alatt nem lehet csak úgy elérni. Owen és Tyler együtt próbáltak kihúzni egy kőoszlopot a földből, amin egy háromszög formájú kristály volt. - Mit csináltok?

\- Meg van a kincs! - Jelentette ki Tyler és tovább erőlködtek hogy kihúzzák.

\- Nem tudom hogy ez kincsnek számít-e, de az amit mi keresünk, aranyból van és nem kristályból.

\- Megtaláltuk! - Lindsay találta meg az aranykincset.

\- Pont mint ez! Diadal a Diadal csapatnak! - Lindsay és DJ pacsiztak és amint Marshal és Bridgette meghallották, alig hittek a fülüknek.

\- Aranyból kellene lennie? - Értetlenkedett Owen és kihúzta a kristályt.

A nap fénye megvilágította és az egész rom elkezdett összeomlani.

\- FUTÁS!

* * *

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! Valaki, segítsen! - Hiába, nem jött senki. Meggyújtották az áldozati máglyát és a tűz lassan kezdett terjedni Taylor lába alatt, egyre forróbbá téve a helyzetet. Hirtelen, a Séf jelent meg a bokrok közül. - Séf Bácsi, segítsen! A Zing-Zingek fel akarnak áldozni!

\- Ezek nem Zing-Zingek, csak néhány perui, amatőr színész, akiket az út alatt szerződtettünk. - A Séf kiszabadította a többieket a kötél szorításából és szólt hogy oltsák el Taylor áldozati máglyáját.

\- De… a ruháik? - Cody nem értette.

\- A dárdáik? - Sierra szintúgy.

\- És élve akartak elégetni! - Taylor se volt jobb, de amint levették a maszkjukat, felfedve a sminkelt és frissen borotvált arcukat, eloldozták Taylort és megmutatták neki a szerződésüket. - Ti csak színészek vagytok?

\- Kellett a lakbérre.

\- Legalább nem égetnek el. - Nyugtatta Sierra.

\- Azért ez is jó. - Taylor még mindig le volt bénulva a félelemtől.

\- Viszont, utolsók lettetek. - A Séf adta meg a hírt. - Kiszavazhattok valakit.

\- Áu! - Cody felkiáltott. - Megcsípett egy tűzhangya!

\- NEM! - Sierra idegsokkot kapott. - Már felhasználtuk az ellenszert! Megpróbálom kiszívni a mérget! - Elkezdte, kevés sikerrel.

\- Szerintetek, kinek a hibája? - Kérdezte Courtney, dühösen Taylorra, majd az ébredező Gwenre meredve.

\- Mi történt? Nyertünk? - Sierra és Courtney őt szemelte ki.

* * *

A Diadal csapat élvezte az első osztály nyújtotta kényelmet. Bridgette a masszázs szalont, Marshal a bárpultnál iszogatott, amíg Lindsay és DJ a kávézó asztalnál élvezték a frissen sütött sütiket.

\- Hé, Marshal, nem lenne ellenedre ha idehívnám Tylert? - Egyértelművé vált, Marshal volt a Diadal csapat vezére és tőle kellett engedélyt kérni.

\- Csak nyugodtan. - Csak megemelte a poharát.

\- Köszi! - Lindsay egy puszit adott az arcára és izgatottan kirohant a pasijáért.

\- Ezért megérte nyerni.

* * *

Kiszavazási Szertartás

\- Jól van, Amazonok, készen álltok hogy kiderüljön, ki kerül ma lapátra? Mit gondolsz, Cody, az ujjaddal adsz kegyelmet, mint a rómaiak? - Cody ujját Penny nővér ellátta, de teljesen be kellett fáslizni és a hüvelykujját az égnek kellett meresztenie. - Vegyük szemügyre, hogy ki, hogyan szavazott. - Elővett egy távirányítót és bekapcsolta a nyilvános szavazást. - A móka kedvéért.

* * *

Szavazások, nyilvánosan:

Gwen

_\- Az én szavazatom, Sierráé! És Chris, adok 10$-t ha elfelejtesz ejtőernyőt adni neki!_

Courtney

_\- Ég áldjon, Taylor._

Taylor

_\- Én Courtney-ra szavazok._

Sierra

_\- Gwen-re szavazok. Az én kis Cody-m teljesen belé van zúgva, de most, végre kidobhatom!_

Cody

_\- Én Sierrát tolnám ki. Pont az a tapadós, őrült barátnő akiről azt hittem hogy akarom, amíg meg nem kaptam._

* * *

\- Kész, vége!

Az utolsó felvétel összetörte Sierra szívét és elkezdett zokogni.

* * *

Vallomások:

Sierra

_\- Engem szavaztak ki?! Cody is?! A saját legnagyobb rajongóját?! És annyi mindent tettem érte! Lábmasszást és titkon gyűjtöttem az elhullott hajszálait! Mármint, ez mind annyira… CODY!_

* * *

\- Hát, Sierra kapta a legtöbb szavazatot és vicces lenne végignézni ahogy Sierra kiugrik a Szégyen csűrő lapján, de nem fog megtörténni, mert ez a próba csak jutalomra ment! - Chris teljesen kikészítette ezzel a többieket. - Meglepetés!

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

_\- Na most vagyok bajban._

* * *

Szavazási arányok:

Sierra: 2

Gwen: 1

Taylor: 1

Courtney: 1

Még mindig 15-en maradtak, nem szavaztak ki senkit sem

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**


	7. Hajsza a Louvre-ban

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- A legutóbbi részben, - Kezdte Chris a bemutatót. - a játékosok, Peru minden zegét-zugát bejárták, ősi romokat vettek szemügyre, lógtak a helyiekkel és DJ-t továbbra is sújtja az állati átok, amivel kis majmokat zúzott halálra. Sierrának a lelkébe gázoltak, Taylort fel akarták áldozni az istenüknek, de végül, a Diadal csapat aratta a Diadalt. 15 játékos, 1000000$ és újabb egzotikus helyek, amiket tönkre vághatunk! Csak itt! A Totál! Dráma! Világturnén!

* * *

Az első osztályon, a Diadal csapat élvezte a luxust. Marshal, már kitudja hányadszor részegedett le az elmúlt hét során, tudomására adva a többieknek hogy masszív alkoholista. Bridgette egy nyugtató teát iszogatott, Lindsay-t épp pedikűrözték és DJ kedvtelenül piszkálta a tányérján az ételt.

\- Olyan laza vagyok, - Lindsay, amellett hogy pedikűrözött, még egy arcpakolást is rakott az arcára és egy csésze teát iszogatott. - hogy még az agyam is szunnyad. - Véletlenül leöntötte magát a teájával. - Igen! Le van szedálva! Ez Pazar, és ami legjobb, hogy bármikor láthatom… - Arra számítva hogy megint elfelejti a saját pasija nevét, DJ kisegítette.

\- A neve Tyler.

\- Tudom! Emlékszem!

\- Amúgy… - Marshal, kissé ittasan jött közéjük. - mi ez a záptojás szag?

\- Igen, elég büdi. - Lindsay is érezte.

A tojás, vagyis, ami tojásnak nézett ki, lemászott DJ tányérjáról, önálló tudatra ébredve, bemászott egy sarokba.

\- Ez az én hústalan és tojás jellegű reggelim. Többé nem ártok állatnak.

\- Akkor, mostantól mega leszel? - Lindsay ismét keverte a szavakat.

\- Vega, és ne mond el anyámnak, szerinte az vegák nyúlszívű tyúknyalók.

\- Röviden, - Marshalból, elsősorban az ital beszélt, de kellően magánál volt. - puncista leszel?

\- Mi?! Nem! Csak elegem van már hogy folyton állatokat sebesítek meg!

\- Ez nem volt szép, Marshal! - Bridgette-nek sem tetszett Marshal sértése.

\- Figyelj, DJ, nap mint nap, rengeteg ember hal meg, balesetben, betegségben, vagy akármiben. Senki sem törődik az állatokkal. Minél jobban görcsölsz ezen, annál jobban fog működni és annál nagyobb eséllyel szavazunk ki téged.

* * *

A turista osztályon, az NNNKC csapat és az Amazon csapat utazott, kissé feszült csend volt.

\- Örülök hogy Lindsay-ék nyerték az előző próbát, - Tyler kicsit maga alatt volt. - de az már kevésbé, hogy ő az első osztályon utazhat, addig én itt dekkolok, ebben a szemétdombban.

\- Pontosan tudom, hogy érzel. - Owen megértette a helyzetét. - Amióta Izzy-t kiszavaztuk, azóta elfogott a… - Nem is tudta mit mondjon, de a barátja, Noah kisegítette.

\- Az öröm? Mert a csajod teljes egészében kattant? És nem csak annyira kis mértékben, az a bige annyira zakkant hogy hűha.

\- Igazad van, Noah. - Liz is egyetértett. - Örülök hogy már nincs itt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Félre ne értsetek, én kedvelem Noah-t és Liz-t, de ahogy beszélnek Izzy-ről, egy kicsit durva._

* * *

Az Amazonoknál, Sierra még mindig maga alatt volt, naphosszat csak sírt és tömte magába a sok fagyit.

\- Egy kicsit rosszul érzem magam, miatta. - Jelentette ki Gwen, ő is rá szavazott.

\- Legalább nem rémít másokat halálra. - Courtney nem bánta.

\- Szerintem, tennünk kéne valamit. - Taylor volt az egyetlen, aki oda ment hozzá hogy megpróbálja megvigasztalni. - Hé, Sierra, - Nem figyelt rá. - tudom, hogy érezhetsz, vagyis, nem pontosan, de hasonlóképpen. - Nem reagált, csak sírt tovább. - Nem tudom, milyen az, ha az szavaz ki, akit kedvelsz, de az tudom, milyen a viszonzatlan szerelem. - Gwen, ettől egy kicsit rosszul érezte magát.

\- _Figyelem, utasok, öveket becsatolni, hamarosan leszállunk Párizsban, az Eiffel torony előtt!_ \- Chris bejelentette.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_Ez Alejandro vallomása lenne, de végig Cody beszél a háta mögül._

_\- Chris játszotta le a videót amin kiszavaztam Sierrát. Akkor miért érzem magam s*ggfejnek? Nem tettem mást, csak voksoltam és ez volt a feladat! - Mielőtt folytathatta volna, Alejandronak elfogyott a türelme._

_\- Meddig akarod még folytatni?!_

_\- Végeztem. Tudtad hogy van egy szemölcs a…_

_\- Takarodj!_

Mandy

_\- Alejandro a múltkor hagyta hogy az óriás hernyók elrabolják Owent és otthagyta volna. Óvatosnak kell vele lennem._

* * *

Amint a gép leszállt, mindenki kiszállt és Chris egy piros, párizsi sapkában és nyakkendőben köszöntötte a játékosokat, a Louvre előtt.

\- Üdv mindenkinek Franciaország fővárosában, Párizsban! - Mindenki örült, legfőképpen Lindsay.

\- Juhé! Párizs! Valóra vált az álmom, amit a második évad óta tervezgetek! - Kicsit elszomorodott. - Habár, kár hogy a legjobb barátnőm, Beth nem lehet itt.

\- Igen-igen, - Chris folytatta. - Párizs a világvezető divattervező városa, a romantika szülő hazája és rengeteg sajt és parfüm honos innen és nem utolsó sorban, a világ művészetének a legnagyobb része itt található.

\- Habár, ha Beth nincs is itt, de a srác, aki a szívem számára a legfontosabb! Hol az én Tyler-em?!

\- Szia, Lindsay. - Tyler odaköszönt neki, de Lindsay, amint végigmérte, kicsit kiábrándult.

\- Biztos hogy te vagy az? Mert a fejemben egészen máshogy nézel ki.

\- A fejében minden totál máshogy néz ki. - Súgta oda Alejandro Noah-nak és Liz-nek, akik jót kuncogtak rajta.

\- Mindig mackó felsőben jársz? - Kicsit csalódva mérte fel a ruhatárát. - Nem lényeges, mert ha együtt vagyunk Párizsban, az csak egy dolgot jelenthet! - Tyler csak egy dologra gondolhatott.

\- Igen, szerelm…

\- VÁSÁRLÁST! Új ruhákat választhatok neked! - Chris végre befogta a száját és ő vette át a szót.

\- Nincs idő vásárolgatni. Mindjárt kezdődik az e-heti próba. Mindenki befelé, a Louve-ba!

\- Mármint, a Louvre-ba? - Javította ki Courtney.

\- Tök mindegy, csak befelé!

* * *

A Louvre elő termében felsorakozott mindhárom csapat, miközben a Séf egy nagyon nagy és nehéz fadobozt hozott egy tolókocsin.

\- Kezdődjék a próba, srácok! - Kezdte Chris a játék szabályait. - Mindegyik csapat megkapja a maga nagyon híres szobrát. - Az első képet Marshalnak adta. - Diadal csapat, a tiétek, Rhoden-től a Gondolkodó. - A következő képet Alejandro kapta. - NNNKC csapata, a Millowi Vénusz.

\- Áh, Vénusz, - Alejandro megbecsülte a szobor szépségét. - csodálatos.

\- Higgadj le, szépfiú. - Egy kicsit valóban félreérthető volt. - Amazonok, - Az utolsó képet Courtney fogadta. - a hölgyeké, Dávid szobra. A feladat, hogy keressétek meg a szobrotokat, amit eldugtunk, valahol a Louvre-ban.

\- Az nem lehet olyan nehéz. - Courtney és mindenki más magabiztos volt. - A szobrok nagyok és a recepción, nagyon jó útmutatót lehet kapni.

\- Ja, ha már itt tartunk, - Chrisnek egy fontos részlet jutott az eszébe. - a Séf darabokra törte a szobrokat és úgy dugta el a darabokat. Amelyik csapat először szedi össze és rakja össze a szobra darabjait, az nyer! - Alejandro idegesen jelentkezett.

\- De a Gondolkodó és Dávid nem is a Louvre-an található! Sőt, Dávid még csak nem is francia!

\- Nem mellékesen, - Liz még valamit hozzátett. - mennyit kellett fizetnetek hogy széttörhessetek, három, több száz éves szobrot?

\- Nyugi, ezek nem az eredeti szobrok. - Nyugtatott mindenkit Chris. - Arra még nekünk sem futná. Ezek csak másolatok, amiket a Séf készített. - A Séf rémült és döbbent arca, egyenlő volt, az iménti állítás ellenkezőjével. Egy szó nélkül elrohant. - Majdnem elfelejtettem, a legfontosabb részét a mai próbának. - Elővett egy távirányítót és megnyomott rajta egy gombot. - Íme, a hajtóerőtök!

A doboz kinyílt és három, vérszomjas fenevad jött ki belőle. Egy jeti, egy medve, láncfűrésszel felfegyverkezve és egy pici, fehér bundás fókabébi, ami bosszúra szomjasan vicsorgott DJ-re.

\- Nézd, DJ! Az az a fókabébi, amelyiket véletlenül elcsaptad a Yukonnál! - Állapította meg Lindsay, a fókabébi jól emlékezett DJ-re és egyből Lindsay karjaiba ugrott.

\- Pontosan, mi is történt? - Marshal és Bridgette nem voltak ott akkor, de sejtették a történet nagyját.

\- Én futnék a helyetekben. - Javasolta Chris.

Mindenki így tett, rohantak az életükért.

* * *

A jeti a NNNKC csapat nyomába eredt.

\- Nem akarok jeti kaka lenni! - Owen teljesen bepánikolt, de Noah-nak ötlete támadt.

\- Van egy ötletem! - Megállt és egyenesen szembefordult a jetivel. - Csak figyelj, a kutyám mindig beveszi! - Az egyik kezével úgy csinált mintha egy labdát tartani és lóbálni kezdte a jetinek. - Kell a labda? Kinek kell? - A jeti kezes báránnyá változott és pitizni kezdett a láthatatlan labdáért. - Hozd vissza! - Működött, a jeti elrohant hogy keresse „labdát".

\- Szép volt, Noah! - Alejandro megdicsérte. - Előre!

* * *

Az Amazonok lehagyták a medvét és elkezdtek kutatni a szobor darabjai után és Taylor megtalálta az első darabot.

\- Nézzétek! Azt hiszem, mi vezetünk!

\- Helyes, ne hagyjuk hogy a többiek lehagyjanak minket! - Parancsolgatott Courtney.

Sierra látott egy szobrot, amin egy pici, kő pár ölelkezett. Taylor ezt észrevette, az egyik kezével elengedte a szobor darabját és a vállára tette a kezét, vigaszként, de csak annyit ért el, hogy hangosan bőgni kezdett és a földre esett. A medve meghallotta a sírását és a láncfűrészével, sarokba szorította őket.

* * *

A Diadal csapat gyorsan lerázta a fókát és Marshal egy csapat gyűlést hívott össze.

\- Jól van, ugyanúgy, mint Peruban, két-két fős csapatra oszlunk, Lindsay és DJ, valamint, én és Bridgette. - Senki sem ellenkezett.

* * *

Eltelt egy fél óra és a Diadal csapat két részre oszlott és rengeteg szobor darabot találtak. DJ és Lindsay találta a legtöbbet.

\- Rohadt nehezek. - Lindsay cipelte a nagyját, amíg DJ csak egy aprócska darabot vitt. - Nem lehetne, hogy… te olyan nagy és erős vagy… - DJ lassan, de kapcsolt.

\- Ja, bocsi. Viszem én.

\- Oh, köszi. - Átvette a darabokat. - Miután győzünk, arra is megkérnélek, hogy vidd azokat a helyes kis csíkos dobozokat, amikor vásárolni megyünk, Párizsban! - Még mindig eksztázisban volt.

\- De én nem akarok nyerni. - DJ még mindig le volt törve. - Haza akarok menni, hogy ne árthassak több állatnak. - Hirtelen, meglátott valamit, ami talán segíthetne rajta. - Nézd, az egyiptomi tárlat! Ez lesz a megoldás! - Lindsay a múmiát nézte.

\- Az egyiptomi sebesült vigye a cuccokat?

\- Nem! A megoldás az engem ért átokra! Egyiptomban kaptam, talán az egyiptomi sz*rok le vehetik rólam! - Lindsay kezébe nyomta a nehéz kődarabokat és elrohant.

\- Jól van! Majd később találkozunk!

* * *

A NNNKC csapat szintén jól haladt a szobrokkal.

\- Mind bátrak és mind merészek voltatok, - Alejandro próbálta tartani a lelket a csapatában. - de tartani kell a lépést!

* * *

Az Amazon csapatot még mindig sarokba szorította a medve, miközben Courtney és Gwen együtt ölelkezve, Cody Taylor karjaiban reszkettek, de Sierra még mindig a szerelmi bánat miatt volt szomorú.

A medve láncfűrésze beakadt és amíg újra indította, megpróbáltak elosonni a medve elől. Sierra nem akart elmenni, csak sírt.

\- Sierra, gyere gyorsan! - Suttogta Taylor, de nem volt semmi reakciója. - Cody, te vagy az egyetlen aki rendbe hozhatja. Mi megcsináljuk a mai feladatot. Te próbáld meg, lenyugtatni Sierrát. - Lerakta.

\- Jó, megpróbálom. - Cody nem tudta, mit tehetne. - Na, nincs semmi baj. - Sierra tovább bőgött.

\- Szétmegy a fejem a sírásától! - Gwen is otthagyta.

\- Igen, csinálj vele valamit! - Courtney egyetértett és a három lány otthagyta őket a medvével, ami vérszomjasan vicsorgott rájuk.

\- Jól van, Sierra! - Cody, miután tudatosult benne a veszélyforrás, gyorsan próbálta kibékíteni. - Fejezd be végre! - Nem volt hatása, csak hangosabban bőgött, de a medve is elkezdett sírni. Ahogy Sierra Cody miatt, a medve a volt barátnője végett, aki csúnyán szakított vele. Amíg a medve is sírt, addig Cody elvonszolta Sierrát.

* * *

A NNNKC csapatnak már csak egy darab maradt a szobrából hátra, de lézer sugarakkal védték.

\- Hogy hozzuk ki az utolsó darabot a lézerek mögül? - Alejandro gondolkodott, de Tylernek ötlete támadt.

\- Vajon ki volt a torna csapat kapitánya az óvodai versenyen?!

\- Ezt miért érezted szükségesnek hogy megemlítsd? - Mandy zavarodottan kérdezte.

\- Az már nem tegnap volt. - Liz sem volt lenyűgözve.

\- Nyugi, lányok, itt jön Tyler ideje! - Fejjel neki csapódott a falnak és elájult.

\- Mandy, neked kell menned. - Utasította Alejandro. - Te vagy a leggyorsabb és a legrugalmasabb. Owen hasa és az én izmaim nem férnének át.

\- Jól van, intézem.

\- De siess, - Noah idegeskedett. - nem hiszem, hogy a jeti még egyszer bevenné a láthatatlan labda trükköt!

* * *

Ezalatt, Cody még mindig próbálta helyrehozni Sierrát, aki a sírást már abbahagyta, de befogta a füleit.

\- Figyelj, azért szavaztam rád, mert nem tudtam többé úgy tenni, mintha nem idegesítene a… - Rájött hogy ennek a mondatnak nem lesz jó vége. - Na jó, ez sz*rul sült el. - Mást talált ki. - Hagyjuk a bocsánatot, azt szerzek vagy csinálok, amit csak akarsz.

\- Nem figyelek rád! - Még mindig befogta a füleit.

\- Hahó, - Chris lépett közbe. - az én nevem Chris, én vezetem a műsort, amiben épp szerepelsz és élő adásban vagy, ráadásul, egy nagy feladatban!

\- De Sierra haragszik!

\- Nem izgat.

\- Rá kell vennem, hogy ne sírjon többet és ne haragudjon rám. - Chris bajtársiasan a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Ez sem izgat. - (Csengés). - Hé, tudod, mit jelent ez? Ideje dalolni, vagy repülsz a műsoromból!

\- Várj, Chris! Kérlek, így nem fog… - Sierra, hirtelen közbevágott.

\- De, igen. Chrisnek énekelek.

* * *

(Oui, igen)

Sierra egyértelművé tette, hogy igenis haragszik Cody-ra. Elvégre, elég sokat tett érte és ő mégis ki akarta szavazni. Az egyetlen, amit hajlandó volt, ezek után megosztani, hogy szeretne kimenni.

\- Jól van, ha szeretnél kimenni, mondhattad volna korábban is. Gyere, Sierra. - Cody megfogta a kezét, de Sierra elhúzta és keresztbe tett karokkal, elindult kifelé.

* * *

A NNNKC csapat sikeresen összeszedte a kijelölt szobrainak a darabjait és elvitték a Louvre piramisába.

\- Gyerünk, rakjuk össze a szobrot! - Vezette a csapatát Alejandro.

* * *

Az Amazonok is megtalálták a szobruk darabjait.

\- Gyerünk, lányok! Nem maradhatunk le! - Courtney vezette Taylort és Gwen-t.

A két csapat egyszerre rakta le a szobrokat, ugyanarra a helyre és a két szobor, teljesen összekeveredett.

\- Hé, Vénusz került a Dávidunkba! - Idegeskedett Courtney.

\- Mármint, Vénusz és Dávid összefeküdtek? - Taylor próbált viccelődni, de mindenki túlságosan ideges volt hogy viccesnek találják.

* * *

Amíg a NNNKC csapat és az Amazon csapat egymással veszekedtek, addig a Diadal csapat is megérkezett a szobruk összes darabjával. Marshal és Bridgette is rengeteget talált, Marshal cipelte őket, de Lindsay egyedül cipelte a talált darabokat.

\- Lindsay, hol van DJ? - Kérdezte Marshal, miután összerakta a két kupacot.

\- Öhm… Egyiptomban?

\- Mi van? - Marshal és Bridgette összezavarodtak.

* * *

DJ belógott az egyiptomi tárlatba, ahol talált egy rakás mumifikált kisállatot, többek között, egy kutyát. Egy ugyanolyat, mint amit elpusztított Egyiptomban. Ezúttal elvette és futni kezdett és beszállt egy csoportszállító kiskocsiba.

\- Jól van, kishaver, ha elviszlek a piramisokhoz, az elpusztított múmia kutya helyére, megszabadulok az átoktól. - A terve, ha egy kicsit sánta is volt, de még inkább az lett, miután a rá vadászó fókabébi az arcára ugrott a semmiből. - FÓKA! VIGYÁZAT! - A jeti, ami még mindig a Noah által elhajított labdát kereste volt az útban. DJ elgázolta és a fejére szorult egy értékes, antik váza. A jeti üldözőbe vette DJ-t.

* * *

Az Amazon és a NNNKC csapat próbálták összerakni a két szobrot, de a darabok összekeveredtek, így egy kicsit nehezebb volt.

\- Tedd azt a darabot a széles rész alá és forgasd az egészet fejte-lábba. - Tyler bénán adta az instrukciókat, de senki se hallgatott rá.

\- Ilyen szó nem is létezik! - Vágott vissza Noah.

\- Szerintem ez egy Dávid darab. - Liz jobban megismerte a szobor darabjait.

\- Visszaadjuk a lányoknak? - Kérdezte Tyler.

\- Ne. Van egy ötletem. - Liz fogta a nehéz darabot és elrejtette, de hirtelen meghallott valamit maga mögül.

\- Hm, mit látnak szemeim? - Owen volt az, ahogy egy gyümölcs és sajt tálas festményt nézegetett, ami meghozta az étvágyát. - Fincsinek tűnik. - Letépte a képet és megette.

\- Ez tényleg ízlett? - Liz már meg sem lepődött a kövér fickó étvágyán.

\- Festői!

* * *

Cody kivitte Sierrát a Louvre-ból, az Eiffel torony fényei csodálatosan bevilágították az éjszakát és megteremtették a romantikus hangulatot, legalábbis a háttéren, amit Cody talált a gépen. A repülőgép elé húzta, talált egy kis műanyag asztalt, hozzá két széket és rendelt egy olcsó vacsorát, hozzá két kis üveg kólát.

\- Nézd, hát nem romantikus? Klassz kilátás és a kedvenc kajáid, vagyis, pontosabban az enyémek, de a múltkor leetted őket a tányéromról. - Kinyitotta az egyik üveg kólát, de a fémkupak neki csapódott Sierra arcának. - Bocsi. - Mentette a menthetőt és úgy öntötte az olcsó üdítőt, egy boros pohárba, mint valami drága pezsgőt és átnyújtotta Sierrának, aki visszatolta.

\- Csak azért csinálod ezt mert muszáj. - Sierra még mindig mérges volt.

\- Nos… én… - Cody nem tudott mit mondani. - Hogy hozom ezt helyre?! - A díszlet is eldőlt.

* * *

Mindkét csapat összerakta a szobrát, de volt egy kis probléma.

\- Szerintem ez nem stimmel. - A lányok kételkedve nézték a képet amit Chris adott a szobrukról és azt a valamit, amit összeraktak.

\- Tökély. - Noah berakta az utolsó darabot.

\- Igen. Az. - Liz segítségével, tökéletesen rakták össze a szobrokat.

\- Úgy tűnik, az én bájos nevemet viselő csapat nyert! - Chris bejelentette a győztes csapatot. - A NNNKC csapaté az első hely! Melyik csapat lesz a bebukó?

Az Amazonoknak szét kellett szedni az egész szobrot és elölről kezdeni, amíg a Diadal csapat már a célegyenesben volt.

* * *

DJ-t még mindig harapdálta a fókabébi, még mindig teljes gázzal hajtotta a turistavezető kocsit és a jeti még mindig üldözte.

\- Úgy fest, Nagy Láb nem lassul le egykönnyen! Jaj, ne! - DJ ráhajtott a szerelmi bánatos medve lábára és ő is üldözőbe vette. - Bocsánat, sajnálom!

* * *

Vallomások:

DJ

_\- Na jó, talán van egy kis baki a tervem azon részével kapcsolatban, hogy eljussak Egyiptomba. Mert nem tudom, hol van, hogy jutok oda, vagy hogy jutok ki a Louvre-ól._

* * *

A Diadal csapat minden nehézség nélkül összerakta a Gondolkodót és már csak a szobor feje volt hátra.

\- Marshal, Bridgette, ezt már mi nyertük! - Lindsay izgatottan rakta volna fel a fejet, amikor ő és a csapata meghallotta DJ ordibálását.

\- Mit csinál DJ? - Bridgette aggódva nézett a társára.

* * *

DJ egy borzasztóan vert helyzetbe került, a turistakocsi még mindig teljes sebességgel ment, a bestiák beérték és feljutottak a kocsijára. A jeti lefogta a jobb karját és a gyomrát verte, a medve a bal karját és az arca bal oldalát ütögette és a bébi fóka, az uszonyával az ágyékát sorozta. DJ borzalmak és kínok közepette, de mindent elkövetett hogy a múmia kutya épségben maradjon és semmi másra nem koncentrált. A Diadal csapat felé tartott, akik félreugrottak az elszabadult kocsi elől, de a szobrot teljesen széttörte és a kocsi is káros állapotba került. A múmia kutya leesett a kocsiról és ripityára tört.

\- NEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - DJ teljesen pánikba esett, így már nincs lehetősége feloldani az átkot.

* * *

\- Kész van. - Taylor felemelte Gwen-t hogy Dávid fejét a helyére rakhassa.

Szerencsére, Courtney megtalálta a darabot, amit Liz elrejtett, így időben befejezték.

\- Az Amazonoké a második hely! - Chris bejelentette a második helyezést. - Az e-heti vesztesek, többé már nem is ironikusan, a Diadal csapat.

Marshal, miután felsegítette Bridgette-t és Lindsay-t, idegesen odament DJ-hez hogy leteremthesse.

\- DJ, MI A F*SZ VOLT EZ?! Lindsay-nek kellett volna segítened, a szobrokkal! Erre mit csináltál?! A hülyeséged miatt vesztettünk! Megkapod amit akarsz és ma te mész haza! - Ezzel otthagyta és DJ elkezdett sírni.

\- Nem kellett volna így leordítanod. - Bridgette DJ védelmére kelt, de Lindsay inkább vigasztalni próbálta.

\- Azért sírsz mert vesztettünk, vagy mert Marshal rád kiabált?

\- Egyik miatt sem. - DJ valójában mosolygott. - Ezek örömkönnyek. Haza mehetek. Mama, megyek haza.

\- Micsoda?! - Lindsay teljesen megdöbbent.

\- Ha mindhárman rám szavaztok és én magamra, akkor mehetek haza. A mamám meleg karjaiba.

* * *

Az Amazon csapatból Cody visszatért egy ismét síró Sierrával.

\- Cody, még mindig nem hoztad rendbe? - Taylor egy kissé dühös volt rá.

\- Nem tudom mit akar! Már mindent megpróbáltam!

\- Csak légy vele őszinte! Ez mindig beválik! - Parancsolta Taylor, ellentmondást nem tűrőn.

\- Jó. - Cody lefáradtan sóhajtott, mielőtt belekezdhetett volna, felkészült egy hatalmas pofonra. - Sierra, figyelj. - Nem volt sem udvariaskodás, se kedveskedés vagy akár mellébeszélés. Csak őszinteség. Sierra hangosan sírt és nem hallhatta amit Cody mondd, aki ezt észrevette. - Fogd már be és figyelj! - Abbahagyta és így tett. - Na jó, - Egy kicsit csendesebben és nyugodtabban folytatta. - ez a nap sz*r volt. Tudod miért? Nem bosszantasz, nem jössz a magánszférámba, nem túrod a cuccaimat, szagolod a hajam. Ezek bosszantó dolgok. De tudod mit? Ahogy te csinálod, van benne egy bizonyos lelkesedés, amit megszoktam.

\- Igazán?! - Sierra végre mosolygott.

\- Igen. Az, ami szokatlan, az a sok sírás meg rívás. Inkább legyen úgy mint azelőtt. Nem akarom hogy rosszul érezd magad, főleg miattam. Inkább bosszants szeretettel, minthogy gyűlölve pofozz fel. - Sierra azonnal magához ölelte.

\- Csak fogd be! Magadhoz édesgettél!

A rémek és a lányok tapsoltak, hogy Sierra és Cody kibékültek.

* * *

Vallomások:

Sierra

_\- Igazából, nem is voltam dühös Cody-ra, de nagyon szerettem hogy kedves volt velem. A többi pedig jött magától._

* * *

Kiszavazási Szertartás:

A Diadal csapat

Chris elkezdte a már jól ismert szabályokat.

\- Diadal, eléggé rátok jár a rúd, ebben az évadban. - Chris hozta a mogyorókat. - 3 zacskó mogyoróm van, de csak négyen vagytok. Aki ma nem kap belőle, annak kell kiugrania, véglegesen. - Mindenki szavazott. - A következők úszták meg, Lindsay és Bridgette. Az utolsó zacskó gazdája, - Már csak egy maradt, DJ, aki boldog volt, amiért végre kiszállhat és Marshal, aki dühös volt a vereség miatt. - Marshal.

\- Igen! Végre! - DJ felállt, felvette az ejtőernyőt. - Ég veletek srácok és bocsi a vereség miatt. - Kiugrott - JÖVÖK MÁR, MAMA!

* * *

Szavazási arány:

DJ: 4

Már csak 14 játékos maradt.

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**


	8. Tengeri kunyhó

**Halo, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- A Totál Dráma Világturné előző részében, - Chris kezdte a bemutatót. - a versenyzők magukba szívtak némi kultúrát, mikor egy kis terep gyakorlat során, a Louvre-an végig kellett menniük a világ leghíresebb műtárgyain. Miközben valaki, rájuk eresztett egy medvét, egy jetit és egy súlyosan bekattant, bosszúra szomjas fókabébit. Miközben, valaki, szólt Sierrának hogy Cody ki akarta szavazni. Aztán, minden Franciaországban töltött percét azzal töltötte, hogy visszacsalogassa a lányt. DJ, közben hiába próbálta lerázni magáról az egyiptomi átkot, a csapata rázta le őt, de ő az egyetlen, aki eddig szabad akaratából hagyta el a játékot. Lindsay és Tyler egymásra találtak a szerelem városában és amíg ki nem szavazzák őket, együtt is maradnak. Most, ideje ismét ledobni a srácokat egy rejtélyes helyre. Vajon túlélik? Vagy a világ, túléli őket? Kiderül, rögvest. A Totál! Dráma! Világturnén!

* * *

Az első osztályon, a NNNKC csapat élvezte az első osztály nyújtotta luxust. Tyler áthívta Lindsay-t és együtt töltötték az időt. Liz és Mandy együtt ültek a bárpultnál, amíg Alejandro csak egy ülésben ült. Owen a svédasztalt élvezte Noah-val.

\- A Diadal csapatnak, hamarosan leáldozik. - Jelentette ki Mandy, de Liz nem volt ebben olyan biztos.

\- Ne becsüljük alá őket. Marshal mindig ki talál valamit.

\- Korántsem kell aggodalmaskodnunk. - Alejandro hallotta a beszélgetésüket. - Ha kiiktatjuk Marshalt, a Diadal csapat automatikusan vereségre lesz ítélve.

\- Nem értem, miért nem szavazták ki eddig? - Idegeskedett Mandy.

\- Marshal jó manipulátor. - Adta meg a választ Liz. - A csapatát hozzá segíti a győzelméhez. Lehet hogy egy szemét mindenkihez, de jó vezér. Akárcsak Alejandro. - Al majdnem megsértődött, de inkább bóknak fogta fel.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- A Diadal csapat miatt már nem aggódom. Sokkal inkább, egy felemás szemű kis törpe miatt._

Liz

_\- Valamikor, a csapatok feloszlanak és Alejandro ellenünk fog fordulni. El kell intéznem, mielőtt ez megtörténne._

* * *

A turistaosztályon, a két vesztes csapat együtt utazott, kivéve Lindsay, a Diadalból, akit Tyler hívott át az első osztályra.

\- Kicsit kellemetlen, hogy már csak trióban maradtunk. - Bridgette okkal aggódott, hiszen a másik két csapat túlerőben volt ellenük.

\- Nem a mennyiség a lényeg, hanem a csapatmunka. - Nyugtatta a lányokat Marshal. - Én sokkal inkább amiatt aggódok, hogy Lindsay ott van, Alejandro csapatával, egyedül.

\- Nem kell idegeskedni, amióta megtudta, hogy Tyler visszajött, észre sem vesz más férfit.

Ez igaz volt, Alejandro többször is bepróbálkozott Lindsay-nél, de szinte meg sem hallotta és egyfolytában Tylerrel töltötte az időt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Már csak hárman maradtunk a Diadal csapatból. Az emberhiány elég komoly hátrányt jelent, de legalább könnyebb őket irányítani. Alejandro elég keményen megtépett, de nem győzött le. Csak várjatok._

* * *

Undorító ez a hely! - Courtney alig bírta elviselni a turistaosztály bűzét és mocskát.

\- Legalább senkit sem kellett kiszavazni. - Taylor próbálta a dolgok derűs oldalát nézni, de Courtney-t nem hatotta meg.

\- Legközelebb keményebben kell hajtanunk és azt kell tennetek, amit én mondok! Ugyanis, én… - Courtney hozzákezdett a beszédéhez, de gép elkezdett rángatózni és a földre esett.

\- Miért landolunk az óceán közepén? - Kérdezte Sierra, miután elengedte Cody-t az öleléséből és kinézett az ablakon. - Ja, mégsem. - A gép egy kicsit felszállt a vízről, de ismét neki csapódott.

* * *

A NNNKC csapatból Mandy-t viselte meg a legjobban, émelyegni kezdett és elfogta a hányinger.

\- Valaki… állítsa meg… a gépet.

Chris, a Séf és Penny nővér jót nevettek ezen, de végül, a Séf megállította a gépet és egy helyben lebegett a vízen.

\- _Figyelmet kérek, a Totál Dráma utasaitól!_ \- Chris kezdte a bejelentést. - _Mivel kénytelenek voltunk vészleszállást végrehajtani, fáradjanak a legközelebbi kijárathoz._

* * *

Mindenki így tett és a Séf, egy szó nélkül kilökött mindenkit a gépből, az óceánba. Mandy maradt utoljára, aki még a földön fetrengett, betegen. A Séf egyszerűen felkapta és kihajította, mint egy darab szemetet.

Chris egy hajóval érkezett, egy esőkabátot és kalapot viselt, valamint, fura akcentussal beszélt.

\- Jaó reggel, versenyzők! Járniban tenger?

\- Mi van, a mivel? - Marshal értetlenkedett.

\- Ez biztos Új-Fundland lesz! - Sierra értette az egészet. - Chris eredetileg, a Szelek Fennsíkjáról származik!

\- Biza! Ez McLean pajti nagy hazatérése! Kanada gyönyörű, keleti partja!

\- Ott született a műsorvezetők legjobbika! - Sierra teljesen izgalomba jött.

\- Köszi. Csak egy macskaugrásnyira van, - A tenger felé mutatott, nem lehetett látni semmit sem, csak vizet. - arra. - Három csónakot készítettek elő a vízen. - A próba első felében, odaúsztok az egyik csónakhoz és evezni kezdetek.

* * *

Az Amazonok összegyűltek, hogy Courtney elmagyarázhassa a tervét.

\- Jól van, Amazonok, ha úszás közben V alakot formálunk, mint a vadlibák, gyorsabban haladunk. - Végig nézett a csapaton, de valaki hiányzott. - Hol van Taylor?

\- Jöttök már?! - Taylor gondolkodás nélkül elindult az egyik csónak felé és elsőként ért be.

* * *

A többi csapat is elérte a csónakokat. A Diadal lett az első. Az után a NNNKC csapat többi tagja érte el a csónakját, de Mandy nem mert beszállni.

\- Mi a baj, Mandy? - Tyler a kezét nyújtotta, de nem merte megfogni.

\- Elég komoly bajom van a hajózással. Tengeri beteg leszek.

\- A csapatért! Gyerünk! - Mandy megborzongott, de beszállt a ringó csónakba.

Owen is lemaradt, de Alejandro-nak ötlete támadt.

\- Liz, elkérhetném a halászhálót? - Liz egy szó nélkül odaadta. - Köszönöm. - Bedobta és Owen beleakadt, majd az egész csapat egyszerre húzta be a csónakba.

\- Nézzétek, mekkora bálnát fogtunk! - Viccelődött Noah.

* * *

Az Amazon csapat volt az utolsó, amelyik elérte a csónakot, de Taylor türelmetlenül várta őket.

\- Muszáj mindig lassítanod a csapatot, Courtney? - Taylor mutatott rá a problémára.

\- Mégis miről beszélsz, Taylor?! Én gyakorlott csapatkapitány vagyok, szinkronúszó és…

\- Le van sz*rva! Az eredmény, az ellenkezőjét mutatja! - Courtney és Taylor ismét elölről kezdték a marakodásukat, amit Chris szakított félbe.

\- Halihó, versenyzők! Készen álltok az evezésre?! Az első két csapat, amelyik a partra ér, jogot nyer az újabb próbához. Ha útközben tengeri herkentyűket találtok, halakat, kagylókat, satöbbit, azért külön jutalom jár. Felkészülni! Vigyázz! - Megnyomta a hajó kürtjét. - És rajt!

* * *

Mindhárom csapat elkezdett evezni. A NNNKC tört az élre, a második helyen az Amazonok voltak és az utolsó a Diadal csapat volt.

\- Na jó, srácok, - Az Amazonoknál, Courtney ismét magát fényezte. - én gyakorlott evező vagyok, háromszoros túrázó és iskolai bajnok, szóval… - Taylor csak egy evezőt nyomott a kezébe.

\- Evezz!

Taylor és Gwen egymás mellett ültek és úgy eveztek, ahogy Sierra és Cody is. Mivel Courtney-nak nem volt párja, ő nem evezett, csak a parancsokat kiabálta.

\- Húzd! Egységesen! Gyorsabban! - Taylor volt az egyetlen akit igazán bosszantott.

\- Bármikor beszállhatsz!

* * *

A NNNKC még mindig az élen volt. Alejandro a csónak elején állt és mutatta az irányt, Mandy-t gyötörte a rosszullét, ezért Owennel, a csónak hátuljában pihent. Tyler és Noah eveztek, amíg Liz épp kihúzta a halászhálót.

\- Nézzétek, fogtam egy homárt! - Liz mutatta az elsőt, a remélhetőleg sok tengeri zsákmány közül.

\- Kiváló munka, Liz! - Alejandro megdicsérte, de Owen kivette a homárt Liz kezéből.

\- Van valakinek egy kis vaja? - Owen éhező tekintettel bámulta a kezében lévő, élő homárt.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson! - Parancsolt rá, Alejandro.

\- Tartárról se? - Viccelődött, amit Al nem vett jó néven. Stikában elkezdte nyalogatni.

* * *

A Diadal csapat kullogott leghátul.

\- Egy kicsit lemaradtunk, skacok! - Lindsay idegesen állapította meg. Ő volt a csónak orrában, amíg Marshal és Bridgette eveztek.

\- Megteszünk mindent! - Szabadkozott Marshal.

\- Talán fogtunk valamit. - Lindsay, hogy oldja a feszültséget, ellenőrizte a halászhálót.

\- Nézzétek, két tengeri púderes doboz!

\- Azok kagylók, Lindsay. - Bridgette kiigazította.

\- Az francia márka? - Kinyitotta mindkettőt, és nagyon örült annak, amit a belsőjükben talált. - Nézzétek, ezek ékszeres dobozok! - Két gyöngyöt talált bennük. - Ezekből cuki kis fülbevalót lehetne csinálni!

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_Tényleg fülbevalókat csinált a kagyló gyöngyökből._

_\- Ugye milyen kis cukik?! Mondjuk sajnálom, azt, aki elhagyta a fülbevalóit, de rajtam ezerszer jobban áll!_

* * *

(Csengés)

(Tengeri Kaiba)

A csapatok többsége vidáman dalra fakadt és teljes gőzzel nyomultak előre. A NNNKC csapatból Mandy olyan rosszul lett hogy nem bírt énekelni és az sem segített, hogy Alejandro rángatta a csónakot. Az Amazon csapatból Gwen látott valamit az egyik sziklán, ami őt és Courtney-t egy bizonyos férfira emlékeztette.

\- NNNKC csapat, Mandy-t ezennel diszkvalifikáljuk, amiért nem énekelt! - Chris azonnal közbelépett.

\- De Mandy tengeri beteg! - Al tettetett együttérzéssel próbált a védelmére kelni, de tudta hogy hiába. Csak udvarias gesztust tett, de Liz átlátott rajta.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Ez a fickó, kezd az idegeimre menni. Mandy hasznos szövetséges lett volna ellene, de szándékosan rángatta a csónakot a dal alatt, így Mandy nem bírt énekelni. Még nincs vége._

Alejandro

_\- Kapóra jött a dal. Ha nem iktattam volna ki Mandy-t, Liz-el összefogtak volna._

Owen

_\- Kár hogy Mandy-t kizárták a játékból._

* * *

\- Miért állunk itt le?! - Taylor kérdezte, miután Courtney megparancsolta, hogy kössenek ki a sziklás parton.

\- Láttuk Duncan-t! - Válaszolta Gwen.

\- Talán csak képzelődtél. - Taylor nem volt meggyőzve.

\- Én is láttam és én vagyok a csapatkapitány! - Fölényeskedett Courtney. Mivel mindketten ellene voltak, Taylor belement.

* * *

Az Amazonok letértek az útról, így a NNNKC után, a Diadal csapat lett a második.

\- Úgy fest, az én bájos nevemet viselő csapat lett az első, de egy emberrel kevesebben is lettek. - Mandy-t, közben elvitte Penny nővér a gyengélkedőre. A NNNKC nélküle maradt ott. - A Diadal csapat a második, így ez a két csapat verseng az első osztályért.

\- Nocsak, Al, - Hencegett Marshal. - egy emberednek annyi? - Al tudta hogy Marshal csak bosszantani akarja, de Mandy eltávolítása volt a célja, nem vette fel.

\- Könnyeket hullatok, legbelül, elvesztett csapattársunkért, de nekünk tovább kell mennünk.

* * *

Az Amazonok még mindig a sziklás parton voltak. Courtney és Gwen, állítólag látták Duncan-t és őt akarták előkeríteni.

\- Duncan, tudtam hogy nem maradsz el soká! - Courtney boldog volt hogy újra láthatja a pasiját, de Gwen ezzel szemben, még mindig dühös volt, amiért elhagyta.

\- Gyere ide, te tahó!

A csónakban, Taylor egy kicsit szomorú volt, amiért Gwen egyből Duncan-ért rohant, őt meg csak itt hagyta, de tudta, Gwen nem viszonozza amit ő érez iránta. Sierra viszont, boldog volt hogy Cody-val maradhatott.

\- Végre, csak mi ketten vagyunk. - Magához húzta Cody-t és az egyik karjával magához ölelte.

\- Öhm… én még itt vagyok. - Jelentette ki Taylor, akit Sierra azonnal bele lökött a vízbe.

Gwen és Courtney felértek a hegy tetejére, de nem Duncan volt ott, hanem egy Duncan formájú sziklaképződmény.

\- Esküdni mertem volna hogy őt látom!

* * *

Ezalatt, a próba folytatódott, a Diadal csapat és a NNNKC csapat között.

\- Figyelmet kérek, - Chris elkezdte magyarázni a következő feladat szabályait. - jöhet az újabb felvonás! Mivel az Amazon csapat még nem ért ide, nekik kell majd megpucolnia a többi csapat által hozott tengeri cuccokat.

\- Az nem kap jutalmat, aki herkentyűket hozott? - Ez egy teljesen jogos kérdés volt, Al részéről.

\- Eredetileg, az lett volna, hogy nézhetitek, ahogy az Amazonok szívnak, de mivel még nincsenek itt, ez most elmarad.

* * *

Gwen és Courtney visszament a csónakba, Duncan nélkül.

\- Hol van Duncan? - Kérdezte Cody.

\- Nem ő volt. - Kezdte Gwen.

\- Csak néhány szikla. - Courtney fejezte be.

\- Ez történik az emberrel, ha valakit nagyon akar látni. - Találgatott Sierra. - Egyszer, Cody-t láttam ellovagolni, fehér lovon és fényes páncélban az ablakom előtt. Még azelőtt, hogy megismertem volna.

\- Nem fejezhetnénk ezt be! - Cody kimondottan kellemetlenül érezte magát.

\- Végül, egy hétig tüskéket kellett szedegetnek a fenekemből, mert kiugrottam az ablakon és a csipkebokorba estem. Megmutassam a sebeket? - Már készült lehúzni a nadrágját, de Courtney leállította.

\- De te csak álmodtál, mi éberen voltunk! Elég nevetséges, hogy csak azért láttuk Duncan-t mert akartuk!

\- De Courtney, te látni szeretnéd? - Courtney elérzékenyült és egy kicsit szomorú lett.

\- Igen. Nagyon is. - Eszébe jutott valami. - De Gwen csak nem ezért. - Gwen egy kicsit megrémült, mert ugyanezért akarta látni.

\- Nem! Persze! Nem lenne semmi értelme.

* * *

Chris bevezette a két nyertes csapatot egy tengeri kaiba étkezdéjébe. Mindkét csapat egymással szembe ült le.

\- Üdv a hagyományos, Új-Fundlandi, konyhapartimon. A versengés, eme szakaszában, NNNKC küzd meg a Diadal csapattal. Egy bekaparós buliban! Ezt a helyiek szokták rendezni, a jövevények és a fiatalok számára. Az első feladat, fel kell hajtani egy egész palack almabort. - Összesen hármat vett elő.

\- Nem hangzik vészesen.

\- Ez laza. - Marshal, alkoholista lévén, bevállalta, de Owen is könnyen vette ezt a feladatot, de Chris letörte a szarvukat.

\- Igen, az almabort lecseréltük almaecetre. Attól nő a mellszőrzet. A NNNKC csapatból, Owennek és Noah-nak fel kell hajtania egy-egy palackkal. Utána, Alejandro és Liz fog következni, egy elmés feladattal. Meg kell fejteniük egy Új-Fundlandi mondást, amit az unokatestvérem, Jeord McLean fog mondani.

A bejáraton, egy apró termetű, vörös hajú és szakállas fickó jött be, sárga esőkabátban és kalapban, de szinte ugyanolyan volt mint Chris. Egyértelműen, rokonok voltak.

\- Érticsértitek?!

\- Ezután a feladat után, Tylernek kell lesmárolnia egy halat, mint aki élvezi. Mivel a Diadal csapatban csak hárman vannak, ezért az összes feladatot, egyedül kell elvégezni, de ti választhatjátok ki, hogy ki hajtsa végre a feladatokat.

\- Azt hiszem, én hajtom fel az ecetet. - Marshal önként jelentkezett, bár a szagától is meg lehetett borzongani. - Bridgette, tiéd a szöveg és Lindsay-é a hal. - Bridgette benne volt, amíg Lindsay egy kicsit undorodva, de ő is belement.

\- Jó, most hogy megvan, ki melyik feladatot csinálja, kezdődhet, a nagy bekaparós verseny!

* * *

Owen, Noah és Marshal egyszerre kezdték inni az ecetet, de Noah azonnal öklendezni kezdett, Marshal összeszorította a szemeit és az ajkait, amíg Owen jóízűen itta.

\- Hm, nem rossz. Egy kis köret jól jönne mellé. Mondjuk egy kis chips?

Owen itta meg elsőként az ecetet, Marshal remegve és borzongva, de megitta.

\- A Diadal csapaté az előny! Tovább léphet az intellektuális feladatra! - Chris az unokatestvére vállára tette a kezét. - Jeord, ha kérhetnénk egy mondatot.

\- Merre lezzen buddancs? - Bridgette egy szót sem értett belőle, Marshalt annyira kiütötte az ecet hogy nem figyelte, hogy egyenesen Bridgette képébe böfög, akinek a gyomra, az ecetes szagtól felfordult. Öklendezve felállt.

\- Hol van a WC?!

\- Gratulálok! Jeord valami hasonlót mondott! A Diadalnak már csak egy feladatot kell teljesítenie a győzelemért!

\- Klassz! - Bridgette alapjáraton jobban örült volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan megoldotta a feladatot, de ki kellett mennie hányni.

\- Akkor, az utolsó feladat, Lindsay, meg kell csókolnod egy halat. - A Séf jött, egy halas vödörrel és egy még a halálán lévő halat dobott Lindsay elé.

\- Fúj! Ez még él!

\- Csakhogy ne legyünk nekrofilok. Ne feledd, Lindsay, élvezned kell. - Lindsay-t is a rosszullét környékezte. - Noah, jobb ha belehúzol!

* * *

A NNNKC csapatból Noah még mindig csak az ecet felénél tartott, de összeszedte minden erejét és lehajtotta a maradékot.

\- Meg… van! - Noah összeesett, de megcsinálta a feladatot.

\- Jobb később mint soha. - Chris ismét az unokatestvéréhez fordult. - Jeord, kérhetnénk még egy mondatot?

\- A legrobb dolga fü, a fognak hínnya van! - Liz és Alejandro kimeredt szemekkel és tátott szájakkal nézett össze.

\- A legrosszabb, ha a fogínyed begyulladt? - Találgatott Liz.

\- Egy rakás kőnek is több sütnivalója van. - Jeord nem volt megelégedve.

\- Tudom, Alejandro? Valami tipp? - Al csak idegesen gondolkodott, de ő is mondott valamit.

\- A legrosszabb, ami csak lehet a fejeddel, ha nincs benne fog?

\- Bingó! És milyen igaz! Tyler, - A Séf a kezébe nyomott egy halat. - ideje csókolózni!

\- Nem hiszem hogy ez menni fog. - Tyler sem bírta megcsinálni. - Ez egy hal!

\- Én sem bírom! - Lindsay teljesen bepánikolt.

\- Akkor képzeljétek hogy a másik az! - Adta meg az ötletet Alejandro. - Tyler, gondold hogy Lindsay az. És Lindsay, gondolj Tylerre.

\- Oh, Lindsay. - Tylernél bevált és megcsókolta a halat.

\- Oh, Tyler. - Lindsay is ledugta a nyelvét a még lihegő hal, büdös torkán.

* * *

Vallomások:

Noah

_\- Nem csoda, hogy a rokongyerekeknek nem szabad nézniük._

Marshal

_\- Egy 18+-s karikát kéne kirakni és csak este leadni, amikor már a gyerekek alszanak._

Owen

_\- Igaza van annak, aki betiltaná ezt a műsort. Totál fékét vesztette._

Lidsay és Tyler (egyszerre)

_Közösen csókolóztak a fülkében_

* * *

\- Na jó, elég volt! - Chris leállította őket. - Döntetlen! - Hirtelen, megérkezett az Amazon csapat is, lihegve és kimerülten. - Hé, épp időben! Amazon csapat, ti vagytok a mai bukók. A rémes, rosszabb már nem is lehetne, vesztesek!

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Na jó, az hogy Duncan kihatott az ítélőképességemre, valóban nem tett jót. Egy pillanatra se megy ki a fejemből, hogy Duncan hogy tudott csak így faképnél hagyni. Elszúrtam. - Hirtelen, leesett mit is mondott. - Ezt most tényleg kimondtam, hangosan?_

_Őrült módjára elkezdte babrálni a kamerát._

_\- A kazettát akar… - Egy kicsit zavarta a felvételt, de nem tudta megszerezni a felvételt. - Hogy kell ezt kinyitni?!_

* * *

\- Mindenki egyetért, hogy Courtney-t szavazzuk ki? - Vetette fel, jogosan, Taylor, aki csak egy szúró nézéssel vágott vissza, de Chris leállította, mielőtt bármi történhetett volna.

\- A helyzet, mivel NNNKC egy fővel kevesebb lett és a szülőföldemre tehettem a lábam, ma nem szavazunk ki, senkit sem. A NNNKC és a Diadal csapat, döntetlent értek el. A jutalmuk, egy ízletes, kagyló és halvacsora és egy hétig utazhatnak az első osztályon.

A vacsora alatt, Lindsay és Tyler egymás mellé ültek és közösen ettek. Bridgette Marshal társaságában evett, nem akart a másik csapattal lenni. Liz, sokkal inkább új szövetségeseket keresett. Tyler most nem figyelne, így Owen és Noah maradtak.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Oh, sors, miért versz engem? Nem lehetek válogatós. Szövetséget kell létrehoznom Owennel, Noah-val és Tylerrel, ha ki akarom tolni innen Alejandro-t._

Alejandro

_\- Liz okosnak hiszi magát. Most egy kicsit kétségbeesett velem kapcsolatban. Egyértelműen, a többieket akarja meggyőzni, hogy ellenem szavazzanak. Sajnos, nekem van egy előnyöm, amiért a kis terve csődbe fog menni. A kedvesség és a tiszta múlt._

* * *

Nem szavaztak ki senkit se, de amiért Mandy nem tudott énekelni, így kizárták.

13 játékos maradt.

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Halo, még épp időben vagyok. Kellemes olvasást kívánok**

* * *

\- A Totál Dráma előző részében, - Chris kezdte a bemutatót. - a versenyzők Új-Fundlandon kerültek ledobásra, a tenger közepén. A Diadal csapatból, csak Marshal, Bridgette és Lindsay triója maradt meg, de korántsem adták fel és NNNKC-l döntetlent értek el. Az Amazonok megúszták, mert csak jutalomra ment a próba. Azonban, Mandy tengeribetegségét kihasználva, Al a dal alatt, erősen ringatta a csónakot és emiatt Mandy nem tudott énekelni, ezért kizártuk. Még 13 játékos küzd az 1000000$-t és a világ nagyja még érintetlen. Ki csap bele a tutiba és ki húz el a sunyiba? Kiderül! A Totál! Dráma! Világturnéban!

* * *

A repülőgép, épp egy vihart fogott ki, de villámlás és mennydörgés híján, csak esett és így csendesen haladt a következő célállomás felett. Az első osztályon, NNNKC és a Diadal csapat egyszerre élvezték a luxust. A lányok, Lindsay, Bridgette és Liz, valamint, néhány fiú, Noah, Tyler és Owen is, arcpakolást élvezett. Marshal nem értett egyet ezzel, szerinte, lányos és inkább a bárpultnál iszogatott. Pontosabban, szemmel tartotta Alejandro-t.

Amíg ő felügyelt, Al meghúzta magát és nem csinált semmit sem.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Alejandro miatt veszett oda a csapatom nagyja. Nem fogom hagyni hogy még egyszer felül kerekedjen rajtam._

Alejandro

_\- Marshal. Meg kell hagyni, kemény fickó. A csapata kicsi, de kiderült, ő képes győzelemre vezetni őket. Liz-nek igaza volt, valóban veszélyes ellenfél. Vagy, hasznos szövetséges._

* * *

\- A győzelem, tényleg mindent megér. - Tyler és Lindsay egymás mellett ültek, kéz a kézben.

\- Igen. Királyok vagyunk! - Örvendezett Lindsay, még mindig a fülében voltak a kagyló gyöngyök.

\- Még halat is smároltatok érte. - Emlékeztette őket Noah.

* * *

Vallomások:

Lindsay

_\- Amióta Tyler visszatért, úgy érzem, bármire képes vagyok!_

Tyler

_\- Alig hiszem el, Lindsay újra emlékszik rám! Ez simán többet ér 1000000$-ál!_

* * *

Owen leette a szemére rakott uborkát és böfögött egy nagyot.

\- Fúj, - Egyenesen Noah képébe. - ez arcpakolás és nem kaja!

\- Jaj, Noah, mindkettő!

\- Azért engem, hagyj ki belőle. - Figyelmeztette Liz.

* * *

Az Amazon csapat volt az egyetlen, amelyiknek a mocskos, büdös és az eső miatt, beázott turista osztályon kellett utaznia.

\- Látod Courtney, - Taylor kezdte. - rád hallgattunk és ide kerültünk. - Courtney nem dühödött be, csak bánkódott.

\- Mire visszakerülünk az első osztályra, az egész bűzleni fog a pasik szagától.

\- Inkább a pasik bűze, mint a csöpögő eső. - Válaszolta Gwen.

* * *

Az első osztályon, Alejandro, hogy egy kis előnyre tegyen szert, felállt az üléséből és Marshal felé ment.

\- Már délelőtt iszogatunk? - Marshal csak flegmán nézett felé.

\- Kell valami?

\- Csupán arra gondoltam, a csapataink szövetséget köthetnének, hogy kiüssük az Amazonokat.

\- Miért most? Miért nem velük kötsz szövetséget, ellenünk? - Marshal ravasz volt, tudta, Alejandro most valami hízelgőt fog mondani, hogy ezzel a fejébe szálljon az önbizalma.

\- Mert a legutóbbi próbán kiderült, hogy milyen kiváló vezér vagy. - És így is lett. - Mármint, tragikus, ami a csapatod többi tagjával történt, de ettől csak keményebben kellett hajtanod.

\- Szóval, szerinted Courtney nem a legmegfelelőbb vezér? - Marshal témát váltott.

\- Meg kell hagyni, Courtney teszi ami tőle telik, de neki több csapattársa van, akiket meg kell győznie. Ti kevesebben vagytok és könnyebb irányítanod.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Okos egy rohadék, a k*rva anyját._

* * *

\- Legyen. - Marshal töltött egy italt, Alejandro-nak és koccintottak.

\- Gracias.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Hm, egyértelmű, csak lapul és várja az alkalmat, amíg lehetőséget nem lát a kiiktatásomra._

Marshal

_\- Igen, csak lapulok, amíg lehetőséget nem látok a kiiktatására._

* * *

A gép elkezdett rázkódni, olyan szinten, ami nem volt betervezve.

\- Elfogyott a kerozin?! - Chris is megrémült.

\- Igen, - Válaszolta a Séf. - mert maga elverte az összes kerozin pénzt. - Chris gyorsan a hangos bemondóért nyúlt.

\- Figyelem, utasaink! - Mindenki Chris hangjára összpontosította a figyelmét. - ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

A repülő zuhanni kezdett és mindenki bepánikolt. Szerencsére, a Séf időben felhúzta a gép orrát, így egy kicsit rázkódva, de épségben letette a gépet egy tengerparton. Mindenki biztonságban kiszállt a gépből, de Chris tajtékzott a dühtől.

\- A jó istenit, Séf! Két repülőtér is van ezen a szigeten, mindkettő bélyeg méretű, de maga mindkettőt elb*szta és engem hibáztat érte?!

\- Az évad összes pénzét elverte, Chris világára! - Vágott vissza a Séf. Chris elkezdett gondolkodni.

\- Nos, nincs üzemanyag, a gép romos és leégtünk. - Nem hagyta hogy ezek elvegyék a kedvét. - A műsornak mennie kell! Egy felvétel sem mehet kárba! Mindenki minket néz a Youtube-n!

\- Hol vagyunk? - Kérdezte Cody.

\- Jamaicába! Az Uchos Rios-n kellett volna landolni, de… - Mérgesen a Séfre pillantott, aki továbbra is szúrósan meredt a főnökére. - valaki, elb*szta a leszállást. Így, itt hajtjuk végre a próbát. De fürgén, - Körülnézett a tengerparton, ami nem nyerte el a tetszését. - mielőtt a lepratelep tulaja díjat számolna fel a telekért.

\- De nem kaptál költségvetést az évadra? - Kérdezte Noah.

\- Néhány kiadás nagyobb volt mint amire számítottunk! Például, a jacuzzi-t a repülőn, nem a fáról szedtem.

\- Esetleg, a saját pénzed? - Kérdezte Taylor.

\- Az ráment az utolsó tankolásra.

\- Netán, hitelt nem tudnál felvenni? - Liz is érdeklődött.

\- Már 17 banknál van tartozásom és mindegyiken a Bar listán vagyok. Maradjatok a gépen, amíg előkészítjük az első próbát és ha szólunk, gyertek a vízeséshez.

* * *

Nem kellett sokat várni, mire szóltak a játékosoknak. Egy kis túra után, egy kellemes kis meglepetés várta őket. Chrisen egy mélyen kivágott mellkasú fekete póló volt, aminek a nyaki és mellkasi résznél zöld szegélye volt. A fején egy óriás zoknira hasonlító, mindenféle színű fejfedő.

\- Ez elég b*zis! - Röhögött Marshal és a többiek is.

\- Ez egy Dashiki. - Magyarázta Chris.

\- Egy női Dashiki. - Mutatott rá a lényegre Liz.

\- Mi van…?! - Chris gyorsan észbekapott, de már nem volt idő átöltöznie.

\- Nem térhetnénk rá a próbára?! - Courtney már türelmetlenkedett.

\- Jó, az első feladat azt a nevet kapta, Vadászat a Halálhozó Kincsre! Eredetileg, a Dain vízesésnél hajtottuk volna végre, de ez az ismeretlen, sokkal halálosabb vízesés is megteszi. A feladat azzal kezdődik, hogy leugrotok a… gyönyörű… Bárhol Vagyunk vízesésen, az alattunk lévő lagúnába.

\- Ami tele van cápákkal? - Noah már előre érezte.

\- Nem. - Mindenki megnyugodott. - Elektromos angolnákkal és cápákkal! Minden csapatból egyvalaki beleugrik a vízbe, amíg csak bírja a tüdeje, mert a lagúna alján található, a Kalózok kincse! Pontosabban, a Séf aranylánca, amit mindig felvesz, ha karaoke van. Az első csapattag, aki elhozza nekem a Séf kincsét, jutalmat kap a következő próbánál. Sok sikert, főleg az én bájos nevemet viselő csapat számára.

\- Akkor jó, - Noah kitalálta, hogyan legyen egyszerű dolguk. - Tyler, szerencsés vagy. Te csinálhatod az összes ugrást.

\- Éljen! - Kicsit későn esett le neki, de már nem volt visszaút. Senki más nem vállalta be a csapatából. - Mi van?!

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Szerencsére, Tylert nem az eszéért tartjuk. Nem igazán értem, mi hasznát vesszük, de az eszének biztos semmit._

Liz

_\- Legalább ugrik helyettünk és könnyen befolyásolható._

Owen

_\- Nem örültem hogy kihasználjuk Tylert, de nem vagyok jó úszó és a cápák engem egyél amennyi csak beléd fér büfének néznének._

* * *

\- Essünk neki! - A NNNKC csapatból Tyler ugrott először.

\- Majd én lenyomom! - Az Amazonoktól Taylor.

\- Ismét egy ugrás, a vad cápák közé. - A Diadal csapatból Bridgette, visszaemlékezett az első évad első feladatára.

\- Hajrá, hajtás-pajtás! Rajta! - Chris elindította őket és mindannyian ugrottak.

* * *

Tyler eléggé bizonytalanul, Taylor magabiztosan, amíg Bridgette csak becsukta a szemét és egy cápa mellett ért vizet. A cápa kiszemelte Bridgette-t, de Taylor pont rá esett, így megmenekült. Tyler elég bizonytalanul és vakon matatva úszkált a tó fenekén.

* * *

Vallomások:

Tyler

_\- Nem látok túl jól a víz alatt. Lehet, ez az ára, amiért szupererősek az ujjaim. A kicsik is elbírnak 30kg._

* * *

\- Megvan! - Tyler izgatottan jött a felszínre, de nem a kincs volt a kezében, hanem egy elektromos angolna. - Jaj, ne! - BZZZZZZZZZZ.

Taylor és Bridgette kifogyott a levegőből, így kénytelenek voltak kimenni a partra, váltani. Az Amazon csapatból Taylor ért vissza gyorsabban és Courtney leváltotta. Bridgette is visszajutott és Marshal váltotta le.

Tyler is visszaért, de ő nem cserélt, csak ugrott.

\- Háromból a második! - Ismét lemerült, de a rossz látása ismét hátráltatta, így nem látta, hogy megint mellé nyúlt és egy régi gumiabroncsot hozott fel. - Ez kész kib*szás!

* * *

Courtney és Marshal sem találta meg. Courtney-t Sierra váltotta le, amíg Marshalt Lindsay. Sierra akkora bombát ugrott, hogy a szirtre is jutott víz és elektromos angolna, Courtney fejére. BZZZZZ, megrázta Courtney-t.

\- Leszedem! - Gwen, egyből megpróbálta levenni, de őt is megrázta.

\- Majd én! - Taylor is csatlakozott, de ő is ugyanígy járt.

Tyler harmadszorra is ugrott, de harmadszorra is mellé nyúlt.

* * *

Ahogy telt az idő, senki sem találta meg a kincset és a tűző nap kezdte kikészíteni a többieket.

\- Kezdek leégni. - Állapította meg Gwen, de hirtelen, Taylor csapott egyet a csupasz hátára, csak úgy, viccből, de Gwen nem nevetett rajta és ő ugrott.

Gwen lemerült, de meglátta, hogy egy cápa egyenesen felé tart. Gyorsan úszni kezdett, elrejtőzött egy szikla mögött és megvárta, amíg elmegy a cápa. Hirtelen, csillogást látott. Egy nagy, vízi szörny csontvázának a szájában találta meg az aranyláncot.

Miután elvette, egy rakás angolna eredt a nyomába, de ő erről mit sem sejtett.

\- Megtaláltam! - Emelte ki a vízből, de a nyomában lévő angolnák rátapadtak az egész testére és egyszerre kezdték rázni.

Alejandro lehetőséget látott, de gyorsan kellett cselekednie. Tyler, aki ki tudja hányadik alkalommal, de ismét mellé nyúlt, gyorsan leváltotta.

\- Most én ugrok!

Alejandro ugrott, egyenesen Gwen elé. A csobbanástól az angolnák eleresztették Gwen-t. Al a karjaiban vitte ki Gwen-t a partra, amíg a nyakában ott volt az aranylánc.

\- Gwen, jól vagy?! - Taylor aggódra rohant hozzá.

\- Eléggé ki lett ütve. - Állapította meg Alejandro.

Alejandro felcipelte Gwen-t és a láncot a szirtre. Gwen-t lerakta a csapatához, amíg a láncot átnyújtotta Chrisnek.

\- A NNNKC nyerte ezt a feladatot! - Jelentette be Chris, de észrevette a kiütött Gwen-t, maga mellett. - Penny nővér! - Az őrült nővérke azonnal ott termett és elvitte a kiütött lányt.

* * *

A versenyzők a második feladathoz készülődtek, Chris el kezdte magyarázni a szabályokat.

\- A NNNKC nyerte az első feladatot, így ők, előnyt kapnak a másodikhoz. - Mutatta a Séfen és Penny nővéren, akik biciklis bukósisakokat viseltek.

\- Öhm… gondolom, lesz értelme később. - Jegyezte meg Liz.

\- Jól sejted. - Chris folytatta. - A második feladat, amit én csak úgy hívok, a Halál Hullámvasútja! - Chris egy ósdi, sebtében összerakott, rozoga hullámvasútra mutatott.

\- Ez egy kicsit, veszélyesnek tűnik. - Állapította meg Noah.

\- Igen, - Chris egy kicsit elgondolkodott. - a segédmunkás, aki kipróbálta… mit is mondott, Penny nővér? Mikor is jön ki?

\- Úgy 10-11 hónap, ha szerencséje van. - Mindhárman felnevettek.

\- Na, nem telik kocsikra, így szörfdeszkákra erősített kerekekkel kell majd lecsúszni, két fős csapatokban, egyenesen, a medencébe. - A medence üres volt. - Minden csapat három kört megy és az összesített leggyorsabb a nyerő. Hajrá!

* * *

Az Amazonoknál el kellett dönteni, kik menjenek először.

\- Megyek én az első menetben! - Taylor azonnal jelentkezett. - Ki jön velem?

\- Majd én! - Cody kapott az alkalmon, hogy egy kicsit megszabaduljon Sierrától.

* * *

Az Amazon csapatból Taylor és Cody ment először, a NNNKC-ból Alejandro és Tyler. A Diadal csapat, mivel csak hárman vannak, csak egy valaki mehetett, Lindsay volt az első.

\- Szia, Tyler. - Lindsay örült hogy a pasijával egyszerre mehet.

\- Csá, Lindsay.

\- ELSŐ KÖR! - Chris a diktafonjával beszélt. - AMAZON CSAPAT, INDULÁS!

Taylor ült a deszka elején, Cody pedig mögötte, de reszketett.

\- Nyugodtan belém kapaszkodhatsz. - Ajánlotta Taylor.

\- Nem kell! - Vágta rá Cody, kissé vörösen és bátorságot tettetve. Kicsit zavarba jött Taylortól, de tudta hogy a lányokat szereti.

\- Akkor rajta!

Elindultak, Taylor, eleinte viccesnek tartotta, de amikor majdnem leestek, már ő sem élvezte a menetet, gyorsan végig suhantak és amint elértek a pálya végére, becsapódtak a medencébe. Taylor került alulra, Cody meg rá.

\- 59:56 másodperc. - Jelentette be Chris az eredményt. - Ebből kell lefaragni. - Újra a diktafonba beszélt. - A CSAPAT, AMI AZ ÉN BÁJOS NEVEMET VISELI! RAJTA!

* * *

Alejendro ült elől és határozottan felkészült, de Tyler nagyon izgult.

\- Valami jó tanács? - Kérdezte, reszketve.

\- Csak bízz az ösztöneidben. - Javasolta Alejandro.

Elindultak, ők sokkal jobban és stabilabban haladtak mint az előző csapat, de a végén, ugyanúgy a medencébe csapódott.

\- 58:49 másodperc. A NNNKC van az élen, de csak egy parányit. - Ismét a diktafonba beszélt. - DIADAL CSAPAT! KÉSZEN ÁLL?!

\- Készen! - Lindsay izgatottan feküdt rá a deszkára és indult el.

Lindsay azt sem tudva, mi történik körülötte, végig száguldott a pályán, fel sem fogva, hogy akár meg is halhatott volna. A végén, bele csapódott a medencébe.

\- 45:01 másodperc! - Chris újra elővette a diktafont. - ÚJ CSAPAT TÖRT AZ ÉLRE! A DIADAL CSAPAT NYERTE AZ ELSŐ KÖRT!

\- Most miért beszélsz a diktafonba? - Kérdezte Courtney, akit egy kicsit bosszantott a felesleges zajongás. - Mindannyian itt vagyunk!

\- MERT KEDVEM VAN HOZZÁ! MÁSODIK MENET!

Az Amazon csapatból Courtney-nak és Sierrának kellett mennie, a NNNKC Owent és Noah-t küldte, amíg a Diadalból Bridgette.

A lány csapat ment előre.

\- Cody-ért bármit! - Sierra hátul ült, amíg Courtney ragaszkodott hogy ő lehessen az élen.

\- Ezt jó hallani.

\- RAJT! - Chris elindította őket.

Sierra és Courtney is áthaladtak, sokkal stabilabban mint Taylor és Cody az előzőben, de lassabban.

\- 56:28 másodperc! Jobb mint az első körük, de nem sokkal! A CSAPAT, AMELYIK ANNYIRA KIRÁLY! RAJTA!

Owen és Noah következtek. Owen ült hátul, Noah elől és rémülten lesiklottak a rozoga hullámvasúton. Owen beszorult az egyik alagútba, de Noah rászólt hogy húzza be a hasát és gyorsan a végére jutottak.

\- 55:16 másodperc a fiúknak. - Chris ezen szórakozott a legjobban. - Szinte egy orrhossznyi az előnyük. DIADAL CSAPAT!

Bridgette tapasztalt szörfös és kellően sportos alkatú volt, így könnyen manőverezett és minden gond nélkül eljutott a pálya végére.

\- 44:37 másodperc. Bridgette lefaragott Lindsay rekordjából és még mindig a Diadal van az élen. HARMADIK KÖR!

Az utolsó menetben, Taylor és Courtney indult az Amazon csapatból, a NNNKC-ból Alejandro és Liz és a Diadalból, Marshal.

\- Ha nem találunk ki valamit, el fogunk bukni. - Súgta oda Liz a társának.

\- Egyet se félj, picinyem. - Alejandro csak egy nyugodt mosollyal reagált. - Én még sosem buktam el.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Egyértelműen forral valamit. Vajon én ellenem vagy valamelyik másik csapat ellen._

* * *

\- AMAZON CSAPAT, MEHET?! - Chris elindította őket.

Taylor és Courtney elhatározottan kapaszkodtak a deszkába.

\- Nem ajánlom hogy veszítsünk! - Courtney ült az élen.

\- Amíg nem fölényeskedsz, még esélyünk is lehet. - Taylor ült hátul.

\- 1 perc és 02:22 másodperc. A három kör teljes időtartama, 2 perc és 58:02 másodperc. Ezzel az Amazonok vannak az utolsó helyen.

A NNNKC csapatból, Alejandro és Liz készült elő.

\- Mond, mit tervezel? - Érdeklődött Liz.

\- A csapatunk javát tartom elsődlegesnek. - Nyugtatta Alejandro.

Chris elindította őket. Alejandro-nak már volt egyfajta rutinja, így könnyen tudta irányítani a deszkát, de Liz csak rémülten kapaszkodott. Al-nak volt egy terve, egy erős ütést mért a rozoga fa tartóra, amitől egy ugrató keletkezett a pályán. Ezzel akarta szabotálni Marshal menetét. Végül beértek a célba.

\- 41:09 másodperc! 2:24:74! Már biztos hogy az Amazonoké a bukta. DIADAL, TI VAGYTOK UTOLJÁRA!

Marshal lefeküdt a deszkára és óvatosan indult el, ügyelve, nehogy kiessen. Eleinte jól haladt, majd amikor kellően magabiztos lett, egy rámpa került elé, amitől magasra ugratott, de nem vesztette el a fejét, erősen kapaszkodott a deszkába és sikerült a zuhanást, a medencére irányítani.

\- Áu! - Még Chris is elszörnyedt. - Ez biztos fájt! 35:05 másodperc! A teljes időtartam, 2:04:43! A Diadal csapaté a diadal!

\- De Marshal nem ment végig a pályán! - Tiltakozott Alejandro.

\- De a pályán belül maradt. - Vágott vissza Chris. - Nem mellékesen, a medencében ért földet. Szóval, érvényes. A NNNKC lett a második és az Amazon csapat, ismét elbukott.

A lányok, Bridgette és Lindsay felsegítették Marshalt, aki sértetlenül megúszta a zuhanást és csak bosszúszomjas szemeket meresztett Alejandro-ra, de ő csak ártatlanul megvonta a vállát.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Ez a mocsok, szabotálta a pályát. Veszélyes játékot űz, de szerencsére, én még veszélyesebb vagyok._

Alejandro

_\- Marshalnak piszok nagy szerencséje volt! Csak egy hajszálhíja volt és ők vesztettek volna. Ezek után elképesztően óvatos lesz és képtelenség lesz csapdába csalni. Vissza kell vonulnom és a saját csapatomat kell fegyelmeznem. Pontosabban, Liz-t._

* * *

Kiszavazási Szertartás

Amazon csapat

\- Nos, hölgyeim és Cody, - Chris kezdte a beszédet. - a mai eredményetek fényében kerültetek ide. Courtney és Taylor, a marakodásotok kezd elfajulni. Nem gondoljátok? - A két lány csak szúrósan nézett egymásra, de nem beszéltek. - Gwen, az első próba alatt lesérültél, így nem tudtál segíteni a csapatodnak. - Gwen egy kicsit szégyellte magát. - Sierra, Cody… - Nem tudott mit mondani. - Kezdjük is.

* * *

A szavazás:

Courtney

_Egyértelműen Taylorra szavazott._

Taylor

_Egyértelműen Courtney-ra szavazott._

Cody

_Sierra még mindig bosszantja, így ő rá szavazott._

Sierra

_Cody még mindig Gwen-be szerelmes, így akarja eltávolítani a riválisát._

Gwen

_Tudta jól, ki kire szavaz és hogy az övé a döntő voks._

* * *

Mindenki szavazott.

\- Na, kezemben a végeredmény és 4 hányószacskónyi földimogyoró. Aki kap egyet, az egy újabb esélyt kap az 1000000$-ra. - Elkezdte a sorsolást. - Cody és Gwen. - Két zacskó maradt. - A következő mogyoró tulajdonosa, - Taylor, Courtney és Sierra idegesen néztek az utolsó kettő sós nasira. - Taylor. - Már csak egy maradt. - Az utolsó adag tulajdonosa, - Hosszú, drámai szünet, a két lány szíve, még egy ütést is kihagyott. - Courtney.

\- Mi?! Miért rám szavaztatok?! - Sierra megdöbbent.

\- Sajnálom, Sierra. - Szabadkozott Cody

\- Cody… - Alig jutott szavakhoz, azok után, amit Párizsban mondott, kiderült hogy mind hazugság volt. Összetört a szíve.

* * *

12 játékos maradt.

Szavazási arányok:

Sierra: 2

Courtney: 1

Taylor: 1

Gwen: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**


	10. Látom London-t

**Halo, elnézést a hosszú kihagyásért. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- A Totál Dráma Világturné legutóbbi részében, - Chris kezdte a bevezetőt. - némi technikai nehézséget követően, Jamaicában szálltunk le. Semmi probléma nem volt, ugyan nem volt pénzünk üzemanyagra, rögtönöznünk kellett. Alejandro megpróbálta egy szövetségbe csalni Marshalt és még aznap pofára ejteni, de kénytelen volt belátni, hogy sokkal nagyobb falat, mint amit le tud nyelni és az Amazonok kerültek kiszavazásra. Sierra szíve teljesen összetört, amikor ő került kiszavazásra. Hála, a legutóbbi Utórengésnek, ahol a nézők, kazalnyi zsetonnal támogattak minket, ezért kösz szépen, készen állunk a folytatásra! - Megivott egy pohár alkoholos koktélt. - Ez üdítő volt, de a szünetnek vége! Ideje, még egy kis, Totál! Dráma! Világturnénak!

* * *

A repülőgép késő éjszaka suhant a sötétségben, teljes csendben. Mindhárom csapat, még a győztes Diadal csapat is a turista osztályon utazott.

\- Mi a f*tyiért kell a turistán utaznunk, ha mi nyertünk? - Marshal kissé feldúlt volt, elvégre, majdnem lesérült a győzelemért.

\- Chris mondta, hogy valami fontos vendéget fogad ott, aki meglepetés lesz. - Liz megválaszolta.

\- Akkor is, cs*ssze meg! - Marshal csak egy üveg sörrel öblögette a torkát, de mindenki felfigyelt, amikor Gwen hangosan felkiáltott.

\- Áu! - Courtney véletlenül rá ült Gwen, leégett bal kezére.

\- Bocsánat! - Szabadkozott Courtney. - Hogy lehet, hogy csak az egyik kezed égett le?

\- Fogalmam sincs! - Gwen idegesen fújta a forró kézfejét.

Taylor és Cody idegesen néztek össze, mint akik tudják pontosan, mi is történt, mert így is volt.

* * *

Korábbi felvételek:

_A múltheti próba után, a játékosok kaptak egy nap nyaralást a tengerparton. Gwen elaludt egy nyugágyon, egy napernyő védelme alatt._

_Taylor és Cody, akik mindketten oda voltak érte, egy fényképező társaságában, kaptak az alkalmon és egy jó képet szerettek volna csinálni._

_\- Én kezdem! - Suttogta Taylor, óvatosan odafeküdt Gwen mellé, átkarolta és Cody lefényképezte._

_\- Most én! - Cody átadta a gépet Taylornak. - Úgy intézd, hogy jól látszódjon a bikinije! - Cody is befeküdt mellé, de Gwen, mintha ébredezni kezdett volna._

_Cody gyorsan felpattant és Taylorral együtt elrohantak. Sajnos, Cody nekiment a napernyőnek, így az védtelenül hagyta Gwen kézfejét, a forró nap sugaraitól._

_Meg egyeztek, ezt a titkot a sírba viszik._

* * *

Courtney egy vödör, habzó, fehér trutyival tért vissza.

\- Tessék, rakd bele. - Gwen egy kissé vonakodva bámulta a vödör tartalmát.

\- Mi ez?

\- Lehűti a kezed. - Lerakta a vödröt a padra. - Sajátos keveréke a zöld teának és a madár guanónak. - Gwen bele rakta a kezét.

\- Oh, de jó. - Egy rövid időre megkönnyebbülten nyögött fel. - Várjunk! - Hirtelen, eszébe jutott, mi is volt a másik összetevő. - Guanó?! Az nem…

\- Madár sz*r! - Kiáltott oda, Marshal.

\- Fúj! - Gwen azonnal kivette a kezét belőle.

\- Ez annyira undorító! - Lindsay majdnem elhányta magát.

\- Egy kicsit gyomorforgató, - Liz-nek el kellett ismernie Courtney tudását. - de tényleg hatásos.

\- Az ürüléknek sok hasznos hatása van. - Courtney büszkén magyarázta. - Csökkenti az égést és a gyulladást. Sokat tanultunk róla a cserkészeknél. Undorító, de segít. Ugye? - Gwen-nek el kellett ismernie, az égése szinte egyáltalán nem fájt, hála az ürüléklének.

\- De igen. - Visszadugta. - Kösz hogy kedves vagy, most.

A többiek, kissé undorodva, de megértették, hogy tényleg segít, de nem nyúltak a vödörhöz. Ezalatt, Owen és Noah viccelődtek. Owen hozott magával egy vödör csípős paprikát és egy doboz tejet. A sok röhögéstől, Owen kifújta a tejet az orrán, egyenesen Noah-ra.

\- Undorító!

\- Egy kis orrturmixot fújtam rád? - Szabadkozott Owen. - Bocsi, de ez az egyetlen dolog ami lehűti az embert, - Bekapott egy maroknyi paprikát. - ha csípős jamaicai paprikát eszik. - A paprika hamar kifejtette a hatását és égetni kezdte az egész száját. - GŐZ!

\- Legalább, megtanultad, hogyan kell tökéletes orrturmixot csinálni. - Viccelődött Noah, de Owen úgy elkezdett röhögni, hogy egy darab csípős paprika kirepült az orrán, egyenesen Liz képébe.

\- Gusztustalan! - Az apró lány majdnem elhányta magát.

Noah jót nevetett a produkción.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Noah az én kis cimborám, a legviccesebb alak akit ismerek! Külön öröm őt röhögtetni. Mint csillagos ötöst kapni mókából! - Hirtelen, leesett mit is mondott. - Ez kretén duma?_

* * *

Noah és Owen jót röhögtek azon, ahogy Liz próbálja levakarni magáról az Owen orrán át a képében landoló taknyos paprikadarabokat.

\- Csak mondd, melyik orrlyukamon lőjem ki következőnek?! - Owen már elkészítette a következő adag paprikát. Alejandro nem díjazta a mutatványt.

\- Igen, mert egy orrturmix nem volt elég mára. - Felelt Noah, szarkasztikusan. Owen csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy kifogyott a fehér itala.

\- Nincs több tej. - Noah-nak ötlete támadt.

\- Hé, Courtney, mennyi maradt a guanóléből? - Owen ismét jót röhögött. Alejandro és Liz idegesen és undorodva felálltak.

\- Elnézést, uraim, - Al az étkezde felé vette az irányt. - bárhol jó, de egyedül itt nem.

\- Gusztustalanok vagytok! - Liz a mosdóba ment.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Orrturmix?! Hány epizód van még?!_

Liz

_\- Nehezebb lesz szövetséget kötni és még nehezebb lesz fenntartani azt velük!_

* * *

Alejandro elsétált az első osztály ajtaja előtt és beszélgetést hallott.

\- … félig állat és úgy kapja el őket, mint egy oroszlán, egy falka lomha, kövér, asztmás gazellára vadászik! - Alejandro lassan benézett és idegesen vette szemügyre, hogy hárman voltak ott bent. Chris, aki eddig beszélt, a Séf, aki egy kicsit aggódott.

\- De mi van ha tényleg megöli őket? - A Séf az aggodalmát fejezte ki. A harmadik alakot nem tudta rendesen megnézni, de nem is tűnt ismerősnek. Egy fekete, hosszú kabátos és kalapos férfi volt, a fehér kesztyűs kezében egy hosszú kést tartott.

\- A jogászok szerint, mehet. - Nyugtatta Chris a Séfet. - Nagyon feltörne a nézettség. Ez a rész akkora siker lenne a neten. - Al megrémült ettől az idegentől, akinek feltett szándéka, hogy megölje őt és a többieket. Riadtan visszacsukta az ajtót, de az nyikorgott, amit Chris-ék meghallottak. - Hallottátok?!

A sötét kabátos alak megfordult és Alejandro-t vette célba. Al óvatosan próbált elosonni, de az idegen ott termett mögötte és elkapta. Nem volt más, csak egy vérfagyasztó sikoly, amit a többiek, valamiért, egyáltalán nem hallottak.

* * *

Az utastérben, a többi játékos egyre biztosabb volt a dologban, hogy a következő próba, hamarosan kezdetét veszi. Így is lett. Chris szólalt meg a hangosbemondón.

\- _Figyelem, versenyzők! Nem kaptunk leszállási engedélyt, ezért ki kell ugranotok a gépből!_ \- Ezen mindenki megdöbbent és megrémült. Chris nem törődve velük, tovább folytatta. - _És, a Séf elszámolta az ejtőernyőket. _

\- _Szakács vagyok és nem matematikus!_

\- _Szóval, ideje csipkedni magatokat és versenyt futni az ernyőkért!_

A kijáratnál, a játékosok megtalálták az ernyőket, de csak eggyel volt kevesebb ejtőernyő. Owen és Noah maradtak a végére.

\- Élet, - Noah lefáradtan vette tudomásul, hogy osztoznia kell a kövér fickóval. - miért utálsz ennyire?

Mindenki biztonságban leért a földre az Amazonoktól.

\- London! - Courtney izgalomba jött. - Mindig is szerettem volna eljutni ide!

\- Állítólag, klassz teáik is vannak! - Gwen-nek is bejött a város.

\- És… - Taylor nem nagyon tudott mit mondani. - klassz város! Biztos jókat lehet bulizni!

A NNNKC csapatból, Liz gond nélkül földet ért, de Tyler fennakadt egy zászlórúdon és ott himbálózott magatehetetlenül. Owen és Noah egy emeletes buszra estek, ahol Noah került Owen alá és benyomták a busz tetejét.

\- Nem is volt olyan vészes, ugye, Noah? - Owen örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy nem esett baja, de annál inkább bánta, hogy Noah-t majdnem összenyomta, aki csak idegesen morgott alatta.

A Diadal csapatból, Bridgette és Marshal épen értek földet, de Lindsay, Tylerhez hasonlóan, fennakadt a mellette lévő zászlórúdra.

\- Szia, Tyler! - Már egyáltalán nem bánták, hiszen együtt voltak.

\- Csá, Lindsay. Klassz a kilátás.

* * *

Miután megmentették őket, mindenki felszállt az Owenék által behorpasztott buszba és Liz későn vette észre, hogy a csapata egyel kevesebb főt számolt.

\- Hol van Alejandro? - Kérdezte, gyanakodva.

\- Igen, - Chris hangja is elég hamis volt. - hová tűnhetett? Egy perc múlva felelek. De előszőr, hajrá, Séf! - A Séf volt a vezetőfülkében és olyan erősen taposott a gázpedálra, hogy a busz gyorsan elindult. Chris elkezdte a város bemutatását. - London, a sajátos dolgok otthona. A Big Ben, a London Szem, a rósetlivel töltött szendvics, amit úgy hívunk, csíp-kosár. - Owen közbeszólt.

\- Olyat kérek!

\- Londonban található Scotland Yard is, a világ legnagyszerűbb bűnüldöző szervezete. Van egy ügy, amit még a Scotland Yard sem tudott megoldani. A Hasfelmetsző! - Mindenki megrémült a hallatán és Chris mutatott róla egy képet. Az arcát nem lehetett látni, egy sötét hosszúkabátos fickó volt, fekete kalapban és egy kést tartott a kezében. - A gaz sorozatgyilkos, akitől rettegett a korabeli London. A mai napon, nektek kell a gaz nyomába erednetek. - Adott egy figyelmeztetést. - Csak óvatosan, Jack is vadászik rátok. Ezért lett, NNNKC csapata, egy fővel kevesebb.

A három fiú, Noah, Owen és Tyler megrémültek, de Liz inkább nyugodt volt.

\- Mi van?! - Owen megrémült. - Jack elkapta Al-t?! Csak őt ne!

\- A következő megálló, a Londoni Tower!

A Diadal csapatban a két lány megrémült, de Marshal mindent elkövetett hogy tartsa bennük a lelket.

\- Ne aggódjatok, amíg együtt maradunk és odafigyelünk egymásra, nem lesz probléma.

\- Eléggé félek, Marshal. - Lindsay ideges volt.

\- Én is, de nem adhatjuk fel.

Az Amazon csapatnál, Gwen-nek eszébe jutott valami a próbáról.

\- Amúgy, én értek a Hasfelmetszőhöz. Általános 6-ikban előadtam belőle. - Courtney hirtelen meglepődött.

\- Ez tőled meglepően hasznos tudás! - Gwen és Courtney jól érezték magukat, egymás társaságában.

\- A könyvtáros azt mondta, a képzeletem morbid és esetenként agresszív. - Taylor csak értetlenül bámult és kínosan vakarta a fejét.

\- Tudod, én miről adtam elő? A London Towerről! - Gwen ezen megdöbbent.

\- Hű, akár egy stréber álomcsapat!

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Nézzétek, én kedvelem Gwen-t, de amikor elkezdett ilyen… történelmi dolgokról beszélni, egyszerűen nem tudtam mit hozzáfűzni. Még Courtney is jól elvan vele._

Liz

_\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Alejandro-nak nem esett baja. Ezt a műsort még gyerekek is nézik. Ami fontos, most hogy nem volt képben, szabadon foglalkozhatok a szövetség kötéssel._

* * *

Amint megérkeztek a London Towerhez, a versenyzők leszálltak és felsorakoztak.

\- A próbán, az épületben lévő nyomokat kell követni. - Kezdte Chris, miközben három királyi őrkatona sorakozott fel mögött. - egészen, Jack titkos búvóhelyéig. - Mindhárom csapatnak adott egy-egy zsákot. - Zsákba a mesteri bűnözőt, mielőtt ő kapna el titeket. Aki elkapja, annak a csapata nyeri az első osztályt! Az első nyomot, - A három őrre mutatott. - az őrségváltás ideje alatt találhatjátok meg. Amikor azt mondom, „Váltás", vetkőztessétek le őket. A nyom az egyenruháikban található. Addig vetkőztessétek őket, amíg meg nem találjátok a nyomot. - Viccesen elvigyorodott.

\- Pasit nudizni?! - Tyler volt az egyetlen aki hangot adott a nemtetszésének. - Kizárt!

\- Rajtad áll. - Chris egy nyomós érvet adott mindenkinek, hogy ne szálljanak ki. - 1000000$ a tét. És, ha már itt tartunk. - (Csengés).

* * *

Őrségváltás

A NNNKC csapatból Owen, Noah és Tyler megpróbáltak kommunikálni az őrrel, de a szóbeszédek, miszerint, nem lehet őket kibillenteni a koncentrációjukból, igaznak minősült. Kénytelenek voltak levetkőztetni, úgy ahogy a feladat mondta. Liz-nek az az ötlete támadt, hogy felváltva vegyenek le egy darabot a ruhájából. Liz kezdte, a kalapjával és elsőre megtalálta a kalapban lévő nyomot.

Az Amazonoknál Courntey nem mert belekezdeni, Gwen az égett kezére hivatkozva, megpróbált kibújni alóla. Taylor és Cody, lenyelve a büszkeségüket, belekezdtek. A Diadalnál egyik lány sem vállalta be, így egyértelművé téve, hogy Marshalnak kell vetkőztetni. Nem akart össze veszni velük, ezért bevállalta.

A NNNKC csapatból Liz találta meg leghamarabb a nyomot, az őr kalapjában.

\- „Feszíts kötelet a déli templom csúcsára." - Olvasta Liz.

\- Ez mit jelent? - Owen érdeklődött.

\- A kínzókamrát! - Noah-nak eszébe jutott.

Taylor megtalálta a nyomot az őr csizmájában, de majdnem elájult a bűztől. Marshal is megtalálta a cetlit az őr jobb hátsó zsebében. Mindannyian elolvasták, Courtney azonnal rájött, de Marshal és Lindsay sokkal kellemetlenebb helyzetben voltak.

\- Ez mégis mit jelent? - Lindsay a fejét vakarta.

\- Ezt én sem értem. - Marshal is megvonta a vállát.

\- Mi lenne, ha az Amazonokat követnénk? - Javasolta Bridgette.

\- Ha nincs más lehetőség. - Marshal elrakta a papírt és a másik csapatot követték.

* * *

Az NNNKC csapat ért elsőként a kínzókamrába. Minden tele volt régi, már rozsdaette kínzószerszámokkal. Sötét volt és csak fáklyák világították meg a termet.

\- Elég ijesztő és elmegy tőle az étvágyam.

\- Mit gondoltok, hol lehet a következő nyom? - Érdeklődött Liz, de a Séf, hóhérnak öltözve jelent meg.

\- Ezek középkori kínzószerszámok. - Megérintette a mellette lévő kínpadot, ami más volt mint a többi eszköz. Új volt és nem rég lehetett gyártva, erre a próbára. - Kötözzetek rá valakit és addig kell nyújtani, amíg ki nem nyílik a titkos retesz. - Baljóslatúan felröhögött.

A NNNKC jelenlévő tagjai idegesen összenéztek és Owen idegesen vetett fel egy ötletet.

\- Öhm… megint Kő-Papír-Olló hogy ki menjen?

\- Felesleges! Én, - Tyler önként jelentkezett és a két lábát átdobta a vállán, Noah, Owen és Liz ledöbbenve bámulták. - a végtelenségig rugalmas vagyok! - Gond nélkül, kézen járva, elindult a kínpad felé. - A jóga csodákra képes!

\- Gyorsan, - Utasította Noah Owent. - bilincseld meg mielőtt meggondolja magát, megjelenik Alejandro és odaküld engem vagy Liz-t, amiért alacsonyak vagyunk!

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Talán nem is lesz olyan nehéz meggyőzni Noah-t a szövetségről._

* * *

Liz kapott az alkalmon és óvatosan, tapogatva kezdeményezett egy beszélgetést.

\- Felteszem, te sem kedveled Alejandro-t?

\- Nem bízom benne! - Owen, miközben megbilincselte Tylert, nem tudta elhinni, hogy Liz és Noah így beszélnek Alejandro-ról a háta mögött.

\- Mi bajotok van Al-al? Jó fej. - Noah tovább folytatta és Liz, minden egyes szavától bizonyosabb volt, hogy nyert ügye van.

\- Olyan mint egy angolna, zsírral kenve, miközben olajban úszkál! - Owen zavartan felé nézett.

\- Koszos? - Félreértette.

\- Csúszós! - Már nem csak a kövér pajtásához beszélt, hanem mindenkinek szánta. - Gondoljatok bele, olyan mint Heather csak fiúban.

\- Vagy, mint Marshal, csak kedvesebb. - Tette hozzá Liz.

\- Szóval megérted? - Noah megérintette a kereket, amivel a kötelek egyre feszesebbé válnak, minél jobban megforgatják azt.

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - Üvöltött, teljes tüdőjéből Tyler, miközben kegyelemért esedezett. - HAGYJÁTOK ABBA! EZ KIBÍRHATATLAN! - Noah és mindenki, kissé rémülten lépett hátrébb a kínpadtól.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy még el sem kezdtük? - Tyler körbenézett és tudomásul vette, hogy a semmiért sikoltozott.

\- Hoppá. Jól van, lakat a számon. Jógás szerzetes stílusban!

Noah meglendítette a kereket amitől Tyler egyre feszültebbé vált és egyre nagyobb fájdalmakat élt át, de csendben tűrte.

* * *

Az Amazon csapat és a Diadal csapat egyszerre ért a kínzókamrába és elborzadva vették tudomásul, mit is csinál a csapata Tylerrel.

\- Tyler, ugye jól vagy?! - Lindsay aggódott a legjobban.

\- Nyugi… - Tyler alig bírta elviselni a fájdalmat, de Lindsay jelenléte újult erőt adott neki. - Ez semmiség!

A feladat adott volt, valakit ki kellett nyújtani.

\- Jól van, - Marshal hamar felvetette a kérdést. - kit nyújtsunk?

\- Majd engem! - Lindsay azonnal jelentkezett, bátran, hezitálás nélkül.

\- Lindsay, biztos? - Bridgette próbálta leállítani.

\- Tylerért megcsinálom!

Marshal odabilincselte és elkezdte nyújtani.

Az Amazon csapatból Courtney felismerte a kínzókamrát.

\- Ebben a börtönben él Bolei Anna, mielőtt VIII-ik Henrik a fejét vette.

\- Akkor, - Cody idegesen nézett végig a két szenvedő játékoson, akiket már javában nyújtanak. - minket is…

\- Igen! - Adta meg a választ Courtney. - El kell döntenünk ki menjen. - Gonoszul vigyorogva, Taylorra nézett.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson! - Taylor tiltakozott.

\- Emlékszel arra a sérelemre, amit a Yukonnál okoztál?! Egy korbáccsal?! - Taylor egy kicsit bűntudatot érzett.

\- Igen… de…

\- Taylorra szavazok! - Jegyezte meg Courtney, mire Cody-ra és Gwen-re nézett.

\- Hát… - Gwen hezitált.

\- Gwen, ugye nem?! - Taylor alig hitt a szemének.

\- Sajnálom. - Gwen Courtney mellett állt.

\- Én is. - Cody is Taylorra szavazott.

\- B*sszátok meg! - Taylor lefeküdt a kínpadra és hagyta hogy Courtney odabilincselje.

\- Egy egész rövid ideig nagyon fog fájni. - Courtney, érezve a bosszú édes ízét, elkezdte nyújtani Taylort.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Nem vagyok az a típus, aki könnyen megharagszik a barátaira, de Gwen kezd átlépni egy bizonyos határt._

Gwen

_\- Tudom, ez nem vallott jó baráti magaviseletre, de nem szívesen feküdtem volna a kínpadra és esélyem lehet összebarátkozni Courtney-val. Remélem, Taylor megérti, hiszen, Courtney, sose hittem volna, hogy elviselhető lesz, idővel. De egész jó barát is tud lenni. Még közös dolgaink is vannak, ami talán, a legfurább helyzet. Ha átlépem a határt és elkezdek listákat írni, szóljatok!_

Courtney

_\- Tudom, Gwen, nem az idétlen, szociopata. Néha, szinte olyan, mint akivel jó… egy csapatban lenni. Időnként. Nem lenne olyan rossz, bekerülni vele a döntőbe. Egyértelműen, én nyernék, mert képtelen listákat írni._

* * *

Tyler, hogy Lindsay ne lássa vagy hallja sikoltozni, mindent elkövetett hogy ne tegye, de a csuklóin és a bokáin feszülő bilincsek, amik egyre nagyobb fájdalmat okoztak neki, rettenetesen megnehezítették a feladatát.

Owen érdeklődve elmélkedett felette.

\- Azt hívják jógának, amikor a lábujjaiddal lélegzel? Csak mert az nagyon király! - Egy kattanást lehetett hallani.

\- A nyom! - Liz azonnal kivette és elkezdte olvasni. - „Ha a csapattársad még lábra tud állni, vidd el valahová kajálni." - Egy darabig elgondolkodott, amíg a többiek eloldozták Tylert. - Az étkezde!

A NNNKC csapat előre tört, de lassabban haladtak, mert a bilincsek összeszorították Tyler bokáját, így csak sántikálva tudott haladni.

\- Hé, srácok, - Owen jókedvét semmi sem tudta elrontani. - tudjátok mi a legjobb?!

\- Hogy vezetünk? - Érdeklődött Liz.

\- Nem, hogy Jack egyikünket sem fogta még el, kivéve Al-t!

* * *

A Diadal és az Amazon csapat fej-fej mellett haladtak, Marshal Lindsay-t csak lassan és óvatosan nyújtotta, de így is, a szőke lány elég komoly kínokat élt át. Ezzel szemben, Courtney minden erejével azon volt hogy Marshal elé kerüljön és utolérje a NNNKC csapatot. Annyira, hogy meg sem hallotta Taylor sikoltozásait, valamint Cody és Gwen kiabálását, miszerint meg van a nyom.

\- Állj le, Courtney! - Gwen hátra húzta a keréktől. - Már meg van ami kell!

\- Add ide! - Kikapta Gwen kezéből és olvasni kezdte.

\- Jól vagy, Taylor? - Kérdezte Gwen, de Taylor bokái és csuklói véreztek.

\- Szedjetek ki innen! - Taylor alig bírta visszatartani a rátörő sírást. Cody és Gwen gyorsan eloldozták.

\- Igyekezzünk, az étkezde! A lépcsőn le és át az udvaron! - Utasított mindenkit Courtney. - Taylor, kellj már fel!

\- Nem bírok! Kiment a bokám! - Courtney csak megforgatta a szemeit az idegességtől és a legkisebb szimpátiát nem érzett a vörös hajú lány iránt, akit ő sebesített meg.

\- Jó, Cody, te segíts neki, addig én és Gwen előre megyünk! - Meg sem várták a válaszát, a két lánynak már hűlt helye volt.

A Diadal még mindig az utolsó helyen volt, de idővel ők is megszerezték a nyomot.

\- Jól vagy, Lindsay? - Bridgette aggódott a barátnője iránt.

\- Ha az angolok így lesznek magasabbak, akkor maradok az eredeti méretemnél. - Lindsay kissé meggyötörve, de kiszállt a kínpadról.

* * *

A NNNKC csapat jutott először az étkezdébe, de Tyler a bokája miatt nem tudott tovább menni.

\- Ti menjetek be. Én addig itt őrködöm.

\- Aztán el ne kapjon a Hasfelmetsző. - Viccelődött Liz, miközben ő és a többiek bementek az étkezdébe.

Noah, egy ékszeres ládában találta meg, miközben Owen az őrkutyákkal szórakozott.

\- Liz, Noah, ezt nézzétek! - A királyi őr ebek letámadták, de nem értek el vele semmit, csak tehetetlenül lógtak rajta. - Irhabunda, állatbarátoknak.

Liz és Noah csak megforgatták a szemeiket.

\- Mit ír? - Liz inkább a feladatra koncentrált.

\- „A Hasfelmetsző fő lelőhelye két szinten van. Ez a veleje. Használd a zsákodat, hogy begyűjtsd a srácodat." - Noah tanácstalan volt. - Na ja, könnyű kérdés. Liz valami ötlet?

\- Most én is kifogytam.

\- Emeletes busz? - Owen, miközben leszedte az utolsó kutyát is, véletlenül megadta a megoldást is.

\- Zseniális! - Liz-nek tágra nyíltak a szemei.

\- Úgy fest, mégis van agyad! Eddig ügyesen rejtegetted. - Owen értetlenül nézett a két társa felé.

\- Mit rejtegettem?! - A zsebébe nyúlt és egy kolbászt vett elő. - Mondtam hogy kaját csempésztem a gépről.

* * *

Miközben elhagyták az étkezdét, belefutottak az Amazon csapatból Courtney-ba és Gwen-be.

\- Hölgyeim, sok szerencsét. - Dicsekedett Noah, ami csak jobban felbőszítette Courtney-t.

\- Én nem leszek második! Gyorsan, meg kell keresnünk a következő nyomot!

* * *

A NNNKC csapat tett egy kis kitérőt, hogy felvegyék a csapattársukat, de Tyler-nek már hűlt helye volt.

\- NE TYLER! - Egyszerre kiáltottak.

\- Most mi legyen?! - Idegeskedett Owen.

\- Folytatnunk kell a próbát, amíg vezetünk! - Utasította a fiúkat Liz, Noah egyetértett vele.

A Diadal csapat is elérte az étkezdét.

\- Akkor, - Marshal fel is vázolta a tervet. - szét válunk és úgy keressük a nyomot.

* * *

Taylor és Cody kissé lemaradtak, mert Taylornak, Courtney-nak hála, kiment a bokája és segítség nélkül nem tudott rendesen járni.

\- Bocs hogy rád kell támaszkodjak. - Taylor nem szívesen ismerte el, de jó hogy kapott segítséget.

\- Nem gond. Ha Sierra itt lenne, tutira kiakadna. - Viccelődött Cody, amin Taylor jót nevetett. - Ez jó volt. - A hangja kicsit komolyabbá vált. - Szerinted Courtney és Gwen nem kerültek kicsit túl közel egymáshoz? - Cody nem válaszolt. - Cody? Itt vagy? - Taylor körbenézett, de nem találta sehol a társát. - Cody?! Hol vagy?! - Hirtelen megfordult és egy sötét kabátos és kalapos alakkal találta szemben magát.

Alig volt ideje megrémülni, Hasfelmetsző elkapta mindkettőjüket.

* * *

Courtney megtalálta a nyomot, felolvasta, de nem jutott eszébe semmi. Gwen fejébe formát öltött egy ötlet.

\- A Hasfelmetsző WhiteChapel-ben tevékenykedett a leggyakrabban, ott kell legyen a rejteke!

\- Akkor odamegyünk és egy kétszintes házat keresünk! - Utasította Courtney. - Ég veletek vesztesek! - Még gyorsan odavágott Marshalnak és a Diadal csapatnak.

\- Totál lemaradtunk. - Lindsay kissé letört. - Veszíteni fogunk.

\- Addig nem amíg én itt vagyok! - Marshal megtalálta a nyomot, de alig értett belőle valamit..

Az Amazon csapatból Courtney és Gwen keresték a társaikat, de egyértelmű nyomokat találtak rá, hogy a társaik Hasfelmetsző Jack áldozatai lettek.

\- A csapatunk fele oda lett. - Állapította meg Courtney.

\- Csak menjünk tovább, White Chapel felé. - Gwen nem érezte jól magát, amiért hátra kellett hagynia a társait, de az egyetlen dolog, amit megtehetett, hogy az áldozatuk ne legyen hiába való.

* * *

A Diadal csapatnak problémája akadt a kód megfejtésével.

\- Lányok, valami ötlet? - Marshal tanácstalan volt.

\- Fogalmam sincs. - Bridgette szintúgy.

\- Esetleg, egy divatbemutató, egy kétszintes színpaddal? - Lindsay volt az egyetlen, aki próbálkozott.

\- Kétlem.

* * *

Amíg a Diadal csapat tanácstalan volt, az Amazonok White Chapel felé vették az irányt, de súlyos tévedéssel kellett szembenézniük.

\- Sajnos, White Chapel java része már bezárt. - Gwen későn vette észre.

\- És az egyetlen hely, ami még ilyenkor nyitva van, egy lepukkant punk klub. - Courtney idegesen rúgta be az ajtót az említett punk klubban.

\- Az ötletem nem jött be és emiatt fogunk az utolsó helyre kerülni. - Gwen letört.

\- Nem mehetünk vissza üres kézzel! - Courtney nem adta fel. - Valamit be kell raknunk a zsákba!

Mielőtt ki találhatták volna hogy mit, a bejelentő megzavarta a gondolkodásukat.

\- _És most jöjjön a német pink rock banda, Der Schnitzel Bakancs!_

A két lány óvatosan a színfalak mögé lopózott és kinéztek a színpadra, de amit láttak, teljesen ledöbbentette őket.

\- Jesszus, Schnitzel! - Gwen alig jutott szavakhoz. - Hiszen ez…

* * *

A NNNKC csapatból Liz, Owen és Noah lassan közelítették meg a buszt, ügyelve, nehogy a hírhedt gyilkos elkapja őket. A busz bejáratát gond nélkül elérték, de nem láttak semmi veszélyeset sem. Lassan felmentek a buszra, de a Hasfelmetszőnek nyoma sem volt.

\- Gyere, - Owen ment előre a megpakolt zsákkal. - Hasi, Hasi, Hasi. Itt egy helyes zsák. - Próbálta csalogatni.

Noah ment hátul és Liz középen. Néhány másodperc alatt, a Hasfelmetsző hátulról lopakodott, villámgyorsan befogta Noah száját, ezáltal ellehetetlenítve a segélykérést és ugyanolyan gyorsan, el is tűnt, Noah-val együtt.

\- Hova lett Noah?! - Owen kiakadt.

\- Az előbb itt volt! - Liz is kezdett félni.

A kedves, kövér fickó és az alattomos kis genyó csaj, egymás hátának feszült és figyelték a másik oldalát. Nem történt semmi. Pont abban a pillanatban, amikor már fellélegeztek volna, Jack lecsapott Liz-re és őt is elrabolta.

Owen rémülten vette tudomásul, hogy egyedül maradt. Ez megrémítette. De amikor meglátta, hogy a Hasfelmetsző bezárja Liz-t és Noah-t a sofőr fülkébe, akik segítségért kiáltoztak, bátorságra tett szert.

\- Senki se szoríthatja sarokba a pajtásaimat! - Owen kiürítette a zsákot, amiben az ebédlőben elfogott kutyák voltak. - Királyi ebek, támadás! - Utasította őket Owen, de helyette, rá támadtak. - Ne! Rossz kutyák! A kolbászom! - Amint a kutyák megszerezték a sült kolbászt, leálltak a támadással és mielőtt elkezdték volna egymást marcangolni a húsért, Owen kirúgta az egyik kutya szájából, amitől Jack kezében landolt és az éhes fenevadak rávetették magukat. - Ez az! Sikerült! - Owen bezsákolta a Hasfelmetszőt.

\- Nagy voltál, Owen! - Noah megdicsérte a kövér cimboráját.

\- Ki engednél minket? - Liz a szabadulásra összpontosított.

\- Pillanat, - Owent valami kellemetlen gyötrődés vette uralma alá, de gyorsan véget ért, amint bef*ngott egy nagyot. - célba értem! - A sofőr fülkéhez ment hogy kiengedje a csapdába ejtett társait.

\- Ne! - Noah azonnal leállította.

\- Miért? - Owen alig értette.

\- Szellőztess! - Parancsolta Liz.

* * *

Mire a repülő felszállt, mindhárom csapat célba ért. A Diadal csapat volt az egyetlen, akik üres zsákkal érkeztek, amíg az Amazonok és a NNNKC csapat zsákjaiban volt valaki.

\- De jó, - Owen megnyugodott. - mindenki megúszta!

A kiesettek, a NNNKC csapatból Tyler és Alejandro, az Amazon csapatból pedig Taylor és Cody volt. A Diadal csapatból senki sem esett ki.

\- Igen, megúsztuk. - Alejandro előre lépett. - Azért jó volt figyelni titeket, mint egy angolna, ami olajjal kent és zsíros! - Al emlékeztette Noah-t a szavaira, mire a rémület vette úrrá magát ő benne.

\- Te végig nézted az egészet? - Noah rémülten kérdezte.

\- Igen, - Most Liz-re pillantott. - aki ellen jobb összefogni. - Liz nyelt egy nagyot idegességében.

\- Csak bóknak szántam! - Próbálta magát menteni Noah, de hiába. - De mi kaptuk el a Hasfelmetszőt! - Owen gyorsan levette róla a zsákot és egy gonosz kinézetű öregember volt alatta.

\- AZ ÖREG JENKINS!? - Senki sem tudta, ki lehet az, de valamiért tökéletes szinkronban válaszoltak.

Chris közbelépett és az öreg arcát, amiről kiderült hogy csak egy maszk, lehúzta és egy ismerős alak volt a maszk alatt. Egy zöldes bőrű, beesett tekintetű, hosszú, zsíros hajú, félig állat, torz lény volt az.

\- EZÉKIEL?! - Ezékiel mérgesen morgott a játékosokra és a műsorvezetőre is.

\- Az egyik pincében találtam rá, - Magyarázta a Séf. - a patkányokat oktatta.

\- Én visszaengedtem volna, ha nem bukik le, - Chris csak megvonta a vállát és csettintett egyet. - De lebukott. - A Séf felkapta és kihajította a gépről.

\- Courtney, Gwen, kit kaptatok el? - Érdeklődött Marshal. Gwen egy kicsit összehúzta magát, szégyenében.

\- Igaz, nem az igazit kaptuk el, de Chris egy bűnözőt akart. Így, - Gwen levette a zsákot az elfogott alakról és egy szintén ismerős, kilépett arc volt alatt.

\- DUNCAN?!

\- Visszahoztatok ide?! - Az egykor kilépett punk felháborodva vette tudomásul a jelenlegi helyszínt. - Ne má'! Hol a vészkijárat?! - Mielőtt ismét leléphetett volna, Chris megállította.

\- Lassan a testtel, nyuszi! Azt hitted, csak így, kiszállhatsz a játékból? Azt hitted, nem találok rád?!

\- Nem te találtál rá, - Emlékeztette Gwen. - mi voltunk. - Courtney és ő is, önelégülten mosolyogtak rá. - Bocsi. - Chris csak megforgatta a szemeit.

\- Épp ezért, az Amazon csapat lett a győztes! - A megdöbbentő ténytől, az Amazon csapat örült, de a NNNKC csapat kissé felháborodott.

\- De mi azt tettük amit te mondtál nekünk! - Akadt ki Liz. - Mi kaptuk el a Hasfelmetszőt és fejtettük meg a nyomokat!

\- Épp ezért, NNNKC csapat, a se nem győztes, se nem vesztes, szürke zónába került. Ami annyit tesz, a Diadal csapat megy a kiszavazásra, mert ők üres kézzel jöttek vissza.

\- Na, b*szdmeg. - Marshal most kellemetlen helyzetbe került.

\- De lesz egy vigaszdíjatok.

\- És pedig?

\- Duncan a csapat tagja lesz. De egyikőtöknek távoznia kell.

* * *

Duncan visszatérése eléggé felbolygatta a kedélyeket, különösen Courtney és Gwen között. A barátnője volt az első aki letámadta.

\- Hogy lehet hogy csak így eltűnsz a fenébe! Tudod hányszor próbáltalak elérni?! Nem voltál sehol! - Duncan-t elképesztően bosszantotta Courtney, az egyetlen dolog, ami motiválta a távollétében, hogy a játék után, találkozzon Courtney-val. Idő előtt találkozott most vele, de hihetetlen módon, nem érzett egy csepp örömöt sem. Csak idegességet és bosszúságot okozott a lány neki. - Na gyere ide, te butus, - Courtney végül megölelte és megcsókolta. - csak aggódtam érted. - Még így sem érzett sok boldogságot, csak ürességet. Az egyetlen dolog, ami képes volt mosolyt csalni az arcára, az a pillanat volt, amikor meglátta Gwen-t elsétálni, Courtney mögött.

\- Ahányszor csak üldöztek a zsaruk, rád gondoltam. - Sokkal inkább Gwen-nek szánta, mintsem Courtney-nak.

* * *

Marshal, mivel ismét vesztett, egyértelmű feltevése volt, hogy a két lány, Bridgette és Lindsay ellene fognak szavazni és veszíteni fog, ha nem fog össze a csapat legújabb tagjával.

\- Hé, Duncan. - Marshal odadobott neki egy doboz sört.

\- Mizu? - Duncan elfogadta.

\- Hallottam a hírt, hogy Chris a fél világot tűvé tette érted.

\- Nem volt könnyű rejtve maradni.

\- Végül a barátnőd talált rád.

\- Ja.

\- Kire szavazol? - Marshal nem kertelt és a lényegre tért.

\- Mi közöd hozzá? - Duncan hárított.

\- Elég sok. Rá tudnám venni Bridgette-t és Lindsay-t hogy téged szavazzanak ki, de van egy ajánlatom.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Összefogni, ezzel a fickóval, annyira hiányzik mint egy tökön rúgás. Sajna, eléggé szorult helyzetben voltam, így nem lehettem válogatós._

Marshal

_\- Tudom, elég ostobaságnak tűnik hogy a saját szövetségemmel tolok ki, hogy megtarthassam Duncan-t. Ő hasznosabb, mintsem a két lány és talán a Diadal csapat több diadal fog aratni. Lindsay-t már meggyőztem hogy Bridgette-re szavazzon és Bridgette is benne volt hogy Lindsay-t nyomjuk ki. Most minden azon múlik, vajon Duncan mellém áll-e._

* * *

Kiszavazási Szertartás:

A Diadal csapat

\- Mivel Duncan még nem vett részt benne, gyorsan átfutok a szabályokon. - Kezdte Chris. - A WC fülkében találtok 4 útlevelet és egy pecsétet. Annak az egyénnek kell lepecsételni a fényképét, akit haza küldenétek.

* * *

A Szavazás:

Lindsay

_Szerencsére, már megtanulta, hogyan kell, így Bridgette-t pecsételte le._

Bridgette

_Kicsit őrlődött Duncan és Lindsay között, de már tudta, Marshal a csapat előnyét nézi._

Marshal

_Azét pecsételte le, akit hazaküldene._

Duncan

_Tudta, az ő szavazata a döntő és egy kicsit gondolkodott, de végül lepecsételte az egyik képet._

* * *

\- A szavazás megtörtént, így, aki nem kapok mogyoróval teli hányós zacskót, annak a játszma véget ért. - Chris elkezdte kisorsolni őket. - A következők úszták meg, Marshal és Duncan. - A két fiú megkapta a mogyorót és nyugodtan vártak. A két lány idegesen össze nézett. - Van ok az idegességre. Mit gondoltok, melyikőtök kap még egy esélyt a millióra? - Szándékosan húzta az agyukat. - Az utolsó adag tulajdonosa, - Az idő, szinte megállt és még a lányok szívverését is lehetett hallani. - Lindsay!

\- De… - Bridgette alig jutott szavakhoz. - ez valami tévedés lesz!

\- 3-an szavaztak ellened, Bridgette. Nincs tévedés. - Bridgette elkezdte felvenni az ejtőernyőt és visszanézett a csapatára, akik hátba szúrták.

\- Marshal? - Marshal csak megvonta a vállát, emlékeztetve rá, hogy milyen ember is valójában.

\- Én csak a csapat érdekét nézem. - Ugyanezt mondta a Yukonnál.

Bridgette csak sóhajtott és kiugrott a gépből, de nem vette észre, hogy a repülő kerekébe még ott volt az egykori, már-már félig állattá változott Ezékiel is, aki figyelte az ugró lányt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Alejandro tudomást szerzett a tervemről, hogy ki akarom szavazni. Nem aggódom túlságosan, mert Noah és Owen mellettem szavaznak majd, ő ellene. Al mellett, legfeljebb Tyler lesz._

Alejandro

_\- Liz és Noah összefogta ellenem, ezt nem hagyhatom annyiban._

Taylor

_\- Gwen és Courtney elég jóbarátok lettek ezalatt a próba alatt. Mintha el is felejtették volna, ami tavaly, a Kung Fu filmes feladat alatt volt. Remélem, Gwen még emlékszik rá, hogy a legjobb barátnők voltunk._

Gwen

_\- Nem is értem, hogy tud mindenki más most aludni? Főleg Courtney. Totál felpörögtem, mintha túl sok kávét ittam volna. - Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire boldog, amiért Duncan visszatért, de ezt esze ágában sem volt hangosan kimondani. Még vallomás alatt sem. - Mert mi nyertünk! - Tette hozzá utólag. - És az is jó, hogy Duncan itt van._

_Mielőtt kimehetett volna, bejött valaki a kamrába._

_\- Duncan, mit csinálsz itt? - Gwen gyorsan felállt döbbenetében. - Nincs zárva az ajtó?!_

_\- A kilincs sz*r. - Tette hozzá Duncan, de észrevette, hogy Gwen balkeze eléggé vörös. - Mi lett a kezeddel?_

_\- Hát… - Gwen egyértelműen tudta, hogy Duncan hallott mindent, ezért nem kerülte a témát, hanem egyenesen belevágott. - Nem tudtam, de örülök hogy itt vagy és piszkálhatsz ezzel._

_\- Én is. - Duncan megfogta a megégett kezét, amitől Gwen egy kicsit felszisszent, de Duncan nem hagyta abba._

_Végig simított a lány arcán, egy darabig egymás szemeibe néztek, de végül mindketten beadták a derekukat és megcsókolták egymást._

_Néhány másodperc után, már szinte mindketten félmeztelenek voltak, Gwen a WC falának dőlt, miközben Duncan levette a bugyiját és letolta a nadrágját, majd erőteljesen belé hatolt. Mindketten régóta vágytak már egymásra, de vagy más barátja és barátnője voltak, vagy távol voltak egymástól._

_Most Duncan Courtney barátja, de ami most csinál, egy az egyben megcsalja. Ez egy borzalmas dolog, de sem Duncan, sem Gwen nem tanúsítottak megbánást az aktus alatt._

_A párra, egy másik pár, Lindsay és Tyler nyitott rá, akik hasonló dolgot akartak csinálni, de rémülten vették tudomásul, hogy már megelőzték őket. Duncan és Gwen már a földön, a WC kagyló előtt szeretkeztek, de a másik pár csendben becsukta az ajtót._

* * *

\- Ez rettenetes! - Fakadt ki Lindsay. - Courtney teljesen össze fog törni ha megtudja!

\- Most mi legyen, Lindsay?! Elmondjuk neki?

\- Kizárt! Jobb ha nem tudja meg. Csináljunk úgy, mintha mi sem történt.

\- De én nem vagyok jó a titoktartásban!

\- A kedvemért! - Finoman megpuszilta.

\- Jó, megteszek mindent.

* * *

12 játékos maradt

Szavazási arány:

Bridgette: 3

Lindsay: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**


	11. Görög darabok

**Halo, megérkezett a következő rész. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- A Totál Dráma Világturné legutóbbi részében, - Chris kezdte az ismertetőt. - Londonban értünk földet. Rendelkezésünkre állt némi történelem, néhány busz is, valamint, Taylor fájdalmas növekedési szakaszon ment át. Ismét körünkben köszönthettük Duncan-t és könnyes búcsút vettünk Bridgette-től. Végül, de nem utolsó sorban, Duncan és Gwen átéltek egy +18-as pillanatot, ami Lindsay-nek és Tylernek köszönhetően, nem volt annyira privát. Mintha valaki, szándékosan tette volna tönkre a WC ajtaját és így derült mindenre fény. De ki lehet az a rossz indulatú valaki, aki ilyet tenne? - Gonoszul vigyorogva, magára mutatott. - Még mindig van 12 versenyző és még mindig 1 millió dollár a tét! Kinek a játéka lesz kérdéses és ki lesz végül az aranyérmes? Rögvest kiderül, a Totál! Dráma! Világturnéban!

\- Ez egyre cikisebb. - Tette hozzá a Séf.

* * *

A repülőgép csendesen és nyugodtan haladt, a tiszta égbolton, amin itt-ott megjelent némi felhő. Az első osztályon az Amazon csapat élvezte a luxusszolgáltatásokat. Taylor és Cody csendben pihentek az arcpakolásukat élvezve, amíg Gwen és Courtney, mivel legjobb barátnők lettek, egymással beszélgettek.

\- Olyan klassz ez az egész! - Courtney csupa derű volt, amióta Duncan visszatért a játékba és hogy a legjobb barátnőjével oszthatta meg az örömét is egy külön pont volt. - Jól néz ki, ugye?!

\- Pazarul néz ki. És annyira örülök… - Gwent egyfajta bűntudat gyötörte és eszébe jutott, hogy talán nem kellene kimondania amire gondol. - neked! Hogy örülsz neki!

\- Félre ne érts! - Courtney visszatért a fellegekből. - Duncan nem tökéletes! - Elővett egy apró papírdarabot. - Csináltam egy rövid listát a változtatásokról. De amint megváltoztatom, - Kinyitotta és egy óriási papírhalom lett belőle. - ezt a 47 dolgot benne, makulátlan lesz.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_Gyötörte a bűntudat_

_\- Elment az eszem?! Amint végre összebarátkoztam Courtney-val, lefekszem a pasijával! Egy szemét k*rva vagyok! Ha újra megtörténik, bevallom! - Ismét bűnbe esett és ábrándozni kezdett. - Nagy baj, ha szeretném hogy újra megtörténjen? - Ismét észbe kapott. - Szemét! K*rva!_

Taylor

_\- Gwen és Courtney jóban vannak és én egy kicsit háttérbe lettem szorítva. Már túltettem magam azon, hogy Gwen nem viszonozza az érzéseim, de azon nem hogy csak úgy levegőnek néz._

Courtney

_\- Jó hogy van, legalább egy lány a csapatban, akivel beszélhetek. Főleg most, hogy Duncan visszatért. Gwen biztosan bele van zúgva. De ki ne lenne? Tetszenek neki is a fogai. Nagyon!_

* * *

Taylor csak egy kicsit letörve hallgatta a másik két lány beszélgetését.

\- Képzeld el, - Courtney felvetett egy ötletet. - ha te, én és Duncan maradnánk az utolsó háromban. - Gwen borzasztóan kínosan érezte magát.

\- Az maga lenne a tökély! - Vágta rá gyorsan, amitől Taylor csak jobban letört.

\- Csak te, én és a pasim! - Courtney egyértelműen gyanakodott. - Szerinted, Chris éket akar verni közénk?

\- Erre ne is gondoljunk! - Gwen idegesen ellegyezte ezt a gondolatot. - Maradjon inkább, meglepetés

* * *

A turistaosztályon, a két vesztes csapat, a NNNKC és a Diadal csapat, együtt osztoztak. Owen és Duncan mélyen aludtak, Tyler és Lindsay együtt csókolóztak, de ha nem lettek volna ott a többiek, mást is csinálnának. Liz és Noah csak lefáradtan bámultak ki az ablakokon, amíg Alejandro és Marshal, úgy figyelték egymást, mint két veszedelmes ragadozó, akik egymás gyengeségére várnak. A csendet Owen törte meg, aki egy rémálomból felébredve kiabált és kapálózott.

\- Noah, Liz! Ne egyétek meg a mérgezett cukrot! MÉRGEZETT! - Gyorsan lihegett és miután ráébredt, hogy csak álmodott, mindenki dühösen nézett rá. - Beszéltem álmomban? Bocsika! Én csak… el… megyek. - Idegesen bement a gyónó fülkébe.

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Liz és Noah összefogtak Al ellen és engem is be akarnak vonni, de Tyler és Al meg engem. Már megint én vagyok az, akinek a szavazata dönt. Utálom, hogy mindig ez történik. Nem akarok én lenni a döntő!_

* * *

Duncant nem sikerült felébresztenie, még mindig mélyen aludt, de idővel ő maga is felébredt.

\- Na, ez jó mély álom volt. - Nyújtózott egyet. - Akárcsak, a halottak álma. - Dühösen a két szerelmesre nézett. Lindsay és Tyler, abbahagyva a folyamatos smárolást, rémülten vették tudomásul Duncan fenyegetését. - Értitek, ugye, Lindsay, Tyler? - A hangja ijesztő és fenyegető lett. - Halott!

Alejandro észrevette ezt a jelenetet.

\- Valami baj van, Tyler? - Al aggodalmat színlelve tette a vállára a kezét.

\- Láttam valamit, amit nem kéne.

* * *

Vallomások:

Duncan

_\- Tyler és Lindsay látott engem és Gwent szexelni és most ki vannak akadva. Remélem, annyi eszük van, hogy nem jár el a szájuk. Ajánlom hogy ne tegyék!_

_Tyler és Lindsay, egyszerre_

_\- Nem bírom a titkokat!_

_\- Gwenért muszáj lesz!_

_Alejandro_

_\- Duncan, Tyler és Lindsay. Rá kell jönnöm, mi a bibi és talán felhasználhatom._

* * *

Chris mindenkit a turistaosztály étkezdéjébe rendelt, hogy bejelenthesse a soron következő próbát.

\- Készüljetek fel a következő próbára, de roppant amatőr stílusban! - Mindenki készenállt. - Mert ma, újra élesztjük az eredeti, Olimpiát! - Néhányan letörtek, főleg a nem túl sportos játékosok. - Jelenleg, az Olimpia szülőhazája felé tartunk, ami… - Adott egy kis időt a játékosoknak, hogy találgassanak.

\- Görögország! - Courtney kapásból tudta a választ.

\- Róma! - Taylor is tippelt.

\- A pláza! - Lindsay nem épp a kérdésre válaszolt, sokkal inkább, ahova szívesen menne.

\- Az Olümposz? - Owen is bepróbálkozott.

\- Sajnos, - Chris megadta a választ. - csak Taylornak van igaza. Olaszországba megyünk, Rómába!

\- Pizzaparti! - Owen egyből levágta az előnyt.

\- Ott is vannak plázák? - Lindsay egy kicsit zavarodott volt.

\- Hát persze, és sok romantikus hely. - Tyler csak átölelte hátulról.

\- De Courtney jól mondta, - Al közbeszólt. - az Olimpia a görögöké.

\- Nem, eredetileg… - Chris bele is kezdett volna a magyarázatba, de a sok ellenvetés mind ellene szólt.

\- Görög! - Gwen is a barátnőjét igazolta.

\- Születésétől, egészen napjainkig a görögöké. - Liz is melléjük állt.

\- A hölgyek jól mondják, görög. - Noah is csatlakozott. - Keress rá a neten.

\- Szerintem, a gladiátor küzdelem gondoltál és emiatt hihetted, hogy olasz. - Adott egy magyarázatot még Liz.

Chris egy rakás papírt vett elő, majd dühösen a segédmunkásait hívta.

\- Asszisztensek! - Ketten azonnal ott is teremtek, az egyik rémült volt, a másik nyugodt. - Mindenki, kapaszkodjon, jó erősen, kivéve, - A rémült asszisztensre bökött. - téged! - A gép oldalra billent és kihajították az asszisztenst, majd Chris, idegesen a másik, már szintén rémült munkás kezébe nyomta a papírokat. - Te, szerezz némi infót a görögökről! De fürgén! - Vett egy nagy levegőt. - Akkor, Görögország! - Elhagyta az étkezőt. - Séf, Penny, útvonal módosítás!

\- Készüljetek fel a csatára! - Taylorból előtört a harcos amazon és a társait próbálta bátorítani.

\- Nevetséges, - Al-t kissé szórakoztatta Taylor csatakiáltása. - kizárt, hogy egy csapat atléta, - A saját csapatára gondolt, amibe ott ő maga, Tyler és Owen. - egy olyan csapat ellen veszítsen, amiben még csak férfiak sincsenek, - Az Amazonokra értette, de Cody egy kicsit letört emiatt a megjegyzés miatt. - vagy, amelyikben csak hárman vannak. - Duncan és Marshal csak egy szúrós tekintettel reagáltak a megjegyzésre.

\- Ismered a mondást, Al. - Marshal egy utolsó figyelmeztetést sugallt a számára. - Az okos, kevéssel is sokra megy.

Amíg a csapatvezérek csipkedték egymást, Gwen és Duncan mély, érzelmes tekintettel révedtek egymás tekintetébe, de Gwen gyorsan megszakította. Sajnos nem elég gyorsan, Courtney észrevette és megragadta a vállát.

\- Ez meg mi volt?!

\- Micsoda?! - Gwen majdnem elsüllyedt a szégyentől és azt kívánta, bár nyelné el a föld.

\- Te szemeztél Duncannel!

\- Ja, az! Csak… - Gwen próbált kitalálni valami légből kapott mentséget. - a taréjával kéne csinálni valamit!

\- Az a 7-ik pont a változtatások listáján. - Courtney elhitte és mivel Gwen már oly sokszor adta a tudtára, hogy nem érdekli Duncan, nem csinált belőle ügyet. - De most valamiért tetszik. A szerelem fura dolgokra képes.

\- Igen… - Courtney követte a többieket, de Gwen csak fellélegzett. - a szerelem már csak ilyen.

* * *

Az utazás egy kicsit hosszabbra sikeredett a tervezettnél, de végül elértek Görögországba, egészen pontosan, az Akropoliszig. Egy hatalmas, fehér, romos márvány építmény, ami előtt a versenyzők gyülekeztek.

\- Üdv az Akropolisznál! - Chrisnek nem nagyon volt ideje mindent megtanulni, ezért inkább csak felolvasta a segédmunkástól kapott papírokat. - A görög Athénban! Ez a hely adott otthont a sok, egykori olimpikonnak, akik, az asszisztensem szerint, pucéran versenyeztek. - Ezen sokan megdöbbentek.

\- Na jó. - Owen lefáradtan kezdett vetkőzni, de Chris gyorsan leállította.

\- Nem, nem! Ez csak érdekesség volt! Nem parancs! A ruha marad! Hiánytalanul! Nem kell annyira pontosnak lenni! Csak akkor fogjuk megközelíteni a nudizást, ha döntetlent érünk el. Egy kicsit bonyolult lesz a versengés, mivel a Diadal csapatban csak hárman maradtak, az Amazon csapat pedig elsősorban lányokból áll és NNNKC pedig a legtöbb fővel büszkélkedhet. Hogy tisztességes maradjon a harc, 3 személy között fog zajlani. Minden győzelem aranyérmet ér. Amelyik csapat több érme lesz, az első osztályon utazhat a következő héten. A második pedig, nem szavaz ki senkit sem, de nem is kell kiszavazni senkit sem. A vesztesek meg hazaküldenek valakit.

\- És ezüstöt kap a második?! - Owen érdeklődött. - Ugye?! A második ezüstöt, a harmadik meg bronz érmet kap?!

\- Nincsenek ezüst vagy bronz érmek! Csak arany!

\- De az Olimpián…

\- Csak arany! És pont!

* * *

Vallomások:

Owen

_\- Gyerekként, sokat álmodoztam, hogy egy napon olimpikon leszek. Büszkén állok majd egy emelvényen, felszegett fejjel, behúzott hassal, hallgatva, egy másik, szép ország himnusza és legalább egy ezüstöt viszek haza Kanadának._

* * *

Chris az első feladat ismertetésébe kezdett.

\- Az első, történelmi esemény, egy athéni, kincsvadászat lesz. - A hatalmas építmény belsejébe mutatott. - Periklész termének a belsejében, labirintus szerűen állnak a hatalmas, márvány oszlopok. A játékosoknak át kell jutniuk az oszlopok ősi erdőjén és visszatérni a görög kinccsel, ami odabent lapul. Aki elsőként ér vissza a kinccsel, nyeri az aranyat és a pontot a csapatnak. Kik indulnak?

\- Majd én! - Az Amazon csapatból Gwen, a Diadal csapatból Duncan egyszerre jelentkeztek. - Ajjaj! - Egyszerre lett zavarodott Gwen, Duncan és Courtney is.

\- Jól van, eddig Gwen, kontra Duncan, kontra valaki a nagyon, nagyon, nagyon király rólam elnevezett csapatból.

\- Vállalom! - Alejandro jelentkezett.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Feszültség, Duncan, Gwen, Tyler és Lindsay között? Talán… Tyler megcsalja Lindsay-t Gwennel és Duncannek ez nem tetszik? Nem-nem. Türelem._

* * *

\- Akkor, Gwen, Duncan és Alejandro, egymás ellen.

\- Hűha, - Courtney ugyan megbízott Gwenben, de volt egy olyan belső érzése, hogy ezt nem kéne. - ez olyan… vicces!

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Gwen már a második évad óta érez valamit Duncan iránt, de nem tudni, vajon ő is iránta. Megértem, Gwen nem a lányokat szereti, de szerintem sokkal jobbat érdemel nála._

* * *

\- Ne csináld már! - Duncan megpróbált visszakozni, de Chris hallani sem akart róla.

\- Sajnálom, de már ez a felállás, Duncan!

\- F*szfej. - Suttogta magában.

\- Hogy mondtad?!

\- Nem mondtam semmit sem!

\- Ne is mondj semmit se, az Olimpia végéig! Mert most vagy befogod vagy énekled! Ezzel pótolhatod a dalokat, amiket kihagytál és amikre eredetileg leszerződtél! És, ha éneklés helyett beszélnél, a Séf ellátja a bajod egy olimpiai törölközővel!

\- Törölközővel?! - Duncan nem rémült meg túlságosan. - Jaj de félek!

\- Helyes. Bemutató! - Chris intett a Séfnek, aki egy spártai katonatiszt páncélját öltötte magára, mögé osont és jó erősen fenéken csapta az említett törölközővel.

Csatt

\- Áu!

\- Nem jó. Énekelve kéne.

Csatt

\- _Áu!_ \- Ezúttal énekelve kiáltott fel.

\- Sokkal jobb!

\- Anyád! - Chris nem vette fel a sértést, csak egy-egy szemetes fedőt nyomott Alejandro, Duncan és Gwen kezébe.

\- Ezekre mi szükség van? - Érdeklődött Gwen, de előre félt a választó.

\- Ezek, autentikus spártai pajzsok, a kincsvadászatnál szükség lesz rá, mert a kincs amit kerestek, az erümantiai medvéhez van kötve. Sok szerencsét. Duncan, a Séf folyamatosan a nyomodban lesz, tehát, szólni akarsz, csak énekelve teheted. Séf, halljuk a spártai csatakürtöt! - A Séf elővett egy aprócska, műanyag kis sípot, majd alig hallhatóan megfújta. - Ez volt a spártai csatakürt? Tuti? Indulás! - Utasította őket. - A többiek meg utánam!

\- Mi nem maradunk itt?! - Courtney egy kissé vonakodva akarta elhagyni a helyet. - Figyelni?! Közelről?! Egész végig?!

\- Nem! Ideje csatornát váltani, mint az igazi Olimpián!

* * *

Chris elvezette a többi játékost a következő feladat helyszínéül szolgáló részig, ahol egy nagyobb kör volt.

\- A pankráció egy ősi, görög harcművészet, ahol nincsenek szabályok. Aki végig bírja, nyeri az aranyat! Mindhárom csapat, válasszon 2 főt!

\- Mint a legerősebb Amazon, - Courtney jelentkezett elsőnek. - én állok ki a csapatomért! - Taylort egy kissé bosszantotta a dolog, így ő jelentkezett következőnek.

\- Megyek veled. - Cody egy kicsit feszélyezve érezte magát, hogy ezek a lányok, annyival erősebbek nála.

\- Biztosra veszem, hogy én erősebb vagyok! - Courtney és Taylor viccesnek és aranyosnak tartották, de inkább a háttérbe tolták.

\- Majd én és Taylor elintézzük.

\- Igen Cody. Maradj a kispadon. - Cody letörve, de engedelmeskedett.

A Diadal csapatból, csak Lindsay és Marshal voltak jelen, így egyértelműen ők versenyeztek.

A NNNKC csapatból, Owen és Tyler indult, amíg Liz és Noah hátul maradtak.

\- Gyerünk, Tyler! - Owen a válla alá fogta Tylert. - Lenyomjuk őket!

\- Benne voltam a suli birkózó csapatában! - Hencegett Tyler.

\- DARABOKRA FOGUNK TÉPNI! - Owen, mint valami veszett őrült nyáladzva rázta a fejét.

\- Rendben! - A csapatok megvoltak, így Chris elindította a küzdelmet. - Kezdődjék a harc!

A harc elkezdődött, Taylor egyből Owennek rontott hogy leterítse, de hirtelen megijedt és összegörnyedt a félelemtől, Taylor átugrott felette és kirepült a ringből. Courtney csak a homlokára csapott.

\- Remélem, Gwen jobban halad mint mi.

\- Jól vagyok! - Jelentette Taylor.

* * *

Ezalatt, Duncan szembe találta magát a medvével, aminek a nyakában ott lógott az aranyérem. A megszerzése, már kevésbé volt sikeres. A medve szája össze volt kötve, nehogy megegyen valakit, de így is, fél kézzel ellátta Duncan baját és a padlóra küldte.

* * *

A küzdelemre visszatérve, Tyler és Lindsay inkább békét kötöttek és elveszve egymás tekintetében, csak ők léteztek egymás számára. Sajnos, a romantikus pillanatnak Marshal vetett véget, ahogy egy öklössel, kiütötte Tylert a ringből.

\- Tyler! - Lindsay utána rohant, ki a ringből, ezzel ő maga is kiesve.

\- Fasza. - Marshal csak megforgatta a szemeit.

Mindhárom csapatból már csak egy fő maradt. Courtney épp fojtófogásba fogta Owen nyakát, aki már az ájulás határán volt, de Marshal kapott az alkalmon és hátba támadta Courtney-t és mindkettőjüket egyszerre lökte ki a ringből.

\- Két arany, a Diadal csapatnak! - Chris átnyújtotta őket Marshalnak, mert csak ő maradt, egyedül a ringben.

\- Kettő?! - Kérdezte Courtney, felháborodva.

\- Igen, ez egy páros küzdelem volt.

* * *

Gwen egyedül maradt Periklész termében és rettegve kereste a medvét, amihez az aranyat kötözték.

\- Hahó? Van itt valaki? - Hirtelen, neki ütközött valakinek. Megkönnyebbülve sóhajtott fel, amint tudatosult benne, hogy csak Duncan az.

\- Te vagy az?! - Mindketten, hebegve-habogva próbáltak beszélni, de egy sóhajtás kíséretében, készen álltak, hogy normálisan beszélhessenek.

(Csengés)

\- Jöhet, a nóta szó! - Chris hirtelen előbukkant. - Csak folytassátok, de ezúttal, dalolva. Gwen, ez ugyan egy duett, de csak Duncannek kell énekelnie.

* * *

(Harc az aranyéremért)

Duncan és Gwen elkezdtek dalolni és mivel teljesen biztosak voltak benne, hogy egyedül vannak, valójában Alejandro, aki ugyanúgy az érmét kereste, meghallotta a dalt és tudta, hogy most jött el az idő, hogy megtudja a Duncan, Gwen, Tyler és Lindsay közötti feszültség titkát.

A nóta alatt, elég egyértelműen kitálaltak róla, hogy Duncan teljesmértékben megcsalta Courtney-t, azzal hogy lefeküdt Gwennel, de erről csak Lindsay és Tyler tudnak. Nem tudni, hogy megtartják-e a titkot, rettegnek, hogy valamelyikük elkotyogja és akkor ki tudja mit fog tenni Courtney.

Miután ezt megbeszélték, a medve felbukkant egy második menetre, hogy a szuszt is kiverje Duncanből. Ezt kihasználva, Gwen a medvére ugrott, levette az aranyérmet a nyakáról és elinalt, vissza a csapatához, akik csak az utolsó néhány részt látták.

\- Nagy voltál! - Taylor fogadta volna egy öklözéssel, de mintha ott se lenne, elment mellette és Courntey-hoz ment.

\- Szép volt, Gwen! - Courtney egy pacsival fogadta. - Duncan jól van? - A pasija felé nézett, akit még a medve továbbra is vert. - Mennyi ideig voltatok együtt, mire ideértünk?

\- Következő feladat! - Chris nem hagyott időt a válaszra, azonnal magához hívta a versenyzőket.

\- De mi lesz Duncannel?! Nem kellene segíteni neki?! - Courtney továbbra sem volt biztos benne, hogy Gwen és Duncan között nincs semmi és még ki akarta kérdezni őt is.

\- A Séf elintézi! Gyerünk tovább!

Igaz, Gwen szerezte meg az aranyérmet, de Alejandro egyáltalán nem volt letörve.

* * *

Vallomások:

Alejandro

_\- Érdekes dal. Valaki nagyon rossz volt._

* * *

A következő feladat már a szabadban volt, három sorban, egy rakás akadály, egy rajt és egy célvonal.

\- Üdv a gátfutó versenyen, ahol elsősorban a sebesség és a ruganyosság lesz a döntő tényező. A versenyzőknek egyre nagyobbat kell majd ugraniuk, míg el nem érik a célszalagot. Aki elsőnek éri el, nyeri az aranyérmet. És mivel, az Amazonoktól, Cody még nem vett részt egy versenyen sem, így ő megy. A többiek?

\- Semmi probléma, lányok. - Cody büszkén lépett előre.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

_\- Második osztályban, indultam egy gátfutó versenyen, így itt én vagyok a legtapasztaltabb. Igaz, csak az utolsó helyet értem el._

* * *

\- Majd én megyek! - Lindsay, szurkolólányként, egész ruganyos volt.

\- Lenyomom. - Liz, az apró termetéhez képest, elég gyors és edzett volt.

Mindhárman beálltak a rajtvonalhoz és amint Chris elindította a futamot, mindannyian teljes erővel kezdtek el rohanni. Cody hamar lemaradt a lányok mögött, akik fej-fej mellett haladtak. Liz gyorsabb volt, de az alacsony termete miatt, nagyobbat is kellett ugrania. A legvégén, kénytelenek voltak célfotót használni, mert nem lehetett eldönteni, ki ért be előbb.

\- Végre, a NNNKC is megkapja az első aranyérmét! - Liz, a csupa férfiakból álló csapat egyetlen női tagja szerzett csak aranyat.

* * *

Vissza Duncanhez, aki csak most ébredt fel, miután a medve alaposan megverte, ismét a vicsorgó bestiával találta szembe magát, ami egy nagy sziklához volt kötve, hogy ne tudja követni. Azonnal elrohant a közeléből, de belefutott a Séfbe, aki egy hatalmasat csapott rá a törölközővel.

\- _Hé, öreg,_ \- Csak énekelve beszélhetett. - _vége van már! Hát megyek, mert rám a csapat vár!_

\- Na jó, - Courtney már kezdett türelmetlenkedni. - most komolyan, hol van Duncan?!

\- Amint lehet, csatlakozik hozzánk! Feltéve, ha még életben van. - Hihetetlen, de Gwen sokkal jobban meghökkent mint mindenki más, közöttük Courtney.

\- „Feltéve"?! Mi történt vele?! - Chris nem nagyon akart válaszolni.

\- Ne összpontosítsunk inkább a játékra?

\- Egy pillanat, Chris! - Courtney-ban ismét feltámadt a gyanú és a barátnőjére meredt, eléggé mérgesen. - Ezt úgy mondtad, mintha nagyon aggódnál érte.

\- Nos… öhm… - Gwen itt már nem tudott mit mondani, csak terelni a témát. - Szárnyak! - És valóban, az egyik segédmunkás két pár angyalszárnyat hozott.

\- Figyelem, - Chris elkezdte a nap utolsó feladatának az ismertetését. - a Séfnek több mint egy órába telt mire megalkotott két pár szárnyat, viaszból és a gép motorjába ragadt tollakból. Mivel a Diadal csapatnak két érme van, a másik kettőnek csak egy, így már automatikusan az övéké a győzelem és az elsőosztály és nem kell részt venniük ebben a feladatban. - A Diadal csapat jelenlévő tagjai, Lindsay és Marshal ennek nagyon megörültek. - Hogy eldöntsük, melyik csapatból menjen haza valaki, NNNKC vagy az Amazonoktól, mindkét csapatból valaki, felcsatol egy szárnyat és felszáll, míg oda, fel nem ér. - Egy magas daru kampós végére mutatott, amiről egy aranyérem lógott le. - Egyértelműen, aki lehozza az utolsó aranyat az „égboltról", megússza a kiszavazást.

\- Ez egy kicsit veszélyesnek tűnik. - Owennek fenntartásai voltak.

\- Badarság. - Nyugtatott mindenkit Chris, de a szárnyak gyorsan szétestek. Egy segédmunkás gyorsan visszavitte őket a gépre hogy újra összerakhassák. - Kik mennek fel?

\- Vállalom, a csapatért és hogy helyrehozzam a hibám! - Cody jelentkezett, de erőteljesen Gwennel szemezett.

\- Én csapatom, mivel Noah nem vett részt egyik versenyben sem, neki kell felmennie!

\- Jaj, de jó. - Noah csak megforgatta a szemeit

\- Mivel ez dönt el mindent, - Chrisnek volt egy kikötése. - mielőtt felvennétek a szárnyatokat, bújjatok bele, a spártai harci öltözéketekbe!

* * *

Az öltözékek nem voltak sokkal többek egy vörös köpenynél, néhány bőrszíjnál és fémes csattnál, meg egy ágyékkötőnél, plusz, a fehér szárnyak a hátukon.

\- Ez nagyon kicsin fog múlni. - Owen ugyan hitt a cimborájában, de tudta, hogy nem túl jó, ha fizikai erőnlétre kerül a sor.

\- Igen, nagyon kicsin. - Al elgondolkodott és úgy érezte, itt az idő, felhasználni az aduászt. - Egy kis figyelemelterelés kellene. - Tylerhez fordult. - Mondd el Courtney-nak, mit tudsz Gwenről és Duncanről. - Courtney és Gwen teljesen megdöbbentek.

\- Felkészülni! - Chris egy íjat tartott a kezében, majd egy nyilat húzott fel, amire egy lángoló mályvacukrot rakott.

\- Most! - Al utasította Tylert, elég félelmetes stílusban.

\- Ne csináld Tyler! - Lindsay megpróbálta megállítani, de Tyler már nem bírta tovább.

\- Láttam Gwent és Duncant szexelni! - Fellélegzett. - Hú, mennyivel könnyebb.

\- Ajjaj! - Lindsay előre rettegett.

\- Micsoda?! - Courtney alig hitt a fülének, de Al, arra az esetre, ha nem hallotta volna tisztán, elismételte.

\- Azt mondta, látta Duncant és… - Courtney hallásával nem volt probléma és egyből Gwenre vetette volna magát, ha Taylor nem fogja le.

\- Vigyázz! - Chris teljesen felfeszítette az íjat.

\- Hogy tehetted?! - Taylornak minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy visszafogja Courtney-t.

\- Hagy abba, Courtney! - Utasította Taylor, de nem hallgatott rá.

\- Azt hittem, barátok lettünk… vagy mik? Gyűlöllek!

\- Rajt! - Chris kilőtte a mályvacukros nyilat, mire Noah azonnal elkezdett felfelé szállni, de Cody hátramaradt és töprengett.

\- Duncan? - Cody alig akarta elhinni, hogy a sok férfi közül, pont őt választotta.

\- Hívtál? - Az említett személy pont megjelent és jót röhögött Cody jelmezén. - Klassz bikini. - Cody nem méltatta szóra, csak egyetlen ökölcsapással a padlóra küldte, majd a Séf is képen verte a törölközővel.

\- Dalolj!

\- Menj, Cody! - Taylor minden erejével azon volt hogy visszafogja Courtney-t.

\- Cody, egy tapodtat se! - Parancsolta Courtney.

\- Ne hallgass rá! Szereted Gwen-t, ugye?! Courtney ki akarja szavazni!

Taylor ugyan bátor volt, de eléggé híján volt az észnek. Nem vette észre, ha most veszítenének, akkor könnyen kiszavazhatnák Courtney-t.

\- Cody… - Ezt Gwen is észrevette és azon volt, hogy leállítsa Cody-t, de Courtney egyetlen ütéssel a földre küldte.

Hogy megvédje, Taylor keményen össze verekedett Taylorral. A két lány arca csupa vér, zúzódás és kék meg zöld foltok tarkították. Taylor fejéről ömleni kezdett a vér, miután Courtney egy maroknyit kitépett a vörös hajából, de Courtney-nak meg a bal szeme dagadt be és az orra is eltört mire a Séf leállította őket.

Cody, megrémülve a két lány összecsapásától, nem nagyon tudott tisztán gondolkodni és csak arra gondolt, hogyha veszít, Gwen-t szavazzák ki. Minden erejét összeszedte és elkezdett repülni, igaz, Noah már félúton jár felfelé, de Cody, hogy megmentse szíve hölgyét, gyorsabb tempót volt képes diktálni, ezért beérte Noah-t.

* * *

Vallomások:

Cody

_\- Bármit megtennék Gwennért! Engem illetett volna a szüzessége!_

* * *

Noah és Cody fej-fej mellett voltak, amikor Noah szárnyaiból elkezdtek hullani a tollak.

\- A szárny! - Al riadtan vette tudomásul. - Elolvad!

Sajnos, túl sok toll hullott ki Noah szárnyaiból, így nem tudott tovább a levegőben maradni és lezuhant. Cody szárnyai is elkezdtek olvadni, de ő időben elérte az aranyérmet és a fogaival ragadta meg, majd lezuhant, egyenesen Noah-ra.

\- Az Amazonok lettek a másodikok és NNNKC mehet a kiszavazó helységbe!

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Lindsay eltitkolta előlem Gwen és Duncan afférját? Nem haragszom rá, de jobban oda kell rá figyelnem. Sajnos, fogalmam sincs, kit fog kirúgni, a NNNKC, én Lizre tippelek. Ha Al-nak egy kis sütnivalója van, megszabadul tőle._

* * *

A turistaosztályon, Cody örült hogy nyertek, de fájlalta az öklét is.

\- Csak úgy, kiütötted Duncant?! - Taylor alig hitt neki és öklöztek egyet. - Ez nagyon vagány volt!

\- Nem tudtam, hogy az ökölcsapás, az ökölnek is fáj!

\- Az a lényege! - Taylor és Cody jót nevettek ezen.

\- Te jól vagy? - Cody aggódva kérdezte, elnézve Taylor összevert, sebes arcát és a kitépett hajtincseit, nem nézett ki jól.

\- Megvagyok. Legalább, megvédtük Gwent a kiszavazástól. - Sajnos, mindketten, későn kapcsoltak.

\- Amit csak Courtney akart? Mi meg kiszavazhattuk volna őt?

\- Hoppá. - Ezzel elúszott egy nagyszerű alkalom, hogy megszabaduljanak Courtney-tól.

Miután Courtney lenyugodott, a turistaosztály egyik sarkában hangosan zokogott, amitől elég nehéz volt rá haragudni. Elvégre, a pasija megcsalta a legjobb barátnőjével. Ez elég kegyetlen. Gwen borzasztóan érezte magát.

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Jó volt Duncant magamban érezni. Nagyon jó. De vajon, megérte? Taylor és Cody továbbra is mellettem állnak, de kétlem hogy rászolgáltam a hűségükre. Elvégre, Cody már mióta belém van esve és most jól pofára ejtettem. Taylor, azok után, hogy az egész világ előtt visszautasítottam és az elmúlt hetekben, alig beszéltem vele, megvédett és jól összeverette magát Courtney-val. Szörnyű barát vagyok. Duncan legalább a nyertes csapatban van._

* * *

A Kiszavazási Szertartás:

NNNKC

\- Mindenki tudja, hogyan mennek a dolgok? - Kezdte Chris egy rakás mogyoróval egy tálcán. - Előbb szavazni, aztán mogyit kapni.

* * *

A Szavazás:

Alejandro

_Egyértelmű volt, hogy egy aprócska tumortól akar megszabadulni_

* * *

Liz

_Tudta, kit akar haza küldeni._

* * *

Noah

_A szövetségesével együtt szavazott._

* * *

Tyler

_Meg volt mondva, kire voksoljon._

* * *

Owen

_Az övé volt a döntő szavazat, már harmadik alkalommal, mint minden évadban._

* * *

\- Nézzük, miért is kerültetek ide. - Kezdte Chris. - Al önként jelentkezett az első feladatra és elbukott. Tyler és Owen mentek a másodikra, amit szintén elbuktak. Noah az utolsó feladatot is elbukta. Liz, az egyetlen lány köztetek és aki szerzett aranyat. Egyedül ő érezheti nyeregben magát. Elég izgalmas a végkimenetel. A következők úszták meg. Owen, Tyler és Noah. - Egyetlen zacskó mogyoró maradt és két játékos. Liz és Alejandro. - Mit gondoltok, melyikőtök kapja meg? - Liz felemás szemei, olyannyira koncentráltak voltak, hogy szinte világítottak. Alejandro teljesen ökölbe szorította a kezeit és a lélegzetét is visszafojtott. - Liz! A tiéd!

\- Mi van?! - Al alig hitt a fülének, amikor nem az ő nevét mondta Chris, a szemének meg még kevésbé, amikor Chris odadobta Liznek az utolsó zacskó mogyorót.

\- Viszlát, Al. - Liz sunyin vigyorgott, miközben a kapott mogyorót majszolta.

\- Megszabadultunk az angolnától. - Noah megkönnyebbülten dőlt hátra.

\- Viszlát Al. - Owen azért szomorúan integetett neki. - És bocsi.

Alejandro magában káromkodva, felcsatolta az ejtőernyőt és kiugrott a gépből.

* * *

11 játékos maradt

Szavazási arány:

Alejandro: 3

Liz: 2

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**


	12. Ex-akták

**Halo, megint egy hosszú kihagyás után, itt vagyok. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- A Totál Dráma Világturné legutóbbi részében, - Chris kezdte az előzmény ismertetését. - Görögország! Már előttünk is romba döntötte valaki. Itt derült ki, hogy talán, Alejandro sem tökéletes, ha, az nem azonos a szuper cikivel. Tyler is befújta a szexelő Gwen-t és Duncan-t. Mi lett ebből? Taylor, Gwen védelmében, összeverette magát Courtney-val, de ő sem úszta meg szárazon. Valamint, mindenki meglepetésére, Duncan egy súlyos ökölcsapást szenvedett el Cody-tól. Nem is sejtettem, hogy Cody-nak ekkora horga van. Végül aztán, a Diadal csapat aratott Diadalt és a NNNKC vesztett és mindenki meglepetésére, Alejandro-t dobták ki a buliból. Ellenben, az utolsó gaztettével, mindent felkavart és elintézte, hogy mindenki főjön a saját levében és hogy Liz átvegye a NNNKC irányítását. Ezen a héten, ki kerül Föld körüli pályára? Nemsokára, tanúi lehettek, a Totál! Dráma! Világturnén!

* * *

Késő este volt és a női mosdóban hallani lehetett egy elektromos borotva hangját és a csapba egy rakás, vörös haj hullott. Taylor, amint befejezte a frizurája igazítását, elhagyta a mosdót az új hajviseletével.

\- Kiiktatni Duncan-t, - Courtney, egyedül ülve az egyik ülésen, a turistaosztályon, a listáját írogatta. - elintézni Gwen, elintézni Taylort és… - Amint meglátta, hogy a vöröshajú lány ott áll felette, dühösen és felkészülve, hogy a haja maradékát is hajlandó lenne beáldozni egy újabb bunyó kedvéért, egy kicsit ideges lett. - Zoknit mosni. - Courtney elbőgte magát.

Taylor, miután megbizonyosodott hogy Courtney nem fogja megtámadni sem őt sem Gwen, tovább ment a gót lány felé, aki, miután meglátta Taylor új frizuráját, borzasztó bűntudatot érzett.

\- Jó lett az új hajad! - Szabadkozott Gwen. Taylor, miután Courtney kitépett egy jókora tincset a hajából, a jobb oldalról, így azt az oldalt leborotválta, de a bal oldalt ugyanúgy hagyva, egyfajta egyedi stílust kölcsönzött magának.

\- Köszi. - Taylor egy kicsit csalódott Gwen-ben, hogy Duncan-t választotta, részben saját maga miatt, részben, Trent miatt. Trenttel olyan jó párt alkottak, de a második évad alatt szakítottak és most Duncannel jött össze. Nem kedvelte Duncan-t.

* * *

Vallomások:

Taylor

_\- Gwen… - Nem tudta, mit mondhatna. - és Duncan. Nem mondom, össze illenek, de Duncan Courtney pasija és ez nem volt szép._

Courtney

_\- Gwen fizetni fog! Taylor nem lesz mellette örökké! Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez a halovány, emo imádó k*rva, akit a barátomnak hittem, megússza! A jó hír, a saját feltételeim szerint rúghattam ki Duncan-t! Én kerekedtem felül! - Próbált erősnek és boldognak tűnni, de nem volt meggyőző._ _\- De legalább a legfontosabb megmaradt, a büszkeségem! - Nem bírta visszatartani a sírást._

* * *

Az első osztályon, a Diadal csapatból, Lindsay és Marshal közösen iszogattak, Lindsay meghívta Tylert, elvégre a pasija és közösen beszélgettek, amíg Duncan, egy ülésben ülve jegelte a bal szemét, amit Courtney bevert.

\- Én soha nem tennék ilyet veled, Lindsay! - Tyler Lindsay vállára tette a kezét és biztosította a hűségéről. - Megérdemelné hogy lapátra tegyétek!

\- Oh, ez egyszerre édes és ijesztő, Tyler. - Lindsay nem tudta, vajon csodálja most Tylert vagy féljen tőle.

\- Ha engem kérdeztek, - Marshal egy újabb intrikával jött elő. - ha elveszítenénk a következő próbát, akkor mi ketten összefoghatnánk Duncan ellen és repülhetne. Mit szólsz, Lindsay?

\- Nem is tudom. - Lindsay elgondolkodott. - Ha kevesebben leszünk, nem leszünk gyengébbek?

\- De, igen. - Marshal felkészült erre a kérdésre. - Viszont, nem hinném hogy sok feladat lenne, amíg a csapatok össze olvadnának. Utána, te, én és Tyler alkothatnánk egy szövetséget és simán az utolsó háromba jutnánk.

\- Akkor reméljük, - Lindsay felemelte a poharát és koccintott Marshallal. - hogy veszítünk.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Feltámadt a rosszabbik felem. Miután feloszlanak a csapatok, Duncan veszélyes ellenféllé válhat, Lindsay hűséges követővé, Tylerrel együtt. A lényeg, veszítsünk ma szándékosan és Duncan a múlté._

* * *

Duncan kilépett a mosdóból és Marshallal találta szembe magát.

\- Te meg mit akarsz? - Érdeklődött Duncan, még mindig egy zacskó jéggel a szemén.

\- Egy ajánlatom van a számodra, amit ha elutasítasz, kidobnak a játékból a nap végére. - Duncan már kellően kiismerte Marshalt, hogy tudja, nem fenyegetőzik üresen.

\- Hallgatlak.

\- Lindsay-vel megbeszéltem, hogy te mész haza, ha ma veszítünk, de nem kell hogy így legyen. Szavazz rá és garantáltan ő megy haza. - Marshal alattomos volt, ami Duncan kedvére tett.

\- Nocsak, azt hittem megváltoztál az előző két évad alatt.

\- Nem, de az eszemet se vesztettem el. Mit mondasz? - Duncan elmosolyodott és kezet rázott Marshallal.

* * *

Vallomások

Duncan

_\- Marshal most valóban sarokba szorított, de hatalmas baklövés, hogy a kis szöszit dobja ki helyettem, így maga alatt vágja a fát. Ez a fickó minden, csak nem hülye. Egyértelműen tőlem akar megszabadulni._

* * *

Vissza a turistaosztályra

A NNNKC-ból, Liz, Owen és Noah ültek, amíg Tyler az első osztályon mulatott a barátnőjével.

\- Szép munka, volt a múlt héten. - Dicsekedett Noah. - Alejandro eltávolításával megnőtt az esélyünk, hogy miután a csapatok összeolvadnak, mi nyerjünk.

\- Meglehet, - Liz nem hagyta hogy a győzelem a fejébe szálljon. - de még mindig ott van Marshal, Duncan és Courtney. Ők még veszélyes ellenfelek.

\- Srácok, nem fáraszt ki titeket ez a sok mesterkedés? - Owen kiterülve a padon feküdt és hallgatta a két barátját, de észrevette, hogy a Liz nyakában lévő aranymedál, amilyent csak ő nyert a csapatból a múlt héten, eltűnt. - Hova lett az aranymedálod?

\- Megettem a benne lévő csokit.

\- Ne már! - Owen teljesen kiakadt. - Csoki volt a belsejében?! Jobban kellett volna hajtanom a pankráció alatt.

\- Visszatérve a mesterkedésre, - Noah a lényegre tért. - melyik csapattal kéne foglalkoznunk? Az Amazonnal vagy a Diadallal? - Liz elgondolkodott.

\- A Lindsay a Diadalban van, szóval Tyler valószínűleg hozzájuk húz. Fontos hogy egységesek legyünk. Szerintem, az Amazonokat kéne szorongatnunk.

\- Nem mellékesen, - Owen közbeszólt. - Duncan az egyetlen olyan csávó, aki duplán is aranyérmes, a Totál Dráma Csaj Olimpián!

\- A min? - Liz dühösen húzta össze a felemás szemeit.

\- Duncan az egyetlen, aki két dögös csajt is megfektetett.

\- És összetörte egy lány szívét is. - Tette hozzá Noah. - Ez nem menő.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Most hogy Alejandro elment, én vezetem a csapatot és a fiúk azt csinálják amit én mondok nekik._

* * *

A repülőgépet a robotpilóta vezette, pontosabban, egy Séfre emlékeztető, felfújható baba, ami mellett a veszett, sápadt Ezékiel ült, aki megrémült a riasztótól és a szélvédőn át látható repülő csészealjaktól.

Az imént említett csészealjakat, amiket földönkívüliek megtámadták a repülőt és zöld lézerekkel vették tűz alá.

* * *

Chris saját, VIP szobájában, Chris, Séf és Penny nővér hárman együtt játszottak Chris XBOX One-án. Érezni lehetett a rezgéseket, amit a földönkívüliek lézere okozott, de nem reagáltak rá nagyon.

\- Egy kicsit gyakrabban is karban kéne tartani a gépet. - Tette hozzá Chris, idegesen, mert a játékban egy szorult helyzetbe került.

\- Most megdögölsz! - Ordította a Séf, miután az elf papnő karakterével, felrobbantotta Chris lovag karakterét.

\- Én nyertem. - Penny nővér ork barbár karaktere apró cafatokra tépte a Séf karakterét.

\- Hogy lehet az, hogy mindig Penny nyer?! - A Séf idegesen rakta le a konzolt.

\- Azt hiszem, itt az idő. - Chris a hangosbemondó rádiójáért nyúlt. - Figyelem, leendő áldozatok, nem kell pánikolni. Csak az autópilóta tesztelése zajlik. Gyűljetek a közös helységbe és ha nem hiszitek, az utolsó vacsorára.

* * *

A közös helységben összegyűltek a játékosok, de Owen egyszerre volt rémült és felháborodott.

\- Ez neked vacsora?! - A „vacsora", nem állt többől mint egy tál gyümölcsből. - Meg fogunk dögleni! - Egyszerre kezdett bőgni és zabálni.

\- Azért te étvágygerjesztő vagy. - Duncan, a szeme még mindig be volt verve, de ez nem okozott problémát, hogy Courtney szeme előtt flörtölhessen Gwennel.

\- Ez különösen jól hangzik egy küklopsz szájából. - Gwen sem türtőztette magát. Courtney csak morgott magában.

\- Azért ez tényleg g*ci húzás a részükről. - Marshal mellé állt és Courtney készen állt hogy beverje a képét. - Hé, nyugi! - Védekezőn felemelte a kezeit, jelezve, hogy nem ártó szándékkal jött. - Van egy ajánlatom a számodra.

\- Mit akarsz, Marshal? - Marshal gonoszul elvigyorodott.

\- Azt hogy én és Lindsay vesztésre játszunk a soron következő próbán, hogy kirúghassuk Duncan-t. Gondoltam, örülnél neki. - Courtney elgondolkodott, majd elvigyorodott az ajánlaton.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Tudom, én és Courtney, mint szövetséges? Én magam is elképzelhetetlennek tartottam, de a sors különleges helyzeteket alkot. Most hagyom, hagy nyerjenek az Amazonok és legközelebb, én intézem el őket._

Courtney

_\- Alkut kötni Marshallal, annyira kívánom mint egy púpot a hátamra, de ha igazat mond és tényleg vesztésre játszik, nem hagyhatom ki, főleg, miután Cody és Taylor késve jöttek rá, ha vesztünk, engem szavaznak ki._

* * *

\- Tyler, mit csinálsz?! - Lindsay aggódva nézte a pasiját, ahogy felhúzásokat csinált egy csövön.

\- Szépnek… - Nem hagyta abba az edzést. - kell… lennie a tetememnek!

\- Ez annyira vagány. - Lindsay elámult a bátorságán. - Egyáltalán nem félsz a haláltól? - Amint kimondta az utolsó szót, Tyler, mintha idegsokkot kapott volna, lerepült a cipője és egyenesen képen vágta a barátnőjét.

\- Lindsay! - Azonnal odarohant, majd felsegítette. - Jól vagy?!

\- Au, - Egy kicsit nyögve, de felállt. - rendbe jövök.

A fények hirtelen kihunytak és Owen a félelmében, eleresztett egy szellentést, amitől mindenki mérgesen nézett rá.

\- A sötét a tanúm hogy nem én voltam. - Szabadkozott, de hiába.

\- Én meg az ellenzék, hogy te voltál! - Vetette oda Noah.

A földönkívüliek abbahagyták a repülő támadását és visszavonultak. Sajnos, a gép teljesen kikapcsolt és zuhanni kezdett. Mielőtt végleg a földbe csapódhatott volna, egy utolsó lézert ismét kilőttek rá, amitől megfelelő pozícióba lett állítva és óvatosan le lett rakva a földre.

\- Földet értünk?! - Owen úgy szorította magához Noah-t és Liz-t, mintha plüss állatok lennének.

\- Meg… fogsz… fojtani! - Nyögte ki Noah.

\- Bocsi! - Gyorsan elengedte a csapattársait.

* * *

Késő éjszakára járt, mire Chris összehívta a játékosokat a gépen kívüli, sivatagos tájra, hogy belekezdhessen a soron következő próba ismertetésébe.

\- Figyelem, üdv a leglelazultabb, legföldönkívülibb helyen a világon! Az 52-es körzetben!

\- 52-es? - Vetette fel Gwen. - Az 51-esben vannak a menő, földönkívüli cuccok.

\- Olyan csóró a műsor, - Csatlakozott Duncan. - hogy a körzet számokat sem tudják?

\- Nem! - Chris kijavította. - Ez tényleg az 52-es körzet. Az 51-es körzet, - Egy magas, áthatolhatatlan hegy felé mutatott ami mögül fényeket lehetett látni. - ott van. Nem kell aggódni, mind határon kívül vagyunk. - Nyugtatta Chris a többieket. - Kivéve Duncan-t. - Lehetett látni egy vonalat a homokban aminek a túloldalán csak Duncan állt, akit egy vörös lézerrel lőttek meg a hegy mögül és néhány másodpercre lehetett látni a teljes csontvázát. - Kösz a bemutatót, ezredes! - Chris egy rádióba beszélt. - Leállhat! - A vörös lézer leállt és Duncan, kissé megfeketedve, de élve és viszonylag sértetlenül kúszott át a határon. - Még jó hogy vannak haverjaim az 51-es körzetben.

Courtney jót nevetett Duncan szenvedésén, amíg a többiek inkább aggódva bámulták.

\- Figyelem, űrturisták! - Chris folytatta a bemutatót, egy digitális monitor segítségével, ami a terület térképét mutatta. - Az 51-es körzet a legszigorúbban őrzött katonai bázis az egész világon. Ezért jelent a ma esti próba olyan páratlan mulatságot! Nekem. - A játékosok csak idegesen összenéztek. - Első rész. Be kell törni az 51-esbe, anélkül, hogy mérges gázzal, aknával vagy bármi mással kinyírnának. A helyet elit kommandós osztagok védik, szóval, ha bárki odaveszne, azt fogják mondani, hogy egy időjárási hőlégballon okozta a halálát. A második rész, mindhárom csapat keres egy működő, földönkívüli kütyüt, az 51-es hírhedt, feketedoboz raktárjában. Tele van törött alien cuccokkal, de olyat kell keresni, ami működik is. Csak óvatosan, a raktár tele van kelepcével. Harmadik rész, a győzelemhez vissza kell jutni a kütyüvel a géphez. Aki utoljára vagy üres kézzel ér vissza, azok mehetnek a kiszavazásra és nehogy elkapjanak valakit! - Figyelmeztette őket. - Azokat, akiket el kapnak, törlik a memóriáját és áthelyezik őket egy űrlény telepre, ahol vagy rabszolgák lesznek, vagy eledel a rabszolgáknak. - Az összes játékos halálra volt rémülve. - Hajnalig van időtök. Rajta!

* * *

Összesen két irány volt és három csapat. A NNNKC csapat délen ment, a Diadal csapattal.

Lindsay és Tyler kéz a kézben futottak a csapattal, amíg Duncan és Marshal az élen rohantak.

\- Váljunk szét és keressünk bejáratot! - Duncan tudta, ha most veszítenek, a csapata őt fogja kidobni, ezért teljes gőzzel kellett hajtania. - Marshal, gyere velem!

\- Jó ötlet! - Lindsay belekarolt Tylerbe. - Tyler velem jön!

\- Én és Noah együtt megyünk! - Owen a kis pajtijával tartott.

\- Akkor én… - Liz magára maradt. - Itt várok.

* * *

Néhány perc keresgélés után, Duncan volt az aki talált is valamit.

\- Srácok, ezt látnotok kell! - Mind a Diadal és a NNNKC összegyűlt és találtak egy hatalmas, katonai bázist, elektromos kerítéssel körbe véve.

\- Ez elég… ijesztő. - Lindsay egy kicsit riogott a helytől. - Nem lehetne, hogy tovább keressük az 51-es körzetet? - Sokan a homlokukra csapták a kezüket.

\- Lindsay, - Marshal adta meg a választ. - ez az 51-es körzet.

\- Akkor miért nem raknak ki legalább egy táblát hogy könnyebben megtalálható legyen? - Marshal vett egy mély levegőt hogy lenyugodjon.

\- Csak haladjunk.

\- Várj! - Duncan megállította őket, egy kis nyuszi épp a bázis felé ugrált.

\- Szerintem, biztonságos. - Tyler nem aggódott, de amikor a nyuszit, egy szempillantás alatt, egy vörös lézer agyonégette, rögtön meggondolta magát.

\- Megvárlak titeket a gépen! - Owen teljesen összecsinálta magát.

\- Nyugi, van egy tervem. - Duncan összehívta a saját és a NNNKC tagjait hogy ismertesse a tervét.

* * *

Ezalatt, az északi úton csak az Amazonok mentek és ők is megtalálták az 51-es bejáratát.

\- Gondoljátok, hogy biztonságos? - Érdeklődött Taylor, kissé idegesen, de nem aggódott a vereség miatt. - Esetleg, maradjunk itt, amíg a többiek végeznek? - Egyértelműen vesztésre játszott, hogy megszabadulhasson Courtney-tól.

\- Azt már nem! - Courtney volt az egyetlen, aki hajtotta a csapatot. - Nem hagyom hogy szándékosan elszúrjátok a próbát! - Valami különöset érzett a lábszárán. - Ki tapogatja a lábam?!

\- Én nem. - Taylor felemelte mindkét kezét.

\- Én sem. - Cody is ártatlan volt.

\- Egy g*ci nagy gyík! - Gwen a Courtney lábára felmászott, sötétbarna hüllőre mutatott.

\- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

Az egész csapat rémülten rohant a bázis felé, a gyík követte őket, de egy robbanás kíséretében, az égnek szállt.

\- Ez most… - Taylor rémülten nézett utána. - repül?!

\- Mindenki vigyázzon! - Figyelmeztette a többieket Gwen. - Egy aknamezőn vagyunk!

\- Valami ötlet? - Idegeskedett Taylor.

\- Most nem tudsz mit csinálni, - Courtney dühösen nézett rá, - új Heather?!

* * *

Vallomások:

Gwen

_\- Új Heather?!_

* * *

A déli úton, Duncan szólt a Diadal és a NNNKC-nak hogy gyűjtsenek össze minél több, nagyobb követ és elkezdte a terve részletezését.

\- Akkor a terv, csak dobjatok el egy követ és rohanj a másik irányba.

\- Lássuk, beválik-e. - Marshal dobta az elsőt és elkezdett rohanni. Amíg a lézer a követ vette célba, addig Marshal egy szikla mögé bújt.

\- Következő! - Utasította Duncan a másik csapatot és Tyler volt a következő, aki követ dobta.

A lézer, ugyanúgy mint az előbb, a követ lőtte ki, amíg Tyler, egyenesen, nekirohant egy kaktusznak.

\- Tyler! - Lindsay azonnal a pasija után rohant, de nem dobta el a követ a kezéből, így a lézer őt találta el.

\- Gyerünk, Owen! - Kiabált Duncan. Owen, amíg a lézer Lindsay-vel volt elfoglalva próbált egy fedezékbe bújni, de amint végzett, Lindsay egy taposóaknára esett és a magasba repült, majd Owen is aknára lépett és együtt repültek a magasba.

\- Lindsay! - Tyler halálra aggódta magát a barátnőjéért. - Nem esett bajod?!

A kerítés túloldalára esett Owen először, Lindsay meg ő rá. Mindketten nyögve és megviselve keltek fel.

\- Hogy kerültetek oda? - Simogatta Owen a fejét.

\- Tyler, - Lindsay leszállt Owenről. - a frizurám jó még?!

Hirtelen, egy hosszú, széles cső emelkedett ki a föld alól és beszívta Lindsay-t. Owennel is megkísérelte, de ő túl kövér volt és nem fért be. Elment, majd egy nagyobb, szélesebb cső jött ki a föld alól amibe már belefért és elragadták mindkettőjüket.

\- Lindsay! - Tyler egyből a barátnője után rohant.

\- Várj, Tyler! Az… - Liz próbálta leállítani, de hiába. Tyler megragadta az elektromos kerítést és nem törődve a fájdalommal, elkezdett átmászni rajta.

A többiek, amíg ő szenvedve mászik át a kerítésen, inkább a nyitott bejáraton át mentek be a bázisra. Mire végzett, füstölve és félig átsülve ért földet a túloldalon.

\- Szép munka, Tyler.

* * *

Az Amazonok még mindig az aknamezőn ragadtak és senkinek sem volt ötlete.

\- Mihez kezdjünk? - Kérdezte Gwen.

\- Mi lenne, - Vetette oda Courtney. - ha lefeküdnél az aknamező pasijával?!

\- Courtney, állj le! - Taylor Gwen védelmére kelt. - Inkább megoldáson agyalj!

(Csengés)

\- Ne már! - Gwen idegesen megforgatta a szemeit. - Nem lehetne, hogy ezt kihagyjuk?!

\- Oké, - Chris egy jetpack-el repült az aknamező felett. - lehet választani! Énekeltek, vagy roptok egyet az aknamezőn?! - Két vörös lézert lőttek ki Chrisre amit épp csak ki tudott kerülni. - Jól van, én lépek!

Egy lézer eltalált egy aknát és felrobbant.

* * *

(Férfifaló)

Courtney, a dal alatt eléggé egyértelművé tette, hogy nem kedveli Gwen-t és legszívesebben agyon ütné egy hatalmas sziklával, amit ha túlélne, egy még nagyobb sziklával és ha még mozog, akkor egy harmadikkal.

Duncan összetörte a szívét, nem csak azzal hogy megcsalta, hanem azzal, hogy a legjobb barátnőjével tette ezt és hogy egyikük sem érez bűntudatot emiatt. Courtney figyelmeztette, ha Taylor nem lenne, már alaposan ellátta volna a baját.

Amíg Courtney azon volt hogy agyonverje Gwen-t, Taylor állt a két lány közé és állította le Courtney-t. Cody-nak ötlete támadt, elővett egy rakás cukrot a zsebéből és szétszórta az aknamezőn, ezzel megtisztítva az utat.

\- Megtaláltad a kiutat! - Gwen hálás volt Cody-nak. - És az édességet is feláldozod hogy kijuthassunk!

* * *

Az 51-es körzet belsejében, elit katonák járőröztek fel-alá, de az Amazonok elosontak mellettük és sikeresen bejutottak a Feketedoboz Archívumba.

\- Mi vagyunk az elsők?! - Gwen idegesen vette észre, hogy még egyik csapat sem érkezett meg.

\- Ugye milyen jó? - Courtney önelégülten vigyorogva vágta oda. - Mi leszünk az elsők.

Hirtelen, az ajtó kivágódott és a másik két csapat is bejött rajta.

\- Tévedés, cukorfalat! - Duncan volt az első. Gwen megnyugodott, hogy még simán veszíthetnek.

Mielőtt bárki belekezdhetett volna akármibe, Tyler körülnézett a hatalmas raktárban, ami tele volt földönkívüli technológiával.

\- Elvitték Lindsay-t és valahol itt kell lennie.

\- Tyler, most inkább a győzelemre kell koncentrálni! - Liz próbálta rávenni, hogy inkább a feladatra összpontosítson és ne az ellenséges csapatra. Hirtelen, megszólalt a hangosbemondó.

\- _Üdv a Feketedoboz Archívumban! _\- Chris volt az. - _Itt rálelni egy működő, alien kütyüre, olyan lesz mint rálelni egy tűre a szénakazalban. De ezt a kazalt olyan biztonsági rendszer védi, amit beindítottam, amikor betörtem a távközlő rendszerbe. Bocsi._

Megszólalt a riasztó és mielőtt bármi történhetett volna, mindenki fejvesztve rohant, menedéket keresve.

* * *

Taylor idegesen bújkált a katonák elől, amikor egy fémtárgy a fejének koppant.

\- Mi a… - Courtney teljes felsőteste benne volt egy fadobozban és őrült módjára kutakodott benne, akár egy mosómedve egy kukában.

\- Valahol lennie kell egy működőnek! - Épp eldobott egy kerek, lapos fémtárgyat, de amikor földet ért, a közepéből egy kis robot fej jött ki és elrepült. - Gyorsan, kapd el! - Kiáltotta Taylornak, de ő szándékosan hagyta elrepülni.

\- Hoppá.

\- Ezt szándékosan csináltad!

\- Igen, ma te mész haza, Courtney.

* * *

Liz egy óriási, 3m magas robotot talál, amit megbökött, de az azonnal bekapcsolt.

\- _Riadó! A kivégző eljárás kezdetét veszi!_ \- A robot karjából egy hatalmas lézerágyú jött ki és felkészült hogy kivégezi Liz-t, de a padló nem bírta el a súlyát és összeszakadt alatta.

Duncan egy bekapcsolt portált talált, aminek a kapuját idegesen megérintette, de azonnal elkezdte behúzni.

\- Duncan! - Marshal gondolkodás nélkül a segítségére sietett és kihúzta a kapuból. - Jól vagy?!

\- Azt hiszem. - Duncan tele volt világoskék trutyival, de legalább nem esett baja. - Találtunk egy működő kütyüt! Fogjuk és vigyük!

\- Nagyszerű ötlet! - Marshal, egy hirtelen mozdulattal, fellökte a kaput és összetörte. - Hopsz. - Egyértelműen szándékosan csinálta. - Így biztos megszabadulunk Lindsay-től. - Marshal gonoszul vigyorgott Duncan-re, aki egyértelműen tudta, hogy Marshal tőle akar megszabadulni.

\- Nagyszerű. - Duncan legszívesebben beverte volna a képét, de ezzel nem ért volna el semmit sem. - Váljunk szét és keressünk külön és szabotáljunk minél több kütyüt.

\- Kitűnő.

* * *

Ezalatt, Owen és Lindsay fogságban, egy sötét szobában voltak, odabilincselve egy asztalhoz.

\- Owen, felébredtél?! - Lindsay idegesen próbált kiszabadulni, hiába.

\- Lindsay, mi történt?!

\- Nem tudom, itt ébredtem fel! Mit akarhatnak velünk?! - Lindsay rémülten kérdezte.

\- Felhizlalni azzal hogy földönkívüli kajával etetnek!

\- Csak azt ne! - Lindsay pánikba esett.

Hirtelen, mindenféle, félelmetes kütyü lógott le a mennyezetről.

\- _Beindítjuk a G7851-es eljárást._ \- Egy számítógépes hang szólalt meg. - _Normál és nagy méret._ \- Mindkettőjük fejére egy fémsisakot raktak.

\- Ki akarják törölni a memóriánkat! - Idegeskedett Owen. - Ha választhatok egy valamit, hagy legyen a nachos! Sajtszószba mártva!

\- Nekem a sminkek!

* * *

A raktárban hallani lehetett Lindsay és Owen sikolyait, ami egyáltalán nem kerülte el Tyler figyelmét.

\- Ez biztosan Lindsay! - Tyler egyből a hang irányába rohant. - Lindsay! Jövök hogy megmentselek! - Liz idegesen próbált kitalálni valamit, hogyan vehetné rá a feladat folytatására. - Soha! - A vállával próbálta betörni a fém ajtót, eredménytelenül. - Nem! Hagylak! Hátra! - Semmit sem tudott tenni, az ajtó túl masszív volt, a vállai és a kezei belesajdultak az erőlködésbe.

\- Tyler, - Liz, miután látta hogy kimerült, megpróbálta rávenni a földönkívüli kütyüvadászatra. - nincs idő! Kerítenünk kell valamit ami működik! Nem fog lepottyanni az égből! - Hirtelen, egy működő, világító kocka, ami egyértelműen nem a földön készült hullott alá az égből, Tyler fejéről lepattant, egyenesen Liz kezeibe. - Vagy mégis? Remélem működik. - Elkezdett rezegni, amitől Liz megijedt és elejtette. A kockából két villám lövellett ki és két apró, zöldbőrű, vörös szemű lény jelent meg amiknek világoskék, hártyás, köpenyszerű valami volt a hátukon.

\- Űrlények! Ne szondázzatok meg! - Tyler megrémült.

\- Mit akartok! - Liz bátrabb volt, de ő is tartotta a távolságot.

Mindkét lény, barátságosan mosolygott és odanyújtották nekik a mutatóujjukat, arra biztatva őket, hogy ők is csináljanak ugyanígy. Liz és Tyler megtették, de ez csapda volt és az űrlények gonoszul elvigyorodva, megrázták őket árammal, majd az arcukra másztak.

* * *

Gwen lassan és óvatosan lopakodott a dobozok között, kikerülve a katonákat, de belebotlott egy jó ismerősbe, Duncan-be.

\- Jaj, te vagy…

\- Nem is hiszem…

Egyszerre kezdték, majd gyorsan leálltak.

\- Előbb te. - Ajánlotta Duncan, Gwen teljesen elvörösödött, amikor arra az éjszakára gondolt.

\- Jól van. Az nagyon jó volt, amit akkor tettünk. - Hirtelen eszébe jutott mibe is került. - Mondjuk a csapatom új Heather-nek kiáltott ki, még Taylor és Cody is, de megegyeztünk, ha veszítünk, Courtney-t szavazzuk ki. Szóval, ha szeretnéd, segíthetek neked találni egy… - Hirtelen elhallgatott, miután Duncan szenvedélyesen megcsókolta és végig simított az arcán. Gwen élvezettel visszacsókolt és ledugta a nyelvét Duncan torkán miközben szorosan átölelte és hozzábújt. - Csak azt akartad hogy befogjam?

\- Részben. - Mélyen, egymás szemeibe néztek.

\- Mi lenne, ha csak úsznánk az árral? Nincs teher, se szabály, se tervek. Mit szólsz?

\- Látod, pont ezért kedvellek. - Hirtelen, a repülő kütyü, amit Taylor hagyott elszökni most visszatért és elszállt felettük.

\- Kapjuk el! - Gwen most Duncan-t segítette hozzá a győzelemhez, hogy ő megszabadulhasson Courtney-től.

\- Ez az, bébi!

* * *

Cody és Taylor együtt keresgéltek, de találtak, egy rakás, fura, sárga, banánszerű bábot.

\- Szerinted, ezek mik? - Taylor nem nagyon értett a technológiához.

\- Fogalmam sincs. - Cody megérintette az egyiket, de az megrázta. - Áu!

Az óriás banán formájú báb elkezdett világítani és az ismeretlen anyagú falaiból, valami zöld nyálkás lény jött ki. Egy másik Cody volt, gonosz, zöld szemekkel.

\- Vissza! - Taylor ráparancsolt az új Cody-ra, de az megindult feléjük. - Maradj mögöttem! - Mondta az igazi Cody-nak.

Megragadta az új Cody-t és a fejét fojtó fogásba szorította. Ez a mozdulat illegális, de gondolta, egy gonosz űrlényklónon, aki megakarja ölni őt és a barátját, megengedett.

\- Szólj a többieknek hogy megvan a kütyü! - Utasította Taylor, de Cody emlékeztette.

\- Taylor, most veszítenünk kell hogy megszabadulhassunk Courtney-tól. Nem emlékszel? - Taylorba belecsapott a felismerés.

\- Ja, tényleg. - Túl sokáig szorította a klón nyakát, így az, mint egy lufi, kidurrant, belepve mindent zöld trutyival. - Öhm… lehetőleg, ne nyúljunk a többihez.

\- Aha.

* * *

Noah eredménytelenül kutatott egyedül működő technológia után, amikor meglátta, hogy Liz és Tyler arcán egy-egy űrlény van és folyamatosan rázzák őket árammal. Tyler fel-alá rohangált a rémülettől, amíg Liz inkább letépni próbálta, sikertelenül.

\- Mi van, randiztok? - Viccelődött Noah.

\- Segíts! - Idegeskedett Liz, mire Noah segítségével, ketten együtt le tudták tépni a lényt Liz arcáról és bezárták egy dobozba.

Tyler még mindig fel-alá rohangált és nekicsapódott a laboratórium, masszív ajtajának a termináljának, amitől az kinyílt és két ismerős alak rejtőzött mögötte. Tyler arca csupa kék takony lett, mert a becsapódástól, az arcán lévő űrlény szétpukkant és mindent beterített a belsősége.

\- Lindsay! - Tyler megkönnyebbült hogy megtalálta a barátnőjét, de teljesen megváltozott.

\- Owen?! - Liz is észrevette a csapattársát, de ő sem volt ugyanolyan mint rég.

\- Mi van? - Owen nem értette, mi történhetett. Neki és Lindsay-nek is zöld parókát raktak a fejére, kirúzsozták, kifestették a szemüket és fehérre púderozták az arcukat. - Jaj ne! - Bepánikoltak mindketten. - Kitörölték a memóriánkat, Lindsay!

\- Ez most komoly, Owen?!

\- Igen, Lindsay, nem emlékszem a te nevedre, vagy Tylerre, vagy Liz-re vagy Noah-ra vagy a Totál Drámára

\- És milyen ronda frizurát csináltak nekünk! - Lindsay egyik legnagyobb félelme, a ronda frizura.

\- És ki is sminkeltek titeket. - Tette hozzá Noah.

\- Lindsay, nem hiszem hogy lenyúlták volna a memóriádat. - Tyler próbálta észhez téríteni a barátnőjét.

\- De igen, Tyler! Én sem emlékszem rád, vagy arra hogy a pasim vagy és hogy milyen rosszul nézel ki, kék takonnyal beborítva.

\- Egyértelműen, emlékeztek mindenre! - Liz idegesen vette fel a dobozt, amiben az űrlény volt bezárva. - Vissza a gépre! - Tyler kezébe nyomta a dobozt, ezzel félbeszakítva Tyler és Lindsay romantikus újra egyesülését. - Te nem a mi csapatunkban vagy, Lindsay! Nyomás!

* * *

A NNNKC tört az élre és magára hagyták Lindsay-t, aki a csapattársait, Duncan-t és Marshalt kereste inkább.

Courtney később érkezett a helyszínre, teljesen reményvesztett volt amikor megtalálta a kockát, amiből az űrlények jöttek elő.

\- Nocsak, mégis mi nyerünk!

* * *

Gwen és Duncan sikeresen elkapták a repülő csészealjat.

\- Szép kapás, bébi! - Végül Gwen kapta el.

\- Tessék, - Oda adta Duncannek. - ezzel biztosan mi vesztünk. - Pont ez volt a szándéka is.

\- Akkor, - Duncan még egyszer megcsókolta Gwen-t. - jó vesztést. - Azzal elváltak és Duncan visszament a csapatához.

\- Meglesz.

* * *

Gwen hamarabb találkozott a csapatával, pontosabban, Taylorral és Cody-val.

\- Találtatok valamit? - Érdeklődött.

\- Én egy pennyt. - Mutatta Cody.

\- Tökéletes. A Diadal és NNNKC máris találtak valamit. Courtney a múlté. - Mindhárman örültek a vereségnek, mert így végre, megszabadulhatnak Courtney-tól.

\- Hé, megtaláltam! - Az emlegetett Courtney kiáltott a csapatának, a kezében a kockával. - Gyerünk vissza a gépre!

Courtney nem várta be a csapatát, elsősorban, amiért le voltak maradva, másodszor, tudta, hogy elvennék tőle a kockát. Az egyetlen remény hogy bent maradjon a játékban, ha mindenki előtt ér vissza a gépre.

* * *

Marshal továbbra is úgy csinált, mintha működő felszerelést keresne és meglátott egy Jango Fett Pez adagolót, amit eltett.

\- Marshal, te vagy az? - Lindsay szólalt meg mögüle.

\- Lindsay… - Amint meglátta a hófehér, rúzsos arcát és a zöld haját, ledöbbent. - mi lett veled?!

\- Az űrlények elkaptak és átalakítottak.

\- Aha. - Marshal nem nagyon kapcsolta össze a dolgokat, de örült hogy nem esett baja. - Találtál valamilyen működő kütyüt?

\- Nem.

\- Akkor minden a terv szerint. A többi csapat már el is indult vissza. Szedjük össze Duncan-t és mehetünk.

\- Oh, de jó! - Lindsay-nek már elege volt ebből a helyből.

\- Hé, srácok, találtatok valamit?! - Duncan találta meg őket előbb.

\- Nem, de szerintem nincs itt semmi. Menjünk vissza. - Marshal tettetett bánattal indult a kijárat felé, a többi csapat után.

Duncan nem szólt a repülő csészealjról, amit a pólója alá dugott, nehogy Marshal megneszeljen valamit.

* * *

A NNNKC még mindig az élen volt, Tyler haladt elől, cipelve a dobozt, amiben az űrlény volt.

\- Gyerünk srácok! Nem azért jutottunk el idáig mert bénák vagyunk! Mindig egy lépéssel megelőztük… - Bumm! Egy aknára lépett, ami felrepítette őt és az idegent a magasba. Chris előtt ért földet.

\- Egy ép földönkívüli technológia? - Chris kinyitotta a dobozt, de már nem volt benne semmi, csak kék trutyi. A lény elpusztult amikor az akna felrobbant. - Elképesztő, de sajnos már nem működik.

\- Hogyan?! - Liz felháborodva toporzékolt. - Ezt nem hiszem el! Megint vesztettünk!

Nem sokkal ezután, megérkezett az Amazon csapatból Courtney, úgy lihegett, hogy a tüdejét is majdnem kiköpte.

\- Űr… cucc… nyer… tünk. - Odaadta a kockát Chrisnek, majd összeesett a kimerültségtől.

\- És az Amazonok lettek az elsők!

\- Mi van?! - Az Amazon csapat többi tagja ideges volt, mert nem tudják kiszavazni Courtney-t.

Végezetül, a Diadal is beérkezett a célba.

\- Nos, Diadal, hol a technológia? - Érdeklődött Chris.

\- Itt is van. - Marshal odaadta neki a PEZ adagolót.

\- Ez nem földönkívüli cucc, Marshal. Úgy fest, a Diadal csapat a mai…

\- Egy pillanat, Chris! - Duncan közbeszólt és elővette a kis repülő csészealjat a pólója alól. - Ehhez mit szólsz?

\- Nocsak, mégis találtatok egyet? - Lindsay és Marshal ezen megdöbbentek. - Szerencsétek van. - A vesztes csapathoz fordult. - Nem úgy mint az én nevemet viselő csapatnak, zsinórban másodszor.

* * *

**A kiszavazási szertartás:**

NNNKC

\- NNNKC, a mai csapatmunka nem volt valami szép. - Emlékeztetett mindenkit Chris. - Owen, az új frizuráddal foglalkoztál? Bukta. Liz, hátra hagyod a csapattársaid, a feladatért? Ez gáz. Tyler, te léptél rá az aknára, amitől tönkrement az alien kütyü. Noah, mit gondolsz? Mennyi esélyed van? - Mindenki szavazott. - A következők úszták meg, - Elkezdte a sorsolást. - Owen és Tyler. - Már csak egy adag mogyoró maradt. - Az utolsó adag gazdája, - Liz és Noah idegesen összenéztek, de végül meg lett az eredmény. - Liz.

\- Mi van?! - Noah alig hitt a fülének és még kevésbé a szemének. - Engem szavaztatok ki?!

\- Itt az ejtőernyőd, - Dobta oda Chris. - adios, csirió! Trülülű! - Hülyéskedett vele, ami borzasztóan idegesítette Noah-t.

\- Ha kiugrom, remélem abbahagyod.

\- Ég veled, haver! - Owen teljesen elszontyolodott, hiszen most megy el a legjobb barátja. - Helyetted is nyerek!

\- Sok sikert, - Dühösen Liz-re nézett. - Csak vigyázz a kishölggyel. - És kiugrott. Liz gonoszul vigyorgott, amiért még egy kellemetlen tényezőtől is megszabadult.

* * *

10 játékos maradt

Szavazási arány:

Noah: 2

Liz: 1

Tyler: 1

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**


	13. Piknik a Függő-hegyen

**Halo, ismét várni kellett egy darabig. Bocsi érte. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

\- A Totál Dráma Világturné legutóbbi részében, - Chris kezdte az emlékeztetőt. - az 51-es körzet volt látható. Támad az űr és egyre nagyobb a zűr. Courtney szorult helyzetbe került, hiszen a csapata szándékosan vesztésre játszott hogy kidobja őt, de nem ő volt az egyetlen. A Diadal csapat is vesztésre játszott hogy kinyomják Duncan-t. Gwen és Duncan végül összefogtak és elintézték, hogy a Diadal csapat ne veszítsen, azonban, Courtney úgy hajtotta magát mint az őrült, méghozzá, jó okkal és megnyerte a próbát a csapatának, ami annyit tett, hogy NNNKC volt a bebukó és Noah-nak kellett mennie. Courtney figyelmeztette Gwen-t és Duncan-t, hogy ne merjék becsukni a szemüket. Ki hull alulra? Kiderül, nálunk! A Totál! Dráma! Világturnéban!

* * *

A repülő nyugodtan haladt a levegőben. Az első osztályon az Amazon csapat utazott, azonban, a kellemes környezetre, kísérteties csend telepedett, ahogy Courtney, az egyik ülésen ülve dobolt az ujjaival, egy szó nélkül és úgy bámulta Gwen-t, mint egy ragadozó az prédáját.

Gwen már egy teljes hete nem mer elmozdulni Taylor mellől, mert fél Courtney-tól. A feszült csendet, csámcsogás zavarta fel.

\- Hm, a csokis süti még mindig isteni! - Cody volt az, miközben sütivel tömte magát, Courtney mellett. - Az első osztály király!

Courtney felemelte a karját, mire Taylor felállt, hogy megvédje Gwen-t, de hamar visszaült, miután látta, Courtney csak egy sütiért nyúlt és apró morzsákká törte.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Legszívesebben, kilökném Gwen-t az ajtón, 10000m magasról! Ha Taylor nem lenne mellette, már biztos el láttam volna a baját! Nem tudom meddig bírom magamat játékban tartani, mert mindhárman engem szavaznának ki! Taylor egyáltalán nem kedvel és bizonyos oknál fogva, Cody még most sem látja a gonoszt Gwen halálosan sápadt bőre alatt. Nincs más lehetőségem, mint… összeállni Marshallal._

* * *

Marshal épp elsétált a mosdó ajtaja előtt, amikor Courtney, hirtelen behúzta a mosdóba, ahol a sötétbe és magányosan tudtak beszélni.

\- Semmi előjáték? - Viccelődött Marshal.

\- Most komolyan, - Courtney nem volt vicces kedvében. - akkor, legközelebb is vesztésre játszol?! Hogy kidobhasd Duncan-t?! Ugye!?

\- Még mindig ez a tervem, de sikerült rájönnie, szóval, nem lesz olyan könnyű dolgom.

\- Esetleg én segíthetnék, ha te segítesz nekem nyerni, hogy bent maradhassak a játékban!

\- Minek segítenék? Te sokkal kellemetlenebb ellenfél lennél, mint a csapatod többi tagja, egyszerre.

\- Ezt nem mondod komolyan! Ha a csapatok összeolvadnak, szükséged lesz egy erős szövetségesre!

\- Magadra gondolsz?

\- Ki másra?! Mit mondasz? - Marshal egy kicsit elgondolkodott, de megadta a választ.

\- Na jó, segítek nyerni és ha mi veszítünk, kiszavazzuk Duncan-t.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Úgy tűnik, Courtney meg én szövetséget kötöttünk. Ezzel csak nyerni lehet, ha valamilyen oknál fogva veszít, kidobják és eggyel kevesebb problémám lesz. Ha nyer és az én csapatom veszít, megszabadulok Duncan-től._

* * *

Miután Courtney elment a mosdóba, a hangulat egy kicsit feloldódott és Gwen fellélegzett.

\- Akkor, a terv még mindig ugyanaz? - Érdeklődött Taylor. - Veszíteni, hogy kiszavazhassuk Courtney-t?

\- Igen és akkor ő a múlté. - Erősítette meg Gwen.

\- Nem lehetne, hogy mégis nyerésre játszunk? - Kérdezte Cody. - Mármint, ha addig nyernénk, amíg a Diadal csapat veszít és kirúgják Duncan-t? Akkor talán, Courtney nem akarná a véred venni és simán utazhatnánk az elsőosztályon.

\- Én szeretnék ebben hinni, Cody, - Gwen szomorú volt, amiért bele kellett rángatnia a barátait. - de nem hiszem, hogy lenne bármi is, ami lenyugtatná Courtney-t. Maradjunk a vesztésnél és hogy kidobjuk őt.

\- Jól van.

* * *

A turistaosztályon utazott a Diadal és NNNKC. Marshal épp most ért vissza a mosdóból és leült az egyik sarokba, Duncan résen volt, nehogy próbálkozzon valamivel, Lindsay és Tyler együtt csókolóztak, amíg Owen szomorúan sóhajtozott.

\- Mi a baj, Owen? - Kérdezte Liz, tettetett együttérzéssel.

\- Hiányzik Noah. Miért kellett kiszavazni őt, Liz?

\- Talán te akartál volna menni, helyette? Vagy elválasztottad volna Lindsay-t és Tylert? Bocsi, hogy nem avattalak be, de nem akartam, hogy átéld azt, hogy a legjobb barátodat kelljen kiszavazni. - Liz egyértelműen hazudott, de Owen nem volt épp a legeszesebb a csapatban. - Tudom, most búslakodsz, mint Micimackó Malacka nélkül, de azt ígérted neki, hogy helyette is nyersz.

\- Oh, Liz, te olyan figyelmes vagy. - Owen felvidult.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- A NNNKC a legerősebb volt a játék alatt és mi voltunk a legtöbben. Már csak hárman maradtunk, én, Owen és Tyler. Alejandro egy kígyó volt, de erős játékos volt, aki győzelemre vezetett minket. Jobb lenne szövetséget kötni egy másik csapattal._

* * *

\- MINDEN VERSENYZŐ GYÜLEKEZZEN A KÖZÖS HELYSÉGBE ÉS KÉSZÜLJÖN A LESZÁLLÁSRA! - Chris a hangosbemondóval értesítette a játékosokat.

A játékosok összegyűltek, az Amazon csapat érkezett meg először, majd a Diadal csapat és a NNNKC a legvégén. Courtney még a próba kezdete előtt, odament Marshalhoz hogy emlékeztesse.

\- Akkor megbeszélve, segítesz nyerni, hogy bent maradhassak? - Emlékeztette Courtney.

\- Nem kell aggódnod, Duncan ma este hazamegy. - Nyugtatta Marshal.

* * *

A pilótafülkében, megszólalt a riasztó.

\- Ajjaj! - Idegeskedett a Séf.

\- Poén ajjaj vagy komoly?! - Chris idegesen kérdezte.

\- Nem jön ki a kerék!

\- Hogy történhetett ez?!

\- Valamiben biztos megakadt. - Találgatott Penny.

* * *

A kerék alatt Ezékiel aludt és miatta nem tudott kijönni a kerék.

* * *

Chris csatlakozott a játékosokhoz a közös helységben hogy ismertesse a feladatot.

\- A mai időjárás előrejelzés, - Kezdte Chris. - az ég tiszta, a hőmérséklet eléri az 50C0-ot és a mai leszállás, egy leszállás mentes repülés vége lesz. - Kinyitotta a repülő ajtaját, miközben a gép repült. Egy sivatagos térségbe kellett kiugrani, miközben a gép még repült. Nem volt túl magas, így nem is kellett ejtőernyő. - Sicc! Hess és ugorj!

A játékosok szépen, sorjában kiugráltak. Owen egy kicsit megtorpant.

\- Add hogy ne a golyóimra essek! - Imádkozott, de kiugrott és a hátán ért földet. - De jó, nem a golyóimra estem! - Liz volt a következő ugró és a lábán ért földet, egyenesen Owen ágyékára. - ÁH! A GOLYÓIM!

* * *

Miután mindenki földet ért, többé-kevésbé épségben, összegyűltek a sivatagban és Chris, egy fekete kalapban köszöntött mindenkit.

\- Üdvözlök mindenkit Ausztráliában. A mai próbát így neveztem el, a Halál Maratonja. Az első rész egy emu verseny, egészen, a Kék-hegyekig. Nem állítom biztosan, hogy az út esélyes lesz, de mivel, sok a mérges kígyó, a skorpió és a súlyos napszúrás esélye is közrejátszik, remélem, kész van a végrendelet. - A játékosok rémülten hallgatták a mai próbát. - Az első, teljes csapat, amelyik eléri a Függő-sziklát, komoly előnyt nyer a második feladatra. És igen, jól értettétek, azt mondtam, emu. Hozzátok őket! - A segédmunkásaihoz kiabált, akik hozták az említett madarakat, amik csipkedték őket. - Nincs nyereg, elvégre, kihívásnak kell lennie. És most, előre!

* * *

Mindenki azon volt hogy elkapjon egy emut, Taylor felhajította Cody-t az egyik jószág hátára, amíg a NNNKC-ból, Owen megpróbált egyre ráugrani, de elvétette, a madár rá ült a fejére és rá szellentett.

Courtney az első madárra ráugrott és ráparancsolt, amíg Gwen szándékosan bénázott és nem szállt fel egyre sem.

\- Ajjaj, túl gyorsak! - Gwen rájátszott.

\- Tessék, itt van! - Taylor egy emun ülve, elkapott egyet és átadta Gwen számára, majd őt felemelve, felrakta az emura.

\- Taylor, - Gwen megdörzsölte a homlokát, miközben felült a jószágra. - még mindig veszíteni akarunk. - Taylor, mint aki most kapcsolt, észbe kapott.

\- Hoppá, bocsi. - Taylor tényleg elfeledkezett a stratégiáról.

* * *

Lindsay meglepően könnyen fel tudott ülni az emura, de Tyler komoly problémákkal küszködött. Ezzel szemben Liz, sikeresen felugrott a madárra és Marshal is megoldotta.

\- Kell segítség? - Gwen nevetve lovagolt Duncan mellé, akinek komoly problémát okozott az emu meglovaglása.

\- Megvagyok! - Duncan, miközben az emu a csőrével támadta Duncan fejét, próbált úrrá lenni a helyzeten, de csak annyit ért el, hogy Gwen kinevette.

\- Azt látom!

\- Gyerünk Duncan, - Marshal visszaszólt. - üld meg a madarat, ha nem akarsz hazamenni! - Ezzel a mondattal, emlékeztette, mi fog történni, ha ők veszítenek.

Duncan összeszedte magát és felugrott az emu hátára, de Cody, miközben elhaladt mellette, meglökte, ezzel majdnem a földre kényszerítette.

\- Hoppá, bocsi! - Szabadkozott Cody, egy szemernyi megbánást sem tanúsítva.

\- Ezt szándékosan csináltad! - Cody csak kiöltötte a nyelvét.

Owen végül sikeresen megült két emut egyszerre, mert csak így bírták el a súlyát.

* * *

Az Amazon csapat volt az élen, de Gwen, Cody és Taylor szándékosan lelassították az emujukat.

\- Mit csináltok már?! - Idegeskedett Courtney, akinek folyamatosan le kellett lassítania hogy hajtsa a csapatát.

\- Bocsi, - Gwen teljesen nyugodtan szabadkozott, miközben lassú tempóre kényszerítette az emuját. - az emum egy kicsit lassú.

\- Akkor parancsolj rá! Ahogy én!

A Diadal csapat egyre jobban beérte az Amazon csapatot, Marshallal az élen, aki egyenesen Courtney mellé lovagolt.

\- Bajok vannak az emukkal? - Érdeklődött szarkasztikusan.

\- Csak az idióta csapattársaim, szándékosan vesztésre játszanak! - Idegeskedett Courtney, mire Cody, Gwen és Taylor csak megvonták a vállukat.

\- Ha megengeded. - Marshal fogott egy faágat, amit egy öngyújtóval gyújtott meg és Gwen emujához tartotta.

A madár ettől annyira megrémült, hogy teljes sebességgel kezdett rohanni, nem törődve azzal, mit parancsol neki Gwen. Ugyanezt megtette Cody és Taylor madarával, amitől az Amazonok ismét az élre törtek.

\- Most aztán haladjunk! - Courtney is hajtotta az emuját.

* * *

Vallomások:

Courtney

_\- Úgy néz ki, Marshal komolyan gondolja ezt a szövetséget. - Idegesen félrenézett. - Talán egy kicsit, félreismertem._

* * *

Chris, a Séf és Penny nővér már órák óta várakoztak a Függő-hegy csúcsán.

\- Meddig várunk még? - Érdeklődött a Séf.

\- Talán, - Chris megnézte a térképet. - még két órát.

\- Szerintem, több lesz ez annál. - Penny izgatottan elvette és kibontotta a térképet.

\- Hoppá, - Chris ledöbbent a hosszú és veszélyes útszakaszon. - talán két nap se lesz elég. - Mindhárman jót röhögtek.

* * *

A játékosok egy teljes napot töltöttek emu háton, étel és víz nélkül, csak a cél felé haladtak az úton.

Cody teljesen kimerült, de amint egy ismerős, fenyegető hangot hallott maga mögül, gyorsan észbe kapott.

\- Hé, tökmag! - Duncan lovagolt mögött, elég dühösen, bosszúra vágyva. Cody gyorsan vágtatni akart, de megrémült egy dühös kengurutól ami fenyegetően vicsorgott rá és azonnal menekülőre fogta. - Most megvagy! - Duncan megpróbálta elkapni, de Cody elhajolt és elvágtatott Duncan mellett.

\- Még a felét se tudod! - Duncan dühösen, hátrafelé nézett Cody-ra és nem vette észre a dühös kengurut, ami egy erőteljes rúgással lerúgta az emuról a földre.

Duncan nem adta fel és kiállt a kenguru ellen. Megpróbálta lebokszolni, de az állat gyorsabb volt nála és ismét, a farkára támaszkodva, felemelte a két lábát és egy nagyot rúgott Duncan-en aki ismét a földön találta magát.

\- Még megfizetsz, te kis g*ci! - Nem tudni, vajon a kengurunak vagy Cody-nak mondta-e, de nem volt ideje Cody nyomába menni, mert a kenguru jól ellátta a baját.

* * *

Amíg várakoztak, a Séf faragott egy nagy, ausztrál kürtöt fából, közben Chris és Penny azon elmélkedtek, hogyan is halhatnak meg a játékosok.

\- Mit gondoltok, - Kezdte Chris. - talán skorpió csípés?

\- Én a hőgutára tippelek. Kiszáradnak és meghalnak. - Felelte Penny, teljesen nyugodtan.

\- Szerintem, inkább dingók támadtak rájuk. - Tette hozzá a Séf és megfújta a kürtöt, aminek egész jó hangja volt.

Ekkor ért be Courtney, Marshal, Taylor, Gwen és Cody.

\- Na, végre! - Chris már türelmetlenkedett

\- Megmondtam, hogy megoldom. - Marshal Courtney vállára tette a kezét, Courtney-nak ugyan vörös volt az arca és lihegett, de egyértelműen csak a kimerültségtől.

\- Hát… - Lihegte. - jól… csinálod. - Leesett az emuról, de Marshal elkapta és letette a földre.

Lindsay és Tyler is megérkeztek. Lindsay nyugodtan leszállt a madárról, amíg Tylert folyamatosan csipkedte, tele volt sebekkel, de felért és örült hogy végre, leszállhatott.

\- Jól vagy, Tyler?! - Aggódott Lindsay, miközben felsegítette a pasiját.

\- Most már igen. - Tyler rámosolygott, mire megcsókolta.

Liz is beért, de eléggé kimerült és megesküdött, hogy soha, nem ül fel egy emura többet.

Ezután, a kenguru is felért a hegy tetejére, az erszényéből kivette az összevert, erszény nyállal bevont Duncan-t és lehajította a földre, majd ezután otthagyta.

\- Gyere vissza, b*szdmeg! - Duncan még mindig nem adta fel. - Még nem hallottam a csengőt! - Bang! A kenguru ismét felrúgta, amitől a füle is csengett. Mindenki jól kinevette.

\- Gyere, felsegítelek. - Gwen odament, hogy felsegítse Duncan-t, mire Courtney csak rávicsorgott, dühösen odament volna hogy megagyalja mindkettőjüket, de ismét, Taylorral találta szembe magát.

\- Ne is gondolj rá. - A vörös hajú lány figyelmeztette, egy darabig csak farkasszemet néztek egymással, amit Chris szakított félbe.

\- És, az Amazon csapat az élre tört! A Diadal csapat lett a második és a NNNKC pedig az utolsó.

\- Mi?! - Liz idegesen csattant fel és vette tudomásul, hogy egyvalaki hiányzik, ráadásul az ő csapatából. - Hol az a dagadék?! - Owen lemaradt, két emun lovagolt egyszerre, de azok legalább annyira fáradtak voltak tőle, mint Owen az úttól.

\- Sajnos, Lizzie, - Heccelte Chris, a becenévvel, amit annyira utál. - most nem segíthetsz Owennek. Itt kell várnod, neked és Tylernek, mire ideér. Ülj a pici kis popódra és várj. - Liz idegesen, keresztbe tett karokkal és lábakkal ült le egy farönkre. A másik két csapat felé nézett. - Amazon és Diadal csapat, - A Séf és Penny nővér egy-egy heveder és egy bungee-jumping kötelet adtak a két csapatnak. - készüljetek fel a hurkolásra és hogy hosszú sétát tesztek egy kis szirtről, egyenesen a halálba és később meséltek is róla! - Mindenki halálra rémült. - Nyugi, csak lazán. A próba, második része. A csapatok beszállnak egy bungee-jumpingba, a Függő-szirtről és leugranak, - Lemutatott egy 2km mély szakadékra, aminek az alján egy birkanyáj volt. - oda le és megpróbálnak elkapni egy kiváló, ausztrál birkát. 3-nak NNNKC, még 3-nak Amazon és ismét 3-nak, Diadal csapat logó van a bundája alatt. Aki először kapja el és nyírja meg a csapata címerével rendelkező birkáját, az nyeri a sérthetetlenséget. A második, nem küld haza senkit, de a turistaosztályon utazik, a harmadik, vesztes csapattal, akinek el kell küldenie valakit. - Most Liz-re és a csapatára nézett, lenézően. - Mivel utoljára jött be, az én kis Chris csapatom, egy silány ollóval kell dolgozniuk és csak akkor kezdhetik el, ha Owen már beért. - Odaadta Liz-nek a rozsdás, csorba ollót. - A Diadal ért be másodiknak, így ők egy normális ollót kapnak. - A Séf egy ugyanolyan ollót adott Marshalnak mint az előbb Chris Liz-nek adott, de vadonatúj és borotvaéles. - És, mivel az Amazonok lettek az elsők, ők egy elektromos borotvával dolgozhatnak. - Egy piros fekete, villanyborotvát adott Courtney-nak, de rajta kívül, az egész csapat le volt törve.

\- Én nem bánom a várakozást. - Tyler szívesen töltötte az idejét Lindsay-vel, aki szintén kivonta magát a feladat alól, hogy a pasijával enyeleghessen.

Liz, ezzel szemben türelmetlenül járkált, fel-alá, hogy mikor érkezik meg az utolsó csapattársa.

\- Megy az idő! - Még Chris odaszólt neki. - Amazon, Diadal, ki lesz az első?

* * *

Az Amazonoktól, egyértelműen Courtney ment, mert tudta, a csapata szándékosan bénázna.

\- Aki bújt, aki nem… - Be sem fejezte, de ugrott. A kötél pontosan olyan hosszú volt, hogy el tudott kapni egy birkát és felemelkedett újra a szirtre. Keményen, a fenekén ért földet, egy birkával az ölében. - Nyírni! - Chris, Séf és Penny csak jót nevettek.

\- Most én jövök! - Marshal ugrott következőnek. A szíve erőteljesen dobogott, ahogy még eddig soha, de szándékosan elvétette a birka elfogását és üres kézzel tért vissza. - Majdnem megvolt! - Duncan tudta, hogy szándékosan csinálta, de inkább nem tette szóvá, inkább jelentkezett következőnek, de Marshal megelőzte. - Lindsay, akarsz te lenni a következő?!

\- Szuper lesz! - Marshal rácsatolta Lindsay lábára. - Mit is kell csinálnom?

\- Tudni fogod. - Marshal, egyszerűen lelökte, mire Lindsay sikítva zuhant lefelé és amint elérte a birkanyájat, nem tudta, mit kellene tennie, csak belekapaszkodott egy birkába és magához ölelve tért vissza a szirtre. - Mi a…?! - Marshal megdöbbenve vette tudomásul, hogy Lindsay a közösen megbeszélt terv ellen cselekedett most.

\- Vége van?! - Lindsay halálra rémülten ölelgette a birkát

\- Szép volt, Lindsay! - Tyler gratulált a barátnőjének, de Marshal elrontotta az örömüket.

\- Nem ezt beszéltük meg. - Suttogta, idegesen Marshal, mire Tyler és Lindsay észbe kaptak.

\- Hoppá.

\- Ideje nyírni! - Duncan azonnal elvette az ollót Marshal zsebéből és a birkát vette célba, de előtte, (Csengés).

\- Egy dal megédesíti a munkát. - Chris megvonta a vállát. - Mehet!

* * *

(Nyírjunk báránykát)

Egyértelműen, ausztrál stílusban voltak, két koncert színpadon. Az egyiken a Diadal csapat, a másikon az Amazon csapat. A közönség, egyértelműen birkákból állt. Az Amazonoktól, Courtney a borotvát használta mikrofonnak, miközben énekelt, közben, Taylor dobolt, Gwen gitározott és Cody basszusgitározott.

A Diadalnál, Marshal énekelt, Duncan dobolt és Lindsay gitározott.

Az Amazonoktól Courtney arról énekelt, hogy csupa ellenség veszi körbe és mennyire szégyelli hogy pont Marshallal kellett összefognia, azok ellen, akiket a barátjának tartott. Duncan, a pasija, akit szeretett, de elárulta és megcsalta, a legjobb barátnőjével, miközben Taylor és Cody is csak a lehetőségre várnak hogy kidobják a játékból.

Marshal nótája vidámabb volt, miközben arról énekelt, hogy kezdetben sok vereséget szenvedtek, de amióta megszabadultak Alejandro-tól, simán előre tört és csak idő kérdése, mire az 1000000$ az övé lesz. Amiről igazán jól esett dalolnia, hogy Courtney hajlandó volt összefogni vele.

* * *

A dal végére Owen is felért, de mind ő, mind az emui, teljesen kimerültek és összeestek.

\- Mi tartott ennyi ideig?! - Liz idegesen, legszívesebben belerúgott volna a hájas csapattársába. - Chris, Owen megjött! Most mi következünk!

Courtney fejezte be elsőnek a birkanyírást.

\- Nem! Nincs címer!

A Diadalból, Duncan is végzett a birkával.

\- Fenébe!

* * *

A NNNKC-ból Owen ugrott elsőnek.

\- Miattam maradtunk le, úgy igazságos, ha én megyek elsőnek! - Owen ugyan rettegett, de nem visszakozhatott.

\- Aztán kapj is el valamit, Owen! - Liz fenyegető pillantást vetett Owenre, amitől annyira megrémült, hogy az ugrás kevésbé volt félelmetes. Owen elkapott valamit, de amint Tyler és Liz meglátta mi az, megrémültek.

\- Nézzétek! - Owen elégedetten nézte a rávicsorgó bestiát. - Olyat hoztam, ami már alapból meg van borotválva!

\- Szerinted, - Tyler idegesen odasúgott Liz-nek. - mikor esik le neki, hogy ez egy dingó?

\- 3, 2, 1 és… - Most.

* * *

Vallomások:

Liz

_\- Ez elképesztő volt! - Gonoszul elröhögte magát. Szüksége volt erre, azok után, hogy Owen mennyi fejfájást okozott neki._

* * *

Az Amazonoktól, ismét Courtney ugrott és ismét elkapott egy birkát, de már nem volt ereje nyírni.

\- Majd… én… - A keze remegett és elejtette a borotvát.

\- Intézem! - Taylor, ismét elfelejtette a tervet és gondtalanul kezdte nyírni a birkát.

\- Taylor! Már megint elfelejtetted! - Gwen próbálta figyelmeztetni, de a borotvazúgásától, Taylor nem hallotta.

Courtney-nak nem maradt ereje, hogy fegyelmezze a csapatát, de ezúttal, ismét Marshal jött a segítségére.

\- Tessék, igyál egy kis vizet. - Egy kulacsot tartott elé, de Courtney vonakodott elfogadni. - Nézd. - Marshal beleivott, ezzel bizonyítva, hogy nem akarja se megviccelni, se átverni, így elfogadta.

\- Miért vagy most ilyen… rendes velem? - Courtney nem tudta megérteni.

\- Mert most rád fér egy kis támogatás. - Marshal leült mellé. - Nem nagyon jöttünk ki a múltban.

\- Te kezdted az egészet! - Marshal csak idegesen felszívta magát és higgadtan folytatta.

\- Lényegtelen, melyikünk kezdte. Csak arra akarok kilyukadni, hogy mi ketten, talán félreismertük egymást és talán lehetnénk… nem is tudom… barátok? - Marshal egy kicsit zavarban volt, de nem olyan zavarban, amikor egy srác, egy olyan lánnyal van, aki iránt érzései vannak. Sokkal inkább, mint egy srác, aki békét akar kötni egy ősellenséggel. - De lehet, hogy csak megsajnáltalak. - Egyszerűen, megvonta a vállát.

\- Hm, - Courtney ivott még egy kortyot a vízből. - talán. Egyszerűen, nem tudom, kiben bízhatnék. - Letörten nézett a tiszta ég felé. - Már úgy érzem, itt mindenki ellenem van. Belefáradtam, hogy egyedül vagyok.

Marshalnak eszébe jutott, hogy meg tehetné, hogy kihasználja Courtney-t, ugyanúgy, ahogy régen is kihasználta és kijátszotta Gwen-t és Trent-et egymás ellen. Most valami… belső érzés meggátolta. Megváltozott azóta, de nem lett más ember. Nem akart Courtney-tól semmit sem, de nem is akart bele rúgni, azok után, ami vele történt.

* * *

Vallomások:

Marshal

_\- Mielőtt bárki azzal jönne, hogy belezúgtam Courtney-ba, le kell törjem a lelkesedéseteket. Nem. - Teljesen őszintén mondta, teljesen nyugodtan. - Nem érzek iránta semmit sem. Még csak nem is kedvelem. Csak egy kicsit megsajnáltam. Ennyi. Vége._

Courtney

_\- Tudom, Marshal egy aljas, manipulatív dög, aki bármikor hátba döfne, de most egy teljesen másik oldalát mutatta. Nem tudom, mennyi volt igaz belőle, de nem érdekelt. Jól esett, egy kis törődés. Még ha csak hazugság is az egész._

* * *

\- Én következem! - Duncan volt a következő ugró és el is kapott egy birkát. - Az ollót!

\- Itt van. - Marshal nem tehetett mást, oda kellett adnia.

\- Én következem! - Liz volt a soron következő, ő is ugrott és elkapott egy birkát. - Ez az! Nyírni! - A NNNKC nekikezdett.

\- Most én jövök! - Cody volt a következő. - A hevedert! - Liz már le is csatolta, de Duncan meg akadályozta.

\- Majd én odaadom neki. - Ajánlotta. Liz gyanított valamit, de nem volt ideje ezen gondolkodni, csak a kezébe nyomta a hevedert és visszarohant a csapatához.

Duncan odadobta a hevedert Cody-nak, de az Owen által felhozott dingót hozzácsatolta és úgy vágta hozzá Cody-hoz. Cody leesett a szakadékról, de az egyetlen dolog, ami megóvta a biztos haláltól, az a dingó volt, ami legszívesebben széttépte volna, de ha elereszti, akkor halálra zúzza magát a földön.

Cody össze vissza pörgött, fel és le, fel és le, mint egy jojó. Úgy elszédült, hogy azt se tudta, merre áll a feje.

* * *

Tyler a silány ollóval, erőteljesen nyírta a birkát, mire megtalálta a NNNKC címert a birkán.

\- Igen! Megtaláltam! - Tyler hangosan kiáltott fel.

\- A csapat, amit személyemről neveztek el, nyert! - Jelentette be Chris.

\- Ez az! - Owen is nagyot rikkantott örömében.

\- Ideje volt! - Liz se bírta visszatartani az örömét.

\- A Második helyet, a Diadal csapat nyerte! - Chris folytatta, miután Duncan is talált egy címert a birkán. Lindsay és Marshal mérgesen keresztbe vonták a karjukat, tudva, hogy nem szavazhatják ki Duncan-t. - És ez azt jelenti, az Amazonok mehetnek a kiszavazásra!

Miután mindenki beszállt, a gép felszállt, de a kenguru, véres bosszút esküdött Duncan ellen.

* * *

Kiszavazási Szertartás:

Az Amazon csapat

\- Akkor, arra még emlékszel, kire kell szavaznunk? - Gwen egy kicsit idegesen kérdezte a barátnőjét, Taylort.

\- Igen és bocsi, - Taylor idegesen megforgatta a szemeit. - egyszerűen belelendültem a játékba!

\- Jó, - Gwen odaköszönt, valószínűleg, utoljára Courtney-nak. - viszlát Courtney. - Courtney nem mondott semmit sem, csak lehajtott a fejét és felkészült az elkerülhetetlenre.

\- Sokaknak nehéz nap volt ez. - Kezdte Chris. - De valakinek, ez lesz a legrosszabb napja. Taylor, a kalapács kemény fejed, nem képes felfogni a terveket. Courtney, szerinted, mennyi esélyed van? Cody, óriási szerencséd van, hogy nem haltál meg. - Cody még mindig szédült volt és forgott vele a világ. - Gwen, Duncan? Tutira? Kezdődjék hát, a szavazás! Cody, te kezded! - Cody szédülten, magáról alig tudva, felállt és kóvályogva, elindult Chris felé. - A másik irány. - Megfordította.

\- Köszi, Séf. - Cody meg se bírta különböztetni a többieket.

* * *

A Szavazás

Cody

_A pecsétet alig találta meg és találomra, lepecsételt valakit._

Taylor

_Egyértelműen tudta, kire szavazzon._

Gwen

_Courtney-ra, egyértelműen._

Courtney

_Akkora erővel és olyan sokszor csapta rá a pecsétet Gwen arcára, hogy a Séfnek kellett kicibálnia._

* * *

\- Megtörtént a szavazás. - Chris egyértelműen, borzolta a többiek idegeit. - Egy szavazat Courtney-ra. Egy szavazat Gwen-re. Még egy szavazat Courtney-ra. És az, akire az utolsó voks érkezett, nem más mint, - A két lány lélegzet visszafojtva várta a választ, de az is meg lett. - Gwen! Döntetlen!

\- NEM! - Mindhárom lány, Gwen, Courtney és Taylor is egyszerre döbbent le.

\- Gwen, - Cody, Taylort Gwen-nek képzelve elkezdte rángatni. - esküszöm, véletlen volt! - Teljesen megszédült és képtelen volt rendesen szavazni.

\- 10 perc múlva, kezdődik a kedvenc sorozatom. - Chris idegesen folytatta és minél előbb le akarta tudni ezt a feladatot. - Essünk túl rajta, minél előbb! Séf! - A Séf egy lepedőt húzott el, ami alatt két ketrec volt és mindegyikben egy-egy koala maci volt. - A feladat, hogy etessetek meg egy éhes koala macit.

\- Nem probléma, - Courtney magabiztosan felállt. - profi bébiszitter vagyok!

\- Igen, - Chris mindent megtett hogy letörje a kedvét. - de az ember bébikkel ellentétben, egy koala bébi naponta, másfél kiló eukaliptusz levelet fogyaszt el. És, ezek a kicsik egy hete nem ettek, szóval, fér beléjük, rendesen.

\- De én allergiás vagyok az eukaliptuszra! - Gwen idegesen jelentette ki.

\- Esetleg, beállhatok helyette?! - Jelentkezett Taylor.

\- Nincs csere! Gwen csinálja meg! - Szögezte le Chris. - Gwen, neked meg sz*pás, mert kéz nélkül kell megcsinálnod.

\- Ne! - A Séf a kezükbe nyomott egy-egy tányérnyi eukaliptuszt, amitől Gwen orra elkezdett folyni, ő meg tüsszögni.

\- Az első üres tányér nyer! Rajta!

Mindketten a szájukba vették a tányér szélét. Courtney megközelítette a koaláját, de le se tette a tányért, a maci máris a képére ugrott.

Gwen, ezzel szemben, tüsszentett egyet, amitől a tányér a koala elé került, de annyira megijesztette, hogy gyorsan Gwen képének rontott.

Gwen-ek az allergiától bedagadtak a szemei és a koala tele karmolta az arcát.

\- Igen! - Courtney győzött. - Győzelem!

\- Gwen, 11 óránál! - Mivel Gwen nem látott rendesen, Chris figyelmeztette. - A kijárat a hátad mögött! - Odadobta az ejtőernyőt, mire Gwen félig vakon oda botorkált a kijárathoz. Ugyan nem látta, de érezte, hogy Courtney önelégülten vigyorgott rá.

\- K*pd be, Cou… - Courtney meg sem várta, egyszerűen, hátba rúgta Gwen-t amitől kizuhant.

\- Végre! - Courtney borzasztóan megkönnyebbült. Nem tudta, mi is történt, de valami isteni csodának tartotta az imént történteket.

\- Ha ezen derültetek, - Chris elkezdte a befejezést. - imádni fogjátok, amit legközelebb tervezek csinálni a srácokkal! Nálunk! A Totál! Dráma! Világturnén!

* * *

9 játékos maradt

Szavazási arány:

Courtney: 2

Gwen: 2

* * *

**Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett, jelöld be követésre, a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:**

**\- Elfen Lied, ahogyan még nem láttad**

**\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

**\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

**\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Sziget az OC-immel**

**\- Totál Dráma Akció az OC-immel**

**\- Attack on Titan, az OC-immel**


End file.
